Hollywood Heights Season 2 (The music continues)
by amd6841
Summary: If I had a chance to write season 2 of Hollywood Heights, this is how I would do it. (I don't own any rights to the characters) Brief summary of original show : "Hollywood Heights" follows 18-year-old Loren Tate on her path from shy high school senior to superstar on the rise as she wins the love of her rock idol Eddie Duran (Currently reairing on TeenNick)
1. Chapter 1

Loren rushed through the hallway to her locker dodging people saying "hello" and "hey Loren." She used to blend into the walls of the school, but ever since she won the contest and started dating Eddie Duran, everyone wanted to be her friend. It was frustrating and, honestly, rang shallow.

She could understand to a point. It took her weeks to stop being in awe of "Eddie Duran" the pop star. Now he was just Eddie, the boy who gave her butterflies not because he was a super star, but because he made her heart sing. The way his hand caressed her cheek, the way he held her when they had long talks on his couch, and the way he kissed her – oh the way he kissed her – all told her that he was just as crazy about her.

Loren reached her locker and quickly opened it trying to get the books she needed for her weekend homework. Her heart wouldn't stop its rapid rhythm. Eddie said he would pick her up today so they could work on some songs tonight. It was Friday, the weekend. If all went well, they would spend the weekend together working on their albums. There was only a month left of school anyway. The target date for release was the end of June for both their albums with a tour starting in July.

"So what does Mr. Fabulous have planned for you this weekend?" Mel asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, the usual, songwriting, maybe some recording, you know," Loren answered.

"So does this songwriting include some heavy making out maybe?" Mel giggled.

"Will you stop?" Loren laughed.

"So there won't be any making out?" Mel asked in a serious voice.

"Well, I didn't say that," Loren smiled.

"Hey Loren," Adam said as he walked up. "Do you mind if I steal my girl for the rest of the day?"

"You better be talking about me," Mel said.

"Of course I am," Adam said as he kissed Mel on the cheek.

"Where are you taking her?" Loren asked.

"That is a secret," Adam laughed. "I'm sure she'll tell you in a midnight phone call, but for now, it's a surprise."

"Fine, talk to you later Mel," Loren said as she hugged her best friend.

"Laters," Mel said as she hooked her arm in Adam's and started begging to know where they were going as they walked off.

"Hi, my name is Loren, and I think I am just too perfect for this school," a voice mocked from a few feet away. Adriana stared at Loren with a scowl on her face. Adriana's hate bothered Loren, and she wished it didn't. It started a few years ago. One day Adriana just stopped talking to her and even started a few horrible rumors that had swept through the school. Loren could never figure out what happened or what she did to cause it.

Adriana was without her usual mean girl entourage; now was the perfect time to ask her.

"Adriana, what did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" Loren asked with a sigh.

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, you hate me now, and you didn't used to. I want to know why."

"I can't just hate you for no reason?" Adriana answered.

"Yeah, I guess you could, but we were actually friends once."

"I was delusional then," Adriana said.

"See, why do you do that?" Loren asked getting frustrated. "You take every chance to put me down."

"You think your life is so perfect," Adriana said. "Especially now that you're with Eddie. How you have him fooled I don't know."

"I never said I was perfect," Loren said.

"You don't have to," Adriana said swinging her hair mocking Loren. "Your life is perfect; your music is perfect, even your mom is perfect. Nobody can live with so much perfection."

"What does my mom have to do with this?" Loren asked.

Adriana's eyes squinted as if she was trying to decide something. Loren had no idea what Adriana was talking about.

"You really don't know, do you?" Adriana asked.

"About what?"

Adriana's face revealed nothing now. She shook her head slightly as if she had decided something.

"Nothing," Adriana said, "Forget about it, ok?"

"No," Loren said as she stepped up and grabbed Adriana's arm, "Let's settle this right now. Tell me what I don't know."

"Whatevs, Loren," Adriana said pulling her arm away. "There's nothing to tell. Just go on with your pathetic music and go try to be a star." Adriana started to walk off, but stopped and said, "I hope you crash and burn so you can learn what it's like to face disappointment. Perfection has a price."

Loren watched as Adriana caught up with Kim and the rest of her group down the hallway. What did Adriana mean when she said Loren didn't know? She was holding something back. Loren looked at her watch and realized it was now ten minutes passed dismissal. She slammed her locker and ran down the hall to the front of the school.

The sun blinded her as she stood on the front walk of the school and looked for Eddie's car. She shielded her eyes with her hand and for a brief moment panicked. At some point she knew she was going to wake up from this dream. The song contest, the record contract, Eddie, it was all an illusion – a fantasy of her mind. It had to be. How else could she explain it?

Just as fear started to creep in, she saw it. The passenger window was rolling down as Loren allowed a smile to spread across her face. She grabbed the strap of her backpack slung over her shoulder and ran to the familiar black car. Sliding into the passenger she let out a "yelp" as a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her to the driver side of the car.

"Hi beautiful," Eddie said as he kissed her neck.

The giggle that escaped Loren's lips ended up sounding like a sigh as Eddie kissed his way to her ear.

"I missed you today," Eddie said as he finally lifted his head and smiled.

"Me too," Loren said as she sat back into the passenger seat and tried to control her breathing. "Precalculus just isn't as interesting as you."

"Thanks for the compliment," Eddie laughed.

"It's the truth," Loren said. "So, what are we doing?"

"How do you feel about a road trip?"

"A road trip?" Loren asked. "Where?"

"Just somewhere we can spend some time working on these songs in solitude."

"Eddie," Loren said trying not to worry. "Is the record label putting pressure on you?"

"On us, actually," Eddie said with a laugh. Eddie's laugh always made Loren smile. It was his way of telling her not to worry. "They'll get the songs when they're ready."

"Ok," Loren said. "But do you really think my mom is going to let me go away for the weekend?"

"Don't worry about Nora," Eddie said as put the car in drive. "Pops is going to be keeping her busy."

"Ah, was that part of the plan?" Loren giggled.

Eddie winked. "Something like that. Let's swing by your place so you can get some things and then we'll go."

"You won't even give me a hint?" Loren asked.

Eddie chewed on his bottom lip then said, "Pack a bikini."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe walked into Rumor and quickly scanned the tables. The familiar dark head she was looking for was not there. It was a long shot, but she took every opportunity to "happen" to run into Eddie. At this point, all she had left were chance meetings with him around town.

The truth had come out that Chloe was driving the car that killed Katie. The police and prosecutors couldn't press charges, however, because it had turned into a he said/she said between her and Tyler. She had taken care to destroy the proof that Tyler had found. In the end, all they had was his word against hers, and she could be very persuasive.

She saw Lily sitting at a table in the back corner. Good, she followed directions. Chloe walked through the restaurant spotting the hottest guy at a table along the way. She gave him a smile and raised her eyebrows inviting him to smile back. The girl sitting across from him got furious, and he had to talk her out of leaving. Chloe loved using her beauty to control men.

"Thank you for meeting me," Chloe said to Lily as she sat.

"You made it sound interesting," Lily said. "Don't disappoint me."

Lily's angry tone told Chloe that Lily still hadn't forgiven her. When the story broke about Chloe's involvement in Katie's death, Lily was upset she wasn't given the exclusive. Chloe wasn't going to go on camera and admit to anything. That whole debacle was just a hiccup in her plan of fame and fortune. She knew that Eddie probably would never take her back, but that was okay. She could still use him to her advantage.

"I need your help with a project," Chloe said.

"I should be surprised but with you anything is possible," Lily said dryly. "What project?"

"I want to write a book about my life," Chloe said.

Lily laughed, "Are you serious? Who would read about you?"

Chloe knew she should get up and walk out. Nobody spoke to her like that, but she needed Lily's help.

"Well, Oz Silver wanted to do a movie about my life . . ."

"Was that before or after he got arrested?" Lily snapped.

"Do you want this exclusive about Eddie Duran or not?" Chloe asked.

"Eddie?" Lily said sitting up straighter, "What does he have to do with this?"

Chloe smiled because she knew she had Lily on the hook. "I want to write a book not just about my life, but a tell all about Eddie Duran."

"Hi Mom," Loren said as she walked in the door with Eddie close behind. Eddie's eyes darted around but didn't see Max. He had promised to be here by now.

"Hi honey," Nora said as she looked in the fridge. "What are you two up to?"

"Eddie wants to – "

"Work on some music this weekend," Eddie interrupted. He looked at Loren trying to keep her from revealing too much just yet.

"Oh, yeah your father said that you two needed to hit it pretty hard soon," Nora said. "Do you two want to stay for dinner? I'm thinking of making spaghetti and meatballs."

Loren looked back at Eddie, "Either way."

A knock on the door prevented Eddie from having to answer. Loren opened it and laughed when she heard Eddie's sigh of relief to see that it was Max.

"Sorry I'm late," he looked directly at Eddie. "I had to make arrangements."

"Arrangements for what?" Nora asked from the kitchen.

Max hugged Eddie and Loren and walked to the kitchen and gave Nora a big kiss. He pulled his head back and smiled. Max loved the curiosity in Nora's eyes.

"What are you up to here?" Max asked Nora not ready to tell her what he was planning.

"I was about to get started on dinner," Nora said. "Spaghetti?"

"I think that's a great idea," Max smiled, "But I was thinking of going out."

"Oh, ok, we can do that," Nora said. "Do you kids wanna come along?"

Loren and Eddie looked at each other, but Max answered, "No, they don't because where we're going takes a while to get there."

"Ok, you have me completely confused and curious," Nora said. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"I was thinking Italian food . . . in Little Italy . . . in New York City."

Max loved the expression on Nora's face. He knew she was running through her mind the thousand reasons why they shouldn't go on such a spur of the moment trip. He had an answer for every single one of them.

"I think you can go pack your bag now," Eddie whispered to Loren. Loren laughed and quickly stepped to her room.

"What about Loren?" Nora asked. Loren was always Nora's biggest concern. She felt guilty about throwing caution to the wind and following her heart. She was still a mom and had to be responsible for her only daughter.

"Oh, I'll take care of her," Eddie said stepping into the kitchen. "We have to get to work this weekend anyway. Jake booked some studio time next week, so we have to be ready."

"I don't know Max," Nora started to say.

"Look, the kids have work to do, and while we won't make it to New York City in time for dinner tonight, we can be there for dinner tomorrow in Little Italy. Tonight we'll eat on the plane."

"Max . . ."

"And you know Eddie will take care of Loren."

"I know . . ."

"And I need some alone time with you," Max purred as he put his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her ear embarrassing her with Eddie standing a few feet away. Eddie quietly left the kitchen and joined Loren in her room.

"Are we clear?" Loren asked as she put her clothes in her small suitcase.

"Pop's working on her, but I think so," Eddie said as he sat on her bed.

Loren walked over to the bed and sat next to Eddie. Seeing him in her room didn't shock her anymore. Some of their best talks were held in this room. She linked her fingers through his and rubbed his hand with her thumb. She loved the feel of his hands. He had a style of playing the piano that was uniquely his and made her pulse quicken.

Loren searched Eddie's eyes and saw nothing put happiness and love. She knew that he was still bothered by what Chloe had done to his mother. Perhaps she could never be tried for the crime, but Loren was relieved that the truth was out. Eddie still needed a way to come to grips with the fact that he almost married the person responsible for his mother's death. They still had not talked it out, but she felt that wall coming down. He would talk when he was ready.

"Anything else special I need to pack?" Loren asked.

"No, just you," Eddie said as he kissed her, "And those gorgeous lips." He softly kissed her eyes, "And those beautiful eyes," and then he kissed her neck, "And this delicious neck."

Loren felt a tingle ripple through her entire body as she leaned into his kiss. She put her hand on his head unsure if she wanted to push him away or run her fingers through his hair. She knew she should stop him, especially since they would be alone soon enough.

Eddie lifted his head, and the desire in his eyes shook her to her core.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a whisper.

Loren knew he was asking about more than just her packing.

"Yeah, I think so."


	3. Chapter 3

Mel leaned back against Adam's chest as they sat on a blanket in the park. She could feel the gently rhythm of his breathing and the rumble in his chest when he laughed as they talked. The smell of his shampoo surrounded her, as it had many times before, and made her feel safe in its familiar surroundings. Friday movie night in the park was a big hit and there were a ton of people here tonight. Adam and Mel sat in the back more interested in each other than the movie.

"You remember me talking about this movie night, didn't you?" Mel asked.

"Yes," Adam drawled. "I know what my girl likes."

"You do," Mel said as she turned her head to kiss him again. Adam was sweet and gentle. Most importantly he totally understood her. Her quirkiness and spontaneity were turns offs for some guys, but Adam seemed to relish them.

"I do actually have another surprise for you," Adam said.

"Gimme, gimme," Mel laughed. She sat up straight and turned to face him.

"Well, it's nothing physical . . . maybe in a way it is."

"You have me totally confused and dying to know," Mel laughed.

Adam looked into Mel's eyes and knew he was doing the right thing. His world could not exist without Mel, and he would do anything to keep her close.

"Here, I'll let you read it," Adam said pulling out an envelope from his back pocket.

Mel snatched the envelope and opened it without even seeing that the return address was from UCLA. She opened the letter and began to read that Adam had been accepted into the university. Her eyebrows furrowed as confusion registered on her face.

"What is this about?" Mel asked.

"I'm not going to NYU," Adam said with a smile. "I'm going to go to school here to be near you."

Mel's hands shook with disbelief. Of all the things Adam could have told her, this was the last.

"How …" Mel knew she had to say this, but it caused a lump in her throat, "How can you do that?"

Adam's smile faded from his face. "I did it for you."  
"I realize that, but you can't," Mel said. She choked on the sob that threatened to escape. She couldn't let him know how much this hurt her.

"I thought you'd be happy," Adam said as he took the letter back from Mel's trembling hands. Adam didn't look her in the face as he concentrated on folding the letter and putting it back in his pocket. It hurt her heart to make him upset, but she knew what she had to do.

"I can't be the reason you don't pursue your dream," Mel said. "I don't want you to look back ten years from now and regret this decision. It's not fair to you."

Adam finally looked in Mel's face and saw the love in her eyes. She was sincere, and her lips trembled from fighting unshed tears.

"Why do you get to decide what's fair? I know what I want."

"Because I am the last person who would ask anyone to give up a dream for her," Mel said. She knew that dreams were important, especially like Adam's dream to go to NYU. He had talked about it for years. She couldn't be the one to deny him that.

"You didn't ask me . . ."  
"By letting you do this, I would be accepting," Mel said, "And I won't."

"So that's it?" Adam said starting to get upset. "You've decided that we're going to break up?"

Mel shook her head because that was the last thing she wanted. She knew long distance relationships – especially bicoastal – were tough. Mel loved Adam, but could their love survive that?

"I never said I wanted to break up," Mel whispered as she looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"You might as well have," Adam said. He stood up and started to pick up their bags of food that they had just eaten. Mel stood and walked over to a tree leaning against it with her arms across her middle. She felt sick to her stomach. Why did doing the right thing hurt so much?

* * *

"Ok, I knew about the bungalow obviously, but this is . . .wow!" Loren said in awe.

She walked in the door as Eddie brought in the bags. The house was right on the beach in Malibu. It was surrounded by luxury houses, but was tucked away in solitude. Wooden rafters crossed the ceiling and popped against the white decor. Hard wood floors continued throughout the house passed a piano that was sitting in the corner waiting to be played. Next to the piano were a couple of guitars resting on stands. A wrought iron stair case led upstairs to the bedrooms.

Loren walked to the back door and her jaw dropped. An infinity pool wrapped around the entire back yard past a patio with overstuffed chairs. There was even a cabana in the corner where you could hide from the sun. The beach and ocean offered the ultimate backdrop.

"When did you get this?" Loren asked.

"Well it's not all mine," Eddie said as he came down the stairs. He stood behind Loren who was still staring at the pool and wrapped his arms around her. "Dad and I bought it about a month ago." He put his lips up to her ear and asked, "You don't like it?"

Loren laughed, "It's not that. When you said road trip I thought we were going to be driving for hours," Loren said.

"Nah," Eddie said as he went to the kitchen for a drink. "I thought Dad was going to bring Nora here this weekend, so I made other plans. But he wanted to surprise her by taking her to New York, which works out great because I'd rather spend more time snuggling with you on the couch than driving."

Her heart was so full of love for him. The way he looked at her drove her to madness. Chloe was a fool to throw it all away. Loren knew that Eddie must have treated Chloe just as good as this, but that wasn't enough for her. She looked over at Eddie and let out a sigh.

"What's going through your head?" Eddie asked as he walked over to the couch with their glasses.

Loren followed and sat down accepting the drink Eddie offered.

"How do you know when my mind starts to wander?" Loren huffed as she took a drink.

"I see it in your eyes," Eddie said. "Your eyes tell me everything. They're beautiful, and your essence shines through them."

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and brought it to his lips. Loren felt a blush warm her cheeks. She was ashamed to be thinking about Chloe right now.

"I know this sounds weird, but . . ." Loren hesitated to even bring up her name. "We haven't heard from Chloe in a while."

"That's a good thing," Eddie said seriously.

"I know, but it just seems like the calm before the storm. I'm always waiting to see what she does next."

"I don't see what else she could do to me," Eddie said. "After having to go through the investigation with the police only to find out that she won't go to jail for . . ." Eddie put his glass down and shook his head. "I don't want to think about her."  
"Eddie, I know," Loren said as she put her hands on his shoulder, "I don't mean to upset you, but you need to get this out."

"Get what out?" Eddie asked raising his voice slightly. Loren knew this was a tough conversation but Eddie needed closure.

"Your feelings about all of this."

"My feelings," Eddie started to say, but stopped. He sighed before he continued. "My feelings are that I am the biggest idiot who ever lived."

Loren shook her head but let him continue.

"How could I have not seen it? It's as if my blindness and stupidity hit an all time high."

"No, Eddie, it's nothing you did," Loren said. "She's the one who deceived you, and she was good at it. Really good. Don't hate yourself."  
"She killed my mom," Eddie said with tears coming to his eyes, "And she will never pay for it because she's so good at lying and manipulating."

"You believe she's the one who drove?"

"I know she was," Eddie said through clenched teeth. "She can try to implicate Tyler, but I know it was her. And that wasn't enough," he said as he looked up to the ceiling. "She let me fall in love with her knowing what she had done." His voice shook as he made this revelation. That was the core of his agony.

"Eddie – " Loren's heart was breaking for him.

"No, I guess I can't say that I was in love with her because I never knew the real her until now. I fell in love with an illusion." He laughed bitterly as he said, "I guess that makes it better somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"It helped me get over her and the feelings I had for the phony version of her. That girl didn't exist, so the love didn't exist. At least that's how I'm looking at it." He laid his head in her lap and picked his legs up onto the couch. She gently ran her fingers through his hair brushing it back away from his face. Loren knew the last few weeks had been hard on him, and he hadn't been sleeping. She could tell by the slowing of his breathing that he was falling asleep. He needed time to heal, and they were in the perfect place.

"Everything I've gone through I'd do again," Eddie whispered through a sleepy haze, "Because now I can say in all honesty that I'm in love for the first time."


	4. Chapter 4

Nora took a deep drink from her Cabernet as Max told stories of being in New York in the day had been filled with site seeing and a lot of walking. It was Nora's first time to New York and she wanted to experience everything; her feet were paying the price, but she didn't care. Being with Max today had been breathtaking. He knew so much about the city, at least to someone who had never been there, and took her to the best spots to see as much as they could. Now, as promised, they were having the best meal in Little Italy.

"I've loved our alone time," Nora said with a giggle. She was feeling lightheaded from her third glass of wine. "This trip has been everything you promised."

"Good," Max said with a smile. "I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself. I know I have," he finished with a wink.

Nora wasn't sure if it was the wine or Max's eyes but something was making her blush.

"Maximo!" A loud voice said from the kitchen.

A man in his sixties with a round belly and a thick black mustache walked over to their table with his arms outstretched. His apron had various stains all over the front indicating his role in the kitchen.

"Rodolfo, how are you, my friend?" Max asked as he stood up and hugged the large man. Rodolfo gave Max a tight squeeze and slapped him on the back.

"It has been too long since you've been here," Rodolfo said. "I had begun to think you'd never return."  
"My apologies," Max said. "LA has kept me busy, and so has my son."  
"Ah, yes, big rock star son; you should be so proud."

"I am, I am. Nora, may I introduce the owner of this fine restaurant, Rodolfo Calzavara? He is one of my oldest friends in New York. Rodolfo, this is the lovely Ms. Nora Tate."

"Such a beautiful lady," Rodolfo said as he grabbed Nora's hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it. "I have a feeling you may also be a reason I have not seen Max here in New York lately."

"Oh, I don't know about that . . ." Nora said. "Max I need to . . ."

"Down to your left," Rodolfo answered pointing to the back of the restaurant.

Max grabbed Nora's hand as she passed him and gently pulled her towards him. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers. She shivered. How could someone who was blushing shiver? She smiled at the paradox.

The men continued to talk as Nora went to the ladies' room. She walked in and was met by a beautiful woman, about her age, standing in front of the mirror putting on lipstick. The woman looked at Nora through the corner of her eye and sighed.

"So you're the flavor of the month?" she asked. Her black hair hung loosely halfway down her back. She was about Nora's height but with a bronze tan to her skin. Her large dark eyes never left Nora's face as she waited for Nora to say something.

"Pardon?" Who was this woman?

"Max Duran," the woman said. She looked Nora up and down and smiled. "He used to fly women into LA, but I guess that wouldn't impress you since you live there."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He flew you on a private jet, you're staying in a penthouse suite, and he probably is entertaining you with stories about the good ol' days, am I right?"

Nora didn't say anything.

"Look, all I'm saying is enjoy it while it lasts, because it won't. He was dating someone before he starting seeing you, right?"

Nora didn't answer but kept staring at the woman.

"As soon as the next good thing came along, she was unceremoniously thrown out. You'll be next."

The woman then picked up her purse and walked out of the bathroom leaving Nora wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Chloe sat at the coffee shop with her laptop furiously typing. That's what writers did, right? She started remembering bits from her childhood and gave them an artistic enhancement. Every now and then she would get an idea about Eddie. There was the time a woman accused him of being the father of her child. Well, not exactly; that woman sent him letters saying she wanted him to father her child, but the other way sounded more scandalous.

Her phone buzzed on the table interrupting her thoughts. It was Milton. He was an up and coming movie producer who asked Chloe out for drinks after they met at a photo shoot for Abercrobie & Fitch. Never one to turn down someone with potential, Chloe accepted his invitation and had been seeing him off and on for a couple of weeks. It never hurt to have as many connections as possible.

She wasn't going to answer, but looked up and saw that Tyler had just walked into the coffee shop.

"Milton, hi," Chloe said in her flirtiest voice. "I'm so glad you called."

Tyler sat down at Chloe's table and rolled his eyes.

"This weekend? Oh, I don't know. Can I get back with you?" Chloe threw her head back and laughed as she said goodbye.

"He's just smitten with me," Chloe cooed.

"I pity him," Tyler said.

Chloe's smile turned to a scowl instantly.

"What do you want, Tyler?" She asked as she continued typing.

"I had an interesting conversation with Lily."

"Ugh, she told you? I swear she can't keep her yap shut," Chloe said as he closed her laptop and started to pack it away. "This may be my last chance to get my name out there linked with Eddie's. He hates me anyway, why not use it to my advantage?"  
"So being implicated in his mother's death wasn't enough?"

"That got me a few modeling jobs, and I met Milton," Chloe said as she grabbed her bag and started to get up. "So screw you."

Tyler grabbed her arm and sat her back down. "Now you're making stuff up?" Tyler asked shaking his head. "That's a new low, even for you. You do realize that a publisher is going to try and verify your juicy morsels and make sure they're legit."  
"So, if I can't find a publisher that will print my version of my life with Eddie Duran, then I will self-publish. Lots of people do that. I just need a product I can use to get on all the big talk shows."

Tyler shook his head as he looked at the stranger in front of him. Gone was the girl with the drive to make it in show business, but who still had a heart. That girl that he knew in Fresno wouldn't have made a deal with the devil. This one had. "Wow, you are emotionally dead aren't you? I had thought there was some hope, but there's just . . . nothing" Tyler whispered as he stood up.

"What does that mean?"

Tyler knew this would be the last time he spoke to her. Nothing he had said while the investigation into Chloe's involvement in Katy's death had gotten through to her. He thought she would have seen that as a wakeup call, but the realization in her eyes that he was aching to see never came. The realization that the self-destructive path she was on would lead her nowhere never registered. Cynthia Kowalski truly was gone.

"The fact that you need me to explain that to you," Tyler said with a sigh, "Proves my point."

Tyler leaned over and kissed Chloe on the top of the head and walked out of the coffee shop. Chloe sat at the table wondering what Tyler meant. His insults never bothered her before, but this time she wondered why it did.

* * *

Loren stared at Eddie's bent head at the piano, opening and closing her mouth several times in the last few hours. She wanted to bring up what Eddie had said in his sleep last night. He must have been exhausted. Loren had slept next to him on the couch snuggled up to his warmth. He had continued to talk in his sleep throughout the night. Sometimes he called out for his mom, or Max. His dreams about his mom were the most troubling. He would seem to be looking for her, but could never find her. A few of his dreams must have been about Loren. He would say her name in a sweet voice before laughing and hugging Loren closer to him. He had slept all night and didn't wake up until late in the morning.

The strains of another chord floated through the air as Eddie tried to get just the right melody for the chorus. Loren and Eddie spent most of Saturday morning working on new songs and had come up with a few. He didn't seem to remember the dreams, or what he had said before falling asleep the night before.

"Ugh, we've been at this too long," Eddie laughed. "I need a break. How about we go swimming?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure," Loren said. She got up from the small couch by the piano and started to walk towards the staircase.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Eddie asked. He jumped up from the piano and grabbed her at the waist from behind. He spun her around to face him. "You've been acting distant all day."

Loren knew she was being ridiculous. She knew in the fiber of her being that Eddie loved her. Every action he did told her that; he had just never actually spoken the words. There was still a tiny part of her that felt insecure, and she hated herself for even granting it an audience with her heart. It was a scary thought to completely surrender yourself to love because that's how people got hurt. She loved a man with all her heart once, but he walked out on her when she was four.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just being stupid," Loren said trying to laugh it off. She just couldn't tell him she loved him first. It was too much for her.

"Is it really nothing or are you just not ready to talk about it?"

Damn him for being so perceptive. Maybe he really could see into her soul through her eyes.

The doorbell rang saving Loren the decision of whether to tell Eddie the truth.

"No one knows about this place, do they?" Loren asked.

"You never know," Eddie said with a sigh. "People can find out anything these days."

Loren walked behind Eddie to the door and was surprised when a flower delivery man was standing with a box decorated with a large red bow.

"Oh my goodness, Eddie," Loren said as she took the box. Eddie signed for the delivery and followed Loren back into the living room. "Seriously, how can doubt ever enter my mind?" Loren whispered as she sat on the couch and opened the box.

"I –" Eddie started to say. "Wait, what doubt?"

Loren opened the box and found a dozen fully bloomed red roses. She cooed as she grabbed the card with her name on it that was tucked inside. This had to be it. This was where he was going to tell her he loved her.

"Loren –"

Loren read the card out loud, "Roses are red, violets are blue, you are so gorgeous, I must have you." Loren threw her head back and started laughing. "Eddie, what is this? Did you find those words on a greeting card?"

Eddie was still standing in front of the couch; his face showed no emotion. He grabbed the card out of Loren's hand. "It's not signed."

"So? You did send them didn't you?" Loren started to pull the roses out of the box when she let out a shriek. "Oh my God, what is that?" Loren threw the roses back in the box on the couch and jumped up bumping her back into Eddie's chest.

Eddie stepped around Loren and looked into the box. At the bottom was a three inch tuft of hair tied with a red string. The hair looked like it had been cut with a dull blade due to their haggard edges.

"What the hell is going on?" Loren asked.  
"I didn't send these," Eddie said. "And no one knows we're here. I think you have a stalker."


	5. Chapter 5

Loren slowly swam laps back and forth in the pool trying to wrap her head around her doubts. Eddie had taken the roses to the garage and called Jake to tell him what happened. They were going to get to the bottom of who sent those flowers. He promised her everything would be taken care of. She knew he would do everything he could, but the fact that someone found them so quickly when no one knew they were going to be there bothered her.

She was staring out past the edge of the infinity pool at the ocean when she heard a big splash behind her. She squeaked as a pair of strong hands grabbed her under water. Eddie's head and torso came up out of the water, dripping wet, and he pulled her back against his chest. She had to resist the urge to melt into him.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked with his lips up against her ear.

Loren turned to face him and saw real concern in his eyes. She thought she had put on a good front after her initial shock at the flowers; apparently she hadn't.

"I'll be ok," she said with a wobbly smile.

Eddie sighed. "I won't lie; I'm a little concerned. I mean, you don't even have an album out yet, and someone already has you on his radar."

"Eddie – "

"I'm sorry, babe, but I need to tell you this. I think from now until we get this resolved, you need to stay where I can keep an eye on you."  
"What do you mean?" Loren asked.

"You need to stay at my place."  
"Are you kidding?" Loren laughed pushing away from him. "Mom would flip. There is no way she's gonna let that happen."

Eddie grabbed her face tenderly with his hands and looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke, "I would never forgive myself if anyone ever hurt you. It's bad enough what Chloe and Adriana have done to you, but that's nothing compared to what some real psycho could do. I want to keep you safe, and the only way I can do that is by keeping you with me 24 - 7, at least for now."

"So are you going to school with me too?" Loren jokingly asked.

"Ha!" Eddie laughed. "Well, if I had to I would, but I may be too much of a distraction. I'll hire security for you."  
"At school?" Loren shook her head as she laughed nervously, "Yeah, some big goon in a suit and an ear piece won't stand out at all."  
"Let me take care of that. What's the matter?" Eddie asked with a grin. "The thought of spending every waking minute with me, except for school, bother you?" He kissed her on the lips and then leaned his forehead against hers. "You are my love; you are my heart," He said, his voice serious. "I love you, Loren, and I'll do anything to protect you."

Loren gasped. She wasn't expecting to hear the words now. Where were the candles and the romantic music? This was just them in the pool working through another obstacle life had thrown at them. There was no overt gesture of romance right now, just tenderness and affection. It was perfect.

Loren squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from welling. It was scary. Completely opening up to someone else left you so vulnerable for heartache. It was madness to willingly allow yourself to be in that situation. The thought scared Loren like nothing ever before, not even the stalker. But what was life without love? True, all-consuming love is what makes your heart beat and lifts your soul to new heights.

"Eddie," Loren said fighting back a sob. "I was so scared before."

"Of what?" Eddie asked as he again cradled her face in his hands. "The stalker?"

Loren shook her head, and then somehow found the strength to look him in the eyes. "Of so many things, but mostly of having my heart broken. I didn't realize it, but I have a problem trusting, I mean, really, truly trusting someone else. I did, at least, until you came into my life." Loren took a deep breath and said the words her heart had memorized and that her mind had repeated a thousand times, "I love you, Eddie, with every part of my being," Loren hesitated before she said the last part, "And it scares me."

"Is that what you meant by 'doubts' earlier?" Eddie asked.

Loren nodded. "I thought I would always have doubts. I thought I would never truly be able to give in to love, but you're changing that."

Eddie kissed Loren, and she gave into her feelings completely. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the stairs leading out of the pool. He set her on the middle step never breaking their kiss. His body stretched on top of her as the water pooled around them. His dripping wet body covered her and scorched her skin where they touched. They kissed and forgot about everything else in their crazy world.

Through the haze of their building passion, Loren heard a bell. Is this what love was? Did bells start to go off in your head? Eddie's lips blazed a trail across her jawline and down her neck. He made his way with his lips back up to her ear.

"I am suddenly very aware," Eddie said through heavy breaths in Loren's ear, "That I'm in my trunks, and you are just in a bikini."

Loren felt a jolt course through her body. In the distance she heard Eddie's phone ringing. She knew she would explode if he stopped to answer it. He didn't seem concerned with it, however, as he found her lips again. Loren heard her phone ringing now. There was no way she was going to stop.

"Loren," Eddie whispered, "Do you want to – "

"Eddie!" a man's voice yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Eddie growled.

"Eddie, are you here?" the voice insistently asked.

Eddie stood and grabbed Loren's hand and sighed.

"Sounds like Jake," he said as he led her out of the pool and towards the cabana. Loren sat on the lounger as Eddie put a robe around her shoulders.

"Eddie, open the front door!" Jake said. "I tried calling but you didn't pick up. Eddie!"

"We're in the pool," Eddie yelled back. "I bet my neighbors love me," Eddie laughed as he wrapped himself in a towel. "Let's go see what he wants."

Loren nodded because she didn't trust her voice to talk. She went to the kitchen to get a drink while Eddie opened the front door. Loren was shocked to see Jake walk into the living room followed by two Malibu police officers.

"What is all this?" Loren asked.

"Hey Loren," Jake said. "I called the police to get their advice on what happened with the flowers. They think you should file a report to document it."

"I think that's a good idea," Eddie said. "Loren?"

Loren looked at the officers and thought about the flowers and who could have sent them. If Jake and Eddie think that she should file a report then she would. The reality of what happened was starting to really scare her. Maybe staying with Eddie was a good idea until the stalker was found. The tricky part was going to be getting Nora to agree.

* * *

Mel had been parked on Adam's street for thirty minutes now. She had started and turned off the car four times. She wasn't sure if she wanted to finish the drive to Adam's house or just turn around and go home. He hadn't called her all day even though they were supposed to go to the movies tonight. She called him once, but of course it went straight to voicemail.

The problem was that she didn't know what she wanted. She loved Adam; she knew that. But life was going to change dramatically when he went to NYU. Going to UCLA was not an option; she would not let him do that. She could go to New York with him, but the thought didn't fully make her happy. She would be with Adam, and she could start working on her film career there just as she could here in LA, but there was a part of her that hesitated. She never thought of herself as someone who made life decision because of a boy. That wasn't who she was.

She grabbed her phone and instinctively started to call Loren. No, Loren was busy. She was having an amazing weekend with Eddie. Mel knew she may be interrupting "the" weekend, so she threw her phone back in her purse in frustration. Having a best friend dating a rock star wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Mel started the car one more time. She pulled a quarter out of her purse; heads she went to Adam's and tails she went to the movies alone. She flipped the coin and it landed in her palm. She placed it on the back of her other hand and hesitated leaving it covered. Did she want it to be heads? Part of her did, but she knew if she went to talk to Adam now, he would be able to convince her that going to UCLA was what he wanted. She couldn't let him do that. She threw the coin back in her purse without looking at it. With heavy sigh, she made a U-turn and drove away from Adam's house towards the movie theater. She would sit through the movie alone, asking herself a thousand times if she made the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Mel ended up driving for a while and thinking. She was in Encino when she pulled into a theater showing the latest slasher movie she was supposed to see with Adam. Mel did not feel like being fake frightened tonight. She was about to back out, when she noticed there was some buzz going on inside the lobby of the theater. Camera flashes were going off and there seemed to be a young, hip crowd mingling. Mel knew she had to see what was going on.

"So," Mel said to the girl behind the glass, "What's going on in there?"

"That's a private party for UCLA film students showing their movies," the girl said completely bored.

"Oh my God," Mel said. "How do I get in?"

"You can't," she said. "I said it was a private party."

"Yeah, but – "

"Sorry," she said with absolutely no sympathy.

Mel stepped back and looked into the lobby wondering if she was going to have to try and climb through a window.

"Are you a film student?"

Mel turned towards the voice and saw a tall dark-haired guy standing on the sidewalk. He was wearing a charcoal gray t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of classic Chuck Taylors. His five o'clock shadow was darker than his light brown hair and was very sexy.

"I hope to be," Mel answered. Why did she say that? Ugh!

"Well, that's what this event is for," the mystery guy said. "Future film students."

He reached over and opened the door to the lobby and smiled.

Mel decided she wasn't going to question her good luck. She smiled back at the handsome stranger and walked into the lobby.

"Thanks," Mel said as she walked in. Her adrenaline started pumping as she noticed the velvet ropes separating the area she was in from the rest of the theater. This is where she wanted to be. She saw a group of people mingling over by the entrance to the theater where they were showing the movies. She had to find out what the films were, who the filmmakers were, and what the latest buzz was.

Mel turned to thank her mystery guy again and hope he could introduce her to some people. She craned her head but didn't see him. Everyone started walking into the theater, so Mel decided to blend in and join. She realized that for the last few minutes, she hadn't thought about Adam and her sadness had faded just a bit.

* * *

Chloe quietly sat across from Lily at her apartment as she read the first two chapters of her book. Chloe had spent all day writing. She knew she was no Shakespeare, but the important part wasn't her style, but the content. Jackie was made to look like the worse mother who ever lived, because let's face it, she was. One chapter was about Jackie and the other was about Eddie. She even had some notes about her relationship with Tyler, because she knew she had to tell her side of the story when it came to him. Chloe wanted to garner as much sympathy as possible by laying everything out there. At least everything the way she saw it. She knew that the parts about Eddie would be the parts most people wanted to read, so she had to make sure they were juicy. The important part to remember is that there was always a kernel of truth in every story.

"Not bad," Lily said as she finished reading.

"So you think it's good?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Lily said throwing the manuscript on the coffee table, "If you were writing fiction."

"What?"

"Fiction," Lily said enunciating both syllables. "As in, this is made up. No publisher is going to print this. You'd be wasting their time."

"This is the truth as I see it," Chloe said.

"Exactly," Lily said. "As you see it, which is a hell of a lot differently than the rest of the world."

"What part of this do you not believe?" Chloe said picking up the manuscript and flipping through it.

"The parts where your mother makes Joan Crawford look like Mother Theresa," Lily said.

"Who?"

Lily shook her head, "Nevermind. But the parts about Eddie, there is no way anyone is going to believe some of the things you allege."

"There is truth in every one of those statements," Chloe yelled.

"So he had a tattoo of your name put on his chest over his heart and still keeps it there to this day?" Lily asked

"He talked about doing it," Chloe insisted.

"That's not the same, Chloe," Lily fired back. "Eddie will sue any publishing company for printing these lies."

"Then I'll just self-publish," Chloe said standing up with her manuscript in her hands. "Either way, I will get this book put out there with my truths."

Lily stood up and walked over to the front door opening it, "Good luck with that," she said. "Just keep in mind that if you do that, you'll be throwing up what tiny shred of dignity you have left."

Chloe walked out of Lily's apartment with her head still held high even if she felt as if her world was crashing around her. Tyler wouldn't return her calls, and Jackie had gone back to Fresno for a few days. Maybe she was going at this all wrong. Maybe she needed to, what was it called? Oh yeah, kill with kindness. They say you can catch more bees with honey than vinegar. That sounded like a load of bull, but either way, she needed a new approach.

* * *

"_This garden is beautiful," Loren thought as she walked through a lush landscape of red roses. They stretched as far as the eye could see under a clear blue sky. She bent to smell one and let the rich aroma invade her senses. She heard movement behind her, and like a deer, raised her head and waited sensing danger. Muffle footfalls seemed to be getting closer, so she started to run in the opposite direction. Her heart started pounding as her feet felt like they were falling further and further into quicksand. The rose stems started to wrap around her legs and were working their way up her torso to her arms. The thorns were starting to prick at her skin. _

_ "I told you roses were red," a male voice laughed. Loren called out for Eddie, but there was nothing but the maniacal laugh coming from behind her. She felt trapped as the rose stems started to wrap her arms. She could feel his breath on her neck, but she couldn't get away._

Loren opened her eyes with a start. The stalker was invading her dreams. Her head and neck were dripping with sweat, and her limbs were trapped. Eddie was hugging her from behind with one leg pinning both of her legs. She could feel the rhythm of his breathing on her neck as his face was cradled there. His arm grabbed her waist tightly pulling her against his chest. She felt like she was sleeping next to her own personal sun.

After giving her statement to the police, Loren's head ached, so she took a shower trying to wash away her fear. Eddie had stayed up talking with Jake. Dressing in a t-shirt and sleep shorts, she went to lie down. It had still been early, but she was exhausted from everything that had happened and had fallen asleep immediately. She didn't remember Eddie coming to bed. The clock now showed 2 am; Loren felt as if she had just closed her eyes.

It was dark in the bedroom with nothing but a half moon spilling its light in through the window. Loren didn't want to move from Eddie's safe embrace, but she was about to melt from the heat. Loren eased out of his arms and thankfully didn't wake him. She turned and stared at his face. He looked so young and carefree as he slept. Loren wondered about the loneliness that Eddie mentioned at times. He always said he didn't have any real close friends. Was the fame monster really that cruel? Eddie had the biggest heart and would do anything for anyone; how could he have been lonely for so long?

She reached out and gently brushed the hair back from his forehead. Aside from her mom, Loren had never had anyone put her first. It was humbling. Eddie would protect her at all costs. She leaned forward and kissed his brow feeling her love for him spread across her body. She ran her hand down his arm. He was wearing a muscle shirt and boxers, so plenty of his warm skin was exposed. She let her hand travel over his hip and down his thigh. Eddie let out a low growl and started to move. He reached out his hand grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Loren," he whispered.

She tugged at his shirt and helped him get it over his head. He opened his eyes and stared back at her as she ran her hands across his chest.

"I could get used to this every night," Eddie whispered.

He kissed her neck and traveled down her collar bone tugging the neck of her t-shirt to allow him more access. Eddie's scent, the expensive soap she once joked about, surrounded her as it radiated off of him and his sheets. His hands seemed to travel all over her body. He finally grabbed her by the waist and rolled her on top of him. Her body in such intimate contact with his strong muscular one caused her to shiver. His skin, his scent, his energy were all around her.

His hands traveled up her back and cradled her head as he gave her a soul piercing kiss. It took all her strength not to moan as he tilted his head to deepen it. His hands traveled back down her back to her backside and squeezed her hips against his. This time she couldn't prevent the moan from escaping her lips. She had never felt anything like this before. Loren wanted to be one with Eddie. It was as if her own skin was keeping her prisoner, and she was fighting to get out.

Eddie linked his hands with hers and slowed the pace of their kiss. He stretched his hands over his head pulling her down onto him even more. Her knees of their own volition had slid down his waist, and she was straddling his hips.

"Loren," Eddie said as he reluctantly broke their kiss, "I love you beyond anything physical. What we have is spiritual and emotional. We don't have to do anything. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"Eddie – "

"If you say 'no'," Eddie said in between rapid breaths, "We stop. But please tell me now if you want to stop."

"Eddie – "

"I won't be mad," he continued, "I promise I'll understand if you're not ready, but for the sake of my sanity, tell me now."

"Ugh!" Loren blurted out in frustration. "Will you let me answer you?" she laughed.

Eddie laughed as he searched her eyes for an answer. Loren sat up straight breaking the contact of their hands. Her stomach was in knots as she considered what she was about to do. New to these feelings, she was glad she had waited for Eddie to come into her life. She grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head in one quick motion. Tossing the shirt on the floor, she leaned down once again making contact with his chest, only this time it was skin on skin. The intimate touch was mind blowing. Eddie's hands caressed her back leaving a trail of searing heat where he touched her.

"I guess you don't want to stop?" Eddie huskily asked.

Eddie kissed Loren again and rolled her over on her back while he drank in her body with his eyes. That night Loren learned what it was like to love. There was no fear or hesitation, only a pure joining of two soul mates destined to find each other and meet as one.


	7. Chapter 7

Mel was blown away by a few films in the showcase. She would never let anyone see her doubts, but sometimes she wondered if she could really be a director. Did she have that vision like the great directors had? Can you learn it, or are you just born with it?

These were the questions she was pondering as she sat in a coffee shop around the corner from the theater in Encino. It was filled with a variety of people; some were college aged, some older, there was even a family with two small children. Mel was wondering about the wisdom of having two small children out at midnight when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Funny seeing you here."

Mel looked up and saw her mystery theater guy standing next to her table. He was smiling at her, and she could swear the room got brighter. He looked just as cute as he did earlier outside the theater. His five o'clock shadow was a little darker and his hair was mussed. That only added to his charm.

"Yeah, I like to relax at midnight by pumping more caffeine into my veins," Mel laughed. _Alright Mel, tone it down. _

"Did you enjoy the films?" he asked.

"I did; they were great."

_Why was she sounding like such a dork?_

He nodded and smiled again. "Well if you're interested in UCLA film school, you should come to our open house Monday."

_Oh no, was he a professor?_

"Ah, I might do that," Mel said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"It's at East Melnitz Hall, 6 pm. I hope to see you there."

"Okay."

The mystery guy started to walk away.

_Damn, I don't even know his name._

Before Mel could say anything, he turned, "I'm Brian."

"Mel," she said as she waved her hand.

Brian smiled and went to sit down with a group of guys at a booth in the back of the coffee shop. Mel quickly finished her coffee and left. This was dangerous. Her relationship with her boyfriend was a mess, and flirting with another guy would do nothing to help it.

* * *

Nora cursed at herself for the thousandth time. Here she was being treated like a queen by a man who was totally in love with her, and she was letting the words of one random stranger get in her head. Last night Max could tell something was wrong with her; he asked her once if everything was okay, to which she said no, and then he left it at that. She loved that he knew when she needed time to think. She woke up this morning determined to forget the words of the beautiful dark-haired stranger who was obviously trying to just goad her into doubt. Unfortunately she couldn't forget.

Max handed her a glass of wine as they waited on the plane for the pilot to announce their departure.

"Baby," Max said, "We can play this game all the way back to California, or you can tell me what's wrong."

"I'm so mad at myself," Nora confessed. "I'm sorry, Max, I've been acting like a fool."

"What is it?" Max asked as he sat next to Nora and put his arms around her. Nora leaned into his chest and closed her eyes, embarrassed at what she had been thinking these last several hours.

"Nora?"

"Max, don't be mad at me," she said as she buried her face in his chest. She lifted her head and looked Max directly in the eyes, "When we were in Little Italy yesterday and I went to the bathroom, there was a woman in there who said some things that, well, they rattled me."

"Who was she?"

"I don't know, but she knew you," Nora said. "She said that you had a pattern of taking women on a private jet and wooing them and then breaking up with them when you were done."

Nora buried her face again, "And she sounded very convincing."

Nora felt Max's laugh through the rumble in his chest. "Baby, that's ridiculous. Who was this woman?"

"I don't know," Nora said raising her head. "She was beautiful and tall with long black hair."

Max laughed, "Did she have a slight Italian accent?"

Nora felt her stomach drop; Max knew who this was. If he knew this mystery woman, then could what she said be true?

"Yes," Nora simply said.

"That would be Stefania," Max said.

"So, you know her?"

Max nodded, "She is Rodolfo's daughter, and apparently now friends with Daphne."

"Daphne?" Nora asked. "As in, she who you dated before me, Daphne? 'Love your boyfriend' singer Daphne? Wait, what do you mean by 'apparently?'"

"Uh, well, they used to hate each other," Max said. He stood up and started to pace. Nora knew there was something more that Max had not told her. She had started to learn his mannerisms. When he rubbed his hands together or rubbed his face she knew he was considering his options about something. Right now he was doing both.

"What are you not telling me?" Nora finally asked.

Max sighed, "Well, Daphne was not very happy with me after I stopped seeing her and you and I started seeing each other."

"I always felt that she didn't like me."

"Makes sense now," Max muttered.

"What does?"

"Rodolfo told me that Daphne had been in town and convinced Stefania to come stay with her for a few weeks in LA. They never did get along, so I thought it was strange that Daphne could convince her to move. Rodolfo doesn't like the idea, so he asked me to look out for Stefania and help her get set up in town."

"Why didn't Daphne and Stepfania get along?"

Max nervously smiled as he sat next to Nora, "You know I was seeing Daphne." Nora nodded. "Stefania apparently had a crush on me and was waiting for me to visit New York before telling me. She was also giving me time to grieve for Katy, so when I started seeing Daphne she became upset that I was seeing anyone without giving her a chance. And now that I'm seeing you . . ."

"She must really hate me," Nora said. "And now they have a common enemy."

"It doesn't matter what either of them thinks," Max said. "Because I love you."

Nora leaned in and gave Max a kiss that she hoped would make him forget about anyone else. He pulled back and looked in her eyes giving her one of his killer smiles. She hugged him bringing her body in contact with his and loving the feel of him. Everybody has a past, even she did. Why did she get the feeling that Max's was going to be slowly creeping back to haunt them?

* * *

Loren woke up to the sound of the waves crashing. The sliding door to the patio outside the bedroom was open and the smell of the ocean was in the air. She kicked off the covers and noticed she was wearing one of Eddie's t-shirts. Grabbing the collar, she held it up to her nose inhaling the scent that was pure Eddie.

She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and was about to stand until she realized that she was only in the t-shirt and her underwear. Her first instinct was to grab the sheet and cover herself. After last night, that was kind of ridiculous. Loren laughed as she thought about all that happened last night. Some parts were funny; some were sexy; some were downright scandalous. She felt herself blush at some of the things that happened between them. She never knew loving someone could be so . . . intense.

Loren freshened up in the bathroom and walked outside on the terrace. Eddie was sitting in a chair, wearing nothing but boxers, facing the ocean with his back to her. Loren looked at the way he held a cup of coffee in his hands and thought about how those hands had learned every inch of her body last night. The same hands that strummed a guitar or floated over the keys of a piano could drive her to the brink of insanity. She felt the now familiar stirrings of passion start to hum throughout her body.

"I thought you'd be exhausted," Loren purred as she leaned against the door jamb.

Eddie turned around and took in Loren's morning look from head to toe. Her hair was disheveled and his t-shirt fell to the top of her thighs. Loren's blush spread to a glow all over her body under his gaze.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled. "Come here."

Loren was walking past Eddie to sit on the chair beside him when he grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her down on his lap. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss his neck. Eddie rubbed her back with his hand under her shirt. The feel of his hand on her skin sent chills through her body.

"I guess you're not tired from last night," Eddie laughed.

"Quite the contrary," Loren answered as she pulled her head back to look at him.

"Are you hungry?"

Loren started to kiss him again, and Eddie laughed, "I meant breakfast," he finished while Loren was kissing him.

"Oh, that," Loren laughed. Yeah, that too."

Loren reluctantly got up from Eddie's lap and sat across from him.

"I didn't say you had to go all the way over there," Eddie said.

"Yes I do," Loren laughed. "Otherwise I won't be able to use my hands to eat."

"Point taken," Eddie said.

"I need to do my homework sometime today," Loren said as she started to eat the bowl of fruit in front of her. She was starving. "Just three weeks left, thankfully."

"Think of all the things we could be doing together instead of homework," Eddie said raising his eyebrows.

Her stomach was doing somersaults. Would she ever get used to way he looked at her?

"You're not playing fair," Loren pouted then smiled. "How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours."

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Some. I usually just need a few hours," he said. "It's hard for me to sleep when my brain starts throwing ideas around."

"Song ideas?"

Eddie laughed, "Kinda." He looked Loren directly in the eyes and sighed. "We have about, what, 12 really good songs?"

Loren didn't know where Eddie was going with this conversation. "Yeah, about."

"If we each had individual albums, we would need twice that."

"Yes," Loren said, "Which is why we need to probably get to work this next weekend writing more songs after we record these."

"Or," Eddie said as he reached across the table for her hand and pulled her back towards him. Loren sat on Eddie's lap again loving the touch of his skin on hers. He kissed and nuzzled her neck as he spoke, "We could record one album."

"What? The two of us? Together?"

"Yeah, some of the songs will be duets, some sang by just you, some by just me."

"What's Jake going to think? Or the record label?"

Eddie pulled back and looked into Loren's eyes. She saw a shadow of doubt creep in. Did he question if she wanted to do this? Loren's dream wasn't to be a solo artist; it was to be with a man who loves her. What better way to do that then to work together at something you both loved? There were so many other people involved in their professional lives; she wondered if they could just make a decision like this.

"You don't want to?" Eddie asked.

Loren smiled, "I think it's a fabulous idea, and the fans will love it. I don't care about anyone else. But there's an even better perk to it."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Loren leaned into him as she ran her hands along his chest. "All the time we'll get to spend together doing things other than writing a dozen more songs."

Breakfast could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Loren sat in the passenger seat looking at the familiar surroundings of her neighborhood as Eddie drove. Their weekend together was amazing. Everything had changed . . . for the better. They were going to be a duo and record an album together. Even though they had already planned on touring together, this took it to another level. Eddie wanted to do what he loved, making music, with her. They would forever be joined by their mutual love of music for the world to see.

"So do you want to talk to Nora alone, or do you want me for backup?" Eddie asked.

The stalker. So much had happened this weekend that Loren had almost forgotten that a mysterious stalker had found out where she and Eddie were spending the weekend and had delivered a bizarre bouquet of roses to her. She fought the fear that began to creep into her mind.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Eddie said as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. "I didn't mean to scare you and remove that beautiful smile from your face."

"It wasn't you," Loren said with a smile. "We'll get through this. We always do."

They walked into the house and found Nora and Max sitting at the kitchen table deep in conversation.

"Hey you two," Nora said as she walked over to give Loren and Eddie a hug.

"How was the house?" Max asked.

"Gorgeous," Loren simply said. She took her bag and walked back to her bedroom leaving Max and Nora perplexed.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked Eddie.

"I'll wait for her to get back out here," Eddie said. "But, how was New York?"

"Nice," Nora said. "We had a great time."

Eddie sensed Nora holding back on something, and looked at Max for confirmation. Max gave Eddie a look that didn't reveal much. Eddie was about to say something when Loren walked back into the living room.

"Well, Eddie and I have made a decision about our albums," Loren announced.

"Really?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna record one together," Loren said as she grabbed Eddie's hand.

Max turned to Eddie, "Does Jake know about this?"  
"Not yet, but he will tomorrow morning," Eddie smiled. "Look, I know it might ruffle a few feathers, but it's what we want to do."

"But I thought you wanted to do your own music," Nora said to Loren.

"I will," Loren insisted. "A few of the songs I've written by myself, and I'll record them with just me singing. Some will be duets, and some will be just Eddie. We want to do this together; I thought that you'd be happy for us."

"Sweetie, I am," Nora said as she hugged Loren. "I just want to make sure this is what you truly want."

"Mom, it is," Loren said.

"Apparently all the buzz is working because you already have a huge fan base," Max said trying to change the subject.

"I do?" Loren asked. She noticed for the first time the bags of letters sitting on the couch.

"Kelly brought most of these over from the office, but a few arrived here."

"What? Really?" Eddie said as he brushed past Loren and looked through the bags of mail. "Any packages?"

"Yeah there was one," Nora said as she reached over and looked at the padded envelopes. "This one came Saturday."

"Eddie," Loren said with a worried edge to her voice.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"While we were in Malibu, Loren got a dozen roses delivered to her from a stalker," Eddie said.

"How did anyone know you were there?" Max asked. "We just bought that place, and it's not even in our names."  
"I know, Pop, that's why we're worried," Eddie said. "We filed a report with the police, but this guy knows where you live apparently, Loren. You can't stay here."

"Wait, this is all happening really fast," Nora said. "How do you know this guy's a stalker?"

"He cut off his hair with a knife and stuck it in with the flowers," Loren said frustrated. "How sick is that? And he was probably the one who actually delivered them. Mom, he was at the door. He was five feet away from me." Loren started to walk towards the kitchen, and Eddie followed close behind.

"Nora, you're not safe either," Max said. "He might try to use you to get to Loren."

"So, what do we do?" Nora asked.

"Loren needs to stay with me," Eddie said.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Nora said. "This is getting out of hand." She walked over and picked up the padded envelope. "This could just be something from a fan. Fans do crazy things, remember Max, the vile of tears I sent you?" Nora said a she opened the package. Nora reached in and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was photocopied with different letters cut out of a magazine. Nora read it out loud:

_Some day you'll be mine_

_ It's just a matter of time_

_ We'll be together soon_

_ Or feel the impending doom_

Pictures cascaded out of the envelope. All of them were of Loren. Some were cut out of magazines or printed off of the internet, but some looked like pictures a private investigator would take. Candid shots of Loren walking or sitting in a car were included. They were taken on different days since Loren's hair and clothes appeared different in just about every shot.

"If that's not a threat," Eddie said, "I don't know what is. This guy has gone way too far."

"He's been following me," Loren said unable to hide her terror.

"Max, what do you think?" Nora asked.

"That's not just a fan," Max said. "Eddie's building has security, and Loren will be safe there. But Nora, I don't think you should be here either."

Nora looked back and forth between Eddie and Loren. Loren knew she would have to tell her mom eventually what had happened this weekend between her and Eddie. They had the kind of relationship where they could share personal things. Right now, however, wasn't the time.

"I'm not leaving," Nora said, "But I want you to be safe. I would feel better knowing you were with Eddie. What about school?"

"I'll take care of it," Eddie said. "I can have someone at the school watching her."

"I told you, not a goon with a suit," Loren said.

"Nah, someone who's gonna fit in," Eddie said.

"Or maybe I should just finish my schoolwork at home," Loren said.

"Loren – " Nora started to say.

"No, Mom, if this guy found out where I live, he knows where I go to school. Some of these pictures are probably from school. I only have finals left really. I can go in to take those, but anything else I can do from home. There's really no reason for me to be at school."

Nora walked over to Loren, "Honey, I just want you to be safe."

"I will be if I'm with Eddie," Loren answered. That was true on many levels.

"Fine," Nora said. "I'll call the principal tomorrow and see what we can arrange."

"I'm going to call Joe and get him on this," Max said. Everyone knew how good Max's private investigator was when he was tasked with something. If anyone could find the stalker, Joe could. "You need to be safe too, Nora," Max insisted.

"I'm not leaving," Nora said.

"Then I'm moving in here," Max stated.

Nora and Max stared at each other in a stalemate. Neither appeared willing to give up ground.

"Mom, with you working at MK doesn't it make sense for you to stay at Max's? At least until this is resolved?" Loren asked. Practicality was the way to prove a point to her mother.

"Ugh, fine!" Nora said. Loren winked at Max as she followed her mother down the hallway to their rooms to pack.

* * *

Her last five phone calls had gone unanswered. Chloe knocked on Tyler's door harder this time. She wasn't going to be ignored. The last time they spoke he had said some really harsh things to her. Their relationship always could withstand their bitter fighting. Somehow they always ended back with each other. This time felt different, and it scared her.

"Tyler, open this door," she insisted.

No answer.

"You know I can cause a scene, and I have no problem doing it," Chloe said.

Chloe heard the locks being opened, and she released her breath.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked as he opened the door just a crack.

"I want to talk to you," she said. She started to step forward, but Tyler didn't open the door for her.

"C'mon, Tyler, open the door."

"Why should I?" he asked. "All you bring with you is heartache and misery, and I'm done."

"Tyler!"

"Fine," Tyler said as he opened the door. He turned his back on Chloe, and she followed him inside. She noticed boxes and suitcases being packed. The cabinets were empty, and his dresser drawers were pulled out and emptied too.

"Are you packing?"

"Yes," he simply said as he continued to wrap up glasses in the kitchen with newspaper and put them in boxes.

"Where are you going?"

"I honestly don't know yet," he said. "But I know I'm leaving here."

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Tyler didn't answer her.

"Tyler – "

"Tell me what you want," Tyler said stopping and facing her. "That's why you're here. You want something. So tell me what it is, so we can argue about it for about ten minutes, and then I'll give in. That's the way it works for us. Let's just get our sick dance over with so I can finish my packing and get the hell out of this town."

"Why are you so angry?" Chloe asked.

Tyler just shook his head and went back to packing.

The silence stretched between them for a few seconds before Chloe spoke. "You didn't pick up when I called, and I got worried."

"I'm fine," Tyler said. "No actually, I'm better now. I think I have you out of my system." After a few seconds he added, "This must have been how Eddie felt when he finally drove you out of his head."

Chloe couldn't believe Tyler had said that. He thought of her as poison in his veins.

"Tyler –" Chloe tried to grab Tyler's arm but he pulled it away. He continued to pack ignoring that she was there.

"Do you truly not love me anymore?" Chloe asked in a whisper.

Tyler stopped but still didn't turn to face her. Chloe was waiting for his answer. She realized she cared way too much about what his answer might be. Tyler was always the constant in her life. She knew she could always count on him for anything ever since they met. Now was different. She felt like a novice swimmer being thrown in the deep end of a pool without a life vest. All her strength had come from Tyler, and he was about to take it away.

"I don't see how I can love someone who only loves herself," Tyler finally answered without turning to look at her. "Love has to be mutual, and I don't think you know how to love someone."

"I could surprise you," Chloe said. "If you stick around for just a few more weeks I could change and prove it to you."

"I don't think I want to," Tyler said. "If you're done, can you please leave?"

Chloe turned around and walked out. She couldn't help who she was. Perhaps she didn't know how to love, but Tyler was the closest thing to a true love she would ever have. And the way Tyler answered her, she knew he was intrigued enough to stay and see what she was up to. Tyler was easy to read and very useful. She had to find a way to keep him around.

* * *

Eddie took Loren's bags upstairs as she sat on his couch. She had to admit she felt better knowing there was a doorman screening everyone who came in the building. Eddie had called Jake and let him know about the latest threat, and Jake felt they needed to file another police report. With all of that done, it was now time to relax.

Eddie walked back into the living room and caught Loren scrolling through her tablet.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Seeing when I have to actually go to school this week and what else we have planned. Unfortunately I think I have to go tomorrow."

Eddie sighed, "Really? There's no way around it?"

"No, I have a lab final I have to take. I totally forgot about it."

"Alright, I'll make a phone call. Just take the final and come back here."

"Okay," Loren agreed.

"Let Jake worry about everything else on our schedule," he said as he grabbed the tablet out of her hand. "I just want to cuddle with you right now." He started to kiss her neck, but Loren pulled away and grabbed the tablet back.

"There was something on here that I didn't know about," Loren said as she started scrolling. "What is this gala on Friday?"

Eddie reluctantly pulled his eyes off of Loren and looked at their calendar.

"Oh, that's something I do every year," Eddie said. "It's the Children's Hospital gala."

"Being a super fan, I knew it was one of your many charities," Loren said as she gave him a kiss. "I guess I just didn't realize it was this weekend."

"We don't have to go," Eddie said.

"Yes you do," Loren said.

"I do," Eddie said. "But if you're not comfortable about it, then I'll go alone. I'll make a quick appearance and leave."

"But you're supposed to sing a song; you always do," Loren said smiling sheepishly.

"No big deal," Eddie assured her. "They just need me for the red carpet pictures."

"So why am I on the invite list?"

"Because you are fabulous, and they know their charity will get great exposure if you're there. But under the circumstances – "

"No," Loren said. "I'm not going to let this freak keep me from something that's important to you. I want to go and support this cause and you. It sounds wonderful."

"Are you sure?"

Loren leaned into Eddie and gave him a deep, love promising kiss. When she pulled back she smiled from the look in his eyes.

"If I'm within 50 feet of you, I'm safe," Loren said.

"You've got that right," Eddie growled as he pulled her down on top of him. "You are always on my mind, and at least until we deal with this wacko, I'll be right at your hip 24-7." He gave her a sexy smile, "Are you okay with that?"

"Mmmmmm, I think I can deal," Loren said. She couldn't control the butterflies from invading her stomach. Every time he kissed her it was like the first time. His hands started their exploration of her body, and she completely gave into it.

"Do you want to take this upstairs?" Eddie asked with passion clouding his eyes.

Loren stood up and reached her hand out to him. His hand in hers was warm and strong, and she basked in the feel of him here next to her. She remembered the last time she slept in his bed, alone and grief stricken. Her own life might as well have been over because she thought she had lost him. Those nights were long and painful, but in a strange way she respected them. They taught her what true love really was. She had read about it in books, but never thought it could be as powerful as the great authors portrayed it. It was . . . and more.


	9. Chapter 9

Loren adjusted her goggles as she tried to concentrate on her biology lab final. The smell of the formaldehyde was starting to get to her. She knew she'd have to take a shower the minute she got back to Eddie's; the smell tended to linger in her hair and clothes.

"This is absolutely disgusting," Mel whispered as she poked at the minx lying on the lab table with a pencil. "Sorry little minx. I hope your fur went to a fabulous coat."  
"How can you say that?" Loren whispered back. "I just want to finish this and get it over with."

Loren looked up and saw Cam goofing around with his lab partner obviously making jokes as they were trying really hard to control their laughter. Loren knew she was going to miss this. The days of being a carefree teenager were long behind her. This Biology final was one the last things she would do as a high school student. Whether she liked it or not, she was growing up very fast, in more ways than one.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Loren asked Mel.

"No, actually, you're dissecting that all wrong," Mel said as she took the scalpel from her.

"Not this," Loren said as she wrinkled her nose. "I mean everything else. My career, the album, the tour, Eddie."

"How else would you do it?" Mel asked. "You're not questioning your relationship with Eddie, are you?"

"Of course not," Loren said. She looked up at the teacher who was oblivious to what the students were doing.

"Things are only getting better. As a matter of fact . . ." Loren started to say with a huge grin.

Mel's face exploded with a smile, and she started to cover her mouth with her gloved hand until she realized how disgusting that would be. Loren and Mel both giggled uncontrollably. It was a good thing this final was with a partner, because there was no way Loren could get through a whole class without telling Mel what had happened this weekend.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you," Mel said as she hugged Loren. Again, the ick factor got to them.

"Okay, please tell me it was good, please, please, please," Mel said.

"Absolutely," Loren smiled. "It was like nothing I could have imagined. He was so sweet and sexy," Loren said as she wrinkled her nose.

"OMG, OMG, I'm dying over here!" Mel said. "Did it happen in Malibu? Was the house unreal? How do you feel?"

"Um, yes, yes, and great," Loren said. She sobered a bit and said, "It's kinda scary though."

"Why do you say that?" Mel asked.

"It's like I don't feel complete without him. I've never felt this way. I mean, can one person mean that much to you? I know what it's like to think I lost him, and I don't know if I could ever go through that again."

"Lo, you won't have to. Eddie would never leave you."

"I mean, I _know_ that, but still it's a scary thought. Part of me is still in awe that he loves me so much."

"Of course he does," Mel said. "It's obvious by the way he looks at you. I feel sorry for this stalker guy if Eddie ever gets a hold of him."

"Yeah," Loren said as she looked in the back of the class. There was a guard dressed as a student sitting by himself at a table in the back of the room pretending to read a book. The principal had allowed him to shadow Loren while she was at school. Thankfully this was the only class she had to be at today.

"Are you still freaked out by it?" Mel asked.

"A little, but I don't want Eddie to know how freaked out I am. He would just worry more, and he doesn't need that."

"You shouldn't walk around scared," Mel said. "I'm glad you have the terminator over there following you."

Both girls looked back at the table at the guard who was looking right at them. He seemed to be good at his job, which made Loren relax a bit.

"Look, I don't know just how psycho this guy is," Loren said. "I mean, he might try to use my friends and family to get to me. Be careful when you're out, okay? Please?"

"Of course," Mel said. "I wish I could say that Adam would be there to protect me."

"He still won't talk to you?"

Mel's smile faded from her face as she stared at the dissected mink in front of her.

"No," she said. "He's here today, and I passed him in the hallway, but he just shook his head at me. I've never seen him so upset. Why am I the bad guy when I just want to do what's right for him?"

"I don't know what he's thinking, Mel," Loren said. "I'm sorry."

"You have five minutes," the teacher announced. "Start wrapping things up."

"Seriously, Lo, does it really matter if you pass Biology?" Mel asked.

"It matters to me," Loren said as she filled in the last few questions on their test. "I've worked too hard at school to give up before I finish."

"Rockstar Diva," Mel laughed under her breath.

A loud bell rang, but it wasn't the dismissal bell. Everyone in the class started talking loudly and whooping as they recognized the fire alarm bell go off. The school hadn't had a fire alarm drill all semester, so it didn't strike Loren as strange that they were having one now, except that they only had three more weeks of school left.

"Okay, everyone, grab your things and go out the door and to the right. Get in a single file line," the teacher yelled over the loud noise of the class. "Exit the door on the left at the end of the hallway."

"This is pointless, isn't it?" Mel asked as they waited to exit the classroom. "I mean, seriously, school's almost out."

"Maybe they're required by law to have one every semester."

"Leave it to you, Rockstar Lawyer, to come up with a reason," Mel laughed.

They made it out into the hallway and started moving with the flow of students towards the exit. Someone bumped Loren and knocked her books to the floor.

"Damn," Loren said as she bent down to get them.

"Here, let me –" Mel started to say.

"Melissa Sanders, move down the hall please," a teacher told her.

"But . . . " Loren couldn't hear the rest of what Mel said because the teacher grabbed her by the shoulders and started guiding her with the other students towards the exit.

Loren looked around nervously but didn't see her body guard anywhere. She was crouched down getting the last of her things, so it was possible that he was close, but she couldn't see due to the rush of students.

"Miss Tate, get moving please," a male voice said from behind her.

"Yes sir," Loren said, "I'm just getting the last of my stuff."

"We need to go now," the voice said as he grabbed her by the shoulders from behind.

Loren felt him stand her up and start to steer her towards the exit door. At the last instant, he shifted her to the right towards the interior of the school and out a door that led to the courtyard.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to . . .?" Loren began to ask.

The hands on her shoulders were grabbing her firmer as she was led outside. Loren started to panic and tried to turn around, but the hands kept their grip on her.

"Let me go," Loren said. She turned her head trying to find her body guard, but he was nowhere around. Loren was pushed up against a brick wall trapping her arms between her body and the wall. The man behind her started to laugh.

"Do you see how easy it is?" the voice asked. He moved in closer and started to speak in her ear. She could feel his breath up against her neck. It caused her to shiver in disgust. "If I wanted to, I could take you now, and no one would ever find you again. But where's the fun in that? I want to see Eddie suffer."

Loren felt bile rise in her throat. She tried to struggle against him, but he had the side of his hip pushed up against her pinning her painfully against the wall. The bricks were digging into her arms and she had to fight to keep her face from being pinned up against them too. She was able to glimpse that he had a hat and sunglasses on how, so other than sandy blonde hair, there was no way she could identify him.

"I'm just having a little fun, darlin', '" the man continued, "At your boyfriend's expense. And if you tell him about us meeting, this time he'll disappear for good. I know you don't want that to happen again, right? Nod your head so I'll know you understand."

Loren nodded her head and shut her eyes to keep from crying. This psycho wasn't really after her; he wanted to hurt Eddie.

Suddenly she was released and she crumpled to the concrete with her books scattering everywhere. She took several deep breaths and tried to calm her racing heart. She looked around and realized there was no one in the courtyard. There were no witnesses. Nobody else saw anything. Shaking off her clothes, Loren picked up her things and ran back into the door she had exited with the stranger. She took a quick look around the courtyard, but didn't see the stranger anywhere. How was she going to explain why she was not at the front of the school with everyone else? She was going to have to come up with something, because she was not losing Eddie again.

* * *

"Lily, I need your help," Chloe said into the phone as soon as the line was picked up.

"Am I your only friend left?" Lily asked. "Is that why you're calling me so much?"

"I'm serious this time," Chloe said.

"Look, that book is not going to get published."

"Forget about the book. And honestly, forget about everything you know about me. I want to start over."

"Start over what?"

"My life," Chloe said.

"You know Chloe, I really don't understand why you don't get more acting roles. You are brilliant."

That remark stung. Is this what people really thought of her? Was she incapable of being sincere?

"Believe me, don't believe me, look, I want to go to the Children's Hospital Gala on Friday night, and I need your help to get in."

Lily started laughing uncontrollably on the other end of the line. It took about a minute before she could speak again.

"Children? Really? C'mon Chloe, we all know you want to be there because Eddie and Loren are going to."

"No, look, I didn't even know they were going to be there," Chloe said. Perhaps she did know, but this way she could kill two birds with one stone.

"Right," Lily said. "Well, me and my camera will be there, so this could be interesting. Why don't you have your new boyfriend Milton take you?"  
"He'll be out of the country. And he's not my boyfriend," Chloe clarified.

"Of course not," Lily said, "That title was only reserved for one guy. Then ask Tyler."

Chloe didn't want to admit that her last five calls to Tyler had gone unanswered. Then when she finally did see him, she got a less than warm reception.

"We're kinda not speaking right now," she truthfully said.

Lily sighed, "It just so happens that I know someone looking for a date. He's a male model. Y'know, the kind that pretties up the red carpet. I think you two would look good together."

"Perfect," Chloe said. Inside she knew that she sounded hollow.

"So will you tell me what this is all about?" Lily asked.

"I just want to turn over a new leaf. I want to help people. Maybe better luck will come my way."  
"Going to a gala isn't really helping anyone," Lily said.

"Maybe I want to made amends with Eddie and Loren."

"Yeah," Lily said. "More like you want to cause them problems. I don't know what you're up to, but I sure want to be there to see it. I'll text you Raymond's phone number. Call him and tell him you're a friend of mine. He's got passes to get in. I think you two could start some buzz."

"Raymond Cruz?" Chloe asked. "The guy from Spain?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I've worked with him once or twice," Chloe said. He was actually one male model that she could stand. He wasn't bad for the eyes either. "Listen, thanks. I really appreciate it."

"No, thank you," Lily said. "I can't wait for Friday."

* * *

Nora sat at the bar of the club going over the weekend receipts for MK. She had read the same papers five times. She knew she was being ridiculous about what happened in New York. Max only had eyes for her; she knew that. He had helped her settle into his place and seemed genuinely happy about it. Last night she and Max had a great dinner followed by even greater . . .

"I'm glad we could work this out," Max said as he walked into the club. Nora looked up and saw that Daphne was following close behind him with a huge smile on her face. She was dressed in tight blue jeans, 5 inch heels, and a gold tank top that showed off her toned physique. Nora made a mental note to get to the gym later in the day.

"This is going to be great. I can't wait," Max said to Daphne.

"Can't wait for what?" Nora asked.

"Oh, Nora, hi," Max said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Daphne slowly made her way over to them.

"What did you guys work out?" Nora asked. She hated being so needy.,

"I've signed a six month contract to perform here at the MK," Daphne said. "My little try out a few weeks ago went great, so we're gonna make this more permanent."

"Oh, wow," Nora said. She swore her mouth was going to crack from the fake smile she was forced to plaster there. "I can't wait. You know I love your music, so this will be . . . great."

"Yeah, we'll get to hang out every weekend. Isn't that fabulous?" Daphne asked.

Nora looked over at Daphne and she could swear she saw the look in her eyes change from sincere to calculating. In an instant, the look was gone.

"Especially now that my friend Stefania is here from New York. She's going to love this club scene," Daphne said.

"Invite her here Friday for your first show," Max said. "I'll get the VIP table ready for her.

"That is so sweet," Daphne said. "She'll appreciate that. And Nora," she said peeling her eyes away from Max to address Nora, "You'll have to sit with her. She doesn't know anyone else here. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Hmmm, yeah, can't wait," Nora said feeling her heart drop to her stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lo, where the hell were you?" Mel asked.

Loren was at her locker getting her stuff to study for her History final the next day. She was going back to Eddie's. There was no need for her to stay at school any longer today. Her body guard was leaning against the wall keeping an eye on her. She had told him that she got turned around in the crush of students. He seemed nervous that he had lost sight of her, but was content with her explanation. If Eddie ever found out that he had lost sight of her, he would not be happy. No need to cause more chaos.

"You know how everyone is around here," Loren said trying to laugh it off. "I just got stuck with the wrong herd."

"Are you sure?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, of course," Loren answered slamming the locker. "I gotta get back to Eddie's. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," Mel said. "Hey, what happened to your arm?"

Loren looked down and saw fresh scratches on her left forearm. It must have happened when she was pressed up against the bricks. She hadn't noticed them until now.

"Nothing, I fell in that herd I was talking about," Loren said. "I gotta go. Later."

Mel watched Loren rush out of the school with her body guard close behind. Something was off with her best friend, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She started to get her books out of her locker when she heard Adriana talking on the phone rounding the corner. Mel didn't feel like dealing with her drama today. Adriana and Phil were on again off again, and Mel didn't want any part of it.

"I just wanted to see if she was going to be home tonight," Adriana said to whoever was on the other line.

"Look, Trent, I understand, but she said she would consider me moving in with you two. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate," she pleaded.

Apparently Adriana's mom had shacked up with some guy, Mel thought. That's why she didn't want anything to do with Adriana. Mel was the last person who would say she liked Adriana, but no one deserved that. Mel knew what it was liked to be rejected by your biological mother.

Mel shut her locker and started to walk away when she came face to face with Adriana.

"Yeah, I understand," she said to the person on the other line. She jumped seemingly surprised to see Mel standing in front of her. Adriana finished her call and delivered her patented mean girl look on Mel.

"Look, you better not say anything to that rock star wanna be," Adriana said.

"Loren? About what? I don't know what you're talking about," Mel said. She was trying very hard to remember that Adriana had just lost her father and appeared to be breaking up with her brother.

"You didn't hear who I was talking to?" Adriana asked.

"Some guy named Trent," Mel said.

"Exactly, so don't tell your BFF about it, okay?"

"Why would I tell Lo?"

Adriana just shook her head, "Nevermind. Whatevs, I have to get to class."

Mel didn't quite understand the conversation she just had with Adriana. She was trying to be nice to her since no one deserved to lose their parent, but she was making it very hard.

As she was trying to figure out how Loren fit into her conversation with Adriana, Adam walked by.

"Adam, wait," Mel said.

"I have to get to class," Adam said as he worked on the combination to his locker. Adam and Mel had lockers close to each other, so it had been practically impossible not to see each other after every class.

"Adam," Mel said trying to fight the whine in her voice, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"What is there to say?" Adam asked. "I tried to make this work for us, but you obviously don't. I'm willing to give up everything for you – "

"That's just it, Adam" Mel said interrupting, "A relationship shouldn't cause you to 'give up' on everything. You have to live your dream. I love you enough to want you to do that."

"And I love you enough to realize that my dreams are nothing without you, but you apparently don't see it that way."

Adam and Mel stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the late bell rang.

"Now you've made me late to class," Adam said as he slammed his locker. "Look, I just think it's better that we break up now than have the long goodbye this fall before I leave and then we end up just fading away from each other."

"Is that really what you want?" Mel asked.

Adam just shook his head and walked around her down the hall. Mel looked at his retreating back and wondered how their seemingly awesome relationship could have gone so wrong. He was perfect for her. He loved her quirkiness and her spontaneity. She loved his stability and the geekiness in him. It seemed like a great match. So why was she the villain when she loved him enough to let him pursue his dream?

* * *

Nora came out of the shower in her robe with her wet hair wrapped up in a towel. Max must be down at the club because she was alone in the apartment. She walked over to the wall and looked at all of his gold records hanging. She giggled as she remembered listening to Max's songs in her room as a teenager completely in love with him. She always thought that Katy was the luckiest woman in the world. They seemed so perfect for each other, and their love showed in their music. She walked back over to her suitcase and started to pick out her clothes for the day. The door opened, and she heard an intake of breath.

"You must not understand how sexy you are wrapped in just a robe, or you would not be torturing me like this."

"Really?" Nora answered. She was still a little miffed about the addition of Daphne and that Italian stick figure Stefania for the next six months. "I would have thought you'd get used to it."  
"No way," Max said as he walked over to Nora and put his arms around her waist. "You smell amazing," he said.

"Mmmmmm," Nora moaned as Max started to kiss her neck.

"I think this silly little robe needs to go, though," Max said as he untied the sash and let it fall. Nora had on nothing underneath but her panties. She felt wicked. Max let his hands run under her robe and around to her back. He pulled her up against his body, and she loved the way he felt. He tugged the robe down over a shoulder as his lips followed the path down her neck and across her collar bone. He reached up and grabbed the towel on her head and let it fall to the floor. Her hair spilled down across her shoulders and the scent of her shampoo, rosemary and mint, enveloped them.

"You may convince me to stay here for a while, Max Duran," Nora said.

"That's the point," Max said.

Dammit, Nora thought. She wanted to ask him what was behind him signing a six month contract with Daphne, but when he kissed her like that, all logical thoughts flew out the window.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're home," Eddie said as he wrapped Loren up in a hug the second she walked in the door.

"Oh my God, what is that smell?" Eddie asked gently pushing away from Loren.

"Formaldehyde," Loren said as she threw her backpack on the couch and started to walk up the stairs to the bedroom. "I'm headed to the shower right now."

Eddie laughed but quickly sobered as he turned to the body guard who had followed Loren into the penthouse.

"Did everything go okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yes Mr. Duran. Except – "

"Except what?"

"There was a fire drill at the school, which seemed really odd to me. I tried to stay close to Ms. Tate, but there were so many kids going in different directions."

Eddie started to get angry. "Was she alone for any length of time?"

"I lost sight of her for about two minutes," the body guard answered.

"I thank you for your honesty," Eddie said, "But this is unacceptable. You were supposed to be with her the entire time. She has to go back later this week, and I cannot have her unprotected."

"Yes, I understand. I asked her about the time she was separated from me, but she said everything was fine."

"She does seem okay," Eddie agreed. "I will call you with her schedule this week. She has a few more finals to finish."  
"Yes sir, I understand," the man said. "I won't let you down again."

"I know you're a good man," Eddie said as he slapped him on the back and shook his hand. "I do need you to do one thing for me. Go back to the school in the morning and talk to whoever you can about the fire drill. Make sure it was planned and not something spontaneous or a prank. And see if anyone had eyes on Loren during the time you were separated."

"Yes, Mr. Duran."

Eddie opened the door and saw the man out. He had this nagging suspicion that something happened in the time that Loren was separated from her body guard. Eddie had learned that Loren hated to burden anyone with something bothering her, so it would be no surprise if she kept something from him. It wasn't vindictive, the way Chloe had done it; she just didn't want anyone to have to worry about anything.

About twenty minutes later, Loren came downstairs in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Her hair was hanging wet down her back causing the avocado green shirt to darken where the water soaked in. He thought she looked adorable walking around bare foot. Her toes had the sexiest maroon nail polish, and her face, without a bit of makeup, was flawless in his eyes.

His beautiful Loren.

"I hope you don't mind," Loren said as she joined him on the couch. "But I seem to have forgotten my night clothes."

"It's only noon," Eddie laughed.

"Yes, but I spent my morning dissecting a mink, so that should count for something," Loren said.

"Sure," Eddie laughed. "My clothes look great on you," Eddie said taking in her look appreciatively. "But you do realize we have to go to the studio, right?"

"Right," Loren said sounding disappointed. She scooted over and sat next to Eddie and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest. "Can't we just stay here, order take out, and forget anything else even exists?"

The rumbling of his laugh calmed her, but Loren was still rattled by the stalker. He threatened to take Eddie away. She could never live through that again. She heard his heart beating against her ear and hugged him tighter to remind herself that he really was here with her. He brought her comfort. The warmth of his body enveloped her and relaxed her muscles. There was no one else who could make her calm the way Eddie did. He was her strength and her inspiration. Every touch, every word from this point on would be burned into her memory. She never knew how important absorbing her surroundings was until she thought she lost Eddie. She vowed to always remember the little things between them, because they could be yanked away without warning.

"Perhaps," Eddie said. "But we've booked studio time. And besides, I have a surprise for you."

Loren lifted her head to look at him. "Really? What is it?"

Eddie kissed her cheek, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Mmmmmm, I don't want to go," Loren said.

"Oh, c'mon now. I promise you're gonna like my surprise," Eddie said.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Well, I've been working on perfecting it all morning."

"A new song?" Loren was excited about that.

"Maybe," Eddie teased. "Kinda new. You've heard part of it."

"I can't solve riddles right now. I'm just so comfortable here . . ." Loren said as she started to hug Eddie again.

"How about a compromise?" Eddie suggested. "I'll get take out; we eat and then we go to the studio."

"Can I take a little nap while you get the food?" Loren asked. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Sure baby," Eddie said. He gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Loren said. She brushed her hair back with her hand and Eddie grabbed her wrist.

"What happened here?" he asked as he looked at the scratches and bruises on her forearm.

"Oh, nothing, I fell during the fire drill," Loren said. She quickly put her arm down by her side and tried to give Eddie her most convincing smile.

"What happened during the fire drill?" Eddie asked.

Loren knew she should tell him. Here was her opportunity. This couldn't be the first time Eddie's life was threatened; he would know what to do.

"Nothing," Loren said as she stood up. "I'm gonna go lie down. Come get me when the food's here." Loren walked up the stairs and cringed at the lie she just told. Eddie was furious when he discovered Chloe had been lying to him. She had to make sure that Eddie never found out that the stalker had actually spoken to her and threatened his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Mel hated being nervous. Most of the time she could shake her nerves and keep going. This was different. Not only was she at UCLA film school seriously thinking about pursuing a college career, but she was hoping to see Brian again and that made her feel guilty.

She knew that she wanted to take the job offer for the summer and next fall since she hadn't been serious about applying to schools. If things went well, she could start UCLA in the Spring. She walked through the open house smiling and nodding, hating herself for looking around the room for the boy with the dark hair.

Boy? Mel thought to herself. He was probably a professor, and she was totally crushing on him. Warning bells went off in her head that she needed to turn around and leave. She had a great job lined up that could turn into something permanent. Her situation with Adam was a mess, and what were they fighting about? She wanted him to go to NYU, so if she won the argument, he'd be leaving her.

Mel felt her anxiety rise, so she decided to grab a few pamphlets and walk out. She looked at one of the flyers sitting on a table, and it had a list of some classes in the degree program: _History of American Motion Picture, History of Documentary Film, Theory and Practice. _ History and Theory? Mel was already getting bored. Maybe college wasn't exactly for her.

"You know, they put all the coma-inducing classes at the top of that list,"a voice said from behind.

Mel turned and saw Brian smiling at her. He was just as cute as she remembered.

"Are they trying to scare away students?" Mel laughed.

"Kinda," Brian said. "The school gets a lot of applicants, and that's one way to weed through them."

Mel had to find out, "You sounds like you know a lot about the admissions process; are you a professor here?"

"Me?" Brian laughed. "No, I work part time in the Dean's office helping to pay my way through school."

"Oh, that's cool. So you're an undergrad?" Mel asked. She could feel herself blushing. He seemed really into her.

"Uh, no a grad student," he said with a smile. "Just finishing up my first year."

"Oh, wow," Mel said. She figured he had to be at least 21 or 22. Wow, was he cute.

"Hey, so, do you maybe wanna get some coffee?" Brian asked. "I can fill you in about the school and the admissions process."

This was the moment she was hoping for. Or dreading? He _was_ into her. It would be so easy to accept his invitation. She could say yes, have coffee, and tell herself it was nothing more than just picking a fellow filmmaker's brain about the business, college, whatever. But would it really be just that? Could it be that she was just running from the painful situation she was going through with Adam right now. Would it be easier to wash her hands of Adam and pretend she didn't love him? That way, she could start fresh with no attachments. It would make the pain of knowing her first true love was thousands of miles away a little less overwhelming.

"I wish I could," Mel said, "But I'm meeting someone in a bit. Thanks for the offer."

Brian nodded his head and told her a few other things about the college before he excused himself. Mel saw him go and knew she acted properly, but felt conflicted. Again, she did the right thing, but felt like it in some ways it was wrong.

* * *

Loren and Eddie had laid down the track of their duet. Loren knew that their love came through in the lyrics. Neither had told Jake their idea of recording the album together yet. They agreed to record a few songs to have as ammunition for their argument.

Loren was sitting behind the mixing board while Eddie was recording a solo song. She was thumbing through a magazine looking at the latest celebrity gossip and came upon a picture of her and Eddie with the title, "The new MK?" Loren dog eared the page to use as more backup with Jake.

She kept reading while the music for Eddie's new song started. It was upbeat, and soulful, but not one she had heard before. It had a touch of Eddie's previous sound, but was still new and forward moving. Eddie started singing and Loren closed her eyes taking in his voice. She started to hum along with the song loving its rhythm.

The lyrics were beautiful. She seemed to forget the drama of the stalker, and school, and everything else that threatened to creep into her thoughts. Then she heard the bridge:

_Looking back_

_The nights were long_

_I should have known_

_I was wrong_

_In the dark_

_I lost my way_

_Until you came_

_I hope you'll stay_

Loren opened her eyes and looked at Eddie through the glass. He was starting directly at her giving her a smile that turned her insides to jelly. They were his lyrics from that night at the bungalow. The night that they worked through their fears and doubts, and started down the road to love that led them to where they were now. The earlier lyrics of the song talked about a moonlit walk on a beach, talking all night, and realizing what love was. It all made sense now.

She smiled and shared that private moment with him. Eddie continued and finished the song, which now took on a whole new meaning for Loren. She met him at the booth door before he could get it open all the way and grabbed him in a fierce embrace.

"I love you," Loren said as she buried her face in his neck.

"Back at cha, beautiful," Eddie answered laughing squeezing her at the waist.

Loren laughed at their private joke. She firmly believed that destiny brought them together. Their journey to each other started the night of her latest dream about Eddie Duran the rock star just before his concert at the Avalon. Loren had told Eddie in her dream that she loved him, and he responded with "Back at cha, beautiful." It wasn't until later that she realized how when Eddie had told her that the first time she let "I love you" slip way too early in their relationship that he had responded the same way as in her dream.

This held a special connection for Loren. It was as if fate was leading her to Eddie all along. Anytime she hit a stumbling block, like not making the original top five of the song writing contest, she was given a nudge of help. That time it was Dr. Masters helping Nora get her song to Max. Fate also seemed to want to help Nora find happiness with Max along the way too.

Loren didn't want to let Eddie go. His warmth, both physically and spiritually, wrapped around her and made her feel protected from anything sinister that could possible touch her. She rubbed her cheek against his and started to giggle at the way his stubble tickled her face.

The engineers and producer tried to ignore the couple oblivious to everyone else. This is the scene Jake and Kelly walked into.

"What's going on here?" Jake asked.

Loren kept her face to the wall as she quickly tried to dry her tears with her fingers. Eddie stepped around her and addressed Jake giving her a moment to collect herself.

"I just recorded my new song," Eddie said. "Loren hadn't heard it until now."

"I can't wait to hear it," Kelly said. "And apparently the fans are gonna love it if Loren's reaction is any indication."

"I'm just a pile of mush lately," Loren laughed turning around. "Besides, the 'I want to be Mrs. Eddie Duran" girls won't like it; trust me."

"I told you, babe, don't worry about them," Eddie said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "There will always be haters no matter what you do."

"Unfortunately he speaks the truth," Jake said.  
"There's even an 'I hate Eddie Duran' web site," Eddie laughed.

"What?" Loren asked. "Really? How did I not know this?"

"Have you ever googled "I hate Eddie Duran?" Kelly asked. "I seriously doubt it."

"But someone took the time to create a whole web site about hating you?" Loren asked.

Eddie laughed it off, "Yeah, I don't sweat it." He grabbed her by the waist and gave her a solid kiss. "I have too many people around me to love to worry about it."

"Have you ever had a stalker?" Loren asked. With Jake there, she knew she would get the truth.

"Nothing serious," Eddie answered.

"There have been a couple," Jake said. "Mainly lovesick women."

"Any men who just don't like you?" Loren asked.

Eddie looked puzzled. "Why are you asking about this?"

Loren smiled and tried to play it off, "Just wondering what I'm looking forward to."

"I told you," Eddie said, "Don't worry. We'll catch this guy."

"Something else happen?" Jake asked.

"No," Loren quickly answered. "I know you'll take care of me," she said to Eddie.

"Everything go okay at school today?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, yeah everything was fine," Loren said as she walked back to her seat at the mixing table. "I forgot to tell you, Eddie, I have to go tomorrow for a few hours."

"Really?"

"That should be it for this week," Loren said. "Then we can finish recording the rest of the songs," She finished addressing Jake.

"I like the sound of that," Jake said.

"I'll be right back," Loren said as she walked out.

"What's wrong with her?" Kelly asked.

Eddie looked perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"She's not herself," Kelly continued, "I'm sure your song was awesome, but for her to break down like that is a bit out of character. And she seems so jumpy. Did something happen?"

"Not that I know of," Eddie answered thinking about how Loren had acted when she returned from school earlier in the day. Maybe there was more going on than she was letting on. One thing Eddie had learned about Loren was that it was sometimes hard to get information out of her, especially if she thought it was going to burden someone else.

"I'll stay on it," Eddie said as he winked to Kelly.

"Let's hear a playback of that song," Jake said.

Meanwhile Loren was in the bathroom trying to collect herself before she returned to the group. She had to get it together. Somehow she would need to figure out how to expose the stalker without getting Eddie too involved. Even as these words ran through her head, she knew it was impossible, but she had to try. Perhaps she would start by seeing who ran that "I hate Eddie Duran" website. It was a long shot, but she had to start somewhere. If the stalker was true to his word, Eddie couldn't know anything or else he would hurt him, and Loren would never be able to live through that. She finally decided that just as Eddie insisted on staying by her side, so she would stay by his. Two sets of eyes were better than one. As she exited the door and started down the hall back to the studio, she never knew a camera was watching her every move.

* * *

Nora sat up in Max's apartment waiting for his return. She was ready to head home and relax in her PJs. As practical as it was to stay at Max's apartment, she missed her own home. She looked at her watch and saw that he had been gone for over an hour. The club was closed tonight, so it was quiet downstairs until she heard laughter. Curious, she walked out of the apartment and towards the door that led to the club. She slowly opened it and saw Max talking with Daphne. They were both sitting at the bar enjoying a drink. Nora decided she was going to interrupt this.

"You ready to go?" Nora said in her best flirty voice as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey honey," Max answered.

Nora noticed that he didn't look guilty or surprised. That was a good sign. Daphne was hard to get a reading on. She had a nondescript smile on her face.

"I don't mean to rush you," Nora said s she walked up to them.

"No, we're just talking about making music," Max said.

"Really?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to encourage Max to start writing again," Daphne said. "He is such a talented song writer. I'm sure many of today's artists would love to record a Max Duran song."

"I'm sure they would," Nora agreed. What was Daphne up to?

"It's been a long time," Max said. "I don't know."

"And I told him I knew it would be different because he wrote with Katy for so long," Daphne said. "But I offered my services if he needed someone to bounce ideas off of."

"Oh, wow, that's so generous of you," Nora said. So this was her angle? "But if you're not ready, you shouldn't be rushed into it."

"Of course not," Daphne said. She then looked directly at Nora, "I would never dream of trying to replace Katy." Daphne's face held contempt and spite causing Nora to physically take a step back.

"Like I said, I don't know," Max said as he stood. "Let me go lock up my apartment and we'll be going. If I need help with anything, I'll let you know Daphne. Meanwhile, I'll see you Friday for your first return performance?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Daphne said. "Stefania flies in Thursday. Perhaps I can bring her by that night and we can all have a drink?"

"Sounds great," Max said as he hugged Daphne. "See you soon."

"Yes, absolutely," Daphne said.

Max walked upstairs leaving the women alone.

"Stefania will love seeing you again," Daphne said.

"Yes, I can't wait. Only this time we are in LA," Nora said. "The rules are different here."

"Are they?" Daphne asked. "I believe no matter where you are, you play to win." She laughed. "See you Thursday," she sang as she walked out the door.

Nora watched Daphne leave and shook her head. How come it felt like she was still in high school?

* * *

"I don't need to work out when I have all this take out to carry inside," Loren laughed. They had stopped at the deli again and this time bought enough food to feed an army.

"I know how you eat," Eddie laughed. "I just want to make sure I have enough."

"Funny guy," Loren laughed as she dropped her boxes on the coffee table. Loren opened the first box and found her favorite pastrami sandwich on the top. She made herself comfortable and unwrapped the sandwich not hesitating to dive in.

Eddie shook his head and laughed.

"You knew what you were getting when you signed on to be with me," Loren laughed.

"And I regret nothing," Eddie said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

They both ate in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"What time do you have to be at school tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"Just for History," Loren said. "After lunch. We're doing the final review."

"I do admire that you still want to do well in school," Eddie said. "Most people in your situation would have completely blown it off by now."

"I worked so hard on it," Loren said. "It's a part of me.  
"I know," Eddie said. "Just another part of you I love."

Eddie never failed to find new ways of expressing his love for her. Loren was overwhelmed by it.

"When are we talking to Jake and Kelly?" Loren asked.

"They'll be at the studio again tomorrow," Eddie said. "We'll lay down the second duet and let them hear it. They should be more open to it then."

"Okay," Loren answered as she continued to eat.

Her phone beeped with a text message. She was expecting to hear from Mel and her encounter at UCLA. Instead she got an unwelcomed surprise.

Eddie noticed Loren's expression turn from happy to concerned. "Who is it?"

"My dad," Loren said. "He says he's going to be back in town later this week and wants to see me."

"Oh," Eddie said.

Loren closed her eyes and grimaced. She still had not given him a full explanation about what had happened with her dad the night of her concert at MK. She did tell him that her dad was her mystery texter, but that was all. Loren didn't want to think about it.

"What are you going to do?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know," Loren said as she put down her sandwich. She had lost her appetite. "I'm not as hungry as I thought," Loren said. "I'm gonna take a shower and lie down."

"Loren –"

"Eddie," she said as she leaned in and kissed him, "I'm just not ready to talk about it. Please?"

"Will you ever be?" he asked clearly frustrated.

Loren closed her eyes in frustration. "I hope so, because my heart is getting heavy."

"Then give me some of your burden," Eddie urged. "I love you, and you shouldn't go through anything alone."

She looked him in the eyes, "I'm working on it," she said feeling so conflicted.

She left him downstairs and went up to take a shower. She was so angry with herself for being a fool. Her issues of trust and abandonment ran deeper than she ever imagined, and they didn't seem to be getting any better.


	12. Chapter 12

Loren walked into the cafeteria and searched for her best friend. It took some quick talking to get Eddie to agree to her going early. She used the best friend card and knew he couldn't object. The same body guard was sitting a table over, but this time he wasn't even pretending to be a student.

"Mighty Mel," Loren said as she dropped her books on the table. She was shocked to see Mel sitting alone at a table reading a book. Is this what Mel had been doing lately since Loren hadn't been around? Guilt instantly washed over her.

"Hey," Mel said. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you," Loren said. "I need to sit through History today, so I thought I'd come early so we could catch up. You didn't answer your phone last night."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Mel said as she closed her book. "What's up?"

"I was about to ask you that," Loren said. "How'd it go last night?"

Mel was surprised to hear Loren address her about her problems. Mel had been used to hearing about Loren's issues lately. She didn't expect to have Loren show up to school early just to talk to her. It felt nice.

"I don't know," Mel said. "I mean, I might consider college but – "

"Not just that," Loren smiled. "The guy with the dark hair."

"Oh yeah, him," Mel said. "He was there."

"And?"

"He asked me out for coffee, but I said 'no.'" As Mel told Loren what happened, she felt better about her decision.

"Okay," Loren said being noncommittal. "What about Adam?"

"What about him?" Mel said. "He at least talked to me this morning. He wants me to drive him home so we can talk."

"That's a good sign," Loren said holding out hope.

"Yeah, I guess." Mel wanted a change of topic. "So, what's a house with two rockstars like?"

"The same as any other house," Loren said dropping her eyes. "Except I need a bodyguard."

"Nothing else on the wacko?"

"No," Loren said frustrated. "It's like I'm a sitting duck waiting for him to make his next move."

"Next move? What was his last move?" Mel asked.

"You know," Loren said. "Hey did I tell you my dad texted me last night?" Loren didn't want to discuss the stalker with Mel. It would make it too real, and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Really?" Mel asked. "What did he want?"

"To see me," Loren said. She then added, "Again. He says he's going to be in town this weekend."

"Where does he live?"

"In Las Vegas, but my mom says he also has a house here. Can you believe him?" Loren asked getting upset. "He shows up at MK uninvited when I already had so much going on, and now wants to try and reconnect. There's no way that's happening."

"Of course not, Lo," Mel agreed.

"Trent can just keep himself in Las Vegas for all I care."

"Trent?"

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve to be called 'Dad.'"

"Right, because his name is Trent," Mel said.

Mel played it off as if that was what she meant. She now realized why Adriana did not want her to tell Loren about that phone call she had overheard yesterday. Adriana's mom was with Loren's dad. It made sense now. Adriana must blame Loren's dad, and therefore Loren, for her mom's apathy towards her. So now she had to decide if she was going to tell Loren. She owed it to her as a friend to tell her.

Loren looked up and saw that lunch was almost over. She needed to talk to Adam before she left for the day. She had History with him and hoped he got to class early so she could ask him a favor.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later. Remember, you need to come by Eddie's Friday night and get me ready for that gala."

"Of course," Mel said, glad for the change in subject. "I want you to blow up all the celebrity gossip pages."

"With your help I will," Loren said. She blew a kiss to her best friend and left for History class. Mel stared at Loren as she left, followed by her bodyguard, and decided maybe Loren didn't need to know about Trent. She clearly didn't want any interaction with him, so there seemed to be no point in telling her.

* * *

"Hey, Nora," Eddie said as he walked into MK. He didn't see Papa Max around, which was perfect because he needed to speak to her alone.

"Hi, Eddie. You just missed your dad."

Eddie hugged Nora looking perplexed, "He left you alone?"

"No," Nora said as she tilted her head to the right. There was a man Eddie recognized as one of the bodyguards he had used in the past sitting in one of the booths.

"Ah, good," Eddie said. He hesitated for a second and then said, "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Loren."

"Sure," Nora said.

Eddie sat down in the booth with Nora. He didn't know how to start the conversation. Part of him felt guilty for talking about Loren behind her back, but there seemed to be no other way to get to what was bothering her.

"Is there something bothering Loren? I mean, besides this whole stalker thing?"

Nora seemed surprised by Eddie's question. "I'm not sure what exactly you're wanting to know."

"She doesn't seem herself. I thought maybe it was about her dad," Eddie said.

"She seemed to get over that," Nora said.

"Get over what?" Eddie asked.

"Trent showing up at MK," Nora answered.

Eddie was really confused. Loren hadn't told him anything about this.

"She saw him?" Eddie asked. "I meant the texts. When did that happen?"

"Oh God," Nora said, "She didn't tell you?"

Eddie saw disappointment in Nora's eyes as she shook her head. He could swear she even started to tear up.

"Nora, please tell me what happened."

"Eddie, Loren should really tell you – "

"I've tried to ask her," Eddie said clearly aggravated. "She keeps saying she's not ready to talk about it. But Nora," he continued pleading with her, "How can I let her suffer inside? I want to help her."

"I know you do, Eddie," Nora said squeezing Eddie's hand. She let out a sigh and began to tell him about Trent showing up the night of Loren's performance at MK.

"She was already dealing with so much," she paused and smiled at Eddie. "Even though you weren't there, she said that the only thing getting her through everything was thinking about your strength and how you had helped her through her past performances."

Eddie smiled. Those words warmed his heart.

"Trent had no right to show up that night after being nonexistent for 14 years. It wasn't fair, and it broke my heart to see her like that."

"So what happened?" Eddie asked.

"She told him how she couldn't trust because of him. How she always expected the worst to happen or for good things to go bad. And it's true, Eddie. She can't seem to fully enjoy things because she is always waiting for the bottom to come out from under her."

"Even me," Eddie said not having to ask.

"That's why I was so worried when you two started dating."

Eddie started to speak, but Nora interrupted him, "I know better now, but I will always protect my little girl."

"I know," Eddie agreed.

Nora put her hand on his shoulder. "I think she's afraid that if she comes to rely on you too much, you may just leave."

"I would never do that," Eddie said.

"I know," Nora answered. "And she knows that too, deep down, but through no fault of yours you did leave once. She was devastated. I had never seen her like that. You need to remember that this is a fear that has been with her way longer than you have. It's going take time to change her mind."

"It's starting to make sense now," Eddie said. "I guess she hasn't told you that Trent texted her and wants to see her this weekend?"

"No, she hasn't," Nora said with a humorless laugh, "And she probably won't."

"She won't even discuss these things with you?"

"Not if she thinks it's going to cause me pain. She'd rather suffer herself than burden anyone else."

Eddie thought back to a conversation he had many weeks ago at Loren's house. Loren was explaining how she got started writing music. She was reluctant to share that it was the pain of her father leaving that led to some of her most moving lyrics because she didn't want Nora to hear how much it really hurt that her dad walked out on her. Loren only shared the story when she was sure Nora was out of earshot.

Nora must have misinterpreted his silence, "Please don't think that this has anything to do with her not trusting you or loving you, Eddie. She does love you, and I'm so happy you're in her life."

"Thank you, Nora," Eddie said as he hugged her. "And I know Loren would never keep anything from me to be manipulative. But I need to find a way to break down her wall."

"She'll let you in," Nora said. "Just give her time."

"Thanks," Eddie said as he got up to leave. He wondered what carrying all that burden must feel like. Eddie always felt better talking out his problems. Sometimes just giving voice to dilemmas seemed to make them less daunting. Loren felt the need to carry everything on her shoulders and always with a smile on her face. Somehow he needed to show her that he was willing to accept some of her burden and that he was here to stay.

* * *

"Adam," Loren said as he sat next to her in History class, "I need your help."

"Oh, sure," Adam said.

Loren wondered at his reaction, "You sound like you expected me to say something else."

"No, it's nothing, I just saw you talking to Mel at lunch," he said sheepishly.

"Is there something you want to know?" Loren asked.

"No," Adam said. "What do you need?"

"Can you find out who is behind a website?"

"Like who runs it?"

"Yeah," Loren said.

"That's not too hard, but . . ."

"But what?"

"A lot of times people will use aliases or false names. And why do you need this?"

"Adam, I have to swear you to secrecy. Not even Mel can know."

"Hmpf, really no worry about me telling her," Adam said. Loren ignored the bite in Adam's comment. She really hoped that they could work out whatever was going on between them.

"I need you to find out who runs the ' ' web site."

"What for?"

"It could be a lead into this wacko stalker guy," Loren said.

"Well then shouldn't the police or Eddie- "

"No, Adam," Loren stressed. "You promised to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, okay I will. So what do I do with the information?"

"Just give it to me, and I'll take care of it."

In truth, Loren had no idea what she was going to do with the information. She was taking this one step at a time.

* * *

Loren walked back to her locker with her shadow of a bodyguard following her. She couldn't get used to the stares from the other students. She felt like a freak show. Maybe coming to school even for tests was a bad idea. She had to acknowledge that she was feeling less and less like a teenager.

"So are you at the studio all week?" Mel asked walking up to her.

"Yeah," Loren said. "We're gonna try and convince Jake and the record label to let us record together."

"Really?" Mel asked with a big smile. "That would be awesome! Are you doing "One Day at a Time?"

"I don't know; we haven't ironed out the specifics," Loren said as she closed her locker and prepared to leave. "You'll be the first to know of course."

"Of course," Mel agreed.

"Hey, good luck today," Loren said sincerely. "Call me; I don't care what time and tell me what happened with Adam."

"Okay," Mel said.

"If you need to come by Eddie's, do it. You have an open invitation."

"I'm not going to interrupt you two – "

"Mel!" Loren laughed shocked. "That's not all we do."

"I just meant I didn't want to bother you, but damn that was a quick reaction," Mel laughed. Mel sobered for a second and asked, "What are you going to do about your dad?"

"You told her?" Adriana said coming up behind them.

"Told me what?" Loren asked.

"Hey, Aid," Phil said walking up. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Loren noticed that there was tension between Adriana and Phil. She hadn't had a chance to ask Melissa how it was working out with them living at the Sanders' house and with Adriana pregnant. Adriana looked nervous as she dismissed them and left with Phil. Phil smiled at Mel and then turned and walked away with Adriana.

"What is that all about?" Loren asked.

"Something about her mother," Mel said. That was partially the truth. "She wants to go live with her while she has the baby. I don't see how that's going to work seeing as she wants nothing to do with her."

"No one deserves that," Loren said.

Mel agreed. She felt a pang of regret that she was never able to connect with her biological mom, Beth. She had to have comfort in the fact that at least she tried.

"Hey, what did Adriana mean by –"

"Hey beautiful," Eddie said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

"Eddie," Loren said surprised. She turned in his arms and he gave her a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up my girl," he smiled. "Hey, Mel."

"Hey, Eddie," Mel said. "So, I'm gonna get to my next class. Some of us aren't rockstars and need to actually be here."

"You are a true rockstar. Mel," Loren said.

"In my own mind I am," Mel laughed. "See you guys later. I'll call you tonight, Lo."

"Come over if you need to," Loren assured her.

"What was that about?" Eddie asked. The hallway was getting emptier as the late bell rang. The few students who had seen Eddie did a slight double take, but it wasn't chaotic. Everyone knew that Loren was dating Eddie, so it wasn't too strange to see him at the school. All the attention still made her uncomfortable.

"She's having issues with Adam; I don't know," Loren said. "But hey, seriously, why are you here inside the school?"

Eddie narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "Can't fool you, can I?" Eddie laughed. "I just wanted to talk to some people and figure out what happened the day of the fire drill."

"What do you mean?" Loren asked as she started to walk to the front of the school. "I told you what happened."

"I know you did, babe," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. They were now completely alone walking through the hallway. Eddie nodded to the bodyguard, and he discreetly left them alone.

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dry run for something else."

Loren got a little nervous. "And what did they say?"

"They said that it had come up last week that they hadn't had a fire drill all semester, so they decided to do one this week. Only they were surprised it was on Monday. The principal had advised to do it tomorrow."

"So do you think it had something to do with me?" Loren couldn't look Eddie in the eyes. If he figured out that the fire alarm was a ruse, would she be able to tell him everything that happened?

"No, it just seemed like they got their wires crossed," Eddie said. He led her outside to his waiting car. He slammed the passenger door shut after she slid into the passenger seat. He hesitated only a minute thinking about what he was going to do next. The truth was that the front office was trying to figure out why there was a fire alarm at all. One had not been scheduled. Loren's reaction told him she was hiding something. There were two minutes unaccounted for in her day. The fact that she couldn't meet his eyes and had scratches and bruises told him the alarm was a ruse to get to Loren. Now he needed to figure out a way to get the truth out of her.


	13. Chapter 13

The strained silence in the car was killing Mel. She was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel refusing to look over at Adam. He asked for the ride home, so she waited for him to start the conversation.

"What have you been up to?" Adam finally asked.

"Well, I've been trying to call you, but you haven't answered," Mel snapped. She instantly regretted the sharp remark.

"I've needed time to think," Adam said.

The silence stretched in the car. Mel stopped at a red light, and both she and Adam stared straight ahead not saying a word. Mel thought of a thousand ways to start a conversation, but she could never decide on anything that sounded right.

A car honked behind her telling her that her light had turned green. She looked ahead and stepped on the gas, not thinking about anything except what she could say to break through this wall Adam had seemed to put between them.

She didn't see the truck coming from the right that was going too fast to stop at the red light; she heard the revving of its engine before she saw it. Mel instinctively floored the accelerator hoping to get out of the path of the truck. All she could think about was Adam. In that split second, she realized that if the truck hit them, Adam would take the brunt of the impact. Her heart dropped when she thought he could get hurt. She squeezed her eyes waiting for the impact, and all she could hear was Adam's scream. The car lurched forward just missing the truck that had swerved to avoid them.

Mel immediately pulled over into a parking lot to the right and put the car in park. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest as she fought to control her breathing.

"Mel . . . Mel," Adam said, "Are you okay?"

Mel looked over at Adam; his eyes were wide and he was breathing heavy too. She saw concern in his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks that he wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said.

Adam grabbed Mel's hands from the steering wheel and pulled her towards him for a hug. Mel finally snapped out of it and hugged Adam back with all her strength. She fought to stop her tears. They were fine, but her mind kept thinking about what could have happened.

"You're still shaking," Adam said.

"That was too close," Mel said. "That jerk – "

"Everything's fine," Adam said rubbing her back.

"If something would have happened to you, we would have still been mad at each other. That's ridiculous," Mel said as she pulled back to look at him. "I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for what I said. I don't want you to give up on your dream, especially for me."

"I know," Adam said. "I realize that now, but being away from you would be hard."

Both sat in silence still in each other's arms. Mel didn't know what else to say; she was not going to let Adam give up his dream. She leaned her forehead on his and waited; the next move was his.

"Can we take this day by day?" Adam finally said.

Mel didn't know quite what that meant. Were they still together? Were they breaking up when he went to NYU? Maybe those questions didn't need to be answered just yet.

* * *

Loren sat in Jake's office daydreaming; her mind was racing a mile a minute. They were waiting on Jake to get back so she and Eddie could pitch their idea of recording together. Eddie and Kelly were standing by Jake's desk talking, but she wasn't paying much attention. She kept her mind on the stalker absentmindedly rubbing her arm where her bruises had darkened. She was on pins and needles waiting for him to make his next move. Loren knew this was no way to live. What was worrying her the most is that Eddie was unprotected. He had no idea the stalker was really after him. But would the stalker do something to Eddie, or was he just going to use Loren to torture him?

These were the things running through her mind while she sat on the couch oblivious to the conversation around her.

"Loren . . . Loren," Eddie said shaking her from her thoughts.

"What?" she answered.

"Did you hear what Kelly said?"

Loren sheepishly looked at Kelly and shook her head.

"The label wants you to appear with Eddie next week at the Billboard Music Awards in Las Vegas," Kelly said with enthusiasm.

"An awards show?" Loren asked. She was terrified. Red carpet and hundreds of paparazzi were both part of awards shows. She would have to be in a room with other stars all glamorous and much more used to that scene than she was. Loren's anxiety started to spike.

"They want it to be a surprise," Kelly continued. "So you can't say anything about it Friday at the gala, at least not directly."

"Who would know about it?" Loren asked. "And what do you mean 'not directly?'"

"There's already been buzz," Eddie said with a sigh. "Strategically placed by the label."

"It's all in an effort to build up the albums and the tour," Kelly said matter of factly. "Eddie has been scheduled for months, but you, Loren, will be something new. Tie that in with Eddie's star power and you guys are going to own the night. This is the perfect momentum."

"Excuse me," Loren said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Eddie's waist, "But I assumed I would be going with you to any awards show anyway."

"Of course," Eddie laughed as he gave her a quick kiss. "I want to show off my girl."

"Loren, when I said 'appear' I meant on stage, as in perform," Kelly said.

"Wait, what?"

"Ah, you're telling Loren the good news," Jake said walking in.

"I thought I was just going with Eddie, I didn't know I was going to perform," Loren said.

"Yeah," Jake said sitting down at his desk. "The label is excited about it and so is the show. It's a preview for the tour." He paused and grinned at Loren as he asked, "You're not gonna faint on us, are you, Loren?"

"No, I think I can stay upright," Loren laughed. She looked over at Eddie and nodded her head towards Jake silently asking him if he was ready for their pitch. Eddie smiled and nodded back.

"How are the songs coming along?" Jake asked.

"Great," Eddie answered. "We have about eight recorded."

"That's great," Jake said looking up from the paperwork on his desk. "Next week will probably be taken up with rehearsals in Vegas, but I think you guys can meet the deadline."

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you about that," Eddie said.

"Okay," Jake said, "What's up?"

Loren looked over at Eddie and was glad that he was doing the talking. He held her hand and squeezed it as he spoke.

"Loren and I want to put out an album together. We have twelve great songs. Some are duets and some are my solos and some are Loren's; we can make this work," Eddie said.

"What?" Jake exclaimed.

"There's already buzz around the idea," Loren said reaching in her purse for the magazine article. She opened it and showed Jake the picture of her and Eddie with the title 'The Next MK?'

"Guys, this isn't my decision," Jake said standing up. "The label has contracts with both of you. They want two albums."

"But if we had you on our side, the negotiations would go a lot smoother," Eddie said.

"I think it's a great idea," Kelly said. "Your fans want it. They love you guys together."

"So, you're a duo now?" Jake asked.

Loren and Eddie looked at each other and smiled.

"We collaborate well together," Loren said fighting back laughter.

Eddie started laughing too thinking about their private joke. It started the first time Loren came over to his place to work on "Mars." He had talked about how working well together was like great sex, but paused because he didn't want to make Loren feel uncomfortable. He didn't know her well enough at the time so he used the word "collaboration" instead of "sex." Now it was their inside joke.

"What's so funny?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing," Loren said clearing her throat.

"I don't know," Jake said walking around his desk. "They've been breathing down your neck about your album, Eddie, I don't know if they want you to stop doing solo albums."

"Look," Eddie said, "Just float the idea by them and see how they receive it. If we have to have a meeting with them, we will."

"Even if they agreed to a duo," Jake said, "You're gonna have to come up with more than twelve songs."

"I have about three or four others that just need to be tweaked," Loren said. "Remember, Eddie, '1200 Miles?'"

"Yeah, that's a great one," he said. "We could definitely get that one ready."

Jake sighed.

Loren had a sinking feeling that the label was not going to want just one album. She thought the hard part would be convincing Jake, but he didn't seem to mind it too much. Eddie looked over at her and gave her hand another squeeze. He appeared relaxed and confident.

"For now, we need to decide on a dress for Friday," Kelly said to Loren. Kelly motioned for Loren to follow her out into the front of the office leaving Eddie and Jake to talk.

"Is this really what you want to do?" Jake asked Eddie.

"Why are you questioning me?" Eddie asked.

"This is a big step," Jake said. "What if you guys break up in a year? Then you're gonna have this constant reminder of a bad relationship."

Eddie started to get angry, "Loren is not Chloe."

"No, I know that," Jake said. "But still, things do go wrong."

Eddie ebbed his anger; he realized Jake was referencing his relationship with Tracy. Jake and Tracy seemed to be the perfect couple, but life and other outside influences got in the way. Eddie knew that sometimes things didn't work out, but he also knew that his relationship with Loren was special.

"You have worked so hard to become 'Eddie Duran,'" Jake said. "It seems odd now that you want to become part of a duo."

"Loren is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Eddie said. "Not just personally, but musically too. You saw how people responded to her version of 'One Day at a Time.' They loved it. I wrote it, but she rearranged it so beautifully. We work so well together writing songs. It's like this great . . ." As Eddie was searching for a word other than "collaborate," but that was the best word. He started laughing again, "Collaboration."

"You're gonna have to explain that to me at some point," Jake said. "I'm not gonna deny that you two have chemistry and this unique connection." Jake sighed, "Alright, I'll put a bug in the label's ear and see what I get."

"Thank you, Jake," Eddie said. "That's all I ask."

* * *

Chloe finished her glass of wine and smiled at the handsome model sitting across from her. He was easy on the eyes. Raymond Cruz was also surprisingly sweet. His dark hair, brown eyes, and ridiculously high cheek bones made him an in-demand model. It also didn't hurt that he was several inches over six feet tall. He had called her and asked to meet for drinks before Friday night. Chloe was resistant about the idea, but now is glad she came. So far their conversation had been totally benign, which was fine with Chloe because she didn't want to bring up any drama.

"So what are you wearing Friday night?" Raymond asked.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked stunned.

"I'm wondering what your look will be," Raymond asked. "The paparazzi will be all over you. You want to make a good impression."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Chloe asked.

Raymond took a long drink before he answered. "Are you denying that they only reason you want to go is because your ex will be there?"

"That's not – "

"Look," Raymond said holding up his hand, "You are paparazzi gold right now. There hasn't been a shot of you and Eddie together since the investigation into the accident ended. They are dying for a picture. I need the exposure."

"You're just using me?" Chloe asked not believing what she was hearing.

Raymond looked confused, "I thought you understood the game. You play it so well."

Chloe started to get up to walk away, but Raymond gently grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean to insult you," Raymond said. "Has something changed?"

Chloe looked at her wrist in Raymond's hand and thought about his question. Had she changed? Didn't she say that she wanted to do things differently? Things had not been going well up to this point. She had nothing that she wanted other than a modeling career. Maybe having someone who understood her in her corner was easier than trying to reinvent herself into someone she really didn't want to be.

"No," Chloe said sitting down again. "I think our relationship can be mutually beneficial."

* * *

"I hope it's okay that Mel's coming over," Loren said as she and Eddie walked into the penthouse.

"Of course it is," Eddie said. "I could hear her talking fast on the other end of the phone. Must have been something major."

"Faster than usual," Loren said. "I'm sure it has to do with Adam."

"What's wrong with you?" Eddie asked as he took her hand and led her over to the couch to sit down.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Loren asked.

Eddie laughed, "Don't you get it? I can read your thoughts. I can sense your moods."

"Are we that in sync?" Loren laughed.

"Absolutely," Eddie assured her. "I have a feeling I know what's wrong, but I want you to tell me."

Loren hesitated, but knew that Eddie was telling the truth. He seemed to know when something was bothering her, which was scary especially when she was hiding something.

"It's the award show . . ."

"Yeah, that's it," Eddie laughed. He hugged her against him. "You'll be fine. Look, Jake told me they want me to do your version of "One Day at a Time," but for you to come in on the chorus and then it'll turn into a duet."

Loren sighed, "Well, if you're there with me, I know I can get through it."

"Anything," Eddie said. "We can get through anything. Always remember that."

Loren couldn't speak; she could only nod her head. She knew she had to tell him about the stalker. He had to know he was the target.

"Eddie –"

A knock at the door interrupted them. Eddie felt that Loren was about to confide in him. He cursed Mel's timing.

"That's probably Mel," Loren said jumping up. She opened the door and was stunned.

"It's the Valley Girl," a British voice said.

"Ian?" Eddie said walking to the door.

"Surprise, mate."


	14. Chapter 14

"Aren't you happy to see me, mate?" Ian said as he hugged Eddie.

"Absolutely," Eddie said as he hugged Ian back. "I just thought you were in the Orient for a few months."

"I was," Ian said. "The gig finished early. Wow, Loren," he said addressing her, "You look so different. I guess the makeover fairies got to you."

"Something like that," Loren said. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or not.

There was another knock on the door, and this time it was Mel. Loren let her in thankful for someone else in the room.

"Ian," Mel said. "Great to see you again."

"Have we met?" Ian asked clearly not remembering.

"Yeah, you met her at my party," Loren said.

"Oh, sorry," Ian laughed. "I was completely sloshed. That doesn't count. It's a pleasure to see you again . . ."

"Mel," she said.

Ian smiled and nodded. "So does anyone want to go to dinner? I'm famished."

"I was just gonna order in," Eddie said.

"No, c'mon, let's go to Rumor," Ian said. "I want something good."

"I'll order from Rumor then," Eddie laughed. "We've been at the studio all day, really all week, and we just wanna hang out here."

"We?" Ian asked. "Are you two cohabitating?"

"Just for now," Loren said. "I'll let Eddie explain. Mel and I are going upstairs to talk. Just order us whatever." Loren took Mel's hand and led her up to the loft.

"Was he always that big of a jerk?" Mel asked as they walked into the bedroom.

"He just moves in a different world than we do," Loren said.

"Yeah, but it's your world too now, Lo," Mel reminded her.

While Loren thought about Mel's words, Mel looked around the bedroom in awe.

"This room is amazing," Mel said. "Just like the rest of the penthouse."

A king sized bed with its gray and black colors was the focus, but even it was dwarfed in the massive room. An alcove extended off of the bedroom. It had a sunroof with a couch and two-story shelves lined with books, cds, and albums. The walls of the alcove were tall windows offering a view for miles. A window seat with its fluffy cushions beckoned someone to sit and stare at the Southern California landscape.

Across from the bed was a massive 52 inch television mounted on the wall. The other walls were decorated with contemporary art pieces with colors matching the room décor of black and gray. Occasionally a piece would have a splash of color like red or orange. A few key pieces stood out due to their cubist qualities.

"Does Eddie collect art?" Mel asked.

Loren laughed, "No, he said he hired an interior designer to do the penthouse. He doesn't even know what those pieces are."

"Okay, that's funny," Mel said.

On the opposite side from the alcove was the walk in closet about the size of Mel's bedroom. Mel walked across the plush carpet and peeked into the open door of the closet. It had rows of clothes including things she recognized from Eddie's photos and stage performances. A small couch was in the center of the closet where you could sit and think about what your look would be for the day.

"Seriously, this is sick," Mel said. "I need this closet." Mel paused for a minute and then said, "It's weird because sometimes when you're with Eddie, I forget he's this super huge rock star guy because he's so nice, but then I see this . . ."

"I know," Loren said. "But, that's one of the reasons why I love him."

"Yeah, he's a great guy, Lo," Mel agreed.

"So," Loren said as she walked over to the alcove and sat on the couch. "Tell me what happened."

Mel rushed over to the couch and told Loren about the almost car crash and how that opened her eyes to how ridiculous their fight was.

"And then he said, 'let's take it day by day.' What the hell does that mean?"

"Did you ask him?"

Mel huffed, "No. But what does that mean?"

Loren shook her head, "I don't know, Mel. I can't answer that; only Adam can."

"I don't want to ask him," Mel said standing up and pacing. "I mean, it's gonna sound desperate and all 'what are we doing.'"

"But you do want to know what you're doing," Loren pointed out.

"But I don't want to sound like it," Mel laughed.

"To me, it seems like you two want to have fun for now and deal with the future in the future."

"So is he still my boyfriend? Are we gonna break up when he leaves? What?"

"I don't know," Loren said shrugging her shoulders. "He's still your boyfriend for now. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I think so," Mel said sitting down. "I mean, this is what I wanted for him. You know, to go to NYU."

"No one said the right decisions were easy," Loren said.

"They suck," Mel said laughing. "Hey, does Eddie have any diet soda?"

"Yeah, I'll get some," Loren said.

"No, I'll get it," Mel said. "See if there's anything on TV. I could use a good "Housewives of whatever" backstabbing fix."

Mel started to climb down the stairs but heard Ian and Eddie talking. She knew it was rude to eves drop, but she heard Loren being discussed, and she didn't like what she was hearing.

"Is this what she's done to you?" Ian said.

"She, Loren, has done nothing to me. I just don't want to go out and get drunk. Why can't you get that?"

Mel heard Eddie try to laugh it off, but sensed him getting defensive. She crouched on the stairs to hear the rest of the conversation.

"You want to be shackled at this point in your life?" Ian said. "I get it; you like this girl, but does that mean you can't go out with your best mate?"

"Ian, you are my best friend, so I would hope you could understand what Loren means to me. I love her. Going out and partying," Eddie paused, "That just doesn't interest me anymore."

Ian sighed. "I guess I don't get it. I could never allow my life to be dictated by a woman."

"You've never been in love," Eddie said. "And she doesn't dictate my life; it's just different. Love will change everything."

"Nope, not me," Ian laughed. "But Loren, even after her makeover, seems so wholesome. I remember a time when your taste ran a little more exotic."

"Yeah, and where did that leave me?" Eddie asked. "Trust me, that relationship caused more than a few problems; I was just too blind to see it."

"But on the red carpet . . ."

"Ian, stop it," Eddie said raising his voice.

Mel knew she needed to interrupt this conversation before it turned into a full blown argument.

"Hey guys, have you ordered yet? I'm starving."

"Uh, no," Eddie said grabbing his keys. "I'll head out now."

"Do you mind if I grab a diet soda?"

"Nah, go ahead," Eddie said. "I'll be right back."

"Eddie, let your driver get the food," Ian said.

Eddie looked over at Ian and shook his head, "I need to get out for a second."

Eddie walked out and slammed the door to the penthouse leaving Ian and Mel alone in the living room. Mel looked over at Ian who had helped himself to a glass of whatever was in the decanter. Mel watched as Ian plopped himself on the couch and put his feet up.

"You are a selfish jerk," Mel said.

"What?" Ian asked turning to look at her.

"You came this close to bad mouthing my best friend to her boyfriend who loves her. How could you do that?"

"You don't get it," Ian said turning back around.

"No, you're the one who doesn't get it," Mel said. "But I'm going to make sure you do."

* * *

"Thank you," Adriana said to the woman who opened the door as she walked into the house. She looked around and had to fight from letting her jaw drop. The house was twice the size of her dad's. The foyer had two staircases that curved up to the second floor. In the center was a huge chandelier that sparkled like a thousand diamonds. As Adriana looked straight ahead, she saw the living room which had a baby grand piano in front of a floor-length window. The window looked out into a backyard with a pool. Adriana was still looking in awe at the living room when her mother appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Adriana," she said.

"Mom," Adriana answered looking up from the foyer.

Adriana watched as her mother practically floated down from the top of the stairs. Her mother's blonde hair fell straight down her back. She was dressed in black slacks and a buttoned down purple long-sleeved blouse. She looked so perfect.

"You're not showing yet," Vivian said matter of factly.

Adriana looked down, "I'm only a few weeks. How did you know I was pregnant?"

"Your father called and told me . . . before he . . ."

Adriana felt her dad's loss more than she ever thought she would. When he was alive, Don and Adriana regularly clashed. She now regretted that she would never be able to apologize.

"Do you want something to drink?" Vivian said as she motioned to a woman who appeared out of the next room. Adriana assumed she was a maid apparently there for her mother's beck and call.

"No, thank you," Adriana said.

Vivian walked back in the direction of the living room, and Adriana assumed she was supposed to follow. She saw that the living room had a huge U-shaped cream colored couch in the center. Behind it was the baby grand piano she saw from the foyer. It was on a riser, making it the focal point of the room. The walls were dark wood, giving the room a traditional look.

Vivian sat down on the couch and motioned for Adriana to join her.

"That is a beautiful piano," Adriana said. "Do you play?"

"No; it's Trent's," Vivian said. "Now, why don't you tell me why you're here?"

Adriana knew that this was not going to end well. She had to try, however. Maybe it was her hormones kicking in a maternal instinct, but she wanted to see if her mother would be a part of her life, no matter how much the outcome may hurt.

"Well, with dad gone, I've been staying with the Sanders' . . ."

"That's nice of them," Vivian said.

"Phil has asked me to marry him, and I said yes, but . . ."

"Are you going to marry him?" Vivian asked.

"I want to," Adriana said. "But I was hoping that, at least until I had the baby, I could stay with you."

Vivian's expression revealed nothing. After what seemed like several minutes in painful silence, Vivian looked up behind Adriana at someone who had entered the room. Adriana turned and saw a man with sandy blonde hair. This must be Loren's father Trent.

"Of course you can stay with us, Adriana," Trent said.

"Trent – "

"She's your daughter, Viv. We can show her some hospitality."

Adriana saw Vivian's eyes narrow. There was something else going on between her mother and Trent.

"It's nice to meet you, Adriana, finally," Trent said as he extended his hand. "I know we've talked on the phone before, but face to face is so much better."

"Thank you," Adriana said.

"You are welcome here, Adriana, for as long as you need. Just understand that we go back and forth between here and Las Vegas," Trent said. "Martha is our house sitter, and she lives in the guest house. She is always here and can help you with anything you need."

The woman who had opened the door for her reappeared as if out of the wall and nodded her head at Adriana. Adriana liked her; she seemed to have a warm personality.

"Mom, are you okay with this?" Adriana asked. She appreciated Trent asking her to stay, but wanted to hear it from her mother.

"Sure," Vivian said. "You are welcome here until you have the baby or as long as you want."

"Thanks," Adriana said standing up. "I have to go; I have school tomorrow, but I can bring my stuff over this weekend."

"That's perfect, Adriana," Trent said. "We'll see you this weekend."

Martha walked Adriana out and disappeared again.

Vivian turned on Trent, "What was that all about? You never wanted her here before. Plus, she's my daughter; I would think that I would make the decision about her staying here."

"You fail to see the big picture, my dear," Trent said. "Adriana goes to school with Loren."

"Yes, and from what I understand they hate each other."

"No, Adriana hates Loren, not necessarily the other way around. She can help us get close to Loren."

"You walked out on her years ago," Vivian reminded him.

"Yes, but these are new times," Trent said. "She is my daughter, whether Nora likes it or not, and her star is rising. She just may be the answer to our little . . . problem."

* * *

Loren lay in the dark slowly being relaxed by the rhythm of Eddie's steady breathing next to her. Ian had decided to stay in the guest room, and Mel left after dinner. Loren felt tension between Ian and Eddie all evening, but she never got a chance to ask him what that was about. She didn't want to be the cause of problems between them. Loren knew how hard it was for Eddie to make and keep true friends.

"You know I can hear the wheels turning in your head," Eddie laughed.

"I thought you were asleep," Loren laughed.

"Hardly," Eddie said.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Kinda," Eddie said sitting up adjusting a pillow behind his head.

"Tell me," Loren said as she put her head on his chest. Tonight he was sleeping without a shirt. Loren tried not thinking about pressing herself up against him, but he was hard to resist.

"You first," Eddie said.

Loren looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"I know something is bothering you about your dad," Eddie said.

"Trent," Loren said as she put her head back on his chest. "He hasn't earned the right to be called my dad."

"Okay, Trent," Eddie said as he rubbed her back.

Loren hesitated to say anything, but she realized that this was a good first step in letting Eddie into her head. She needed to confide in him.

"He wants to see me this weekend. Oh wait, I guess I should tell you all of it," Loren said. She told him about the night of the concert at MK, and how angry she was at him. She didn't quite tell him how Trent's appearance only complicated her emotions even more since she was dealing with him being gone too. She couldn't burden Eddie with that.

"So now, he wants to, I don't know, make up for lost time?"

"He can never do that, Loren," Eddie said. "He made his decision fourteen years ago."

"I agree," Loren said. "But . . ."

"But?"

"I hate that I'm curious to talk to him and see what he has to say. Would that be betraying my mom?"

Eddie realized what Loren's dilemma was. It wasn't even about her own feelings, at least not yet. She was worried about hurting Nora.

"Nora will understand any decision you make," Eddie said as he continued to stroke her back. "He's still you're dad, and the only one you'll ever have."

"Max has been more of a dad to me than Trent ever was," Loren said.

"My point is, I think if you want to go see him, do it," Eddie said. "Just don't have any expectations. See what he has to say and then be done with it."

"What if this starts some kind of relationship with him?"

"Then you will get to decide how much you let him in, if at all," Eddie said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You make it sound so simple," Loren said.

"Not simple at all," Eddie said as he gently lifted her head. "Just offering perspective."

He kissed her as he cupped her face. Loren let her hands travel to his bare chest and slowly ran them across his taut muscles.

"Do you feel better?" Eddie asked as his breathing quickened.

"I think I'll feel even better in a few minutes," Loren whispered as she slid on top of Eddie and kissed him again.


	15. Chapter 15

Max walked through the club with a bag of breakfast tacos. Grace was behind the bar doing her final count of alcohol before she put in the next order.

"Did you go to Baja's?" Grace asked.

"Of course," Max said as he paused at the bar and started rooting through the bag. He pulled out a thick foil package and dropped it on the counter. "Bacon, egg and potato with extra cheese."

"Thanks, Max," Grace said as she walked over to him.

"I got Nora's favorites hoping she's feeling better," Max said.

"Is she sick?" Grace asked.

"She said she was," Max continued, "She didn't stay out with us last night."

"With Daphne and Stefania?"

"Yeah."

Grace chuckled, "Why are men so dense?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you honestly not see what's going on?" Grace asked. "Those two women are up to something, and Nora knows it. She was trying to avoid conflict, so she stayed away."

"Nora?"

"Yes, Max," Grace said. "I could tell right away that Daphne had an ulterior motive. She's probably still pissed that you're dating Nora and not her. And that Stefania is a piece of work too."

"No, I've known her for years; she's always been a little . . . exuberant."

"Call it what you want," Grace said, "But I guarantee you Nora is not sick; she just didn't want to see those two vipers all over you. You better hope no one got shots of the three of you last night because if they did, I guarantee you they're on the internet right now."

Max thought about what Grace said and realized there was probably some truth in it. He never once thought that Nora would try to avoid the situation, but as he thought about the events of the night before, he had to agree that maybe he was being played by those two.

"Grace, you are worth your weight in gold," Max said. "Can you take these up to Nora? I've got to run a quick errand," he finished as he ran out the door.

* * *

Mel pounded on Eddie's door for a second time making sure she could be heard. She patiently waited as shuffled footsteps came closer to the door and finally opened it.

"Mel?"

"Ian," Mel answered. "I'm here to set you straight."

"Can you do it quieter?" Ian said as he turned and walked back into the living room. "I have a splitting headache."

"You did notice you were the only one drinking like a fool last night, right?" Mel asked as she walked past him and put her laptop down on the coffee table.

Ian looked over at Mel and just shook his head. "They're not here."

"I know; they're at the studio. I'm not here to see them right now. I'm here to see you." She motioned to the couch, "Sit."

"Intrigued, are you?" Ian smiled.

"Hardly," Mel said as she sat down and started up her laptop. "I want to finish our discussion from yesterday."

"Which one?" Ian asked curiously.

"The one about Loren and why she's perfect for your friend."

"Look, that's none of my business, or yours really."

"You're wrong," Mel said. "We are their closest friends. I don't know Eddie well, but I would guess that he doesn't have a lot of close friends. You are probably the closest to him. Don't make him have to defend his choice about being with Loren."

"You don't know the Eddie I knew," Ian said.  
"Perhaps, but this is the Eddie Loren knows," Mel said as she played a video. It was the video montage she created for Loren when they all thought Eddie was dead. Ian looked at the screen and didn't say a word. The video lasted about two minutes, but Mel felt it had the effect she wanted. When it ended Ian ran his hands through his hair.

"Did Eddie know Loren when he reached out to her at the concert there in the first clip?" he finally asked.

"No," Mel said closing her laptop. "That was before the contest. We were just fans in the crowd like everyone else, but he noticed her."

"Yes he did," Ian said. "I'm going to tell you something that Eddie shared with me about that." Ian sat back on the sofa and looked at Mel. "I didn't put it all together until now, but Eddie and I talked not long after that concert . . . okay, not so much talked as went out drinking," Ian laughed. "Anyway, he said he had a dream that night about the girl in the crowd. At the time I told him he was just nervous about proposing to Chloe."

Mel fought the urge to shudder thinking about Eddie with Chloe.

"What did he dream?" Mel asked.

"He told me that he locked eyes with a girl at the show and felt a shock go through him when he touched her hand. I laughed at him because imagine how many people he meets in a day. How could be remember that? But he said that he did, and he couldn't get her out of his mind. So, that night, he said he had a dream about her and being with her instead of Chloe."

"Wait, you're making this up, right? This didn't really happen."

"No, it did," Ian assured her. "He said that as everything went haywire with Chloe and all that drama happened, he kept dreaming about that girl. He said all he could remember about her were her brown eyes and the way he felt when he touched her hand. That must be what he feels with Loren."

"So you see – "

"Yes, yes, you're right," Ian said getting up. "I'll back off." Ian sighed, "Has Eddie ever seen this?"

"I don't think so," Mel said. "It just hasn't come up. I'm not sure if I should show it to him."

"You should," Ian said. "I think it would freak him out a bit," Ian laughed. He folded his arms and regarded the valley girl's friend for a second. He had never noticed that her hair flowed down her back in gentle waves, or that her brown eyes seemed to sparkle when she was excited about something. She really was pleasant to look at. Ian shook his head, "Would you like some coffee while we wait for them?"

"Diet soda . . . I get my caffeine from diet soda," Mel laughed.

"Diet soda it is," Ian said as he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Nora grabbed the rest of her things and was ready to leave. Grace had brought up her breakfast earlier and said Max would be right back. That was over an hour ago. She didn't want her mind to go there. She didn't want to think that this had something to do with the gathering she missed last night. It would be her fault. She took the coward's way out and faked feeling sick. Nora was so upset with herself. She was letting these women push her around. This was not her. She needed to stand up for herself. Running away right now would not be a good way to start.

Nora set down her purse and turned on Max' laptop trying to get her daily news fix. A window was open to one of the gossip sites and the page refreshed. There was a link to an article about Max and it had Daphne's name too. Curiosity got the best of her, and she clicked on the link. There was a picture of Max, Daphne, and a mystery woman, who Nora recognized as Stefania, at MK from last night. The headline read, "Is Max Duran Finally Moving On?"

The front door opened and Max walked in with a huge garment box and an even bigger smile on his face.

"Hello, beautiful," he said as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How were the tacos?"

"Fine," Nora said as she closed the laptop. She got up and went to get her purse off of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Max asked as he opened the laptop. He saw the last website open and the picture. Max felt even better about what he had just done.

"Sure," Nora said. "I just have to get going. I want to see Loren before she goes out tonight."

"Wait," Max said. "I have a surprise for you." He held out the box and shook it a little as if to entice Nora. "I must warn you though, there are strings attached to this gift."

"Oh," Nora said, smiling in spite of herself.

"Here, open it," Max encouraged.

Nora walked over to Max and took the box from him. She sat down on the couch and hesitated before opening it. Inside was a black evening gown with satin trim. Nora carefully took it out of the tissue paper and stood with it, holding it up against herself.

"What is this for?" Nora asked.

"Tonight," Max said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's tonight?"

"Eddie and Loren are going to that gala for the Children's Hospital, and I thought we'd go too," Max smiled.

"What? You mean like a red carpet thing?"

"Yes," Max said as he turned her to look at him. "I want everyone to see us together. I want our picture out there. I want everyone to know I love you."

"But tonight is Daphne's first return performance at MK," Nora said.

"And?"

"And I thought you wanted to see it," Nora asked hating that she was scared of his answer.

Max chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, "Grace can handle the club tonight. I want to be with you."

Nora smiled. She put the dress down on the box and slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Is this supposed to make up for last night?" Nora laughed.

"Does it?" Max asked as he kissed her.

"Oh, I'm still gonna make you pay," Nora said as she kissed him back.

* * *

"I think the songs sound great," Loren said. "I'm so excited."

"Yeah, me too," Eddie said as they walked through the lobby of his building. They nodded to the doorman and waited for the elevator to open.

"But – "

"I knew it," Eddie laughed.

"I'm a little nervous about tonight," Loren said.

They walked into the elevator, and Eddie took her in his arms as soon as the doors shut. He kissed her slowly and then rested his forehead on hers.

"What are you worried about?"  
"I've never done a red carpet."

"Think about it this way, it'll be a warm up before the red carpet in Las Vegas next week."

"Oh my God, the Billboard Music Awards," Loren said as she felt her heart start to race.

"Stop," Eddie laughed. "You'll be great. I'll be with you the whole time."

"I know," Loren laughed. "I guess I gotta get used to this."

"Exactly," Eddie said as they stepped out on his floor. He still held her hand as he unlocked his door and opened it. "This is your life now. Wait," he said as turned to her and took her in his arms again, "This is our life now."

Loren smiled as Eddie leaned in to kiss her again. She ran her hands through his hair as their kiss became more intense. Eddie gently pushed her up against the door jam and pressed his body against hers. Loren felt his chest push up against hers and let out a small moan. The feeling of his warm torso up against her was driving her crazy.

"Ahem," a voice called from inside.

Eddie and Loren jumped back and stared inside the living room. Both Mel and Ian were sitting on the couch with their drinks in their hands and the biggest grins as if they were enjoying the show.

"Mel!" Loren said as she walked in and threw her purse on the chair.

"I think we would have had an 'R' rating had I not said something," Mel said. "You should thank me."

"You're early," Loren said.

"No, actually, I'm on time. I think Kelly's late," Mel said.

"She'll be here," Eddie said. "She's got my suit and your dress. We're going in jeans tonight unless she shows up."

"What are you two up to?" Loren asked pointing her finger back and forth between Ian and Mel.

Mel looked over at Ian and smiled. "We were just coming to an agreement," Mel said. "It's all worked out. So, Lo, are you excited about tonight?"

"Terrified is more like it. At least I was until my boyfriend pointed out I'll be on an even bigger red carpet next week. Now I'm ready to crawl under a rock and never come out."

"Okay, I'm coming to that one for sure," Mel said. "I have to record your first big red carpet."

"Of course you're coming," Loren said. She got up close to Mel and spoke low in her ear and said, "Are you bringing your plus one?"

"I'll get back with you on that one," Mel said.

"Where is Kelly?" Loren asked. "Should I call her?" She started scrolling through her phone looking for Kelly's number.

"No, no, no. Loren," Mel said, "You need to be ready for the red carpet questions. And your poses! C'mon, let's go upstairs, and we'll work on it."

Mel grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her up to the bedroom leaving Eddie and Ian alone. "How are you feeling?" Eddie asked as he grabbed a bottle of water and offered it to Ian.

"Okay," Ian answered as he took the bottle.

"So what were you two really talking about?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

"Destiny, soul mates, that sort of mess," Ian said.

Eddie was surprised by Ian's answer. "Really? I didn't think you were a believer in any of that stuff."

"I'm not. I mean, I wasn't," Ian said. "I may be coming around."

"By something Mel said?" Eddie asked.

"No," Ian answered as he sat down on the couch. "By seeing you and the valley girl."

"She has a – "

"I know, I know," Ian laughed. "Loren. But she will always be the valley girl to me. I should have known that night we went to her house for that party. You had it bad."

"Yeah I guess I did," Eddie said. "I just wish I would have seen it sooner."

"That's just it, mate," Ian said. "You did."

"Are you still drunk?" Eddie laughed. He had never seen Ian quite so serious. Ian went through women the way most people changed shoes. Eddie had never known him to even consider being serious with a girl.

Before he could question Ian about what he said, there was a knock on the door, and Kelly arrived at the penthouse with her entourage.

"Where's Loren?" Kelly asked.

Eddie motioned upstairs.

"Loren," Kelly yelled up the stairs. "Get down here."

Kelly was holding a long hanging garment bag with Loren's dress. Eddie's suit was being carried by another member of the style team. Mel came racing down and immediately got caught up in all the excitement. Loren slowly walked down the stairs and her eyes widened at all the chaos. Mel was introducing herself to all the members of the style team while Eddie talked to Kelly. Ian had walked over to the stereo and started playing music giving the room a festive air.

"Loren, get over here," Kelly urged. "Mario finished the alterations on the dress this morning, and it has been waiting for you to wear it tonight. And I brought a couple of pairs of shoes to see which ones you like better. And Eddie, he made the coat of your suit especially for you. It totally matches your style."

"Awesome," Eddie said. "Let's see it."

"This dress is so amazing," Loren told Mel. "I tried it on yesterday and it's perfect. Wait 'til you see it." Loren gushed. "I guess that's one thing I am looking forward to tonight." She looked over at Eddie and winked.

"Let me see it," Mel urged.

Kelly laid the garment on the couch as everyone buzzed with excitement. She grabbed the zipper from the bottom and unzipped the garment bag while the room filled with talk and laughter.

"Oh my God!" Kelly gasped.

Everyone turned to the couch and saw what shocked her. The beautiful couture ruby red dress was ripped to shreds. The long skirt had dozens of jagged tears as if someone had taken a knife to it.

"Kelly, what the hell is this?" Eddie insisted.

"I don't know," Kelly said. "Mario said he finished it this morning and sent it to be steamed. Maybe the cleaners messed it up."

"You didn't inspect it at his studio before you left?" Eddie asked.

"No, he handed it to me personally."

"Shredded like this? No way," Eddie said getting angrier.

"It's the stalker," Loren said. "How did he find out about my dress?"

"How are you so sure it's a he?" Mel asked.

Loren looked over at Eddie and wished for just a moment alone with him. She knew the stalker was doing this to get to Eddie. By thinking Loren was in danger, Eddie would be driven crazy. Eddie's love for her was being used against him, and it was killing her. She never wanted to cause him any pain, but she realized that keeping the stalker's true motive from Eddie was not helping anyone.

"Look, I'll go back to Mario's and get one of the other dresses," Kelly said as she started to call the studio. "All of them are fantastic; I'm sure one of the other two will fit fine. Meanwhile, the team can get Loren's hair and makeup done."

"We're not going," Eddie said.

"Yes we are," Loren said emphatically. "He wants you not to go."

Eddie looked at Loren with a hard stare. He knew she had been hiding something. His beautiful Loren didn't have a poker face; he could read her emotions like an open book. "You seem to know an awful lot about this stalker."

Loren couldn't break his stare. He was right and was calling her on it. She had to get over this fear of letting others in. What better place to start than with Eddie?

Eddie walked over to Loren and held out his hand to her. Loren put her hand in his, and he started to walk up the stairs.

"Give us a few minutes," Eddie said as they disappeared to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi Everyone! I am so overwhelmed with the feedback and number of people reading my story. I enjoy writing and will continue as long as someone wants to read. If you like my story, please blog or tweet the link to my story out to your followers. I would love to get more feedback. Also, you can follow me on twitter amd6841. If you blog or tweet, send me a PM letting me know. If I get enough of them, I may post 2 chapters for this weekend's reading on Friday. Thanks a lot for your support! Enjoy chapter 16!**_

_**AD**_

Eddie led Loren up to his bedroom and straight out onto the balcony. Loren stopped before stepping outside and shook her head.

"Paparazzi," Loren said in a low voice.

Eddie was stunned by this. What was she going to tell him that would cause such a reaction that she was scared of the paparazzi getting a picture on his balcony? He looked in her eyes and could tell she was fighting tears. He was getting more and more upset at this stalker and ready to rip him to shreds. How dare anyone cause his Loren this much pain!

Eddie sat on the couch in the alcove, never letting go of Loren's hand. Loren followed but sat as far away from him as she could without breaking their hands. He knew he had to proceed easily.

"I know there is something you're scared to tell me," Eddie said softly. "But, baby, please let me in."

"It's not that easy," Loren said. She couldn't stop the single tear from falling. She was so angry with herself for not being able to keep it in. Her crying was helping no one.

"Do you want some water or – "

Loren shook her head. She sighed and realized that she had to tell him. There was no way she could solve this herself. Eddie had to know.

"There's something that happened Monday, the day of the fire drill, that I haven't told you."

Eddie simply nodded his head and urged her to continue.

"I need you to understand why I've kept this from you – "

"Loren," Eddie said as he cupped her cheek in his hand, "I know there has to be a good reason. Just tell me."

Loren leaned her head into his hand and closed her eyes loving the feeling of his warm hand on her cheek. His thumb brushed away the streak of tears that was starting to get larger and was streaming down her face.

"The stalker grabbed me during the chaos of the fire drill and led me outside." She looked into Eddie's eyes, but didn't notice a change in the way he was looking at her. His eyes still held concern and curiosity; Anger had not crept into them, yet.

"He told me that he was stalking me to get to you." Loren choked back a sob before she continued, "He said that if I told you he would make you disappear again, and this time you wouldn't come back." Loren cried. All her fears of losing Eddie flooded into her heart. The pain she remembered from those days she thought he was dead strangled her and threatened to drown her.

"Shhhh," Eddie said as he pulled her into his arms. Loren took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly trying to control her emotions. He was here with her, warm and very much alive. His scent, his strength were all around her.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie," Loren said as they hugged. "I would never keep anything from you, but he found his way to my school; I really thought he could hurt you."

Eddie pulled back and looked Loren in the eyes, "I remember someone once told me that I should look at a situation from the other person's point of view. It would help me get perspective." Loren smiled. Eddie was remembering the first time they met up at their special place on the hill by accident. It was after he had found out Chloe's mom was alive and when Loren had to decide whether to go to Brown or start her music career. He was telling her he understood her reasons for keeping this from him.

"Nobody causes you this pain and gets away with it," Eddie said.

"But it's you he's after," Loren said.

"And he's using you to get to me," Eddie said. He realized he needed to curb his anger in front of Loren. He had made some headway in tearing down her emotional wall; he didn't want to scare her away now. "What did he look like?"

"I didn't see much," Loren said wiping the tears from her eyes. "He was behind me, and when I did see his face, he had a hat and sunglasses on."

Eddie nodded. His hands worked their way to her shoulders and began to gently massage them. Loren felt herself relax.

"How did he hurt your arm?"

Loren instinctively rubbed the bruises on her forearm. They had faded but were still visible.

"He had me pinned up against a brick wall. My arms were trapped."

Eddie was fuming inside, but he controlled it for Loren's sake. He was running through a list in his mind of anyone who could hate him that much. He had enemies, of course, and some people just didn't like him for whatever reason, but he couldn't think of anyone who would go to such lengths. Except for Tyler, but even he wouldn't dare threaten Loren.

"I asked Adam to look into who runs that website you were telling me about," Loren said.

"Which one?"

"The 'I Hate Eddie Duran' site."

Eddie laughed. "That's a place to start." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

"You are too," Loren said. "I'm a package deal. Me and all of my quirks."

Eddie leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I love your quirks. And I love you."

"I love you too," Loren said smiling for the first time since coming upstairs.

"Go downstairs and let them get started with your hair and makeup," Eddie said. "I need to make a few phone calls."

Loren wanted to ask who he was going to call, but figured there would be time enough for him to tell her. She knew he was upset about the stalker and that he needed a way to try and find him. As Loren walked down the stairs to the chaos below, she did feel better after telling Eddie what happened at school. Even with this newfound unburdening of her secret, she couldn't keep the fear that she tried to bury deep down in her heart from trying to surface, no matter what Eddie said. That pain in her heart reminded her that one day Eddie was going to leave like everyone always did.

* * *

Max stepped out of the limousine onto the red carpet and took in all the flashing bulbs and noise. He buttoned his suit jacket closed and reached in to help Nora out. As soon as she fully emerged, the shouts from the paparazzi started.

Nora was stunning in the floor-length black dress that Max had picked out. He knew she would be beautiful in it, and he noticed everyone along the red carpet whispering and wondering who his date was.

"Max, who is your date?" "Max Duran, over here." "Max, where's Daphne?"

Max smiled and waved to the fans as he held Nora's hand and started to lead her down the red carpet.

"Let me handle them," Max whispered in Nora's ear. "You look beautiful; everyone's wondering who my mystery date is."

"They were expecting Daphne?" Nora said feeling a little self-conscious.

"Max kissed Nora on the cheek and said, "Watch."

He walked over to Lily Parks who was motioning the couple over.

"Max Duran, so good to see you tonight. Who is your date?"

Lily of course knew Nora Tate; she was giving Max the opportunity to tell the world who he was dating.

"This is the lovely Nora Tate, mother to Loren Tate," Max said.

"Are you two officially an item?" Lily asked.

Max looked over at Nora and smiled, "Absolutely."

* * *

Kelly sat across from Eddie and Loren in the limousine ferociously answering texts and checking her tablet. Loren felt Eddie's strong hand holding hers and absentmindedly rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. She was looking out the window at the red carpet circus that had pitched a tent in front of the hotel. Eddie's gaze never left her.

"You nervous?" Eddie asked.

"Not as much as I thought I would be," Loren said with a smile. She almost believed it.

"When we get there, Kelly gets out first," Eddie said."Let her lead. She will tell us which reporters to speak to, when to pose, and where to sign autographs for fans."

"Autographs?" Loren asked.

"Yeah," Kelly said. "People have been lining up for hours waiting to see you guys. This event is a big deal. A lot of money is raised and the pictures end up on all the celeb magazines. Okay, here we are," Kelly said. "Your job is to smile and wave. If any reporters get out of line, I'll step in. Don't engage them."

Loren nodded.

The limousine stopped, and Loren took a deep breath. Eddie leaned in and kissed her lips gently. That calmed her. Kelly stepped out first and took a quick glance down the red carpet. Eddie then stepped out next and briefly waved to the crowd as cheers and applause erupted. Flash bulbs were blinding Loren as she stepped out guided by Eddie. When she stood up straight and clutched her purse on her first red carpet, she got the full magnitude of the situation. Her name was being called from all directions. Girls were screaming at Eddie that they loved him while reporters beckoned them over.

"You look beautiful," Eddie whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. Loren was wearing a rich maroon-colored bustier dress with thin straps. The skirt hit a couple of inches above the knee showing off her long legs. Loren felt comfortable in this dress and next to Eddie.

Loren smiled and waved to the crowds. Everything was starting to blur the closer they got to the cameras and the fans. Kelly ushered them in many different directions. Some just wanted for them to pose for the camera while others asked questions about the album, the tour, and about them. They made it over to the group of fans and Loren posed for pictures and signed autographs. She smiled and nodded as fans told her they loved her music, couldn't wait for the album to come out, and couldn't wait to see her in concert.

Loren turned from the crowd of fans and was face to face with Lily.

"Loren, you look beautiful; how do you feel tonight?" Lily asked.

"Thank you, I'm good. I'm glad there is such a good turnout for a great cause." Loren had heard Eddie say that earlier and smiled at how poised he was under so much scrutiny.

"Any reaction to the fact that Chloe Carter is here?" Lily asked.

"What?" Loren asked.

"Loren," Kelly said as she led Loren away from Lily. Eddie was still over with the fans signing autographs. Kelly tapped him on the shoulder and steered him and Loren towards the entrance.

"Chloe's here," Loren told Eddie in his ear.

"I figured," Eddie said.

"Really?"

"There's a camera here, isn't there?" Eddie laughed.

The joke eased Loren's tension about Chloe being there. Eddie didn't seem too worried about it, so Loren relaxed.

* * *

Chloe craned her head looking at the entrance every time she heard a cheer erupt. Raymond had gone to the bar to get drinks leaving Chloe alone with her obsession. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Eddie when she saw him. Maybe he would approach her first. She hadn't spoken to him since the investigation concluded and the prosecutor refused to press charges. Eddie would be impressed that she was at a charity event. When they were dating, she didn't like to come to anything like this unless she could be guaranteed to walk the red carpet at the time to get the most exposure. She was always able to get Eddie to do what she wanted, or any man really. Even Tyler, who claimed to be done with her, was still in Hollywood even though he swore he was done with her.

"Here's your wine," Raymond said.

"Thanks."

"Would you mind standing to my right?" Raymond asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"If you're on my right and I turn to you, then the cameras catch my good side," Raymond said.

"Oh," Chloe said as she moved to Raymond's right side. He smiled at her, but Chloe felt as if he wasn't even really looking at her.

She looked again at the entrance and saw that familiar silhouette at the entrance. Her heart jumped seeing him smile and look so happy. That high schooler was on his arm smiling as if she belonged here. Chloe knew she couldn't go after Loren, especially now.

"You see your ex?" Raymond asked.

"Yes, he's here," Chloe said.

"Going over and saying 'hi' to him would get more than a few cameras flashing," Raymond said. Chloe was really liking the way he thought; he always seemed to work an angle to get more press.

"Let's work the room and create a buzz," Chloe said. "People will notice we are both here; then we'll see the best way to handle this."

* * *

"Mom!" Loren said shocked. Nora had called her earlier in the evening and said she had a surprise for her, but Loren never thought her mom would come with Max to this.

"I'm so happy you're here," Loren said as she hugged her mom. "I love that dress."

"Thank you," Max said laughing.

"Pop, you picked that out?" Eddie asked surprised.

"I did," Max said proudly. "I knew Nora would look beautiful in it."

"He did a great job," Nora said as she kissed Max.

"Mom, did you see what one of the silent auction items is?" Loren asked.

"No, what?"

"A VIP trip to wine vineyards in Tuscany," Loren said. "Just like you've always wanted to do."

"Oh my goodness, you're kidding?" Nora said.

"Let's go see," Max said walking holding Nora's hand. "If you want it, I'll get it for you."

"Max, no . . ." Nora was protesting as they walked over to the silent auction tables.

"That was sweet of you," Eddie said.

"What did I do?" Loren asked innocently, but with a sly smile.

"You gave my dad a huge hint of something your mom likes," Eddie said. "That's all he wants to do now is make her happy. I haven't seen him like that since . . ."

Loren just smiled. "She deserves it, and so does Max," she added after a pause. "Perhaps it eases the guilt I feel about wanting to see Trent this weekend."

Eddie grabbed Loren's hands and leaned in to kiss her.

"You have no reason to feel guilty, okay?" Eddie assured her. "He's your – "

Loren gave him a look that said he shouldn't say the word "dad."

"You know," Eddie finished. "It's natural to be curious. I'll go with you if you want."

"I know, and I love you for it," Loren said. She leaned in to kiss him again and as they kissed, a voice said from behind Eddie , "Eddie Duran."

Eddie turned and was surprised to see a person from his past.

"Mitchell Witten," Eddie said. "Wow, it's been a few years."

"Yeah, well since Sarah's – " Mitchell didn't finish. He then added, "No, actually, you weren't there for that, were you?"

Eddie simply nodded. Loren thought that he seemed uncomfortable and almost embarrassed. Loren had never seen him like that. He was always so calm and in control, especially in public. Something appeared to be bothering him.

"Loren, this is Mitchell Witten. Mitchell, this is my girlfriend, Loren Tate."

"Yes, I've seen your music online," Mitchell said as he held out his hand to shake hers. Loren noticed that his smile was beautiful and seemed to be sincerely interested in her. His eyes bore into hers as if they were the only ones there. "You are an amazing talent," he said as he squeezed her hand.

"Thank you," Loren said. "I recognize you from the movie you did with Eddie." Loren had seen Senior Ditch Day about a hundred times, so she had every actor's name in the movie memorized. Mitchell had been one of the minor stars of the movie, but had since gone on to star in big budget movies and was becoming an in-demand actor in Hollywood. With his six-foot plus frame and classic blonde hair and blue eyes, he was handsome and seemed charming.

"It's good to see you," Eddie said. "How have you been?"

"Well, you know, I have good days and bad days," Mitchell said. "But doesn't everybody?"

Loren sensed tension between the two. It wasn't hostile, but it was there. It couldn't be because Mitchell was sort of flirting with her. Eddie wouldn't be bothered by that.

Eddie still held Loren's hand, and he was squeezing it tighter than usual. He fidgeted back and forth on his feet, and she noticed he looked sweaty and nervous. He was tripping over his words as he talked, which was not like him at all. Something about Mitchell unnerved Eddie. She made a note to ask him about it later.

"We need to get together soon, before you guys head out on tour," Mitchell said.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great," Eddie said.

"Are you gonna be in Vegas next weekend?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, actually, we are," Eddie said.

"Great. Let's hang out," Mitchell said. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Sure," Eddie said.

"It was a pleasure, Loren. We'll be talking soon," Mitchell said as he excused himself.

Eddie and Loren walked through the crowd smiling and posing for pictures. Eddie would lean in and tell Loren who people were and introduced her around to so many people her head was spinning. Eddie seemed to calm down and was back in his element. Never did Eddie seem to be as nervous as he was when he was talking with Mitchell Witten.

"I have to get ready for my song," Eddie said after about thirty minutes. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I'll find my mom and Max," Loren said. "Remember, don't hint about next weekend."

"Ha, right," Eddie said. He leaned in and kissed her and then walked towards the front of the ballroom where a piano was set up.

Loren scanned the room looking for a familiar face. She saw Max and Nora talking at the end of the room and slowly made her way through the crowd, stopping for a brief hello or a picture. As she continued on her way through the room, a tall, dark figure blocked her path.

"Excuse me," Loren said as she tried to step around.

"Excuse _me_," the man said. "I've been wanting to meet you; My name is Raymond Cruz."


	17. Chapter 17

**Just as I promised, two chapters today. Thank you so much for all the feedback; you guys have been great. If you like my fanfics, tweet the link to other Hollywood Heights fans... follow me on twitter amd6841. Thank you for all for reading my story. I love these characters so much and they're giving me tons to write about!**

**AD  
**

"Hi, I'm Loren," Loren said to the tall stranger. He looked familiar. He had gorgeous blue eyes, but they seemed empty. He was smiling, but his eyes held no emotion at all. Loren couldn't put her finger on what was bothering her about him.

"I know who you are," Raymond said. "I've wanted to meet you." He looked up from Loren's face and nodded to a few people who said "hello" to him. Loren remembered where she had seen him; he was a model.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Loren said. "If you'll excuse me, I want to get up close to the stage for the performance."

"What's your hurry?" Raymond purred. "I want to talk to you."

Loren started to feel uncomfortable by the attention. She scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face, but saw none. She was about to be slightly rude to this guy, but a familiar voice made her jump.

"Stealing my fiancé wasn't enough, now you're going after my date?" Chloe said.

Loren turned and forced herself to smile. She knew all eyes were on them right now given their history. Loren had to make a quick exit from this toxic situation.

It was a good thing Loren had experience dealing with rudeness. "Good to see you tonight, Chloe. I'm glad you're here supporting this great cause."

"What?" Chloe said. "That's all you have to – "

"Look, that photographer wants our picture," Raymond interrupted. "Everyone smile."

Loren had no choice but to turn towards the camera and smile. Any other reaction would be fodder for the gossip mongers.

The emcee for the event was up at the microphone introducing Eddie. Loren was determined not to let Chloe ruin this moment for her.

"It was wonderful meeting you Raymond," Loren said loud enough for anyone who was eavesdropping to hear. "Chloe, a pleasure. Please excuse me; I want to see Eddie sing." She nodded her head, but before she took a step, she couldn't help saying, "I like to support my boyfriend in everything he does. I don't miss performances."

* * *

"This way," Kelly said as she walked down the hallway. She knew this was a bad idea, but Eddie had insisted. Jake had made her promise that she would keep Eddie and Loren from making the tabloid headlines tonight, especially with Chloe being here. She figured that this was a small price to pay.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"Someone wants to have a word with you," was all Kelly would say.

They reached a small conference room at the end of a hallway in a back area of the hotel. Chloe stepped in and noticed the air had been turned up, and it was cold. She wrapped her arms around herself as she waited for whatever Kelly had planned for her.

She turned, fully expecting to give Kelly a piece of her mind for dragging her down here and away from the party. The words stopped cold when she saw that Eddie had walked in and was standing just inside the doorway.

"Eddie," Chloe said surprised. She started to go towards him with her arms open, but he quickly side stepped avoiding her.

"No, stop," Eddie said. "I just wanted to warn you away from the crowd and the cameras."

"About what?" Chloe asked. "Is my life in danger? I'm so touched you still care."

Eddie couldn't think of anything to say to her outrageous statement. Did she honestly think he still cared about her?

"I saw you and your date talking to Loren," Eddie said. "You picked a time when you knew I couldn't step in and stop you."

"Eddie – "

Eddie fought the urge to yell. That would accomplish nothing but give Chloe the twisted idea that he still cared, even if it was just to hate her. Hate and love were two sides of a very thin coin, and he wasn't going to allow Chloe any part of his emotions.

"Don't ever do that again. She is off limits and way out of your league."

"I don't know what you mean," Chloe said with wide-eyed innocence.

Eddie shook his head. He couldn't believe her gall.

"Chloe, never again, or I'll get a restraining order against you. And believe me, if Hollywood events have to make a choice between inviting Loren or you, they'll pick Loren every time."

"How can you be so cold?" Chloe asked.

Eddie wasn't going to engage her and revisit their history. She just wanted to keep him talking so she could stay with him and away from Loren. He knew all of her games. He finally understood how she functioned. It was sick and twisted, and he wanted no part of it. But he swore he would protect Loren at all costs.

"Is everything okay here?"

Both Eddie and Chloe turned and saw Raymond staying at the doorway. He walked up to Chloe and put a possessive arm around her waist. Chloe leaned into him as if she was thankful he was there to save her. Eddie didn't know much about Raymond, other than he was a model. He seemed perfect for Chloe.

"Everything's fine," Chloe said.

"As long as she stays away from me and my girlfriend, things will be great," Eddie said. "I gotta get back to Loren now."

With that Eddie walked out without a backwards glance.

Raymond squeezed Chloe and smiled, "That was even better than I thought."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"I knew he would see us talking to her, but I never thought he'd go to such great lengths to seek you out and 'warn you.'" He used air quotes to emphasize as he laughed.

"I mean, I know we wanted a reaction out of him – "

"Exactly," Raymond said. "The only thing better would have been him going off on you in public, but that picture with his girlfriend was a real stroke of luck."

"What is our main goal here?" Chloe asked. "I thought were just trying to get press."

"Yes," Raymond said, "And if we get under his skin, then that would be an added bonus."

* * *

Eddie had been silent on the limousine ride home. His piano performance of "Something in the Air" had been a huge success. To Loren, she could see that something was wrong. He smiled when he needed to and sung the song with intense passion as he always did, but she knew him well enough to know something was bothering him. The rest of the evening had passed without anything else eventful happening, except for Nora announcing that Max had won the silent auction, and sometime that summer they would be going to Tuscany.

The limousine was headed to Jake's office first to drop off Kelly, and then to Eddie's penthouse. Kelly was gushing about all of the great contacts they had made that night. Loren belatedly realized that not only was Jake not present tonight, but he had not once called Eddie, which was very unlike him.

"Kelly, where was Jake tonight?"

Kelly's smile faded from her face and she pretended to be looking at something on her tablet. It took a heartbeat longer than it should have for her to answer Loren's question. "He had some other things to take care of."

Loren simply nodded her head. Jake's entire professional career revolved around Eddie; it was unnatural for him to skip an event like this. Loren wondered if it had to do with Tracy leaving him, or the strained relationship he now had with Kelly, which Loren still didn't know how to define. Either way, Loren thought she should ask Eddie about it when they were alone.

The limousine pulled up to the office building. Kelly continued to congratulate Loren and Eddie on a great night. She said goodbye to Eddie, who only nodded and gave a half wave. Kelly looked over at Loren as if to ask what was wrong, and Loren simply shrugged her shoulders.

Once the door was shut and Kelly was safely in her car, Loren turned to Eddie to ask him what was bothering him. She was shocked when he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She didn't resist when he positioned her straddling his lap. He trailed burning hot kisses down her neck pausing only long enough to lower the partition an inch and tell the driver not to stop until Eddie told him to head home.

"Eddie, what – "

"Shhh," he said as he put a finger to her mouth. Loren parted her lips and sensuously kissed his finger, playing off the passion in his eyes. Eddie raised the partition, giving them complete privacy, and said, "I need you right now. I love you." He kissed her slowly, using his tongue to gently part her lips and invade her mouth causing her toes to curl.

"Do you love me?" Eddie asked in a whisper.

Loren placed her hands on either side of his face and gently nudged his head back so she could look in his eyes. "Of course I do. Body and soul."

"Even if you found out I wasn't the good person you thought I was?" His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes looked down, refusing to meet hers.

"Eddie, what's wrong?"

Eddie turned his face and kissed the palm of her left hand. His passion turned fervent as he blazed open-mouthed kissed on the inside of her wrist. Loren knew he wasn't going to answer her right now. He wanted reassurance that she loved him. This was so unlike Eddie; for the longest time she was the one unsure about their relationship. Something had rattled him enough to question himself. For now, she would reassure him in the way he needed. Eddie knew how to drive her crazy with each touch. Never had she thought that this synchronicity that started through music could translate so beautifully to love.

Eddie gently eased her back as he kissed her eyes and nuzzled his face in her neck. He wanted to be close to her always, and vowed to wrap himself in her warmth and glow for as long as she allowed. No one ever made him feel the way she did. His body was alive when he was with her, and his soul was complete.

Later, Loren was curled up next to Eddie ready to fall asleep in the back of the limo. Eddie had told the driver to finally head to the penthouse. Loren's hair had long since fallen, but her clothes were back to looking respectable.

She wanted to ask him. Something had changed tonight. Eddie's confidence and self assuredness had faltered, and he appeared to have a hard time getting it back.

"I love you, Loren," Eddie whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Loren squeezed her arms around his torso as she whispered, "Back at cha." He would tell her what was bothering him in his own time.

* * *

_Loren heard music coming from the piano. She got out of bed and walked down the stairs, following the sounds of the song. With each step she took, the music got louder and louder. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she fully expected to see Eddie, head bent, working on another song, sitting at his beautiful piano. _

_She walked into the living room and noticed nothing but strewed paper and broken picture frames thrown around the piano. She looked over and saw the television was on, and Eddie was playing his piano in his living room, only it was on the screen. Loren ran over to the television and put her hands on the glass trying to reach out to him, but a shock burned her hands and caused her to jump back._

_Lily Parks then came on the screen and said, "We are airing 24-hour coverage of Eddie Duran concluding with the live coverage of his funeral. Rock and Roll icon Eddie Duran was killed by a deranged stalker after his girlfriend Loren Tate told him something she wasn't supposed to. Loren has been in seclusion at Eddie's penthouse and refuses to talk to reporters. If I were her, I'd do the same thing seeing as she's responsible for his death."_

_Loren shook her head and wanted to scream, but her throat was tightening. She looked over and saw the maroon dress she had on at the Children's Hospital Gala thrown on the floor. "This can't be happening," Loren choked out. "I just wore that dress tonight, and Eddie was with me."_

"_That was all a dream," Jake said. He appeared out of nowhere standing by the front door. "Eddie is dead because of you."_

Loren fought to wake up. She sat up in bed and looked around the room. She heard piano music coming from the living room. Eddie wasn't in bed with her. She jumped out of bed. Her heart was racing. This couldn't be real? That was just a dream.

Loren ran down the stairs and held her breath as she looked over at the piano. There was Eddie, head bent, playing.

"Eddie!" Loren exclaimed, unable to hide her exuberance at finding him sitting there.

"Hey, babe," Eddie said as the music stopped and he half turned on the piano bench. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No," Loren said as she brushed her hair back from her face and tried to calm her frazzled nerves. "I would wake up 100 times a night if it meant I could hear you play."

"That's sweet," he said.

Eddie stood, and Loren couldn't stop herself from running over to him and throwing her arms around him. She knew he wouldn't understand why she was so emotional, but she didn't care. He was here, his arm body pressed against hers, and that's all that mattered.

"Mmmmmm, I love having you in my arms," Eddie said. He kissed her on the cheek then grabbed her hands from around his neck. He led her over to the couch where she sat tucking her bare feet under her and pulling down his t-shirt that she was wearing.

Eddie sat next to her with her hands still in his and let out a big sigh, "I'm the biggest hypocrite on the planet, and I need you to forgive me."

Loren was shocked by this statement. "What do you mean? There's nothing to forgive."

"Yes there is," Eddie said. "I have been on you for weeks to open up to me and let me into your most private doubts and fears, yet I have kept my biggest one from you."

"Eddie, you've been an open book," Loren said. "You wear your heart on your sleeve, sometimes to a fault. You are so giving; I don't see how you can think you're otherwise."

Eddie took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I'm so terrified to tell you this, but I know I have to."

Loren moved back at the intensity of Eddie's words. "What is it? You're starting to scare me."

Eddie grabbed her hand and held the back of it up to his cheek. "Do you remember meeting Mitchell tonight?"

"Of course," Loren said. "He was in Senior Ditch Day with you."

"Yeah," Eddie said. "Well, we have a bit of a history outside of the movie."

Loren nodded. "I noticed there was something between you two."

"Of course you did," Eddie chuckled. "My beautiful Loren would pick up on that."

Loren smiled.

"We met the first day of auditions for the movie and became friends. I would say we were best friends."

Loren nodded.

"We hung out every day, and once the movie started filming we were inseparable. Spending so much time together, we got to know each other's families really well. He knew my parents, and I knew his . . . and I spent a lot of time with his sister Sarah."

"Oh?' Loren said.

"Yeah, we started dating, but Mitch was okay with it. She was only a year younger than us, and she had absolutely no interest in Hollywood or acting. She actually would roll her eyes at me when I talked about the movie or anything Hollywood . . . but she liked my music. She was sweet and down to earth. I really thought I was going to fall hard for her."

Loren started to get a picture of Eddie and Sarah.

"Well, Chloe was in the movie too, even though her role was small. Tyler actually introduced us." Eddie got up and started to pace the floor. He was rubbing his hands together as Loren felt like his mind wandered back in time. "Chloe made it clear she was interested, but I was dating Sarah, and things were going great."

Eddie paused, "You know that the night of the movie premiere . . . Mom died."

Loren knew Eddie had to tell her the story in his own way. She patiently waited for him to continue.

"Sarah wasn't at the premiere." Eddie smiled a bit at the memory, "She hated stuff like that, but would have been there if she hadn't have had orientation for college that week. It was in Chicago and her grandparents lived there, so she was going to stay two weeks."

Eddie sat back down. "After the premiere, we were at a party, and I was hanging out with Chloe when I got the call about the accident. She stayed by my side the whole time. I lost it. I didn't know what to think or feel or do. Sarah called me, but she still had some things to do and wouldn't be back in LA for a few days."

Eddie paused and looked at her. Loren saw the pain in his eyes telling her that what he was about to say hurt him.

"I couldn't believe that she actually stayed in Chicago and didn't come back for me. I was a selfish, arrogant bastard who thought that her world needed to revolve around me. It was like I was testing her, and she failed. I needed to be angry at someone, so I got angry at her. When she came back two weeks later, I refused to see her. By then, I had already started seeing Chloe."

"Eddie," Loren said, "You were young. How can you expect me to think any less of you because you treated a girl like that years ago? That's not who you are now. I know you." She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "You are the sweetest, kindest man I know."

Eddie reached up and grabbed her wrists bringing her hands down. "I hope you can still believe that when I tell you the rest of the story."


	18. Chapter 18

There was more? Loren had never seen Eddie so flustered. He stood up and filled a glass with the amber-colored liquid in the decanter. He took a long drink and exhaled. He poured himself another glass and came back to the couch to sit down again.

"I'm sorry for drinking in front of you," Eddie said as he took another drink. Loren had seen him drunk, but it was true that he very rarely drank in her presence. Whatever else Eddie had to tell her must be something shocking.

Loren patiently waited as Eddie gathered his thoughts. He put the now empty glass down on the coffee table and leaned his head back against the couch. For a split second, Loren thought that he might have fallen asleep, but he suddenly opened his eyes and looked directly at her. There were tears threatening to spill from his eyes that held a sadness she had only seen once before when he was talking about his mom's death.

"What I'm about to tell you is something no one else knows. Not Jake, or my dad, or anyone. Only Mitch knows the truth."

Loren knew he was divulging something dark. She vowed to keep it a secret as long as Eddie wanted her to. She was frightened at what Eddie had to say, but knew his heart was heavy. His face took on a faraway look as he began speaking.

"Sarah went off to college, and I released my album and went on tour. We had absolutely no contact; although, Mitch and I would occasionally talk." Eddie looked straight ahead at the wall as he continued, "Mitch started telling me that Sarah was having a hard time in Chicago and was hanging out with some bad people. She stopped seeing her grandparents and would disappear for days at a time. Her school work was suffering, and she was draining her bank account a lot faster than she should have been. He suspected that she might be involved in drugs, and he told me he was worried about her."

Loren began to rub his shoulder trying to offer what comfort she could as he continued with the story.

"Mitch was mad at me for the way I treated his sister, but at the time I really didn't care. I had my tour, my music, my 'model girlfriend.' Everything was working out for me, but for Sarah, apparently, it was a nightmare. So, when the tour was going through Chicago, Mitch asked me if I would help with an intervention with Sarah. He hinted that she wanted to see me, and he thought that my presence might convince her to get some help."

At this point, Eddie eased away from Loren's hand and moved to the other side of the couch, as far away from her as possible. She felt an ominous silence settle over them. Only Eddie's tapping of his fingers on the back of the couch could be heard in the room. It was like the calm before the storm.

"I promised to go after the show," Eddie said staring off into space again as if reliving that time. "I had every intention to, but some of my new 'friends' showed up backstage and wanted to hit the town. I could have said 'no.'" Eddie's voice began to crack as he continued to speak, "I should have kept my obligation. It was the least I could do for Sarah after the way I treated her. But, I thought I was supposed to live this fast, rock star lifestyle, so I blew it off and went out instead. It was like I didn't want any reminder of my life before . . ."

"Before?" Loren prodded.

"Before my mom died," Eddie finished without looking at her. "Anything that reminded me of Mom made me hurt all over again. I even cut out Pop for a while. I just wanted to live fast and forget the pain. Sarah represented that pain for me. I didn't even recognize who I had become."

Loren couldn't believe what she was hearing. Is this why Eddie is now so selective with his friends? He has very few friends at all, much less close friends. Did that come from this one event in his past?

"Mitch called me about a dozen times that night. I ignored each one. Apparently one of the calls was from Sarah, and she left a voicemail." Eddie looked down at his hands. "It was just her voice saying she wanted to see me, but I didn't hear it until that next afternoon. By then, Mitch had made it to the hotel to find me."

Eddie put his palm to his forehead rubbing it as if trying to erase the memory.

"Sarah had overdosed that night. She was dead." Eddie sighed, "Mitch and I got into a big fight in my hotel room. He punched me; we wrestled on the floor, and said some awful things to each other. Truth is, I deserved everything he threw at me."

Loren's mouth fell open at his words. There had to be more to this story. The Eddie she knew would never have done this. What was he not telling her?

"I was so ashamed of what I had 'not' done, that I didn't even go to her funeral. I said I had commitments out of my control." Eddie finally turned his face to Loren, "You can't get much more egotistical than that."

"Is that why when you thought Chloe might have overdosed –" Loren started to ask.

"Yeah," Eddie said. "I was reliving what happened to Sarah and was determined not to let it go down the same way."

Loren just nodded. It made perfect sense now why he reacted the way he did that night Chloe took those pills. His guilt about Sarah had come back. But something still . . .

"Was Chloe with you through all of this?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, I guess she does know part of this story too."

Loren was about to state the obvious, but stopped herself. She knew Eddie would never accept that anyone else was responsible for something he had done. Loren knew that Chloe must have encouraged him every step of the way. She would not have wanted him anywhere close to Sarah. She was competition for her. Loren had to figure out a way to convince Eddie that he wasn't wholly to blame.

"When I saw Mitchell tonight, it was the first time I had seen him since the day we fought," Eddie said. "Our paths hadn't crossed, and to be honest, I was too humiliated to call him."

"Eddie," Loren said from her position on the other side of the couch. She knew she had to proceed slowly. "The fact that this has weighed on your heart for so long proves that you are a good person and worthy of absolving yourself of this guilt." Loren had to fight tears. Her heart was breaking for him and for the pain he had been carrying. He had been suffering all alone, believing that he deserved this grief.

Eddie shook his head, "No, I deserve even more – "

"No, no," Loren said as she jumped off the couch and hurried to him. She knelt in front of him between his legs and grabbed his hands urging him to look at her. "You are a good person. You have a beautiful heart and a pure soul. Don't ever think otherwise, Eddie, because I can see it. You prove it to me every day with the way you love me."

"I'm a better person with you in my life," Eddie said as he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. "But it doesn't change what happened," he finished with a whisper.

"No, nothing can," Loren said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You carrying around all of this pain hasn't, nor will it. Maybe Mitchell has come back into your life at the right time. He says he wants to see you next week when we're in Las Vegas; see him. Talk to him. If he's willing to forgive you, then you need to forgive yourself."

Eddie looked into Loren's eyes and sighed, allowing a small smile to appear. "Maybe," he finally said in a whisper. His face then lit up with the smile that always melted Loren's heart as he said, "I'm so thankful you're here, Loren Tate. You make me happy."

"I'm a reflection of you, Eddie Duran," Loren said. She straightened and kissed him, surprised by the taste of alcohol on his breath.

"I've never kissed you after you've been drinking," she said. "What was it?"

"Whiskey," Eddie said. "Sorry."

"No," Loren said leaning in and kissing him again. "It's just different."

Loren climbed onto his lap as she kissed him trying to get as close to him as possible. She wanted to wipe the sorrow from his mind and remind him how wonderful he was.

"Are you going to see your dad . . . I mean Trent today?" Eddie asked as he broke their kiss. "I want to go with you."

And just like that, the Eddie who Loren knew and loved, the Eddie who had a heart so loving, had returned to her.

* * *

Adriana looked at her surroundings in her bedroom at her mom's house and sighed. She had moved several suitcases full of things in. Phil had his reservations about her leaving his house, but Adriana couldn't stand it there anymore. The truth was that Lisa was suffocating her. Lisa obviously wanted to help and do what was best for the baby, but she treated Adriana more like an incubator than the girl who was going to marry her son. Phil didn't see it, and Adriana was tired of trying to convince him of it. After the baby was born, Adriana agreed to let Lisa take care of him, or her, during the day. Then Adriana would see how Lisa treated her.

The bedroom was very plain, yet ornate, which was an amazing feat to pull off. The colors were white and a pale gold, which Adriana thought looked drab. The window had huge sheer white curtains hanging from the ceiling. The furniture looked like it was old . . . maybe antique was a better word, but either way it was not Adriana's style at all.

"Settling in?" Trent asked from the doorway.

Adriana was surprised to see him up in her room. She offered a shy smile, "Yeah. This room is huge."

"We're glad we have someone occupy it," Trent said with a smile.

Adriana wanted to like Trent, but in all the years her mother had been with him he had never shown an interest in her. She looked into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. It dawned on her that his eyes looked just like Loren's. She couldn't help the sneer that started to appear on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Trent asked.

"No," Adriana said wishing she didn't hate Loren so much, "It's just that . . ."

Trent raised his eyebrows as he fully entered the room and leaned against the dresser.

"Loren looks like you." It was a lame statement, but it was the truth.

"Ah," Trent said. "And I take it Loren is not your favorite person."

Adriana crossed her arms as she looked down at the carpet. It too was cream colored and drab. How could she tell him that the reason why she hated Loren so much was because of him? He left Loren and Nora and took up with Vivian, who then cut all ties with her. Adriana had blamed him for Vivian being so cold to her all these years. If he would have stayed with Nora, maybe her mom wouldn't have been so distant.

"I would consider it a personal favor if you try to let me know what she's thinking when it comes to me," Trent said.

"Why would Loren say anything to me about you? I don't think she even knows that you're with my mom."

Trent took that information in and processed it. "Maybe it's time she did. You could maybe let her know."

Adriana didn't know what to say. It sounded as if Trent wanted Adriana's help with Loren.

"I'm hoping to see her today," Trent said.

Adriana looked up surprised, "Why?"

Trent shrugged, "I think everyone deserves a second chance. Don't you?"

"What makes you think she'll forgive you?" Adriana said. "She thinks she's a rock star now. If she didn't want to see you before, she won't want to see you now."

"You may be right, Adriana," Trent said as he tapped his finger on the dresser. "But people can surprise you. I bet you didn't think your mother would let you stay here, but you came and asked and . . . here you are."

She wanted to ask him the question that had been running through her mind for years. The answer she longed for and feared at the same time. This was the time to voice it, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Again, anything you could do to help me with Loren would be appreciated." He looked around the room then said, "Make yourself at home."

Trent walked out of the bedroom and shut the door. Adriana was left looking at the wall still wondering why she hadn't asked him her question. She looked over at the mirror and studied her reflection. Her body was starting to look different to her. Her breasts were swollen and her buttoned-down shirt was just a bit too tight at the waist. As she looked into her own eyes, she finally voiced the question she asked herself every day, "What did I do to my mom to make her hate me all these years?"

* * *

Loren listened to the phone ring nervously waiting for it to be picked up on the other end. Eddie had convinced her to call her mom and tell her about Trent wanting to see her. He was right. She would have been racked with guilt if she would have seen Trent and not told her mom about it first. She looked over at him sitting across the booth from her at the pizza place playing on his phone. Her heart was so full of love for him.

"Loren?"

"Hi, Mom," Loren said as she fiddled with the napkin on the table.

"Is everything okay?" Nora asked.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Loren asked. "I said two words."

"Honey, I've known you all of your life; I know when something is bothering you," Nora said.

"Well, maybe," Loren said as she looked over at Eddie. He smiled at her and nodded his head in encouragement. "Mom . . . Trent texted me earlier this week, and he wants to see me."

"Oh?" Nora asked. Loren couldn't tell by the tone of her voice what she was thinking.

Loren plunged ahead, "I'm thinking about seeing what he has to say."

Nora didn't say anything for several seconds causing Loren's stomach to tie up in knots. Loren hurt her. That was the last thing she wanted to do to her mom. She opened her mouth about to take back what she said, but Nora interrupted her.

"Loren, you should do what you feel you need to do," Nora said.

"Does this make you mad?" Loren asked.

"No, sweetie, of course not," Nora said. "I figured at some point in your life he would try to reach out to you." After a brief pause Nora added, "I should have known it would be after you've become famous."

"Mom – "

Nora sighed, "Look, just be careful. I don't want you getting your hopes up and then be disappointed. I'd hate for you to read more into this than there is."

Loren laughed, "That sounds oddly familiar to what you said about . . ." she looked over at Eddie who was engrossed in his phone. ". . . something else once."

Nora knew what she was talking about, "Yeah, and I guess that's turned out fine so far."

There was an awkward silence. Loren didn't know what to say. Should she promise to give her mom details? Would she even want to know?

"Just be careful, honey," Nora said.

"Okay," Loren answered, "I'll call you later."

"Sounds good. Love you," Nora said.

"Love you too."

Loren put down the phone and let out a big sigh. Eddie grabbed her hand that was resting on the table and linked his fingers through hers.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Loren said. "She seemed okay with me seeing him."

"I knew she would be," Eddie said. "But I also knew you needed to hear it from her."

"You're right," Loren smiled. "Are you sure you can't read minds?"

"Do I look like a vampire?" Eddie laughed.

"No, you don't sparkle in the sun, thank goodness," Loren said before she took a drink of her soda. "I guess I'll text Trent and tell him I'll meet him."

"Okay," Eddie said. "I'll get the check and we can head out of here. Maybe we can work on tweaking one of your songs and get it ready to record next week before we go see Trent."

"We?" Loren asked. "You really want to come with me?"

Eddie smiled, "Only if you want me to."

Loren didn't care who was watching; she leaned over the table having to rest her arms on it for support and gave Eddie a kiss. The restaurant wasn't too big, but they were lucky enough to find a booth in the corner where they could have some privacy. Anyone who walked in the door wouldn't see Loren tucked into the corner of the booth, but Eddie would be visible, so he had his baseball cap and hoodie on. Loren sat back down and took out her phone to text Trent. She decided to tell him to meet her at the coffee shop. A familiar surrounding would keep her calm. As Loren was doing that, Eddie called over the waitress to settle the tab.

"Oh, don't worry about your bill," the waitress said, "It's been taken care of."

"Tell your manager that we appreciate it, but I don't feel comfortable – " Eddie began to say.

"No, it wasn't the manager," the waitress said, "There was a guy who offered to pay your tab. He had me write this note and give it to you when you were done." The waitress pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Eddie. Eddie opened it and read it as Loren looked over at him curiously. Eddie's face suddenly turned dark. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips drew into a straight line. He looked around the restaurant, but was frustrated that he didn't know what he was looking for.

"Who gave you this?" Eddie demanded. "Where is he?"

"I . . . I . . . he's gone," the waitress stammered. "He left about fifteen minutes ago.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Loren asked.

"Did he pay with a credit card?" Eddie asked.

"No, it was cash," the waitress said. "Do you want me to get the manager?"

"Eddie?" Loren demanded.

Eddie handed the note to Loren. She read it as Eddie asked one more desperate question, "I don't suppose you have cameras recording in here, do you?"

"No, I'm sorry," the waitress said as she walked away.

Loren's hands began to shake when she finished reading the note. It said, "Loren, I guess you can't keep a secret."


	19. Chapter 19

**I've been so overwhelmed by the feedback and follows. Thank you so much! I have several more chapters outlined, so a lot more surprises are coming. I promise you will find out who the stalker is, but you don't want me to tell you now, do you? There's more drama to be had. ;) Enjoy!**

**AD  
**

"How in the hell did this bastard know that Loren told me about his threat?" Eddie asked as he burst into Jake's office.

Eddie was furious. He had held it together during the drive to the office, but he couldn't contain his frustration any longer. Something had to be done. This stalker was playing with them and held all the cards.

Loren walked in and sat on the couch in the office while she fidgeted with her purse strap. Eddie had repeatedly told her that even though the stalker knew she told him, she did the right thing. She was trying to believe that. One good result about being constantly in Eddie's presence during all of this is that he would be in hers too. With him close to her, she would know firsthand that he was safe. That's all that mattered.

Loren took in Jake's appearance and saw that something was way off. He looked tired and haggard. His clothes were wrinkled and he had more than a five o'clock shadow on his face. He either had not been home in a while or didn't care about his appearance. Either way, Jake did not seem like himself.

"I don't know," Jake said in answer to Eddie's question as he got up from his desk chair.

"Who did you tell?" Eddie demanded to know.

"I called my contact at the police department to file the report, and that's it."

"No one else?" Eddie asked.

"Just Kelly and Steve here in the office know," Jake confirmed.

Eddie turned to look at Kelly and Steve standing at the doorway looking in. Their faces held concern, but not guilt. Eddie knew they would never say anything. Many secrets had passed through this office, and there had never been a leak before. There was no reason to believe that one would start now.

"Loren and I talked in my penthouse. There is no way anyone could have overheard."

"There was a large group there, Eddie," Loren said softly from the couch.

Eddie turned to her and took in her demeanor. Her eyes were downcast and her right foot kept twitching as it lightly thumped a fast rhythm on the floor. He walked over to her and sat down on the couch, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

He lifted her chin with his other hand and turned her eyes to his. "What do you mean?" he gently asked.

"We were getting ready for the gala, and Kelly came with that whole team of stylists," Loren said looking at Kelly. She brought her eyes back to Eddie's and said, "One of them could have been a plant. Maybe he or she overheard us talking upstairs."

"There was a lot of craziness going on," Kelly agreed. "Someone could have slipped up the stairs to listen, I guess."

"Or could have guessed what we would be talking about, and the stalker made it look like he knew that you told me," Eddie said. He looked directly at Loren and smiled, "Good call."

"Kelly, you and Steve get the list of everyone on that style team and who recommended them," Jake said. "Get all the info you can, and I'll give it to the detective I've been working with." He turned to Loren, "Good thinking, Loren."

Loren smiled and turned her face to Eddie who kissed her soundly."We're gonna solve this so our lives can get back to normal."

"Normal?" Loren laughed. "I guess I have to rethink my definition of normal."

"This guy is smart," Jake said. "I don't think it's just your average crazy. You two make sure and stay safe."

"Of course," Eddie said as he stood and helped Loren stand also. "I need to see if my dad's detective friend has found anything."

"Keep me posted," Jake said as they started to walk out. "Hey, by the way," Jake said stopping them at the doorway, "I've decided to hold off telling the label about your decision to record together until after the Billboard Music Awards. I want them to see you two perform together, so you guys need to come up with a great medley to wow them."

Eddie nodded as they left the office.

Loren didn't say a word as they walked back to Eddie's car. Eddie knew she was still processing everything that was going on.

"Hey," Eddie said as he leaned against the car. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close, trying to reassure her. As he rested his forehead on hers, he said, "What's going on in that beautiful mind?"

"I thought you could read my mind," Loren smiled.

"I can," Eddie laughed. "But I'm trying to use my superpowers less and less."

"Mmmmmm," Loren hummed. "I'm just hoping that pursuing my dream doesn't mean that things like this stalker guy are going to always happen," Loren finally said.

"Listen," Eddie said as he lifted her chin with his hand so her eyes could meet his, "We will get through this. I promised you that the whole world was going to be open to you, and I keep my promises. That world includes enjoying your success."

"As long as I get to enjoy it with you," Loren said.

Eddie smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Loren leaned as close as she could into Eddie's warm body. Just having him here with her made her believe that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Vivian asked Trent.

Trent had dressed in what he hoped was a fatherly outfit. Italian cut suits probably wouldn't impress Loren, so he settled for a pair of khakis and a polo shirt. He had to give the appearance of an everyday guy. He figured that would be the way to get to her.

"I am going to see my daughter," he said as he turned from the mirror. "She has agreed to meet me for coffee."

"Well, I hope this is all worth it," Vivian said. "I would hate for you to be wasting all your energy and get nothing out of it."

Trent smiled and kissed Vivian on the cheek. He continued to straighten his clothes as Vivian walked out of the house to run an unknown errand. Trent was too concerned with getting just the right look to strike a chord with Loren than to worry about Vivian.

He was surprised by the doorbell. Vivian would have just come back in. He hoped no one was coming to see Adriana; the last thing he needed was a bunch of teenagers running around the house.

"Are you Trent McCall?" a pretty blonde said. She had a fit, slightly muscular build which she showed off in tight black jeans and a sleeveless purple top.

"I could be," he answered flirting back. "Who wants to know?"

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Trent stepped aside and let her pass. He admired her view from the back as much as the front.

"So," Trent said as he crossed his arms. "Will you tell me your name now?"

The pretty blonde laughed, "Daphne Miller."

"As in the singer?" Trent asked. At Daphne's nod he then said, "Well, Daphne, what can I do for you?"

"I believe we have a mutual interest," Daphne said smiling.

"And what could that be?"

"Your ex-wife, Nora Tate, is dating Max Duran, my ex. While I figure," she said as she looked around the enormous atrium, "You don't necessarily want her back, I'm sure you would probably like some payback."

Trent asked, "How did you find me?"

"I can be very persuasive when I need to be," Daphne said with a smile.

Trent squinted and exhaled as he said, "Nora Tate means nothing to me."

"I'm not suggesting you have to cheat on your wife with Nora . . . "

"Vivian is not my wife," Trent said.

"Oh, my mistake," Daphne said as her smile got bigger. "All I'm saying is the well-timed visit or phone call could go a long way in maybe exposing some cracks in Nora's relationship."

"That seems to benefit you more than me," Trent pointed out.

"Oh?' Daphne asked. "You don't think Nora's been bad mouthing you to your daughter? Maybe making it near impossible to see her again?"

Trent laughed, "I'm actually on my way to have coffee with Loren now. So you see, I don't think I'll be needing your help."

Daphne looked Trent up and down and shrugged. "My mistake," she said as she started walking towards the door. "I thought maybe we could become friends."

She had just reached for the door handle, when Trent grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I supposed I could always use more friends," he said.

At the top of the stairs, the house guest that Trent forgot about heard everything.

* * *

Loren opened the car door again. This time she actually stepped one foot outside of the car before she quickly brought it back in and slammed the door again.

"At least that time part of you actually made it out the door," Eddie smiled.

"Do you think I'm being silly?" Loren asked.

"No, of course not," Eddie said as he took her hand and squeezed it. "You have every reason to be nervous, but I'll be there for you. Whatever you need. I can either sit at the same table or at the next booth over. You tell me what you want."

"I just want you," Loren said. "Everything else is background noise."

Eddie smiled and leaned in to kiss her. As he drew back, he placed one hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

"You can do this. If it gets uncomfortable, we leave. I'll sit where I can see your face, and anytime you want to leave, you give me a sign. Okay?"

Loren nodded. "Okay, baby. I can do this."

Five minutes later, Loren was sitting across from Trent in a booth at the coffee shop. Eddie had said hello and excused himself to sit alone at a table. Loren ordered a coffee and waited for Trent to speak. This sit down was at his request; he would have to speak first.

"You look great," Trent said. "And the other night at the club, your songs were really good."

"You stayed for the show?" Loren asked. At his nod she said, "I thought you said you were going to leave?"

"I probably should have," Trent acknowledged, "But I really wanted to see you perform. You're a natural. I guess you're a chip off the ol' block."

Loren didn't say "thank you." She couldn't acknowledge the compliment from him. Nora had said that Trent was an amateur musician, and it made sense if she inherited her love of music from him. That was something she didn't want to think about right now.

"I saw your pictures from last night . . . on the red carpet," Trent said. "You looked so beautiful."

Loren only nodded.

"Look," Trent said, "I'm a little nervous here. I'm not sure what to say."

"You can say whatever you want," Loren said.

"'I'm sorry' sounds so lame," Trent said.

"That's because it would be," Loren said. She was beginning to think this meeting was a mistake. What could really be accomplished here? Her anger and disappointment would never go away, and her fear of losing everything, the fear that had been with her all her life, would always be a part of her. That was her true inheritance from her father.

"Can you tell me some things about you?" Trent asked. "Some things that no one else would know?"

"You mean things that a father would know?" Loren said with a bite. The instant the words were out, she regretted them. She looked over at Eddie and gave him a reassuring smile. Eddie had told her that hate is just as powerful as love. She felt that there was no way she would ever be able to love Trent, not the way a father should be loved. Hating him would be just as despicable.

"I deserve that," Trent said. "And a lot more."

"I didn't mean to say that," Loren said.

"Yes you did, and that's okay," Trent said. "I know you are probably trying to work through all of your emotions. I don't want to complicate things right now. I just wanted to know how you're doing and make sure you were happy."

"Now?" Loren said, "After all of these years you are now concerned with my happiness? Let me ease your mind. I have a great career that's about to take off, a wonderful mom, a great best friend, and the love of my life. I would say I'm doing fantastic all things considered."

"And are you truly happy?" Trent asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No, no, you're right," Trent said. "Everything is going well for you, and you deserve it."

Loren started to ask him how he knew what she deserved, but she stopped and instead took a sip of her coffee. These sharp remarks were not going to accomplish anything.

"So tell me about this guy," Trent said.

Loren shook her head, "'This guy' is Eddie. He's the kindest man I know. He's believed in me from the very beginning, before we actually knew each other. Even before I could believe in myself."

"He sounds great."

"Well, he is," Loren said. She didn't know why she felt as if she had to defend Eddie to him.

"You have to believe me when I say I want nothing but best for you," Trent said. "It sounds like Eddie Duran is good for you. I mean if he's willing to give up being a solo artist and record an album with you, that says a lot."

Loren didn't acknowledge Trent's statement; she instead took another sip of coffee to keep from telling him what she thought about what he wanted.

Trent sighed, "I may be incredibly selfish here, but I don't want this to be our only meeting. I want to spend more time with you, when you're ready."

"I don't know."

"That's fair," Trent said. "What are you doing next weekend?"

Loren hesitated, but decided there was no harm in telling him, "We will actually be in Las Vegas at the Billboard Music Awards."

"Oh, well that's great," Trent said. "You must stay at my hotel. The awards are going to be held there."

"I don't think – "

"I insist. Look I'm a part owner in the MGM Grand and I own a condominium building. You can either have a suite at the MGM or a penthouse condo; you're choice."

"I'd have to ask Eddie," Loren said.

"Call him over here," Trent said as he turned and smiled at Eddie.

Eddie walked over to the table seeing Loren's confused face. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure," Trent said. "Please sit down. I was just offering my daughter a suite at my hotel in Vegas next weekend. I understand you're going to perform."

"Yes," Eddie confirmed as he sat down and laced his fingers with Loren's under the table, "But I think all of the arrangements have been made."

"But are you staying at the MGM?" Trent asked. He looked at Loren, "Or, if you don't want to stay there, I have a luxury condominium building not far away. You can be outside of the paparazzi circus before and after the awards show."

Eddie actually thought the condominium idea was a good one. All the other stars would be staying at the big hotels. Perhaps they can be in Las Vegas and not have to be a part of the fame monster when they didn't want to be.

"I like that idea," Eddie said. He turned to Loren, "We could have some privacy away from the cameras."

Loren trusted Eddie's instincts. She knew he was probably also thinking that a condo would be easier to secure than a hotel room. She could also tell by the look in his eyes that he was leaving the final decision up to her.

"That would be nice," Loren said.

"Here," Trent said as he took out a card from his wallet. He wrote a pair of phone numbers and an address on the back. "I can be reached at either number day or night, and this is the condo address in Las Vegas. For now, I'll reserve the two top penthouse condos and a few others for the rest of the entourage. You just let me know if you need more condos or anything else you need. I can stock the kitchen and whatever else. When will you be in town?"

"We'll be there Tuesday for rehearsals," Eddie said.

"Great. They'll be ready," he said as he smiled at Loren. "Thank you for letting me do this for you."

Loren simply nodded.

"I've taken up enough of your time. I'll go," he said. "It was nice talking to you, Loren. I hope we can do this again."

"Okay," Loren said noncommittally. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him again, but she had to admit that this was a good start.

Trent said his goodbyes and walked out of the coffee shop leaving Eddie and Loren alone in the booth.

"So," Eddie said as he raised her hand to his lips and gave a sweet kiss to the back of it, "How did it go?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought, but I think I still have a long way to go."

"But you've started that journey," Eddie said. "That's the important part."

* * *

An hour later, Eddie and Loren walked into his penthouse each eating their waffle cone of ice cream. They had tried to stay and eat at the ice cream shop, but Eddie got spotted, and they had to make a quick exit out through the back door.

"I swear that woman was going to swallow you whole," Loren laughed as she enjoyed her cookies and cream. "She was old enough to be your mom."

"Sometimes the fans can be . . . enthusiastic," Eddie laughed.

"I thought for sure she was going to wrap you up in her purse and take you home," Loren said. "She all but pushed me aside."

"Ah, until that guy noticed you and wanted your autograph," Eddie said.

"Perhaps," Loren agreed as she sat on the couch. "Mmmmm, this cookies and cream is so good." Loren took a big lick and now had a mouthful of ice cream.

"Really?" Eddie said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Can I try a taste?"

"Sure," Loren said, her mouth still full as she held out her cone. Eddie shook his head and leaned in and kissed her, pushing her gently back on the couch. Loren could taste the strawberry ice cream Eddie had been eating. The cold of the ice cream mixed with his warm mouth and made her shiver. She giggled as her ice cream started to run down her hand outside of the cone.

"You're causing my ice cream to melt," Loren laughed.

"All the girls say that," Eddie purred.

"Yes, but only your girlfriend's opinion matters," Loren said.

"Uh-uh," Eddie said between kisses. "My girlfriend, my best friend, my singing partner . . ."

"Oh my God," Loren exclaimed pushing at Eddie's chest so she could sit up straight. She knew something about her conversation with Trent had been bothering her, but she couldn't put her finger on it until now.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Trent said that you were willing to give up being a solo artist to record with me," Loren said.

"Wait, how did he know that?"

"Exactly," Loren said. "The only people we had told besides our parents were Jake and Kelly. So other than Steve, no one else should know. Jake said he hasn't even told the label yet."

"So then, how did Trent find out?" Eddie wondered.

"Maybe there is a leak in Jake's office," Loren said hating to admit that possibility. "If so, we need to find it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everybody who has offered feedback. I appreciate it so much. I see that they've finally added a "Hollywood Heights" tag under TV shows. YAY! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 20. I have the next several chapters outlined and ready to be written. A lot will be going on in HH. Let me know what you think of 20, and thanks so much for reading!**

**AD  
**

Adriana walked into the Sanders' living room followed by Mel. Mel was confused as to why Adriana was here when she knew that Phil wouldn't be home from work for another couple of hours.

"Actually I need to talk to you," Adriana said as she sat down.

"Okay," Mel said thoroughly confused.

"Can you call Loren and have her come over here? I need to talk to her."

Mel couldn't help it; she laughed out loud.

"Are you joking?" Mel asked. "You hate her; what could you possibly have to say to her?"

"I know it doesn't make sense," Adriana said. The truth was it didn't make sense to her either. She was torn between her deep-rooted hatred for Loren and the knowledge that Trent was using Loren for some unknown purpose. "But I have some information that she might want to know."

"If you're just going to trash talk her – "

"No," Adriana insisted, "I swear. I need to tell her something, and I know she won't answer my call."

"No, she wouldn't," Mel agreed. She had to admit she was curious too. What was Adriana up to?

"Okay, I'll call her."

* * *

"Can you do me a favor?" Loren asked Eddie as she laced her hands in his. She whispered her question so Max and Nora couldn't hear in the kitchen.

"When you smile at me like that, I'm like silly putty," he grinned.

Loren and Eddie had gone over to Nora and Max's for a home cooked meal. Conversation was light; Eddie never brought up the latest move by the stalker. Instead the conversation centered around the club, or the upcoming albums, or even how much fun they had at the gala. Eddie knew what was on Loren's mind.

"Can you keep Max busy so I can talk to my mom?" she asked. "I need to tell her about Trent."

"Sure," Eddie said. "Just don't tell her about – "

"No," Loren assured him. "I won't. We'll figure out how he knew about us releasing one album ourselves before we say anything."

"Okay," Eddie said as he kissed her. "I got it covered."

"Pop," Eddie said walking back to the table. "Let's clean up the dishes since Nora slaved so hard making this meal."

Max looked back and forth between Loren and Nora and understood what was happening. "Of course," he said as he kissed Nora on the cheek.

Loren grabbed Nora's hand and led her back to her bedroom. Loren was nervous about this conversation. She hated to admit that her talk with Trent actually went well. How could the wall that had taken 14 years to build start to crumble so easily?

"Alright, I know you want to tell me something," Nora said, "And I bet I know what it is."

Nora sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Many mother-daughter conversations had happened in this room. Nora had always felt comfortable talking to her daughter about anything, and Loren felt the same way. Theirs was an open relationship that they both cherished.

"You probably do," Loren agreed.

"It's about Eddie, right?" Nora asked.

Loren was surprised that Nora brought up Eddie. Although he was always on her mind, Loren couldn't think of anything pressing that she needed to tell Nora about him. Things were going great.

"What about Eddie?" Loren asked.

"Well, the two of you have been . . . living together," Nora said with a slight shudder. "I'm the worst mom on the planet."

"Why do you say that?" Loren asked.

"I'm allowing my 18 year old daughter to live with a man," Nora said.

"You're not 'allowing,' Mom," Loren reminded her. "Like you said, I am 18, and there were circumstances that led to this."

"Still," Nora said, "I have a feeling that things have progressed . . . further with Eddie. Am I right?"

Loren couldn't keep the blush from creeping up onto her cheeks. She also grinned and let out a sigh, giving away her thoughts.

"I thought so," Nora said with a slight grimace.

"Mom," Loren said, "It's okay. Eddie has been nothing but a gentleman. He's been so sweet and wonderful."

"Wow," Nora exclaimed, "You're glowing."

Loren put her hands to her cheeks, "I feel like floating when I talk about him."

"Yeah, I could tell things had changed between you two. For the better, I might add."

"They have," Loren agreed. "It's like we're totally in sync with each other. I can just look at him and know what he's thinking, and he can do the same. We're on this whole new level that I never thought possible. I didn't realize that love could be like this."

"I can; it is," Nora said. "With the right person. If I had to pick out the perfect guy for you, I probably would have picked out Eddie. Maybe without all of the 'rock star' stuff, but the guy, Eddie, is a keeper."

"What's wrong with him being a rock star?" Loren asked. "That never seemed to bother you before. And Max is a rock star, and you're in love with him."

"Apples and oranges," Nora said. "And there's nothing wrong with him being a super star, it's just that . . . I'm worried that at some point the crazy rock star clichés might come out."

"Like what?"

"Like partying all night or hooking up with groupies."

"Oh my God, Mom, Eddie would _never_ do that. He loves me," Loren said hating that she would have to defend Eddie to her mother. "Besides, he told me some personal stuff recently that makes me think that he's already been down that road, and he didn't like it. I don't think that's even in his system."

"You're probably right." Nora sighed, "Just promise me you're being careful, baby."

"Of course, Mom."

The two sat in silence thinking about their conversation. Finally Loren brought up the subject she knew would be tough for her mom to hear.

"Mom, actually I wanted to talk to you about Trent and what we talked about today. It might surprise you."

* * *

"It's done," Daphne said as she walked back into her apartment. It wasn't that she liked having Stefania stay with her, but she had to admit that having a partner in crime was helpful.

"Trent is on our side?" Stefania asked.

Daphne sighed, "I wouldn't say he's on our side, but I could tell he had some long-buried issues with Nora. He'll play along, at least for a while. That's all we need him for anyway."

Stefania stopped Daphne before she could go inside her bedroom, "You do remember the details of our arrangement, don't you?"

"Of course," Daphne laughed.

Stefania looked Daphne in the eye and emphasized her words, "You get a new album funded by my contacts, and I get Max."

"The way I remember it, Max gets to decide who he wants as long as it's not Nora."

"However you want to see it. The point is we get rid of Nora."

"Yes," Daphne said as she walked around Stefania. "If Trent can be convincing enough, Max will send her walking."

* * *

"So what did Trent have to say?" Nora asked. She felt nervous about what Loren and Trent talked about.

"It was awkward at first," Loren admitted. "I mean, what do you say after you walk out on your kid? He was nervous, which kinda made me feel good."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know," Loren shrugged. "It made me feel like he realized what he did, and that it wouldn't be easy to just be my dad. He hurt me, Mom, and he needed to truly see that. I think he might."

"I think on some level he's always known that," Nora said. "Whether he would admit it or not."

"But the best part," Loren said, "He is part owner of a condominium building in Las Vegas and offered condos to us for next week. We'll be staying off of the strip away from all the paparazzi."

"Well, that's a plus," Nora said. "Did you accept his offer?"

Loren tilted her head, "Of course. Eddie thought it was a great idea to get out of the way of the cameras. There's going to be enough buzz with the awards show, and with the stalker still out there, we can control the security at the condo building a lot easier."

"That's true," Nora said.

"Mom, why do you sound so skeptical?"

"It's just that," Nora said, "Look, I don't want to taint your impression of your dad. My relationship and what happened between us shouldn't be a factor with you and him, but he's just always been the type of person . . ."

"What, Mom, just say it."

"He always seems to have an angle," Nora finally said. She regretted saying that to Loren. "But that was the Trent I knew years ago; maybe he's changed."

"I'm not saying he'll ever be a dad to me," Loren acknowledged. "I think that may be impossible, but I'm curious as to what he has to say."

"I understand that."

"I hate that I'm curious," Loren admitted. "I want to hate him . . . but Eddie helped me see that hate and love are so similar. I don't think I could ever love Trent, so I shouldn't be able to hate him."

"I don't want you to hate him, honey," Nora said. "You're an adult now. He'll never get to know what a great kid you were; he lost the right to have those memories. But, maybe he can know the beautiful woman you have become."

"I don't know, Mom; we'll see. I mean, it was just coffee."

Loren's phone rang, and she saw that it was Mel calling.

"Hello?"

"Lo, listen this is going to sound crazy, but do you think you could come over?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Adriana's here, and she says she has something to tell you about your dad."

"Of all the things you could have said that was probably one of the last things I would have thought of. Are you serious?"

"She says it is," Mel answered. "So, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Loren hung up the phone and saw the quizzical look in Nora's eyes.

"That was Mel," Loren said. "She said Adriana was at her house, and she wants to tell me something about Trent."

Nora was as surprised by this as Loren was. "Wow, what could that be about?"

"I have no idea. With Adriana, anything is possible."

* * *

"She's on her way," Mel said as she walked back with a glass of orange juice for Adriana.

"Okay good," Adriana said accepting the glass and taking a big drink. "I don't know why I've been wanting nothing but orange juice to drink."

There was a strange awkwardness in the room. Mel didn't know what was going on between Adriana and Phil. All she knew for sure was that she was going to be an aunt. That thought struck her as funny. She was going to be cool Aunt Mel.

"How are you feeling?" Mel asked digging for something to say. She was unsure where she stood with Adriana. Sometimes it was almost as if they were becoming friends, and then suddenly Adriana would flip the script and become stand offish like she had always been at school.

"I'm doing okay," Adriana said. "It's kinda weird being at my mom's house, but I like it because I get a lot of privacy."

"That's cool," Mel said.

"Yeah, she has this housekeeper who's been great. She has two kids of her own and has been giving me a lot of advice."

"What about your mom?" Mel asked. "Has she been helpful?"

"In a way," Adriana said. "I guess this is all new to her."

"Yeah," Mel said. "I can understand having a weird situation with your mom."

Adriana's eyes snapped up to meet Mel's, and Mel was sure there was a smart remark waiting to come out. For whatever reason, Adriana held her tongue. Mel could tell she was fighting the urge.

Mel was grateful when Loren showed up with Eddie.

"Hey Mel, Adriana," Loren said walking in with Eddie close behind.

"Hey," Adriana said gripping her glass of juice. She didn't expect Eddie Duran to come with Loren. It was weird seeing him in the Sanders' house.

"Adriana," Loren said as she sat next to her on the couch, "What's going on with Trent?"

"Yeah, so," Adriana said as she stole a quick glance at Eddie as he sat down on the arm of the couch, "I moved in with my mom this weekend, and … uh …"

The room was quiet waiting for Adriana to continue. She wasn't sure how to drop her news.

"Actually, I didn't know if you knew what your dad has been doing the last few years."

"What do you mean?" Loren asked. "I know he owns part of the MGM and some condos in Las Vegas, but other than that I'm not sure."

Adriana took a deep breath and said, "Your dad lives with my mom. They've been together for about five years."

Loren's immediate reaction was to call Adriana a liar.

"And – " Adriana began to say.

"Wait," Loren managed to say. "How long have you known?"

"For about five years," Adriana said.

Loren couldn't believe that Adriana had known all this time and never said anything. How could this be true? Adriana's mom and Trent were a couple? A realization struck Loren.

"That's why you hate me, isn't it?" Loren asked.

Adriana looked down and couldn't look Loren in the eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Adriana," Loren demanded.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you," Adriana said. "When your dad got together with my mom she completely cut me out of her life with no explanation."

"And that's my fault?" Loren asked.

"I don't know," Adriana said. "It doesn't make sense, but I could tell that . . ."

"Tell what?" Loren asked.

"Nothing," Adriana said. "Look – "

"No, you look, how could you never tell me this? We were friends once; you could have told me. You owed me that."

"I didn't owe you anything," Adriana insisted. "Do you think I wanted your dad with my mom? But it's not like I could tell you anything about him since my mother practically disowned me. Way to turn this around to be all about you. I thought I was doing you a favor."

Loren sighed, frustrated with herself. Adriana was right. She was suffering too.

"I'm sorry," Loren said. "I should have realized that you are going through some stuff too."

"Yeah, well," Adriana said. "I'm gonna go lie down until Phil gets here. I have a headache now."

Adriana stood up and walked out of the room leaving Loren and the others dumbfounded.

"I can't believe what she told me," Loren said. "This is crazy."

"Makes sense though," Mel said. "That was when she started hating you. She probably blames you for her mom cutting her off."

"What did I do?" Loren asked.

"Nothing," Eddie said as he moved over to sit next to Loren on the couch. "She's hurting, and sometimes it's easier to blame someone close to you."

"Adriana and I are not close," Loren stated.

"No, but were you once?" Eddie asked.

Loren looked over at Mel and smiled, "Yeah, until she flipped on me, and then Mighty Mel swooped in and we've been besties ever since."

* * *

Nora and Max settled on the couch watching _Dirty Dancing_. Nora really didn't care what movie was on, as long as she could rest her head on Max's chest and listen to his heartbeat. Max talked about the time he met Patrick Swayze and the dance off they had all in good fun. Nora loved hearing Max's stories about his days in the spotlight.

"You should write a memoir," Nora said.

"Who would want to read about an old rock n roller's life?"

"I would," Nora said. "But I admit that I like hearing it firsthand instead."

Max chuckled, "You'll be the only one who gets that privilege."

"I better," Nora said as she lifted her head and kissed Max. His hand cupped her cheek as their kiss deepened. The movie completely forgotten, the two had thoughts of only each other. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Nora asked.

"Did one of the kids forget something?" Max offered.

"Maybe," Nora said as she went to the door. She peeked through the window and couldn't believe what she saw.

"You're kidding me," Nora said.

"Who is it?" Max asked.

Nora opened the door and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Trent, what are you doing here?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and follows. Things are a bit calm, but trust me, there is a big surprise coming in Las Vegas. (a couple actually) Thank you for reading my story. Follow me on twitter amd6841. Thanks!**

**AD  
**

"Hi, Nora," Trent said as he stood on the front stoop of what once was his house. It was smaller than he remembered. He always felt stifled in this nondescript house in the valley. Loftier dreams kept him from being satisfied with a gorgeous wife and beautiful child. Every once in a while he would feel a pang of regret. Those feelings intensified when he saw how successful his daughter was becoming. He hoped that in some way he could say he was responsible for it, but he knew that wasn't true. Nevertheless, he wanted to benefit from it.

"Trent," Nora said. She was waiting for him to tell her why he was at her house.

"Can I come in?" Trent asked. He looked past Nora and saw Max walking up behind her. This was going to be fun.

"I don't think – "

"I come in peace," Trent said holding up his hands. "I just wanted to tell you that I saw Loren today."

"Yeah, she told me about that," Nora said. Against her better judgment, Nora stepped aside and let Trent into the living room.

"Trent this is Max Duran; Max, this is Trent McCall, Loren's father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Max," Trent said as he held out his hand.

"I wish I could say the same," Max said refusing to shake.

"What is it you want to tell me, Trent?" Nora asked.

"Just that Loren and I had a good talk . . . "

"She told me," Nora said getting frustrated.

"Did she tell you about my offer in Las Vegas?" Trent asked. He took in Nora's features. She was still beautiful. The blush he remembered crept into her cheeks as she became more upset. It only added to her beauty.

"What offer?" Max asked. In everything that had happened today, Nora had forgotten to tell Max about Trent offering the condominium while in Las Vegas.

"Trent offered us some condos next week in Las Vegas for the awards show," Nora said.

"We don't need your help," Max said.

"Both Loren and Eddie like the idea," Nora said. She hated to disagree with Max in front of Trent, but he needed to know that Loren and Eddie wanted to stay there.

"They're too kind-hearted," Max said.

"Logistically it is easier to secure," Trent said. "I can provide any extra security you'll need."

"Where's the building?" Nora asked.

Trent grinned at Nora. "Do you remember that trip we took to Vegas right before you found out you were pregnant with Loren?"

Nora stole a quick glance at Max before she nodded her head.

"That little motel, I think it was called the Golden Sombrero, was the only place we could afford to stay. Remember?" Trent asked.

Again Nora simply nodded, but this time she had a small smile.

"I bought that property and a few around it, and converted it into condos."

"So you ran a local business out and put up a corporate high rise?" Max asked.

"I made the previous owners a generous offer, and I even have a few framed photographs of the original motel up in the lobby."

"That's sweet," Nora said. She hated that memories of that trip to Vegas made her smile. She was young and in love at the time. That made all things seemed more romantic than perhaps they really were, but that's what they're supposed to be.

Max didn't say anything but simply sat back down on the couch. Nora knew he was a little upset that they were going to be accepting Trent's offer. She would make him see that it was in the best interest of their children's safety to stay away from the strip.

After an awkward silence, Nora said, "Thank you for the offer. I guess we'll see you next week?"

"Yes, I will be there to manage any issues you have," Trent said with a charming smile. He knew what made Nora weak. She loved him once, and he knew how he made her fall in love with him. "You and Max will of course be offered a penthouse suite along with Loren and Eddie. Plus I have any additional condos you may need."

"Thank you," Nora said.

"I guess I should go, but I'll have everything ready on Tuesday," Trent said. "It was nice meeting you Max."

Max simply nodded from his position on the couch.

Nora closed the door after Trent and slowly turned the lock, delaying her return to the couch. Once she did turn around, she saw that Max wasn't happy.

"Why did you accept his help?" Max asked.

"It was for the kids," Nora said. "Besides, it's what they wanted."

Max turned away and rubbed his chin.

"Listen," Nora said as she sat down next to Max and grabbed his hand, "Loren wants to see where this relationship with Trent goes. I can't stop her. I'm worried sick that he's going to break her heart again, but if I oppose this then I become the bad guy. I have to let her try. If that means accepting this offer of his for next week, then that's what I have to do. Being a parent means making difficult decisions. You know all about that, don't you?"

Max turned to Nora and allowed a smile to spread across his face. She was right. It wasn't always about what you wanted, not when your children were involved.

"Okay," Max said. "I suppose." After a sigh he added, "But for the record, I want to rip his head off for what he did to you and Loren 14 years ago."

"Trust me, there was a time I would have loved to see that," Nora laughed. "But, he's still Loren's father."

"I know," Max said.

"But I've heard her say that you were more of a father to her than Trent ever was," Nora said. This made Max's smile grow even bigger.

"I like hearing that," Max said.

Nora put her head on Max's chest and squeezed him, loving the feel of his strong chest as she pressed up against him. Her hand rubbed across it and slowly worked her way to the buttons of his shirt, undoing each one methodically.

"So can we forget about this for now?" Nora asked as she kissed each new area of skin exposed by the unbuttoning.

"I think that can be arranged," Max laughed.

* * *

"So there's no way you can get out of your Precal final on Wednesday?" Eddie asked as they were driving back to Hollywood from Mel's house.

"No," Loren said, "I told you; Principal Nolan doesn't want a repeat of the cheating scandal, so she won't let me take it early."

"Want me to talk to her?" Eddie smiled.

"Are you gonna use your rockstar superpowers on her?" Loren laughed.

"I can try," Eddie said.

"Nah," Loren said. "I'll just fly up Wednesday with Mom and Max." Then Loren got an idea, "Why don't you call Mitchell and go out with him Tuesday night?"

"What?"

"Yeah," Loren said liking the idea more. "You guys can talk and maybe you can get some closure."

"Maybe," Eddie said. Loren could tell he was hesitant.

"Eddie, you need to do this. He's willing to talk with you; maybe he needs closure too. This couldn't have been easy on him. You said that you two were best friends. He lost his friend when he lost you."

"I guess I never thought of it that way," Eddie said.

Loren let Eddie think about it in silence while she stared out the car window looking at Hollywood appear before her. She couldn't stop thinking about Mel.

"I hope Mel and Adam can work things out," Loren said out loud, more to herself.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"I asked her if he was coming to Las Vegas, and she said she didn't think so," Loren said.

"What's their issue?" Eddie asked.

"Adam is going to NYU in the fall. He originally said he'd stay here, but Mel knows it's his dream to go to New York and told him to go. He took it as she wanted to break up." Loren shook her head and sighed, "It's really complicated."

"Sounds like it," Eddie said.

Loren looked over at Eddie, "What if we had completely different goals?"

Eddie was surprised by this question, "What do you mean?"

"We're together so much right now because our lives are on similar paths, but what if they weren't? Would our relationship still be strong?"

Eddie took Loren's hand and kissed the back of it, "Life has a way of working things out. Our relationship is strong because of our love. Nothing will break that, not time, not distance or anything."

"You're 'death' almost broke it," Loren muttered.

"Hey, stop," Eddie said. "We overcame that, okay?"

Loren couldn't help tearing up, "What about this stalker? He said he was going to take you away from me now that I told you – "

"Hey, Shhh," Eddie said. He pulled over onto the side of Sunset and stopped the car, taking her in his arms. Loren released a sob she had been fighting to hold back.

"I learned to live without you once," she said burying her face in his shoulder. "I don't think I could do it again."

"You won't have to," Eddie said. "I promise."

"I saw you everywhere," Loren said, "At school, in my dreams, at your apartment. You were there smiling at me . . . like a ghost. I don't know if that helped or hurt."

"Baby – "

"And now, it's like every time I hug you, or kiss you, or . . ." Loren started to blush, but she had to say this, "We make love, I want to remember every second, every touch, everything I'm feeling in case it's the last time."

"Loren," Eddie said not knowing what else he could say to reassure her, "I promise you, there is no way I would let anything separate you from me. I would move heaven and earth to get back to you." He cupped her face in his hands and slowly, gently kissed her. He pulled back and softly rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. "You don't know the hell I went through trying to get back to you. I dreamt about you; I saw you every time I closed my eyes." He shook his head, "I don't ever want to go through that again. I love you."

"Baby, I love you too," Loren said as she kissed him and rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. "You know, that's the most you've ever told me about what happened to you when you were with Jeremy and Lia," Loren said. "How come you don't like to talk about it?"

Eddie sat back in his seat causing Loren to lose contact with his face. He shook his head as he said, "It's just a dark time I don't want to relive. They got what they wanted from me and Jake, and I came back to you. That's all that matters."

"What did they want?" Loren asked.

"A kick start with their career," Eddie said as he put the car in gear, "And money to save their family's farm."

Loren nodded, "Well, I will forever be grateful that they brought you back to me."

"Yeah," Eddie said as he pulled back out onto Sunset and headed to the penthouse. He felt a tiny pang of guilt for not telling Loren about the kiss that Lia forced on him, but he justified it by believing that he probably wouldn't have to see Lia again anytime soon and knowing that Loren would be the only woman he would ever love.

* * *

"Hi, babe," Raymond said as he walked into Chloe's apartment.

"Hi . . . Raymond," Chloe said as she was left holding open the door after he walked in. She wondered what he was doing at her apartment. They had said "good bye" last night with no plans to see each other again. It's not that Chloe minded seeing him again; he was handsome and popular, but she wasn't sure what his intention was yet. She didn't like being used; she'd rather be the one in control. Raymond disrupted her plans, and she didn't like that.

Chloe shut the door and walked over to the couch where Raymond had made himself comfortable.

"What are you doing next weekend?" Raymond asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't have any plans," Chloe said, "But then again I haven't heard from Milton – "

"Forget about him," Raymond said. "Do you really think he can further your movie career?" He waved his hand dismissively. "You need to put yourself out there where you can be seen by the right people, and I have just the idea."

"Okay, I'll bite," Chloe said. "What do you have in mind?"

Raymond grinned, "Las Vegas."

* * *

Eddie had Loren laughing at some of the crazy things that she had to look forward to on the tour by the time they got back to the penthouse.

"And I swear to God, my pants ripped right on the seam during the song," Eddie laughed. Loren was doubled over with laughter. "I felt like I could hear it, but I know I couldn't because I was singing and the music's so loud. But I definitely felt it. It's like all of a sudden I had more room in my ass."

Loren had tears coming out of her eyes. "What did you do?" She choked out.

"The song was only halfway done, and I had another chorus to sing, but my guitar player, Mickey, you'll meet him in Vegas, he saw what happened, and he dragged out the solo while I changed my pants."

"Oh, my stomach hurts," Loren said. "Wow that is so awesome."

The elevator doors opened and Kelly was standing outside Eddie's door.

"Hey Kel," Loren said as she wiped her eyes. She was surprised to see her there. "Is everything okay?"

Kelly looked from Eddie to Loren and shook her head. "No, it's not."

"Come in," Eddie said as he unlocked the door and opened it for everyone to enter. "I hope you weren't waiting long; you should have called first."

"No, I couldn't," Kelly said. She held up her phone and shook it back and forth. "This phone was given to me by Jake, and it's under his account. I couldn't risk anyone knowing I was going to come over here."

"Why would you coming over here be strange?" Eddie asked.

"Kelly, you're starting to scare me," Loren said. "What's going on?"

Kelly looked Eddie in the eyes and started to tear up as she said, "I don't want you to think I'm being disloyal, but I think there _is_ a leak at the office, and I think it's Jake."

* * *

"You want another drink?" a woman's voice asked.

Jake struggled to focus on the glass sitting on the table in the VIP section of the club. Being Eddie Duran's manager had its perks; he could get into any club in town and was shown first class service. This was something he never took advantage of when he was married to Tracy; she wouldn't go out. Now he was making up for lost time.

"If it's empty, fill it up," Jake laughed loudly over the thump of the music.

The woman let out a throaty laugh as she filled Jake's glass with more vodka. Jake took another long drink and sighed as the liquid went down his throat and warmed his belly. Alcohol was the only way he was coping with the last several weeks. His lawyer told him that Tracy wanted a quick divorce, but also wanted her share of the fortune he had made since Eddie's star took off. Jake didn't want to contest it; Tracy put up with a lot while he was out living his dream. There were many lonely nights and long days. There was even a missed birthday.

"So," the woman said with a purr, "What's going on this week?"

Jake took another long drink. He closed his eyes and rubbed one with the heel of his hand trying to get it to focus better. Realizing it was futile, he just started laughing, "I don't know what the hell is going on," he finally laughed. "I'm sure I'll hear about it tomorrow."

"C'mon Jake," the woman urged, "You know I love hearing about your life."

"Oh yeah?" Jake said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "What is it about me that fascinates you?"

"This," she said as she leaned in and gave Jake a kiss. Jake leaned into her and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on him. She was different than Tracy; she had fire and excitement, both things he hadn't felt in a while.

Jake pulled away and shook his head, "I think I need to pour myself into a cab and head home."

"What?" the woman pouted. "I thought I could come home with you."

"Why?" Jake asked standing up from the booth, "So I can talk your ear off again?"

"You need a friend," the woman said as she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. "And I can be that for you."

* * *

"Why do you think it's Jake?" Eddie asked as he brought Kelly a glass of wine and handed it to her as he sat on the couch. Loren was sitting on the coffee table across from Kelly rubbing her knee lightly trying to offer her support. Kelly was on the verge of tears as she spoke.

"He's been acting . . . weird since Tracy left. I mean really, really weird," Kelly said and then took a drink. "His business," Kelly stopped and looked directly at Eddie, "And you, were his life. He did everything when it came to you. If I even tried to step in, he would quickly put me in my place." Kelly continued, "Do you remember that first time you two worked on 'Mars' and he and I came over to listen?" At their nods she continued, "I suggested you work with Loren on more songs, Eddie, remember? When we got back to the office he was upset that I stepped in and offered advice on your career. He said it was his domain."

Kelly took another drink and then a deep breath. "I won't get into what's happened between us, because honestly that's secondary. But this . . . apathy towards your career," Kelly shook her head, "It's not like him. He's missed more and more things. Frankly, I'm shocked he's going to Vegas. I completely expect him to bail before the plane takes off."

"I won't let him," Eddie said. "I've never known Jake to be apathetic about anything." He shook his head as he said, "I've turned a blind eye too long because of my loyalty to him, but if he has a problem we need to help him."

"How do you think the information is getting out?" Loren asked.

"Either someone has bugged our phones or office, or . . . " Kelly said.

"Someone, most likely a female," Eddie said, "Has gotten close to him, and he's spilling secrets."

* * *

"_Eddie?" Loren said as she walked out on stage. The arena was empty. There was no one backstage. All of the band's instruments were set up as if the show was about to start, but there was no one there to play them. _

"_Eddie?" Loren said again as she walked to the middle of the stage where a microphone on a stand was set up. A spotlight, bright as the sun, tripped on and shone on her when she reached it. She tapped the microphone and heard that it was turned on by the echoing thump. Despite herself, she smiled and started to sing. She panicked. Her mind went blank. She couldn't remember the words to a single song. She looked behind her and all of the band members were now there staring at her, waiting for her to sing so they could start the song, but Eddie was nowhere. _

_Her heart was racing. Her eyes started to sting from the tears that were welling. She turned back around to the arena and saw that it was now filled. Everyone was wearing black and many were holding lit white candles like at a memorial. She looked out into the crowd and noticed posters and pictures of Eddie. One caught her eye on the front row. It had a picture of Eddie, the poster with the guitar and black jacket that she had had hanging in her room for so long, and under it said, "RIP Eddie."_

Loren sat up in bed and looked over to find Eddie fast asleep next to her. She tightened her hands into fists and fought the urge to scream in frustration. Her dreams were turning into nightmares, and she couldn't control them. She had to get her fears out of her head where they were ruling her subconscious the only way she knew how. She slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs to find a guitar.


	22. Chapter 22

**I've had a lot of requests to put this chapter up early. I had meant for it to be weekend reading, but I'll put it up tonight. :) These next couple of chapters are building up to something... There are more twists and turns coming up.. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**AD  
**

"They need you on set in ten minutes," a producer said as she poked her head into the trailer.

"Thank you," Tyler said as the finishing touches of his "I've-just-been-in-a-prison-fight" makeup were applied. He was enjoying himself. He always said that the only reason he had come to Hollywood was to follow Chloe. While it may have been true at first, he knew that the acting bug had bitten him. The last week on the set had been an adrenaline rush. He was important in this town, at least for now. Oz Silver himself had been on the set to oversee the initial production of the movie. Tyler's star had arrived.

"I've got your tea," a production assistant said as she handed him the cup.

"Thank you, Natalie," he said. The production assistant was cute, but not worth his trouble. He was reaching for his script to go over the next scene's lines when he saw the picture she was looking at on her tablet.

"What is that?" he asked.

The fact that he startled her just by asking her a question made Tyler chuckle. Natalie quickly turned to table towards him so he could get a better look.

"They're pictures from Friday's gala," she said. "I love looking at all the pretty dresses."

"Do you mind?" Tyler asked reaching for the tablet. Natalie smiled and handed it over to him. Tyler scrolled through the pictures and stopped on Eddie and the teenager. He fought the knee-jerk reaction of sneering at his picture. Eddie was not the source of his bad luck. It took him a long time to figure that out.

He kept scrolling and came upon "her" picture. Of course Chloe would be there. Eddie was there, right? She was photographed with some pretty boy model. That was perfect. They were both striking poses for the camera making sure to have their good sides captured. Now he let his sneer show. So much of his time and effort had been wasted on that selfish . . . no, he wasn't going to go there. She's moved on, and so should he. He told her that he had; now he had to actually do it, but old habits die hard.

"Natalie," Tyler said dripping sweetness, "Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

"I never thought I would say this," Loren said to Eddie as she took off her headphones, "But I am getting really tired of this studio."

They had been in the studio all day Sunday and now Monday. Finishing these final songs had taken up all of their time. Loren felt more stifled here than she ever did at school.

"It's a good thing I have another idea for one of the songs we have left to record," Eddie smiled. He walked into the booth and grabbed her waist pulling her towards him.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Loren asked.

"I'll have my touring band this week in Vegas, and they'll be performing with us Friday," Eddie said. "Let's record a song live during one of the rehearsals."

"Can we do that?"

"Sure," Eddie said. "It'll give it a spontaneous touch. It'll be a bonus track on the album."

"Which album?" Loren asked nervously.

"Our album," Eddie said as he kissed her. "Don't worry; Jake will get it done."

Loren walked out of the booth holding Eddie's hand and smiled at the producer and engineers still working on the last track. She led Eddie down the hall to one of the break rooms and closed the door.

"I'm worried about him," Loren said. "Do you think he can still manage us with all that he has going on right now?"

"Yeah," Eddie said. "Look, I'm having a long talk with him tomorrow. We're gonna fly up together, and I think it's time I get things out in the open. I'm on it." Eddie added to reassure her.

"I know you are," Loren said. "But I just want you to know that if the label doesn't like the idea or for some reason Jake can't get it done, I've got a few more songs I can record. We can make two albums."

Eddie stepped back surprised, "When did you do this?"

"Well, I wrote two songs last night while you were snoring," Loren laughed.

"I knew you were up this morning before I was, but I didn't know you couldn't sleep last night," Eddie said getting worried.

"It's just that . . . my dreams haven't been 'sweet' lately," Loren said. When Eddie's eyebrows furrowed even more, she added, "I had to get some of these thoughts out of my head. What better way than in a song?"

"I want to hear them," Eddie said with a smile.

"Tonight," Loren said as she opened the door to walk out of the break room. "I'll play them for you tonight. For now, I have to get home and study for Precal tomorrow."

"I'm giving you one hour to study, then you're all mine," Eddie said as he kissed her.

"Uh, uh," Loren said as she leaned in and kissed him back. "I have a surprise for you tonight."

* * *

"Can we talk?" Mel asked Adam as he stood at his locker.

"Okay," Adam said as he shut his locker a little harder than he had to. "What's up?"

Mel was so surprised that he agreed to talk that she didn't know what to say next. She expected to meet with some resistance.

"What've you been up to?"

"Shopping for warm weather gear online . . . for New York," Adam said. She wasn't sure if that was meant to hurt her or if he was really doing just that. Adam had never been the type of guy who played games or was spiteful. Maybe he had resigned himself to go to New York.

"Hey, listen, do you want to go to Vegas this week? To the BMAs? Loren invited us to go with her." At Adam's silence, she said, "I think it'll be fun."

"Do you really want me to go?" Adam asked.

"Of course," Mel said. "I'm asking you right now, aren't I?"

Adam sighed and shook his head, "I'm not the type of person who likes awards shows, and red carpets. It's not my thing."

"But I thought . . . "

"I'm sorry, Mel," Adam said. "I've thought about it, and I think that it's better if we see other people. I mean, I'm going to be across the country in three months. It's easier this way."

Mel looked into Adam's eyes and saw that he was sincere. He didn't look angry or hurt.

"Is that what you really want?" Mel asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"No," Adam answered, "But I think it's where we will eventually end up. I don't want for us to go deeper in this relationship and end up hating each other. It would kill me if I didn't have you as a friend in my life."

Mel couldn't speak. She simply nodded her head and turned to walk away before she started crying. What he said made total sense. But when was the last time Mel did something because it was reasonable? That wasn't her style. She acted on emotion, not on reason.

Mel turned around quickly and grabbed Adam by the shoulders, kissing him. All of her emotions came through in her kiss. She wanted to take away his hurt and make everything better. She wanted circumstances to be different so they could be together. But she couldn't change who she was, and Adam couldn't change his dreams.

She pulled back from the kiss and rubbed his cheek with her finger. Adam smiled his sweet smile of understanding. They would always be special to each other, and maybe in the future their dreams would cross, but for now they'd part as friends.

* * *

"This was an awesome idea," Eddie said.

A blanket was spread out at their secret spot up in the hills. They had stopped and picked up burgers and fries from the coffee shop along with a couple of pieces of cake for dessert. Loren brought a couple of low-light LED lights so they could see, but not so bright that the stars above and the city lights below them were dimmed. There was complete silence around them.

"I thought you had some heavy studying to do tonight," Eddie said with a mischievous grin.

"I studied some," Loren said. "But I thought this would be a lot more fun."

"I agree."

The two sat in comfortable silence enjoying their picnic. Loren spoke the truth. Earlier she tried to keep her mind on Precal but was failing miserably. The promise she made to her mom was the only reason why she was finishing school. The truth was that her new life was infinitely more exciting. It's as if her two worlds were fighting against each other for her attention, and this life with Eddie was winning by leaps and bounds.

"Funny, I've been up here a hundred times for so many different reasons, but I've never thought to do a picnic . . .until I met you." Loren smiled at Eddie as she took a drink of her shake.

"I was the one who came up here only when bad things happened," Eddie said. "You've changed this place for me."

"It's only fair," Loren smiled. "You've changed me. I've been thinking a lot about how I have two lives, before and after the contest, and those two worlds are colliding, especially lately," Loren said. "So much has happened here. We became friends here. Do you remember?" Loren asked.

Eddie nodded, "I was shocked to find you here that day. I was going through . . . hell, and I found a bit of light when I saw you here."

Loren smiled, "It's where my dreams became reality when I saw you for the first time after thinking you were . . . " Loren couldn't say the word.

Eddie leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and comforting. It meant to put her at ease. Just like every kiss, Loren remembered every facet of it. He was leaning back on his hands as he sat next to her, so only their lips and their shoulders were touching. She felt him shift and lean further into her as she tilted her head to the right allowing their kiss to deepen. The chocolate shake on his lips was sweet. She took her hand and gently pushed his face away by the chin, breaking their contact. His breath was warmed her thumb as it rubbed involuntarily against his bottom lip. He placed a tender kiss on her thumb as thoughts raced through her mind of what she wanted to do to that lip. Tonight was going to be special, but she wanted to wait until they returned to the penthouse.

"Later," Loren said fighting to control her breathing. "I promise it'll be worth the wait."

Eddie chuckled that throaty laugh that vibrated through her body. She forced herself to look away from him and return to her burger.

"So what are you and Mitch doing tomorrow night?" Loren asked as she popped a french fry in her mouth.

Eddie hesitated, "I don't think I'm going to call him."

Loren looked over at him, but he stared straight ahead towards the valley lights. She waited for him to explain; however, the extended silence told her he wasn't.

"So that's it?" Loren asked.

"Yeah," Eddie said before taking a big bite of his hamburger. Where Loren lost her appetite when she was pensive, Eddie ate even more. The way he was devouring his burger told her that he was still on the fence about seeing Mitch.

"Have I ever told you about my grandmother?" Loren asked.

Eddie shook his head since he couldn't speak with his full mouth.

"After my dad left, my grandmother was around a lot helping my mom with me. Even when I started school, she helped picking me up or taking me to piano lessons. As I grew older, there was less and less for her to do." She saw that she had Eddie's full attention, so she turned to look out at the lights and continued. "It had gone from seeing her every day to maybe once a week, sometimes less. About four years ago, she got sick, but she and my mom hid just how sick she was. I knew she had a lot of doctor's appointments, but honestly I was so self-absorbed, I didn't know that . . . well, she had cancer."

Eddie put his hand on her knee and gently squeezed as she kept talking and remembering. "This went on for several months, and eventually she really couldn't leave her house. I didn't know how sick she was, but then again I never bothered to ask. One Saturday afternoon, she called like she did every Saturday, but I had somewhere to be with Mel."

At this point, she felt the knot in her stomach start to tighten even more. It was the same feeling she always felt when she thought of her grandmother.

"Her conversation was different. She was asking all kinds of questions about my future and bringing up things of the past. If I would have had a clue . . . but instead I just wanted her to hurry up so I could get going. I can't remember everything she said, but I remember how I felt. I was impatient; I felt like she was dragging on and on." Loren sighed as she kept talking and her voice was almost a whisper. "That night she went into a coma. She never came out of it, and four days later she died. I feel the pain of her death as sharply now as I did the day she died. It's like she wanted to say goodbye to me, but I didn't have time."

"I'm sure she knew," Eddie said. "It sounded like you two had a great bond."

"We did," Loren said wiping a tear from her cheek. "But I still feel guilty. Maybe that's why I tend to stop and notice things more."

"That's a good thing," Eddie said. "That's something you can say you learned from her."

"It is," Loren said. "But my point is that I can never have that conversation back. Nothing I do can change it. I know that I will never take anything between us for granted. Don't let this chance to fix things with your friend go by and end up a regret."

Eddie thought about what she said. What was the real reason why he didn't want to call Mitch? He didn't want to face his mistake. It hurt too much to know that maybe he could have done something to save Sarah, but didn't.

"You're right," Eddie said. "It would be selfish not to call him."

Loren smiled and turned her attention back to her food. Eddie caught her hand before it could reach her shake and pulled it up to his lips. He lingered on her knuckles as he placed multiple kisses there.

"You, Miss Loren Tate, are good for my soul."

"Mmmmmmm, I love when you call me that."

"What?" Eddie laughed.

"By my full name. It reminds me of when we were just getting to know each other."

"You mean when I was intrigued by you even though I was with someone else?"

Loren furrowed her eyebrows, "You were 'intrigued' by me?"

"I was," Eddie said. "From the moment you walked into MK the night of the contest."

Loren threw her head back and laughed.

"I didn't know 'love to love you' would end up being so cute," Eddie said. "I was a goner."

"You had a lot of catching up to do," Loren said as she took her free hand and wrapped it seductively behind his neck to pull him towards her. "I had been intrigued by you for years."

* * *

"Nothing we didn't already know," the woman said on the phone. "They'll be in Vegas this week for the awards, but you knew that."

Her employer became upset.

"I know, but he didn't know anything else. I think Eddie is catching on."

The voice on the other end issued new orders.

"Okay, I'll see what turns up," the woman said. "And I'll get to work hiring a photographer."

* * *

Loren looked in the mirror of the bathroom and liked what she saw. She thought back to the girl she was just six months ago and how much she had changed. One decision she had made recently was that she was going back to her own look. She would have a talk with Kelly and tell her that the extensions, and the straight hair, and the heavy makeup and goth clothes had to go. Loren was going to be Loren. Especially if she was going to be part of a duo with Eddie, her new look was not who she was.

Right now she was a woman in love with a man. She was wearing the teddy she bought after having that great dream about Eddie. On a whim, she went to the mall and bought it, never thinking she would actually wear it for Eddie. She tried to match it perfectly from her dream. It was black with pink trim but was a lot shorter than she remembered. She never would have dared to wear it with anyone but him. In her dream, Eddie had confessed to wanting to kiss her from the moment they met. He had said almost as much tonight out on their picnic. For so long, Loren thought that she had invented the instant attracted between them, but Eddie admitted he had been "intrigued" by her. The thought made her happy.

She was beyond happy; she was nervous. This wasn't their first time together, but it's as if every day they got closer. Every conversation brought their relationship to a new level. Her walls were being brought down brick by brick.

Loren opened the bathroom door and walked out into the bedroom. Eddie was sitting up in bed with his lyric notebook in his lap working on a song. The television was on the Food Network. Eddie said he liked to find new places to eat around the world for when they started traveling.

Eddie turned to look at Loren and his jaw dropped. He didn't seem to notice when his notebook fell on the floor.

"What are you wearing?" Eddie asked.

"You don't like it?" Loren asked knowing full well what the answer was.

"I love it," Eddie said as he got out of bed and walked over to her. "It's just, well, you've never . . . I didn't even know you owned one of . . . those."

His arms went around her waist as he started to lean in to kiss her. Loren placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back.

"Do you remember . . . oh wait, you probably don't," Loren laughed. At Eddie's confused expression, she explained, "The night before the video shoot, you called me and you were drunk."

"I remember talking about it with you the next day at the video shoot," Eddie said.

"Well, I was dead asleep when you called and I was dreaming . . . about you."

"Really?" Eddie said as his hands traveled down to rub her backside. "Was it a good dream?"

"You had walked into my bedroom, and we were talking, and you told me there was something you wanted to do from the moment we met."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, then you leaned in and started to kiss me."

"And then what happened?" Eddie asked, his voice turning thick.

"I don't know," Loren giggled. "You woke me up with your phone call. But I was wearing a teddy very similar to this in my dream." Loren stepped back and twirled. She walked back up to him and ran her hands down his chest to the bottom of his t-shirt. She grabbed the ends and lifted it over his head. "So I was thinking," Loren continued as she rubbed her hands on his bare chest, "That we could figure out how that dream was supposed to continue."

Eddie grinned as his hand reached up to cup her face. "I like that idea."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! Things are starting to heat up in Las Vegas. I hope you enjoy how the story unfolds. Let me know what you think! Follow me on Twitter == amd6841 ... thanks for reading!**

**AD  
**

"I could just blow off the test," Loren said knowing full well she wouldn't.

"Yeah, and then twenty years from now you're gonna be complaining about how you got a B- in Precal because of me. I know what you're doing, Loren Tate," Eddie laughed. "You want fight ammunition against me."

Loren laughed, "I never thought of it that way." She was silent for a minute then said, "Wait, twenty years from now?"

Eddie leaned in and kissed her. Flashes of the night before raced through her head as his lips continued to work their sweet magic on her mouth.

"I'll call you this afternoon, okay?" Eddie said with his lips still hovering over hers. "The bodyguard is going to stay with you at school tomorrow and then drive you to MK to meet your mom and Pop so you three can go to the airport. As far as today," Eddie said as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap in the back of the Escalade, "You work on what you told me about Kelly."

"Yes," Loren said, "I'm gonna tell her that I am returning to my look. She wants to meet about my outfits for Friday anyway." Eddie eyed her suspiciously. "I'm gonna do it."

"Okay. You know I think you look beautiful no matter what, but I love my down-to-earth Loren and I know the rest of the world will too," Eddie said. "Those songs you played for me yesterday were great."

Loren looked directly into his eyes trying to see what he was thinking. "What?" she asked.

"Jealousy?" Eddie asked.

Loren had written a song about being jealous. The object of her jealousy was not Chloe or even the thousands or millions of girls who would love to push Loren aside and take her place. No, instead her jealousy was the business.

"I know it's ridiculous," Loren said. "It's who you are, but, I guess it's times like this when you have obligations that I hate it. I just want to be with you."

Eddie squeezed her waist and kissed her neck. "Actually, you are the one with the Precal test. And anyway, things like this are gonna come up," Eddie said. "But it's only one night. Then you and I will light the awards show on fire. It'll be a prelude to the tour." Eddie leaned his forehead against hers, "It'll be epic."

Loren laughed, "I know, but one night without you is too many."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Eddie said as the Escalade stopped at Loren's house.

Eddie and Loren didn't notice as they were too busy saying goodbye to each other. Loren finally lifted her head and saw that they were parked in her driveway.

"It feels weird being back here," Loren said.

"Then let this be the last night," Eddie said.

Loren tilted her head and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Eddie sighed with a huge grin on his face. "After all this is over, with the stalker, don't come back here. Stay with me."

"Do you . . . I mean are you saying . . . you want me to . . . " Loren stammered out.

"Yes," Eddie said as he kissed her. "Loren Tate, I want you to live with me permanently."

* * *

Eddie sat across from Jake in the plane and watched as he juggled his phone and tablet seemingly doing two things at one time. In so many ways he was the same Jake, but the fire was gone from his eyes. The passion for his job seemed to be missing. Eddie had noticed for the past few weeks, but he chalked it up to just grieving his marriage. It had gone on too long now. Eddie was going to get to the bottom of it.

"What do we have in Vegas today?" Eddie asked.

"Interviews," Jake said. "And I like the idea of you doing the first few alone. Loren has a couple set up alone with Cosmo and two other magazines. You guys need some separate press to fawn over each other."

Eddie noticed that Jake did not look him in the eyes when he spoke to him.

"Then what later?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing," Jake said still not looking up from his phone. "I figured you would want to go over the final logistics with your band about Friday."

"I'm meeting up with Mitchell Witten tonight."

"Oh good," Jake said reading through some papers. "His star has blown up. It'll be good for you two to reconnect."

"Jake," Eddie said.

"Yeah," he answered this time to his tablet.

"Will you look at me?" Eddie demanded.

Jake reluctantly looked up and met Eddie's eyes. The plane had just lifted off the ground for the short flight to Las Vegas. Eddie knew that he only had a limited amount of time to talk to Jake alone.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked.

"With what?"

"With you?" Eddie said. "And don't give me the 'Jake my manager' answer. We've been through too much for that."

Jake sighed, "Look I'm muddling through this as best I can."

"And how's that?" Eddie asked. "Are you seeing someone?"

"Wow, that's really – "

"Don't you dare say 'none of my business,'" Eddie laughed but meant seriously. "When I wanted to start dating Loren you flipped. You said my life was your business. Don't tell me you didn't have an opinion about it."

"I did," Jake admitted. "But you can't compare your life with mine. You are in the public spotlight."

"What you fail to realize, my friend," Eddie said, "Is that you are too."

Eddie leaned back and took a drink of his soda and let Jake think about that. This wasn't the first time that Jake had been used to get to Eddie. The only difference is that before Jake was on his game and knew when someone was using him. Eddie knew that Jake was hurting, but that didn't excuse his lack of attention to detail.

Jake sighed, "No, I realize it, but I guess I tried to forget for a while."

"I need to ask you something," Eddie said. "Have you told anyone, and by anyone I mean someone you're dating, about me or Loren?"

"What specifically?"

"This stalker has been getting information somehow . . ."

"You mean like knowing Loren told you about you being the target?" Jake asked.

"Among other things," Eddie said.

"What other things?"

Eddie was uncertain if he should share his concerns about Trent. He highly doubted Trent was the stalker, but it was strange that he knew about Eddie and Loren wanting to release one album together. Eddie felt at this point it was best not to get too far in the weeds.

"Look, for years your office has been a vault. Nothing has come out that wasn't meant to. Now we have this bastard who seems to be one step ahead of us."

"Are you blaming me, Eddie?" Jake asked with an edge to his voice.

"No," Eddie said. "I know you would never do anything to hurt me or Loren, but maybe when your guard was down . . ."

"I don't care how trashed I am," Jake said, "I would never share secrets."

"I'm not suggesting that you did," Eddie quickly said. "But maybe a phone call was overheard or contracts on a table were read."

Jake shook his head, "No."

"You haven't been out drinking this whole time?" Eddie asked.

Jake shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew that there were times he had lost control, but there was no way he would betray Eddie.

"Then we need to get your office swept for bugs," Eddie said. "I spoke to Pop and his PI friend has come up with nothing on this stalker. Joe is the best in the business, so for him to have nothing frightens me. He's offered to sweep your office and even look at your phone. We have to stop this psycho before he hurts Loren."

"Or you," Jake said.

"I'm fine," Eddie said. "I think he'll use Loren to hurt me, because he knows she's my ultimate weakness."

"Is she?" Jake asked.

Eddie's face turned dark. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Anyone ever hurts Loren, and I will hunt them down and make them wish they were never born."

* * *

"Very nice," Chloe said as she walked into the hotel room on the Vegas strip. "You chartered a plane, we're here at Caesar's Palace, and we're getting the royal treatment. Are you trying to impress me?"

Raymond smiled, "Is it working?"

"Maybe," Chloe said. She was getting confused as to what was going on with them. He had not even tried to kiss her, yet seemed interested. She didn't like not being the one in control. Chloe was beginning to think that this whole situation with Raymond was a bad idea.

"Raymond – "

"I have to make a few phone calls," he said carrying his cell phone to the bedroom. "Why don't you make reservations at a restaurant tonight? Wherever you want to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said as he walked up close to her. His face was inches away from her. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body through his t-shirt. She thought for a minute he was going to kiss her. He had that look in his eyes. At the last minute, before she made a total fool of herself by initiating it, he backed away with a smile and walked into the bedroom.

Chloe started looking through the hotel guide checking out the restaurants at Caesar's. There was a sushi restaurant that looked really good. Chloe realized that Raymond may not even like sushi. She walked towards the bedroom where Raymond had closed the door and opened it fully meaning to walk in, when the conversation he was having caught her attention.

"No, everything is going as planned. Did you find out if he was going to be here?" After a pause he continued, "Okay good. No, we'll be out and about. Just text me when you know exactly where he's going to be, and we'll be there too."

What was he doing? Chloe wanted to rip him apart. He had an agenda that she didn't know about. Nobody played her for a fool. Just as Raymond hung up the phone, Chloe opened the door all the way and barged in.

"You better tell me what the hell that was about or I'm outta here."

* * *

"How was school?" Loren asked as Mel walked into the Tate house.

"Depressing," Mel said. "Seriously, I wanna be a rockstar and blow off school too."

Loren carried her bag of chips from the kitchen and motioned for Mel to follow her to her bedroom. Loren had been writing songs all afternoon to keep busy. She tried studying for her test, but that was a fruitless effort. She hated how bored she was without Eddie. It started to dawn on her how much she really needed him, and that made her very uncomfortable.

"Did you talk to Adam?" Loren asked. "Is he coming with you Thursday?"

Mel sat on the bed, "No."

Loren looked surprised, "That's it? Just, no?"

"Yeah, just no," Mel said. "At least for now. I mean, maybe someday, but right now our lives are on different paths. There's really nothing I can do about it."

"Are you okay?" Loren asked.

"I will be," Mel said. "I'll work this summer, come see you on tour," she smiled big, "And see where my life takes me."

"That sounds like you," Loren said throwing a handful of chips in her mouth.

"It does, doesn't it?" Mel said."So what about you?" Mel asked. "How has your day without Eddie been?"

Loren got quiet and stared down at her hands, "I don't like it."

"Of course you don't," Mel said. "You miss him."

"It's more than that," Loren said. "It's like . . . I can't be happy."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Mel said. "I mean, you two are so crazy in love of course you're gonna miss him."

"He asked me to move in with him permanently," Loren said.

"Oh my God, what?" Mel said. "What did you say?"

"I was just so shocked," Loren said. "He said he'd wait until I saw him tomorrow for an answer."

"How could you not scream out "Yes, Eddie, yes, yes, yes?'" Mel giggled.

"It's . . . complicated," Loren said.

"Lo, c'mon, what more is there to figure out?" Mel said. "You love him; he loves you. You guys are crazy for each other."

"That's just it, Mel," Loren said. "How far does the fantasy go? At what point do you crash down to earth?"

Mel looked at her best friend and knew what her doubts were about. Loren always did this about everything. She refused to take things at face value and always looked for the negative. She was cautious, which was good, but when it comes to love, sometimes caution had to be thrown aside.

"Maybe you never do," Mel said.

At Loren's skeptical look Mel laughed. Loren's phone rang, but she didn't recognize the number.

"Should I answer it?" Loren asked.

"Why not?"

"Hello," Loren said nervous about who could be on the line.

"Is this the Valley Girl?" a voice answered.

"Ian?"

Mel smiled and Loren swore she saw a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Of course," Ian said. "Eddie gave me your number. He said I could fly up to Vegas with you tomorrow."

"Sure, you can fly up with us tomorrow," Loren said out loud for Mel's benefit. "We'll probably leave around noon."

"Great. I got a gig shooting an after party on Friday, so it'll be fun. Vegas always is."

"I'm sure you've seen your share of fun," Loren laughed.

"I will never tell. Hey, text me the details tomorrow," Ian said. "Who all is coming?"

"Besides us," Loren answered, "My mom and Max."

Mel hit Loren on the arm and pointed to herself. Loren tilted her head as if to ask, "Are you sure?" Mel nodded her head enthusiastically.

"And my friend Mel," Loren finished.

"Oh, your videographer?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, she's gonna hang out with me," Loren said.

"Very cool," Ian answered.

"What did he say, what did he say?" Mel asked when Loren hung up the phone

"He said, 'very cool.'"

"Okay, that is definitely worth ditching school for," Mel laughed.

* * *

Eddie had already done two radio interviews, one live on television, and now was getting prepped for a taped interview with a network. This was the exhausting part of the business, but he knew it was necessary. It wasn't so bad since they all wanted to know two things, how the new album was coming along, and how was his relationship with Loren. Without sharing too many private details, Eddie loved talking about her. He was not only able to give her some press, but he was also able to talk on and on about his favorite subject, his girl Loren. News about the stalker apparently had not leaked out, which was great. Not one outlet had asked about it. Not even TMZ seemed to know, which was amazing.

Eddie sat in the hotel room at the MGM in a chair as the lights were adjusted and a girl dabbed his face with makeup and general activity buzzed around him. Jake was in the next room making phone calls finalizing the rest of the week's schedule. Eddie kept running his conversation with Jake in his mind and so didn't hear anyone enter the room and zero in on him.

"How many more of these do you have?" a voice asked.

Eddie looked up and saw it was Mitchell, "Hey there." Eddie stood and extended his hand, but Mitchell hugged him.

"We're past that, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Eddie said. "This is my last one today. I'm starving; let's go someplace that serves a good steak."

"On it," Mitchell said. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Loren's flying up tomorrow," Eddie said. "She had some stuff to do tomorrow morning."

"She's in school right?"

Eddie laughed, "Yes, but she's graduating in a couple of weeks." Eddie shook his head, "I know what you're thinking . . ."

"I'm thinking that I can't wait to get to know the girl who has your heart. She must be amazing," Mitchell said.

"She is," Eddie agreed. Eddie started to relax now that it seemed Mitchell was making an effort to be friends again. Eddie had missed him in his life and was excited about having him back as a friend. He needed more people he could trust.

"Eddie, are you ready?" The reporter asked. She had been on the phone this whole time delaying the start of the interview. Her name was Ali, and Eddie had worked with her before, so he was comfortable with the direction of this interview.

The interview went like the others had. Questions were asked about the album, the rumored tour together with Loren which was the worst kept secret. Ali asked specifics about Eddie's performance Friday night, which Jake told him to still keep secret. There were rumors that Loren might make an appearance, but Eddie refused to confirm it giving mystery to his performance. Eddie knew Jake would love that.

"I guess we'll all be surprised Friday night?" Ali asked.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed," Eddie smiled. He was ready for the interview to be over; there was nothing left to ask.

"Eddie, how do you respond to the allegations that you are responsible for the death of Sarah Witten two years ago?"

Eddie wasn't sure that he heard her correctly. He couldn't speak he was so dumbfounded.

"A source just told me that, Sarah Witten, sister of movie star Mitchell Witten," she said gesturing to Mitchell, "Killed herself because of you. How do you respond?"

"That is an utter lie," Mitchell jumped up from the couch he had been sitting on and stepped between Eddie and Ali. "My sister's death is not the focus of this interview. If you want to know about Sarah, ask me."

"How could you ask that?" Eddie said getting angry. He hadn't expected Mitchell to come to his defense but was relieved that he did. "This interview is over, and don't ever think about trying to interview me again."

"Kill the cameras," Ali said. She stood and looked at Eddie, "Nothing personal. I got a good tip and had to go with it. I'm up for a national gig, and this footage may have just put me ahead of my competition."

She turned and walked out of the room as Jake was walking in.

"What the hell happened?" Jake asked.

"Where were you?" Eddie asked. "Ali went all 'Lily Park' on me out of nowhere."

"I was right here finalizing your schedule."

"A lot of good that did me," Eddie said. "Jake, you need to get back on your game."

"I am," Jake said clearly frustrated. "Let me find out where this came from. Someone must have known Ali would have the incentive to play dirty. What is this about your sister?" Jake asked Mitchell.

"Nothing," Mitchell said, "It's all lies and rumors that I thought were squashed back then."

"If there's something to this, Eddie, you need to tell me," Jake said.

"No, nothing," Eddie said, lying to Jake for the first time.

"Maybe someone saw you two talking last week and started digging," Jake said. "They obviously wanted to make you look bad."

"Yeah," Eddie said, "I think we both know who could have set this up."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you everyone for your feedback and encouragement as I work on this story. I hope you are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. Some of you have expressed concerns that I have strayed a bit from the original HH Season 1 story line... I did make a few minor tweaks (Loren, Adriana, and Mel's timeline of friendship, or lack there of for one) but I hope you will forgive my minor changes. It just fit a little better with my story. Otherwise, I am trying to stay true to the original characters' story lines. I welcome all feedback, questions, and comments. Follow me on twitter ( amd6841) ... thanks again, and Happy Thanksgiving!  
**

**AD  
**

"Eddie," Mitchell said leaning forward across the table, "I'm really sorry about that interview earlier."

"Don't be," Eddie said. "I was blindsided, but it's gonna happen."

"I'm just glad I was there to put a halt to it," Mitchell said. "I can't believe someone is bringing up all that from the past just to make you look bad."

"Sounds like Ali did it to make herself look good," Eddie said. "That's why I don't trust many people in this business."

"I can understand that," Mitchell said. "What did you mean when you told Jake you knew who could be behind this?"

"Loren and I have a crazy fan who seems determined to cause problems," Eddie said trying to make light of the situation. He wasn't ready to share the extent of the stalker with anyone who really didn't need to know. "It's not a big deal."

"Well, that's good," Mitchell said as he took a drink of his wine. "So tell me about Loren," They were at Strip Steak at the Mandalay Bay, the hotel where Mitchell was staying. The table was in the back away from prying eyes, although a few cameras had already gone off in their faces.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Eddie said then grimaced. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Eddie realized how it sounded.

"No, don't be sorry," Mitchell said. "I understand."

"Yeah, but I feel uncomfortable talking about her with you," Eddie said. "Look, I acted liked an ass. I never got to tell you that I was sorry . . . about everything."

"Deep down I knew you were," Mitchell said. "But I was so angry I couldn't see that. It was easier to blame you for what Sarah did to herself."

"I do share the blame," Eddie said.

Mitchell looked at Eddie then said, "No, only Sarah is responsible."

"Regardless," Eddie said. "I've missed having you in my life, and I hope we can be friends again."

"I think so," Mitchell said. "The past is the past. It shouldn't affect us today."

Eddie thought that was a strange choice of words, especially considering how Loren's past seemed to be a constant influence on everything she did today.

"Anyway," Mitchell said, "Back to Loren . . . "

"Yeah," Eddie said letting a smile take over his face. "She's just . . . wow, I don't even know how to describe it."

"I'm surprised you haven't written a song about her yet," Mitchell said.

Eddie thought about that for a second, "It's like, my emotions are so strong, I haven't been able to control them enough to write them down. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does," Mitchell answered. "Sounds like you've got it bad for this girl."

Eddie laughed, "I do."

"And you met her through the contest?"

"Yeah, but we had been tweeting back and forth for a while, but I didn't know it was 'her,'" Eddie said using his hands to make quotes. "I would like to think that somehow we would have met."

"Are you gonna marry her?" Mitchell asked.

Eddie smiled even bigger, "Yeah, I think so. I mean, someday. She's too young right now, but I definitely see that happening."

"I'm happy for you, Eddie," Mitchell said. "To the love of your life," he said as he raised his wine glass.

"Thank you," Eddie said also raising his glass in a toast. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

"There's someone," Mitchell said with a small smile. "She's great, but I'm not sure I'm ready for all that . . . at least not yet."

"Don't let her slip through your hands," Eddie said. "I almost let Loren get away. It would have been the worst mistake of my life."

"Worse than Chloe?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes," Eddie said, "Even worse than that whole mess."

"Well, since Loren is apparently 'the one' let's treat tonight like a bachelor party," Mitchell said. "She'll be here tomorrow, so you'll be on lockdown."

"Ah, it's not like that," Eddie laughed.

"Still, let's go out." At Eddie's skeptical look Mitchell said, "Or we can stay in. Let's hit up the Foundation Room here at the House of Blues."

"I don't . . . "

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

Eddie admitted that a night out would be fun. He would take Loren out tomorrow night.

"Okay, but I'm not getting drunk," Eddie said.

* * *

"Are you still angry with me?" Raymond said to Chloe. They had been at dinner for thirty minutes, and Chloe had only spoken two words to him.

Under normal circumstances, Chloe would be very impressed so far. In addition to the accommodations, Raymond had done everything first class. They walked up to Sushi Roku without reservations and were seated immediately while others waited. Chloe missed the days when she did that with Eddie.

"You still haven't explained the phone call," Chloe finally said.

"I've never lied to you," Raymond said, "And I won't start now."

"Is that why you won't tell me?" Chloe asked. "Because you don't want to lie?"

"I just meant that I've been honest with you from the beginning," Raymond said. "I'm out to jump start my career."

"What does that have to do with the phone call?" Chloe insisted. "_Who_ is going to be here in Vegas? Does it have to do with Eddie?"

Raymond sat up straight looking frustrated, "Does your world still revolve around him?"

Chloe had to think about that question. Did her world revolve around Eddie still? She felt like it did. She was sitting here with a gorgeous man who seemed to be the total package, but her mind drifted to Eddie.

"When you stopped Loren at the gala you seemed to revel in the fact that it irked Eddie," Chloe countered. "So it seems like you have an issue with him as well."

"Maybe I do," Raymond said. "But that has nothing to do with who'll be here."

"What's your issue with Eddie?"

"I thought you wanted to know what the phone call was about," Raymond teased.

"Are you going to tell me?" Chloe countered.

Raymond took a dramatic pause as he drank from his wine glass. He then said, "Oz Silver is in town, and so is your ex . . . Tyler Rorke."

"Tyler's here?" Chloe said.

"Oh?" Raymond said, "Is he someone else who your world revolves around?"

Chloe resented that. Tyler turned her down after she poured her heart out to him. There was no way he was going to influence anything else in her life again.

"Absolutely not," Chloe said.

"Good," Raymond said. "Because if you're up for it, tomorrow night we can have some fun at his expense."

* * *

Loren called Eddie for the second time but again didn't get an answer. She looked at the front of the private jet's small cabin and smiled as she saw Nora and Max deep in conversation, oblivious to anyone else. Next to her on the long couch, Mel and Ian were talking shop about photography. They seemed to really hit it off well. It was as if they came to an understanding that day at Eddie's penthouse. Loren made a mental note to ask Mel about it later.

Her conversation with Kelly last night had gone . . . okay. Kelly had insisted that her new look was the way to go. Loren remembered what she had promised Eddie and fought for what she believed in. Kelly finally gave in and agreed to let Loren choose her look, but she was not happy about it. That was probably why she was sitting alone at the back of the plane.

Loren worried that she couldn't reach Eddie. He had texted her last night saying things were going well with Mitchell and that they were out at the House of Blues. She hadn't heard from him since then, which was odd. She at least thought he would text her this morning saying everything was okay or to wish her luck on her Precal final. He hadn't.

"Don't worry, love," Ian said reading the expression on her face. "He's probably passed out after a hard night." When Loren opened her mouth to speak he said, "He hadn't seen his friend in a couple of years. You had to know they were going to have fun last night."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Loren said.

"Lo," Mel said getting up and sitting next to her friend. The pilot just announced their departure, so everyone buckled up.

"I know that look on your face," Mel said. "You are doubting something, and it better not be Eddie."

"I . . . don't know," Loren said.

"You take him not answering as all of a sudden he doesn't want to be with you?" Ian asked surprised.

"You don't know Loren," Mel said. "She sees everything as the glass half empty."

"I'm getting better," Loren said. "But yeah, Ian, I tend to always see the negative."

"I see," Ian said, "It keeps you from being disappointed."

"Exactly," Loren agreed.

"Mel, did you tell your friend about our conversation the other night at Eddie's?"

"No," she turned to Loren, "I can't believe I haven't told you."

Ian laughed, "Maybe coming from the source it's better."

"Okay, you guys got me curious," Loren said. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to put your mind at ease about Eddie by proving that you two were destined to be together."

* * *

Eddie opened his eyes and wondered where the hell he was. This room was not his bedroom. A blurry memory of a bar came jarring back to him, and he remembered he was out with Mitchell last night . . . somewhere. His mouth tasted like he had a handful of cotton in it and his head was pounding. He realized he was on a couch in a hotel suite. He gingerly lifted his head and looked around, but realized he was all alone. Sitting up caused more pain than he realized, so he quickly threw his head back onto the couch and groaned.

The bedroom door opened, "Do you feel as crappy as I do?" a voice groaned.

Mitchell walked across the living room with his palm pressed to his eyes and went to the kitchenette. Eddie smelled that coffee was already brewing and was grateful.

"Black, right?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, straight up," Eddie said putting his head in his hands. "How come I can't remember anything from last night?"

"I can't help you," Mitchell said, his voice cracking. "I know we went to the Foundation Room. There were a ton of beautiful people. You kept moaning about missing Loren, and that's the last thing I remember."

"Me too," Eddie said closing his eyes trying really hard to come up with something. "I had one drink and then a glass of water. I remember those models offered me a shot, and I said no."

"Yes and they pouted until you took a shot."

"I did?" Eddie said.

"That's my last memory," Mitchell said. "She put the shot in her ample cleavage and you dove for it," Mitchell finished laughing, "Without using your hands."

"No, no, no, no, that did not happen," Eddie insisted.

"Oh, it did," Mitchell said. "Don't make me laugh; it hurts my head."

"Loren cannot find out about that," Eddie said. "She would kill me."

"People were probably doing a lot more scandalous things than that," Mitchell said. "But honestly I don't remember much."

Eddie took his phone out of his pocket and saw that Loren had called him twice and sent him a few texts. One was from last night that wished him a good night and said that she loved him. The last call was thirty minutes ago, probably when they all landed in Las Vegas. They would be heading to the condos and Eddie wasn't there. Max had also called him. Eddie immediately tried to call Loren's phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

"I gotta go," Eddie said standing up. He instantly regretted it since his stomach did a somersault, so he sat back down. "There is no way I drank that much," Eddie said.

"I can't help you, man," Mitchell said as he brought over a cup of coffee.

Eddie took a sip and willed it to make him feel better. A frightening thought ran through his head. "Please tell me there were no paparazzi last night."

"I'm telling you, my friend, I don't know," Mitchell said.

"Wow, it's bad enough that interview went south and is probably all over the internet; I can't have any pictures from last night out there."

Mitchell started scrolling through his phone. "I just did a quick search, but I don't see anything. I hope bringing up Sarah in that interview doesn't sour things with Loren."

"No, she already knows about Sarah," Eddie said.

"She does?" Mitchell asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I told her everything," Eddie said.

"Wow," Mitchell said as she sat next to Eddie on the couch. "Well, I'm glad that bringing up Sarah isn't going to be an issue with Loren, but I thought this was something you never wanted anyone to know."

"It's not the proudest time in my life," Eddie said, "But being in love with someone means sharing the good and the bad."

"Didn't Chloe lie to you?"

"It was way more than that," Eddie said. "She was driving the car that drove my parents off the road."

"You believe it was her and not Tyler?"

"Absolutely," Eddie said. "They kept blaming each other, and with no other evidence neither could be prosecuted.

"Yeah, I read all about that," Mitchell said. "I wish I would have been there for you."

"I appreciate that," Eddie said. "But if Loren ever finds out about last night, I may need a place to crash," Eddie laughed. "I better head over there."

* * *

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction," Trent said from the threshold of the doorway. He had gone up to the condo to see how Nora had appreciated the little touches he provided just for her. He knew that she liked to cook, so he provided chicken, potatoes, vegetables, and all the seasonings needed for a great meal. He included some of her favorite flowers, daisies, around the condo. He even provided orange juice because he knew it was her favorite.

"Yes," Nora said as she stepped aside to let him in, "You have been very thoughtful."

Trent walked in and quickly noted that Max was nowhere around.

"Do you have dinner plans this evening?" Trent asked.

"I don't know," Nora said. "I need to see what Loren's doing tonight."

"I would like for all of you to be my guests at Tom Colicchio's restaurant, craftsteak."

"Trent, that is nice of you . . . "

"I insist," Trent said. "Tom is a good friend of mine, and I would like to do this for you." He saw the doubt in her eyes and added, "Of course everyone is invited."

"I'll check with Max and let you know," Nora said. "That's all I can promise right now."

"Fair enough," Trent said. "Here, put my number in your phone. Text me when you know something."

Nora leaned in and looked at the phone number on Trent's phone. She hadn't meant to get so close to him. He still wore the same cologne, Drakkar Noir, which always reminded her of him. Nora quickly stepped back and held up her phone, "Got it."

"Okay," Trent said with a charming smile. "I'll talk to you later. Again, if there's anything you need . . . you have my number."

* * *

Loren sat in the living room of the condo and flipped through the television channels not really paying attention to what was on. She saw that Eddie had called, so she knew he was fine, but she wanted to see him in person. TMZ had posted some pictures of Eddie out with Mitchell last night. Everything had seemed innocent enough, but in some of the pictures Eddie looked really drunk.

"I'm sure he's burning a trail here," Mel said. "Give him a break; he probably partied hard last night."

"I know," Loren said. "I guess I'm just . . . " Loren laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm over it. He gets here when he gets here and everything will be fine."

"Exactly," Mel said. "So when is Kelly coming over with the stylists?"

"I don't know," Loren said. "I gotta see when Eddie wants to meet with his band."

"So, will you two want to be going out to dinner tonight?" Ian asked walking into the living room of the condo.

"Yeah, I guess," Loren said. "Although I can't decide anything since I haven't talked to Eddie yet."

"That is odd that he wasn't here to greet you," Ian said. Seeing Loren's pained expression he added, "But like I said, he probably had a late night. Don't worry, love. He'll be here."

Just as Ian finished his last sentence, there were sounds at the front door. Before Ian could get to the door to open it, Eddie walked in looking haggard.

"Eddie!" Loren said as she ran to him at the door. She hugged him, smelling smoke on his clothes. He obviously had not showered since last night. Eddie hugged her back and placed his lips to her neck kissing her gently.

"Baby, I missed you," Eddie said.

"I missed you too," Loren said pulling her head back and looking him in the face.

"Wow, mate, you look like ass," Ian said closing the distance between them.

"Thank you," Eddie said looking into the living room and seeing Mel for the first time. He nodded to Mel and then asked Loren, "How was the flight?"

"Fine," Loren said.

There was an awkward pause before Mel said, "Ian, let's go make some coffee. It looks like Eddie could use some."

Mel and Ian left the room allowing Eddie and Loren privacy. He kissed Loren again on the neck. When she tried to kiss Eddie on the lips he shook his head.

"No, I need a shower and a good hosing off," Eddie said releasing her and walking back to the bedroom.

"What happened?" Loren asked as she followed him.

"Mitch and I went out," Eddie turned to look at her, "As you suggested, and we seemed to hammer everything out. I think we could become friends again."

"Good," Loren said sitting on the bed. Eddie started to look through the drawers for clothes to take a shower. "And last night?"

Eddie turned to Loren, "We had dinner at the Mandalay Bay then hung out in the Foundation Room. I guess I drank too much because I woke up on Mitchell's couch. I don't really remember much."

"Did you get that drunk?" Loren asked worried.

"No, at least, I didn't mean to," Eddie said walking towards the bathroom, "I remember having one drink and a glass of water. Everything after that is a blur. Babe, I'm gonna shower because we have to meet the guys from the band . . . " he looked that the clock by the bed, "in an hour. Will you be ready?"

"Yeah, sure," Loren said as Eddie went into the bathroom and closed the door. Eddie answered all of her questions, but something seemed off. She shook her head and refused to let any negative thoughts enter it. She instead got up and went to grab a cup of coffee for Eddie.


	25. Chapter 25

**I want to thank everyone who sends me reviews. Some send them as "guests" so I can't answer back, but please know that I read each one. Many people ask when I'm going to put up the next chapter. I am averaging 2 chapters a week. Each chapter is between 3000 - 3500 words, which takes me a couple of days to write. It seems as if the chapters seem to be getting longer as I go too. :) I appreciate everyone's encouragement as I work on this story. Follow me on twitter AT amd6841. Thanks for reading!**

**AD  
**

Loren drank from her bottle of water and looked at Eddie as he discussed the exact sequence of the songs they'd chosen to sing. Eddie was in his element as he was planning their big performance for Friday night. Mel had sent Loren a link with the interview Eddie had done yesterday that went badly and the pictures TMZ had. She was waiting for the right time to bring up the interview with him and was surprised that he hadn't brought it up first.

Loren could see the chemistry Eddie had with his band members; she immediately loved all of them. They seemed completely devoted to Eddie and were genuinely excited about her coming on tour with them. They even offered to help her find her permanent band for the tour.

"No, I think that's great," Eddie said loud enough for everyone to hear in the room they were using for rehearsal. "So, tomorrow let's get here early and record the new song, and then our sound check at the MGM is at noon. We can run through the performance a couple of times. Does that sound good?"

Everyone agreed and started packing up the equipment. Eddie spoke with the band members a few more minutes before walking over to Loren who had been sitting in a chair waiting for him to finish.

"I think we got the sequence of the songs down," Eddie said enthusiastically. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

"Yeah, I think so too," Loren said.

"Are you hungry?" Eddie asked. "I know it's a bit early for dinner, but we've been at this all afternoon, and I'm starving."

"Sure, I have about an hour before I have to be back at the condo for interviews," Loren said as Eddie took her hand and led her out of the room. They walked out to the waiting Escalade and got into the back seat with Loren wondering the whole time what was wrong with Eddie. It was nothing she could put her finger on; he just seemed to have something on his mind.

"Eddie," Loren began, "I saw a clip of your interview from yesterday."

Eddie sighed as he looked out the window at the Vegas strip. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Eddie!"

"Seriously, where, so my driver knows where to go," Eddie said.

"I could use an In-N-Out burger," Loren said knowing it was one of Eddie's favorites.

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it, "One of the hundreds of reasons why I love you."

After telling the driver to go to the In-N-Out by the Tropicana, Eddie got silent.

"Eddie," Loren began.

"I know," he said acknowledging her concern for him. "At least the pictures on TMZ are tame enough," he smiled trying to make light of the situation.

"The pictures are fine," Loren said. "I meant – "

"The interview, I know," Eddie said. "It caught me off guard, and I hated that I got upset like that on camera. I honestly was not expecting that."

"At least Mitchell was there to stop it."

"Yeah, it could have been a lot worse," Eddie agreed.

"Where did that come from?" Loren asked.

"I don't know," Eddie said. "Someone could have done some research and saw that we dated and was just trying to make me look bad."

"Do you think it was the stalker?"

"Makes sense," Eddie said. "Although, that's a lot of planning to get her to ask that question knowing she'd be willing to do it. She said she got a tip, but maybe she dug it up on her own to make the interview juicier."

"I'm sorry, Eddie," Loren said squeezing his hand.

"It happens," he said trying to sound lighthearted. Loren knew this was bothering him more than he was letting on. "I'm just glad that news of the stalker hasn't leaked out. We don't need that drama." Eddie looked out the window, "But what I do need is a big, juicy In-N-Out burger."

Loren saw that they were pulling into the parking lot. "Me too."

* * *

"I've never been one for gambling," Chloe said as Raymond held her hand through the MGM casino. The lights were flashing all around and the sounds of people screaming filled the air along with the ringing of the slot machines.

Chloe wanted to ask him what exactly was going on. Last night they slept in the same bed, but that's it; they just slept. He hadn't even tried to kiss her even though they were spending all this time together. This was a new experience for her. Guys always wanted something from her, and usually it was one thing. Raymond seemed different.

"But this is where you meet people," Raymond said.

"Who are we meeting here?" Chloe asked. She noticed that they were approaching a very lively craps table. There was someone apparently on a roll, because everyone was cheering every time the dice were tossed.

Chloe saw the object of all the attention . . . Oz Silver.

"I've never had a streak like this," Oz announced as he threw the dice again much to the merriment of everyone there. A loud cheer erupted. Chloe had no idea what was going on with the game. She saw people leaning over the table, a dealer with a big stick, and people yelling out numbers.

Oz threw the dice one more time, and the table exploded in cheers again. Oz took the dice and had a thin brunette blow on them before he rolled again, but this time there was a loud groan and then applause. He raised his hands in acknowledgment as those around him slapped him on the back.

Oz looked up and saw Chloe, "Well there's a sight for sore eyes." Oz walked over to Chloe and kissed her on the cheek. "I see you've made new friends."

"Oz, it's so good to see you," Chloe said. "This is Raymond – "

"I know Raymond Cruz," Oz said extending his hand to shake. Raymond took Oz's hand, and the men stayed staring at each other. "I see you've snagged one of the finest jewels in Hollywood."

"Don't I know," Raymond said as his arm snaked around her waist. He placed a kiss on her cheek. Chloe's cheeks warmed under the attention, which unsettled her.

"I want to set up a meeting with you when we get back to LA, Chloe," Oz said.

"Why?" Chloe said.

"I was wondering if you were still interested in acting because I may have something for you," Oz said.

"Really?" Chloe said angry with herself for seeming so eager.

"You wouldn't have a problem working with your ex, would you?" Oz asked.

"Eddie?" Chloe asked.

Oz laughed, "No, I'm afraid even I couldn't make that happen. I was talking about a more recent ex."

"Oh," Chloe said. "I guess if Tyler is up for it, I can be professional too."

"Tyler?" Oz asked. "That would be a hard sell too. No, actually I was talking about – "

Chloe looked behind Oz and saw a face she only recently stopped seeing in her nightmares. Her terrors always involved her falling backwards through the air. The horrible feeling of wanting to grab onto something but not being able to was fresh in her mind every time she woke up because she relived that night in her dreams over and over. It had only been recently that her nightmares had been less frequent and less vivid. Now it was as if those memories came rushing back to her when she saw him approaching.

"Dylan Boyd" Chloe said through clenched teeth.

* * *

"I don't see why you have to keep accepting things from this man," Max said as they sat at the table at craftsteak. They had come early to have a drink before Trent, Eddie, and Loren arrived. Max didn't like the personal touches that Trent had included at the condo. Nora gushed about how her favorite flowers and drinks were in the condo. He knew that Nora's ex had an agenda, but Nora refused to see it.

"It's for Loren," Nora said for the hundredth time. "I have to try and make peace with him for her sake. I believe we've gone over this. This is well-discussed territory."

"Still," was Max's only comeback.

"Although," Nora said as she leaned into him, "Seeing you jealous is kinda sexy."

"It's not jealousy," Max said. "It's outrage that he could treat you and Loren that way and think he can walk back into your lives."

"Still," Nora said mimicking Max. She kissed him sweetly, which wiped the scowl from his face. He cupped her face with his hand and deepened the kiss oblivious to everyone around them. He knew he would never get tired of kissing her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Trent said as he stood by the side of the table.

Max slowly pulled back from Nora, refusing to act surprised that Trent interrupted them. He knew that this bastard was planning something like that.

When Max looked up, he saw that Trent had brought someone with him.

"Max, Nora, this is a good friend of mine, Marcus Lane."

"Excuse my interruption," Marcus said. "When Trent told me that Max Duran was in the hotel, I invited myself to meet you."

"Thank you," Max said standing and shaking his hand. He took in the man with his expensive navy suit and thought he looked like an LA businessman. His dark skin and eyes contrasted his perfect white teeth.

"I was hoping you had some free time tomorrow," Marcus said. "I went to MK last time I was in LA and loved it. I'm interested in opening a MK club here in Las Vegas."

"Oh wow," Max said. "That sounds interesting. Yeah, sure; let's talk."

"Great," Marcus said handing Max a business card. "Call me tomorrow. I won't interrupt anymore. It was great meeting both of you. Trent, I'll see you later."

Trent pulled back the chair and sat across from the couple. He called over a waitress and ordered a bottle of Merlot for the table. That was something that Trent always did. Whenever they dated and even when they were married, Trent took command of every situation. When Nora was young and immature, it didn't bother her as much, but she had been on her own so long that she wasn't used to anyone making decisions for her.

"Is Loren still joining us for dinner?"

"I don't know if they're gonna eat, but they'll be here soon," Nora said. "She had some phone interviews, but she should be done by now."

"Great," Trent said. The wine came and he ordered the waitress to pour a glass for everyone, even Loren and Eddie.

"Loren doesn't drink," Nora said.

"She's eighteen," Trent said. "She's with her parents; she can have a glass of wine."

"Her mother says that she doesn't drink," Max said.

"Max – " Nora said stopping the situation from getting any worse.

"Hi, Mom, Max," Loren said she and Eddie arrived at the table. Loren noticed the tension and quickly wanted to diffuse it. She knew that Max did not like Trent at all. Hopefully they could get through this dinner without any major drama.

With hellos and hugs given where appropriate, everyone settled back down to the tables. Loren felt Eddie grab her hand under that table and was thankful that he understood how this was a stressful situation for her. She realized that there were five wine glasses on the table.

"Is that . . . is that for me?" Loren asked.

"You don't have to drink it," Max said.

"No," Trent said, "But I thought you were old enough to appreciate a nice glass of wine with dinner."

Loren looked at Nora whose expression was impossible to read. She wasn't sure if her mother was allowing her to drink or not. Loren picked up the glass and hesitantly took a sip. The wine was like nothing she had ever tasted. How did something wet feel dry in her mouth?

"Wow," Loren said. "I didn't expect to like it, but it's good."

"Wait until you try it with a great Angus steak," Trent said.

"We ate a little while ago," Eddie laughed. "In-N-Out was calling our names."

"That's a good one," Max said.

Loren took another drink of the wine and savored the taste of it on her tongue. She liked the way it warmed her cheeks the instant it traveled down her throat.

"Are you guys ready for Friday night?" Trent asked.

"Yes, we have the medley figured out thanks to Eddie," Loren said squeezing his hand.

"I'm sure it'll be great," Nora said. "I can't wait."

"You two are going to tour together, right?" Trent asked.

"That's the plan," Eddie said.

"That's gotta be tough," Trent said. "A different city every day, traveling in planes, not knowing what time zone you're in . . . "

Eddie shook his head, "You get used to it after a while. It's like any job; it has its good parts and bad parts."

"Touring is a way to get close to the fans," Max said. "Eddie's fans are very important to him, and I know Loren will be the same way."

Loren took another drink of wine hating the tension between Max and Trent. She completely understood it. Max was fiercely protective of both her and her mother. Loren loved him for it; she had never had a father figure in her life until Max appeared. This fierce protection came with the price of this undeniable awkwardness in these types of situations.

"I have no doubt Loren will want to be close to her fans," Trent said. "But what if there was a way for you to have close contact with your fans without all the headaches of travel?"

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"I could offer you a permanent . . . or temporary gig here at the hotel in the Hollywood Theatre," Trent said. "Or even the KA Theatre if you want a bigger crowd."

"I don't know," Eddie said. "I mean we're used to doing large arenas, and most of the tour is already planned. I know we're coming through Vegas, and we're playing the arena here."

"I understand that," Trent said. "Maybe during a break in the tour, Loren, you could play a few solo shows at the theatre. Or even before the tour starts, you could do them to work out a set list or get some exposure."

"That would be . . . interesting," Loren said. "I never thought of doing something like that." Was she capable of doing a solo show or even multiples in a town like Las Vegas? Any new up and coming singer would jump at a chance like this; however, the idea of doing a show without Eddie seemed strange. Eddie was her strength. She seemed to tackle her stage fright by channeling his faith in her.

"I don't know when you would have the time," Eddie said to Loren interrupting her thoughts. "As soon as we're done recording and finalizing the songs, we have to rehearse for the tour, especially if we want to make our late June kick off date."

"Just something to think about," Trent said. "I want to help you, Loren, in any way I can."

"Thank you, Trent," Loren said. "Eddie's right. It probably won't be any time soon, given our commitments already."

"Yeah," Eddie said reinforcing Loren's position, "So much is planned far in advance. We have a year's worth of touring booked."

"I hope it's not a year straight of shows," Trent said.

Before Max could speak, Eddie stepped in, "No, there's time for vacation. Especially when we're in some select cities."

Loren couldn't help asking, "Like which ones?"

"Paris, London, and a few other surprises," Eddie smiled.

"Wow, that sounds wonderful," Trent says. "Sounds like you've thought of everything, Eddie. I see my daughter is in good hands."

The last statement hung in the air as everyone averted their eyes. Loren knew that she had something she wanted to say back to Trent, but realized it was a fruitless effort. If she truly wanted to try and reconnect with him, she needed to resign a bit to the fact that what was in the past had to stay there. Bringing it up constantly was no way to move forward.

"Actually we are going to excuse ourselves," Eddie said. "I promised Loren a night out."

"Please, stay in the hotel and go to Tabu as my guests," Trent said as he took out his wallet. He took out a card and wrote something on the back. "Not that you need any help with a VIP table, Eddie, but this will ensure complete privacy."

"Thank you," Eddie said.

"That club is 21 and up," Nora said. "How will you get in?"

"Mom," Loren said. "I'm with Eddie."

"And Mel and Ian are meeting us there," Eddie added. "I promise Nora, I'll take care of her."

* * *

Chloe couldn't say anything as Dylan stood next to Oz smiling. How could he show back up after all of this time? He never came around when she was in the hospital. He quickly left town and wasn't available for the police investigation. She never told anyone that Dylan was the one who pushed her over the balcony.

"I see you have a new friend," Dylan said. Chloe noticed he was eyeing Raymond as if he was some kind of rival. How dare he?

"I need to go," Chloe said turning to walk away.

"So is that a 'no,' Chloe?" Oz asked. He seemed to not know that there was tension between Chloe and Dylan.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Raymond asked.

"Just get me out of here; I can't breathe," Chloe said.

Raymond walked Chloe over to the bar in the center of the casino and sat her on a stool. He quickly ordered a couple of drinks and placed one in her hand when it came. Chloe didn't even care what was in the glass; she downed it in one toss of her head. She placed the glass back on the bar and motioned that she wanted another one. This time Raymond ordered a shot, which Chloe also downed.

"You better slow down," Raymond said.

"I need to forget," Chloe said. "I want to wipe away the memory."

"What is wrong?" he asked. "You were fine until you saw . . . what did he do to you?"

Chloe shook her head, "I can't," she said. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I want to . . . " She looked into his eyes and noticed that they weren't really chocolate brown, but had specks if hazel in them. Why had she not noticed this before? Those eyes showed a sincere worry for her. Not since Eddie cared for her had someone shown her that much concern. A picture of Jackie flashed in her mind, but she pushed it aside.

"Get me another drink," she said.

"You better slow down," Raymond said.

Chloe smiled at him, subtly tossing her hair in a way that she knew men liked, "I don't want to slow down."

"Chloe, getting drunk doesn't solve anything," Raymond said.

"No," Chloe said, "But it dulls the pain."

* * *

Loren and Mel walked into the bathroom at Tabu. They had been having a great time in a private VIP section of the club. They could see everything yet be completely hidden. Loren was surprised how well Mel and Ian were getting along. They seemed to have a lot in common, which surprised her.

"I was made for this VIP stuff," Mel said.

"Yes, Mel. You've said that a few times," Loren laughed.

From inside the stall, Loren could hear some girls laughing at the sinks. She recognized that kind of shrill, teasing laugh. She knew when she stepped out that another girl would be the butt of their jokes.

Sure enough, Loren came out of the stall and saw one girl leaning over the sink applying her lipstick while the other two giggled on their way out the door. The reason they were laughing was obvious. The girl's blouse was halfway unbuttoned from the back showing her bra. Those other two were going to let her go out of the bathroom with most of her back exposed.

The girl was tall and blonde, and reminded Loren a lot of Chloe. Still, she couldn't let anyone be embarrassed like that.

"Excuse me," Loren said. The girl turned around and seemed to recognize her. "You're shirt is unbuttoned along the back."

"Oh," the girl smiled embarrassingly. "Thank you so much. Do you mind helping me? Ugh, that's what they were laughing at. Bitches."

"I think so," Loren said as she buttoned up the blouse.

"You're Loren Tate," the girl said.

"Yeah," Loren answered. At this point Mel had joined her at the sinks.

"Wow, you're really nice," she said.

Loren thought that this was a strange statement.

"I couldn't let you walk out like that. I would be mortified if it happened to me," Loren said.

"Me too," the girl said. "I didn't expect you to be so nice. I'm sorry, it's just that, I knew Chloe, and I assumed you were like her. I mean, if Eddie was with you."

"No," Mel interjected. "Loren is nothing like Chloe. Complete 180, trust me."

"Oh," the girl said while she still stared at Loren. There was something in her eyes that was apologetic. Loren was starting to get uncomfortable. "Well, thanks again," she said as she quickly headed out the door.

Loren and Mel looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Mel asked.

"I have no idea," Loren said. "Let's get back to the guys."


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all the feedback and words of encouragement. If you like my story, tweet the link ... follow me on twitter AT amd6841 ... I love getting feedback... thanks again, and enjoy! **

**AD  
**

Chloe opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. The room started to spin. She closed her eyes hoping it would stop, but somehow the room was still spinning. She rolled over in bed, and her arm hit a warm body.

"Ow!"

"Why are you screaming?" Chloe groaned.

"I'm not," Raymond said as he rolled over to face her, "I think the tequila shots you took last night are screaming at you."

"Why did you let me drink so much?" Chloe said.

"Let you," Raymond laughed. "I don't think a man ever 'let's you' do anything."

Chloe started to sit up in bed until she realized she was wearing nothing at all. She squeaked and lay back down again causing her head to feel like it shifted off of her shoulders.

"Oh my – " Chloe said. "Did we . . . I mean . . . have we . . . "

Raymond chuckled, "No, but not from your lack of trying."

"What?" Chloe exclaimed, "I don't believe you."

"I wasn't the one doing tequila shots last night."

"Still," Chloe said. "There's no way I threw myself at you. And there is absolutely no way you turned me down."

"Call me old fashioned," Raymond said, "But I don't normally sleep with women who pass out. Even if it was – "

"I passed out?" Chloe said. "Look, can you turn around? I need to get up."

"Sure," Raymond said as he turned in bed showing her his back.

Chloe took the top sheet and wrapped herself as she stood up. Taking the sheet revealed Raymond's muscular back. Chloe could see why he was an A-list model. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom. As she stood under the showerhead letting the warm water drench her entire body, she tried to remember last night. She remembered seeing Dylan and Oz, hitting up the bar at the casino, and taking shots. Then everything turned into a blur. She finished showering when blasts of memories invaded her head. There were . . . flowers? And why was she picturing a church? No, it was a chapel. It wasn't flowers; it was a bouquet.

Chloe's head snapped up so quickly it caused her head to spin. She pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her hair and threw on the white robe that was hanging on the hook. She stopped and held her head with her left hand trying to keep the room from spinning. Her forehead came into contact with something metal and cool. Chloe slowly lowered her hand from her forehead hoping she was wrong. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the gold band on her left ring finger.

"What the hell is this?" Chloe yelled when she walked out into the bedroom holding up her left hand.

Raymond was sitting up in bed with the pillows behind his head flipping through the television channels. His grin grew wider when he turned to look at her.

"It's a wedding band."

"And . . . why am I wearing it?'

"Because last night," Raymond's grin got even bigger, "We got married."

* * *

Loren went over their song medley over and over in her head as she watched Kelly direct the stylists who brought a dozen outfits to go through. Loren understood that the look was just as important as the performance, but each time they ran through the routine today, Loren started to feel the reality of the situation. She was going to perform not only in front of a live audience of other singers and actors, but a TV audience of millions. This would be her biggest performance to date. The nerves were settling in.

When they actually rehearsed the songs at the MGM arena, she had to fight hard not to panic. When they were there this afternoon the seats were empty, but tomorrow night they will be filled with people staring at her. Some will wish her well, but some will want her to fall on her face, and some just won't care about her at all. Loren didn't know which was worse.

"Lo," Mel said shaking her out of her panic. "Did you hear Kelly?"

"Um, no," Loren admitted.

"We need four outfits," Kelly said. "Red carpet, performance, after performance, and the after party."

"Do I really need to change that many times?" Loren asked.

"Yeah," both Mel and Kelly said in unison. Loren rolled her eyes as Mel giggled.

"I'm thinking long dress for red carpet," Kelly said holding up a red floor-length gown. "And I like this sequins dress for the performance."

"I love that," Mel said. "The spotlights will bounce off of it."

"What is she wearing for presenting?" Eddie asked as he walked into the living room with Ian following behind. Ian's phone rang, and he walked into the kitchen to answer it.

"What?" All three women said at the same time.

"Jake called me," Eddie said. "One of the presenters had a family emergency, and they needed someone last minute."

"Wait," Loren said, but she was drowned out by Mel and Kelly's screaming.

"This is so incredible," Mel said. "You need another dress. Oh my goodness, this is awesome!"

Loren stood up and walked over to Eddie. She saw the concern on his face, so she knew the panic she felt inside was being reflected in her eyes.

"C'mon, you'll be great," Eddie said.

"As long as you're next to me," Loren said as she kissed him.

"Guess what we're presenting," Eddie said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm scared to know," Loren said.

"Top duo or group," Eddie said raising his eyebrows.

Loren looked at Eddie apparently not understanding.

"Don't you see?" Eddie said. "The label must be thinking of us becoming a duo. I'm sure they pushed for us to fill this position when it became open. I think it's their way of getting people to consider us a duo."

"Oh," Loren said finally understanding. "You really think so?"

"Sure," Eddie said as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I think if we knock their socks off with the performance, they'll be begging us to do it."

"I wish I had your confidence," Loren said.

"I have faith in you," Eddie said as he leaned in to kiss her. Loren let a slight moan escape her as Eddie deepened the kiss. Loren's arms wrapped around his neck as she gave in to her feelings, letting her senses take in every beautiful moment.

"Ahem," Kelly said. "Loren, can we finalize these looks, and then I promise we'll get out of here."

Loren sheepishly walked back over to where Kelly, Mel, and the style team were discussing the now five looks they had to come up with.

Eddie walked into the kitchen where Ian was standing against the counter tapping his finger.

"Well?" Eddie asked.

"I've asked my contacts," Ian said, "A couple who always know what's going on, and nobody has heard anything about any scandalous pictures from Tuesday night."

Eddie let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried this whole time that someone was looking to make a big payday. He still couldn't believe that he remembered nothing. Usually, even after the few times he drank heavily, bits and pieces would come back to him, but he had absolutely no memory of Tuesday night after a certain point.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Eddie said.

"Eddie," Ian said. "Do you think it's possible that someone spiked your drink?"

"It's starting to look that way, isn't it?" Eddie said. "But why would someone do that if there were no pictures out there to be sold? That doesn't make any sense."

"That's true," Ian said. "The point behind slipping you a mickey is to get evidence of you doing something naughty. Unless someone took advantage of you and you don't remember."

"I seriously doubt that," Eddie said. "We would have ended up who knows where. Instead we woke up at Mitchell's suite. And Mitchell says he doesn't remember anything either. Maybe they did it to both of us so we would act like asses."

"Perhaps," Ian said.

"Look, they want Loren and me back at the MGM for a quick run through of the presentation and then I have a surprise for her," Eddie said with a huge grin. "Can you entertain Mel tonight?"

"I think I can manage that," Ian said.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Max said. "After all, you are my office manager. You should be in on the negotiations."

Max kissed Nora's neck as she sat on the couch content reading a magazine.

"I want to relax today because I know tomorrow is going to be insane," Nora said pushing him off of her. "Loren is going to be coming out of her skin, and I think I'm going to have to help keep her grounded. Will you forgive me for wanting a quiet afternoon?"

"Not at all," Max said. "So you don't want to go out tonight either?"

Nora sighed. "I know I should, but . . ." She saw the look in Max's eyes and figured he probably wanted to do something fun. "Maybe we could stay here at the casino and play?"

"That's my girl," Max said hugging her. "Let me get through lunch with these guys, and I'll call you."

"Okay," Nora said as she kissed him goodbye. Max lingered on their kiss showering her face with tiny kisses as his hand cupped her face. "You better go now or you'll never get out of here."

"Not that I wouldn't totally enjoy that," Max said.

He stood up and closed the door behind him leaving Nora in complete silence. Nora reflected on all that had happened in the last few months. Her daughter very soon was going to belong to the world. Long gone were the days when Nora could walk across the hall into Loren's room and find her innocently working on her homework. She felt ridiculous, but part of her wanted to mourn those times that would never come back. Tears hurt her eyes as Nora stopped fighting her sadness from being released. She reached over and grabbed a tissue, dabbing at her cheeks as she let the tears flow. Nora was so happy for Loren, but part of her grieved for the little girl she would miss.

A knock on the door broke through the silence. Nora wished for a split second that Loren would be on the other side wanting to talk about nothing in particular, but she knew that was not likely. She dried her eyes as best she could and stood up in her t-shirt and pajama bottoms hoping she didn't look like a tired housewife.

"Is this a bad time?" Trent asked.

"No," Nora said. "Come in."

Nora walked back to the couch and sat down. She sniffled as she reached for another tissue.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling sorry for myself," Nora said. "I know that after tomorrow night, Loren's life is going to change forever. I don't want to stop her, but I'm sad because I'm losing my little girl."

"But it's what she wants," Trent said.

"The rational part of me knows that," Nora said. "But I'm still her mom."

"You've done a great job," Trent said. "Under impossible circumstances."

Nora sighed, "Trent, you've been nothing but nice these last few days, but I want you to know the only reason I have agreed to anything is because of Loren. As long as she wants to see you, I'll go along with it. If she tells me tomorrow that she wants nothing to do with you, I'm gone too."

Trent nodded. "Message received. You have every right to put me in my place."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, we're married?" Chloe screamed. "Are you kidding me? We cannot be married. This is not possible."

"If you'll settle down, my love, I can explain everything," Raymond said calmly as he fluffed his pillow sitting up.

"Don't you call me that. Don't ever call me that," Chloe said as she started digging through the drawers for clothes. "Start explaining."

"Last night you were very upset after we saw that actor you dated," Raymond started to say.

"Dylan?" Chloe asked. She whipped her head towards him, "Did I tell you why I was so mad at him?"

"No," Raymond said. "Despite me asking you several times, you refused to tell me why that douche bag upset you so much."

"Oh . . . okay," Chloe said. She went back to looking for clothes. "You can continue."

"So you started drinking . . . a lot."

"Ugh, that part I remember," Chloe said. "At least part of it."

"You started talking on and on about Tyler, and Dylan, and of course Eddie Duran."

"What was I saying?" Chloe asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"First you were angry, then you were sad, then you started crying."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Chloe never shared her true feelings about the men in her life with anyone. Bits and pieces of information were shared with different people, but no one knew the whole truth. This way this delicate information that weighed on her heart could never be used against her. Chloe believed in protecting herself at all costs.

"What was I crying about?" Chloe asked in a voice barely heard.

"True love, and how you were never going to find it. You said you abused it with Eddie and had it done back to you tenfold with Tyler," Raymond said. "You talked on and on about how you really did love Eddie, but even I didn't believe that."

"Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?" Chloe said.

"Because you are a determined woman," Raymond said. "I know that. You had a goal, and he was a way for you to achieve it."

"I did love him" Chloe said. "Part of me still does."

"Really?" Raymond asked. "If he was willing to forgive you, are you saying you would go back to him purely because you loved him?"

Chloe looked Raymond in the eyes . . . in the beautiful hazel speckled eyes, but refused to answer. "Look, you haven't told me why we got married. I can't even believe I'm saying that."

"You talked about not wanting to die alone and be found days later only because your neighbors notice the smell."

"You're disgusting," Chloe said.

"You said it not me," Raymond laughed. "Anyway, you started to say that we both had the same goals in life, and we should provide a united front, and we could become a power couple."

"We didn't have to get married for that to happen," Chloe insisted.

"That's what I said," Raymond insisted. "But you kept saying over and over that you wanted to marry me, so finally I gave in."

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to search her memory bank for any of this. She remembered being at the chapel, and walking down the aisle. Oh my!

"I . . . I can't be married. I just can't," Chloe asserted.

"Relax," Raymond said. "We can get an annulment. Actually, that could draw some great buzz. Remember Britney Spears a few years ago?"

"Is that all you're worried about?" Chloe asked. "Buzz? I've never met a bigger media whore than you."

"Really? Looked in the mirror lately?"

When Chloe didn't answer, Raymond shook his head and stood up letting the sheet fall as he walked to the bathroom. Chloe took a quick glance and saw that he too slept last night with nothing on. She averted her eyes damning him for trying to make her feel nervous. How was she going to get out of this mess?

* * *

"I knew that all of the witty banter at awards shows was scripted, but it's still nerve wracking," Loren said as she and Eddie were in the Escalade on their way back to the condo.

"Remember when we talked about smoke and mirrors?" Eddie asked.

"Of course," Loren said as she slid over in the back seat and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It was the first time we had a real conversation. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to you."

"Are you still star struck?" He laughed.

"No," Loren said. "But struck because of other reasons." Loren leaned in and kissed him. Eddie grabbed her around the waist and started to pull her on top of him.

"Uh-uh," Loren said pulling back. "You were starting to say something."

"I can't help it," Eddie said trying to get another kiss. "I get distracted."

"Anyway," Loren laughed.

"Anyway," Eddie continued, "A lot of this business is smoke and mirrors."

"Yes, I learned about that early on," Loren said. At Eddie's confused face, she continued, "The day of the video shoot you introduced me to Chloe, remember?"

Eddie nodded.

"She was so nice to me when you were standing there, but the second you left, she . . . let's just say that the claws came out."

"What did she say to you?" Eddie demanded.

Loren released a small laugh, "She talked about how horrible my song was, and she called Mel and me "ordinary people." Loren's laugh got louder as she remembered that day.

"She did?" Eddie asked, knowing now that Chloe was capable of it. "She must have sensed that I was, what was the word I used the other day? Oh, right. Intrigued."

"Maybe she did know," Loren said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Eddie broke the kiss and said, "What I wanted to tell you was that people are not what they seem. I guess I finally learned that myself. It's like when we talked about developing a character that you present on stage. That's what this business is about."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that," Loren said. "Still makes me nervous."

"It's good that it does," Eddie said. "It keeps you honest with yourself and your fans."

"True," Loren said.

"Don't worry. After a few shows, it'll be second nature. And then something is gonna happen that ruins your rhythm, and you'll be feeling lost."

"Like what?"

"A band member gets sick, or the electricity to the stage goes out, or your wardrobe doesn't make it to the arena in time. There are a thousand things that could go wrong."

"How do you deal with that?" Loren asked.

"You take it as it comes," Eddie said.

The Escalade stopped in front of the condo building. Loren was surprised to see a group of fans waiting for them outside on the sidewalk. Eddie said hello as he stepped out of the Escalade and immediately engaged the fans with pictures and autographs. Loren stepped out and smiled as the fans asked her for autographs and pictures too. About five minutes later, Eddie and Loren were in the elevator riding up to their condo.

"I guess our secret is out," Loren said.

"Doesn't surprise me," Eddie said. "If someone wants to know bad enough, they will figure out a way."

Loren thought about what Eddie said. Her life was going to explode after tomorrow night's performance. She had good buzz going now, but after her performance on a national stage, things were going to be different. She never thought that she could be as big as Eddie, but somehow that seemed a reality. It was humbling yet scary at the same time.

"Can we just stay in tonight?" Loren said as they reached the door to their condo. Eddie didn't answer her, and for a second, Loren thought that he didn't hear her.

"Eddie, did you hear me? Kelly talked about a party or something, but I just want to relax."

Eddie opened the door and pushed it open motioning for her to go in first. Loren stepped in at the same time she realized that Eddie didn't unlock the door, but simply opened it. The lights were dimmed and dozens of lit candles were all around the living room caressing the room with their glow. The scent of lavender filled the air. There were two massage tables set up in the living room each with a masseuse waiting.

"When did you – "

"It's not important when," Eddie said as he hugged her from behind. "I figured you could use a night away from everything."

"Everything but you," Loren said as she turned in his arms and kissed him. She would never get tired of feeling his lips against hers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you everyone for your patience. I don't know why this has been the hardest chapter for me to write. I wrote and rewrote it a few times. I like for each of my scenes to have a strong purpose, and at first they didn't. I was probably thinking ahead to the big performance. :) I'm happy with how it eventually turned out. Big surprises ahead! Thanks for reading!**

**AD  
**

"So tell me, Mighty Mel – "Ian started to say.

"Wait, where did you hear that?" Mel asked.

"From the Valley Girl," Ian said. "So far, you have lived up to that name."

Mel looked down at her hands and fought the urge to blush. They were having a great time tonight. First they went to Circus Circus to play all the games. Ian even won her a prize. Mel returned the favor and won at a shooting game. Now they were walking down the strip taking in all the sights. They had stopped in front of the Mirage and were waiting to watch the volcano light show.

"I only know you as Loren's friend," Ian said. "Tell me something about you that I don't know."

Mel was glad she was now looking out over the water display and not directly at Ian or she was sure he could see her blush.

"I like to create my own style. I love movies and think I can make them. My dreams are vivid and bright, and I write most of them down as soon as I wake up in the morning. When I go back and read them, I wonder who that person is that can have dreams like that. I hate the cold, but love snow even though I've never seen it in person. My life goes a hundred miles per hour, but if it doesn't I get bored."

"That's a mouthful," Ian smiled. "But I like it."

"What about you?" Mel asked. "You're Eddie's friend, but that's all I know about you."

"Okay, turnabout's fair play," Ian said. "I barely graduated high school because I was not one for books. I've been to about twenty different countries but there is one fundamental truth, some people are good and some people are bad and there's nothing you can do about it. I love coffee, hate chocolate, but love chocolate ice cream."

"Chocolate ice cream?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. Weird isn't it?" Ian laughed.

"It's what makes you . . . you," Mel said as she giggled.

Mel laughed along with him and realized she was relaxed and thoroughly enjoying herself. She hadn't expected this. Part of her felt guilty. She had just broken up with Adam, yet here she was having fun with another guy. Was this the start of something? Mel wasn't ready to put a label on this . . . yet.

"I can honestly say that this is probably the most fun I've had sober in a long time," Ian said.

"I'm glad I can be of service," Mel smiled.

They both looked at each other for a long minute before Mel pulled her eyes away. Things were moving a bit too fast. She needed everything to slow down.

She looked across at a crowd of people and noticed that many were staring at something, or someone in the middle of the crowd. Mel's curiosity got the better of her, and she walked over to the crowd and was shocked by what she saw.

"Ian, that's Jake," Mel said in surprise.

Ian made his way through the crowd and got to Jake who had doubled over and fell down on the sidewalk. Ian knelt down next to Jake trying to get his attention. Mel swore she saw a woman with him when she first looked over, but now it seemed as if he was alone.

"Jake, it's me, Ian," Ian said trying to get his attention. Jake appeared dazed and baffled as to where he was. His eyes were glazed and he smelled like he had spilled a bottle of vodka on himself. Ian helped him up and leaned him on his shoulder.

"I know you," Jake laughed.

"Is he drunk?" Mel asked.

"This is more than drunk," Ian said. "Help me get him to a cab."

Mel helped Ian walk Jake to the corner of the street then she hailed a cab for them. They placed Jake in the cab where he promptly passed out before they could get in.

"What do we do?" Mel asked once they were on their way back to the condos.

"Do you mean are we going to tell Eddie?" Ian asked.

Mel nodded.

"I'm afraid we have to," Ian said grimly.

* * *

Loren was still in her robe as she lay against Eddie's chest. She had had her first massage earlier that evening. She knew that a masseuse worked on your back, but she never imagined that her legs and feet could be so tense also. Right now she felt like a limp spaghetti noodle, but it felt great.

Eddie wanted to watch a cheesy 80s movie, so Loren humored him. After having dinner delivered, Loren stared at the screen as Back to the Future was on, and while it seemed interesting, Loren was exhausted.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

Loren thought about his question. Many people have a passing dream about standing on a stage, singing a song that they've written, and being seen by millions. Once it's revealed how much hard work is actually involved to make that happen, many don't try. Loren's moment was here. She was one night away from her world going off on a wild tangent.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm ready."

"I feel like I have to tell you about the negative side of fame," Eddie said.

Loren sat up and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, you've already experience some of that 'no privacy zone.'"

"Yeah, I know, but you seem to handle it okay."

Eddie sighed, "I've kinda lived with it all my life because of my parents. This is all new to you, and I don't want you to feel overwhelmed by it. One of the hardest things to deal with is not having enough time for all of your fans. Sometimes I wish I could spend all day tweeting or facebooking with my fans, but if I did that, then I'd never get anything done."

"So then how do you decide who you tweet?" Loren asked.

Eddie leaned in and kissed her. After he pulled back he said, "Sometimes the really special ones will jump out at you. Others will be witty or funny. Some will just be so loyal, you have to acknowledge them."

"I can understand that," Loren said.

"And everybody wants something from you," Eddie said. "Nobody knows that now more than me."

"Are you saying my 10-year-old cynicism has rubbed off on you?" Loren asked. She was remembering a conversation they had about her being cynical of the men who used to date her mom. Loren always felt as if the men only took an interest in her to impress Nora. Eddie had laughed at how skeptical she was at the age of ten.

"Without you I'd still be that naïve fool," Eddie said with a sad grin.

Loren bit her lip from saying anything. Eddie's heart had been too open and giving to see when anyone was using him. That's where Chloe was able to manipulate her way into his life. It was bittersweet that Loren's cynicism had rubbed off on him.

"Anything else, oh wise one?" Loren asked as she lay back down on his chest.

"There's a lot more," Eddie said as he hugged her close, "But some of it you'll learn as we go."

Loren liked the way he talked. Everything he said referred to them as a couple. It made her smile.

"But I did want to tell you this," Eddie said. "I've been thinking a lot about the music for the new album."

"What about it?"

"You know how I was in a really dark place, and all my songs were . . . I think you called them 'melancholy.'"

"That was the word I used," Loren agreed. "They were at the time. You were so sad."

"I was," Eddie said. "And I like that those songs reflect that, but I think I missed the big picture."

Loren didn't know where Eddie was going with this discussion. She pushed up on her arms and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I told you once that I wanted to entertain people with my music. It's how I share myself with my fans. I need to share the good and the bad."

"I think you do," Loren said as she cuddled back against him.

"Yeah, but, I'm happy now," Eddie said as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm in love. We have fun together, and you make me smile. I want to share that too."

"Mmmmmmm," Loren purred. "So are we writing new songs then?"

"I think so," Eddie answered. "I have a few ideas floating in my head."

Loren thought about everything they had been through. The way they found their way to each other, the pain of their separation, and the newfound strength in their relationship all worked to prove to Loren that good things can happen. It was a hard lesson to wrap her brain around, but she was starting to understand it. It was scary to give in to the idea that there wasn't a cliff waiting to fall off of that would slam her back to the ground. This could be the way life is.

"Eddie, will you promise me something?"

"I will promise you anything," Eddie said.

"I want more nights like this when we're on tour," Loren said. "Just you and me talking about serious things, or silly things, or just fluff, but most important talking. I want to be able to share things with you like this. Alone, in a room, just the two of us."

"All distractions gone?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," Loren said as she started to stir looking up at him. "The only thing that should be distracting you is me."

"You always distract me, Loren Tate," Eddie said as he kissed her. His hands found the tie to her robe and undid it letting the robe fall open. "Do you know what I love about robes?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me," Loren said as she started to kiss his neck.

"You can open them and have complete access to every delicious part of the body, yet still seem so modest." His hands went inside the robe and slowly traveled around her torso to her back. He pulled her up against him as he let a moan escape. "You better not leave me a mark," he laughed.

"Not before our big night," Loren said as she climbed on top of him. She reached between them and undid his tie and pulled the robe open to both sides. She gasped as her skin came in contact with his. "Oh, another thing I need you to promise me . . ."

Eddie grabbed her and rolled her under him. He kissed the hollow at the base of her throat then said, "I will love you forever. That is one promise, Loren Tate, that you won't ever have to worry about."

* * *

"Are you sure this is where Max is meeting the investors?" Nora asked Trent over the music.

He had convinced her to get dressed and come out to dinner. Nora really wasn't in the mood, but realized that sitting at home moping about all the changes in Loren's life wasn't going to change anything. Plus, Trent had promised her that they were meeting Max and the investors for after-dinner drinks.

"They were coming here after dinner for drinks. That's what Marcus told me," Trent said. "Let's get a booth and wait for them."

Nora let Trent steer her towards a waiting booth with a "Reserved" flag in the middle of the table. The hostess addressed Trent by name and assured him that their drinks were already on the way. The club was filled with beautifully dressed people who all thought that Tabu was the place to be. The music was loud, and Nora was beginning to feel like she was the least cool person in the room.

"How do you know what I want to drink?" Nora asked.

"A nice red wine?" Trent asked. At Nora's lack of denial he said, "Some things never change."

"Am I that predictable? Nora laughed. She was starting to get uncomfortable being out alone with Trent. He was still charming. Nora used to say that he could charm the stripes off of a tiger. He was right apparently; some things never change.

"Or maybe after all of these years I still know you," Trent said.

"And I know you, Trent" Nora said. "I've gone along with this little charade of yours for a while now, for Loren's sake, but don't get getting any ideas."

"Of course not," Trent said innocently. "This is all about Loren."

While Nora drank from her wine, Trent's phone rang. He saw that the caller ID and cursed. He was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable about involving anyone else in his plan.

"I have to take this," Trent said. "Will you excuse me?" He asked as he got up from the table.

Nora sat at the private table, feeling wishing Max would hurry up and get there when she heard a familiar voice above the loud music, "Nora."

A wave of relief came over her when she saw Max's beautiful smile at the end of the table. He was flanked by two other men in sharp suits looking like they were regulars at hip clubs like this.

"Max," Nora said, "Hi."

Max slid into the booth and kissed Nora soundly, not caring who was watching.

He turned to the two men who were now sliding into the round booth with them, "You remember Marcus, and this is James."

Nora smiled, but then quickly turned back to Max. Her world seemed to be on a better course when Max was around.

"How did it go?" Nora whispered into Max's ear.

"Good," Max said. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Nora," Marcus said, "You must be so excited for your daughter tomorrow night. Max was telling us all about her big performance."

"Yes, it's all surreal. I guess it'll really hit me when I see her on that stage."

"I know Trent is real excited about it," Marcus said. "He feels that his daughter can really – "

Marcus was cut off by the reappearance of Trent. Nora was left wondering what Marcus was going to say about Trent and Loren, but that thought flew out of her mind when she saw who was following Trent.

"Daphne," Max said.

"Hi everyone," Daphne purred as she slithered up to the table. Nora noticed Daphne's eyes didn't leave Max's face even as Trent was introducing her to the others at the table.

"How do you two know each other?" Max asked taking the words out of Nora's mouth.

"We have mutual friends," Trent said as she motioned for Daphne to sit in the booth. Nora's first instinct was to fake a headache and ask to leave, but she wasn't going to let Daphne chase her away. There was something suspicious about Trent knowing Daphne.

"I didn't know you were coming to Vegas, Daphne," Max said.

"Yes, I'm doing some networking. I'm recording a new album in a few months."

"I saw you perform at Max's club," Marcus said. "Was some of that new material?"

"A couple of the songs were new," Daphne said. "I threw them in to see what the reaction would be, and it was positive. Maybe I could do the album launch at MK?" Daphne asked turning to Max. "I mean, I have you to thank, Max, for restarting my career."

"Sure, that would be great," Max said.

Max's phone rang, and he was surprised to see that his private investigator Joe was calling. For him to call at this hour, it must be important.

"Excuse me; I have to take this," Max said sliding out of the booth.

Nora didn't get a chance to ask Max who was calling. All the noise around her was reduced to nothing but murmurs. Nora couldn't tell if she was tired or frustrated that Daphne had encroached on her evening. She seemed to be popping up around Max a lot lately. Said interloper was busy talking with Marcus and James, thankfully. Nora was busy wondering what was so important that would cause Max to leave the table.

Outside the club and away from most of the noise, Max had answered his phone.

"Joe, what's going on?" Max asked.

"I'm here in Vegas following a lead on the stalker," Joe said. "I understand that Eddie has resumed acquaintances with an actor named Mitchell Witten recently?"

"Yes, I believe he has. They starred in a movie together a couple of years ago."

"According to my investigating, he had a sister who died, and he blamed Eddie for it," Joe said. "He vowed to take his revenge out on Eddie."

"I always wondered why they stopped talking, but Eddie just said that their careers made it hard to stay friends. Do you think there's something to this? I mean, a well-know actor wouldn't do something like this himself, would he?"

"Probably not," Joe said, "But he would hire someone. There's a rumor that he asked someone in my business to do some research into Eddie's life. If it's true, it seems like a lot to do if you only wanted to reconnect with someone. I don't have anything concrete, but you may want to see how close your son is to this man now."

"Thanks for the information, Joe. Let me know when you have more."

"Of course."

Max hung up the phone and thought about his next move. Should he tell Eddie about Joe's suspicions? He gambled once when he told Eddie about Chloe, and although that was painful, Eddie did understand in the end that Max was only trying to look out for him. Were he and Eddie at a place where Eddie would fully trust him again?

* * *

Eddie had received a late-night phone call from Ian. He woke Loren up to tell her that he was meeting Ian and would be right back. Loren only partially remembered what he said due to her sleep haze. Now she sat up in a lonely bed wondering what was keeping him.

She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Her nerves were keeping her from a sound sleep anyway. Although tomorrow was going to be a long day, she couldn't bring herself to get any rest.

Warm cup of tea in hand, she walked out to the living room where the rack of clothes was still sitting with her outfits for tomorrow. All around the room there were flower arrangements that had been sent from many well-wishers. Their aroma filled the air and made Loren think of her grandmother's garden. She remembered playing there as a child back when life seemed simple, even though she now knew it was just as complicated then as it is now.

She looked at some of the cards attached to the bouquets and was surprised by some of the names. One card was typed and simply said, "In front of a crowd of millions, you'll be amazing." That card was not signed, which seemed odd to Loren. She turned the card over and saw that it said "Cameras capture everything" along with a simple web address and under it her name. Loren walked over to Eddie's laptop and looked up the address. She put in the URL and was prompted for a password. She looked at the card again and entered her name as the password, which it accepted. Her screen instantly filled with pictures of her. They kept zooming onto the screen at a steady pace. There were pictures from school, from home, from the studio, from the street, from the café. She wore different clothes, her hair was styled differently, and sometimes the pictures were of her alone and sometimes she was with Eddie, or her mom, or Mel.

The pictures kept popping up on her screen. She frantically hit the escape key, but the pictures continued. The images flooded her screen sending flashes of color through her mind. She finally closed the browser and slammed the laptop screen down. Panic fought its way to the surface as she realized despite all of the security the stalker had been able to reach her yet again.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I love everyone's enthusiasm for my story. I am having so much fun writing it, but it is a hobby for me. Unfortunately, sometimes other things come first. I will try to do 2 chapters a week, but sometimes that is not possible. When I can't do two chapters, I would really appreciate your patience because I love writing, but I don't want it to become a burden on me. I appreciate everyone's feedback and love hearing from you. Follow me on twitter AT amd6841. Thanks for reading!**  
_

_**AD  
**_

_Loren lay back on the patio lounge and closed her eyes. The sounds of the waves crashing lulled her into an almost meditative state. The sun kissed her skin sending relaxing warmth throughout her body. She heard Eddie on the phone next to her laughing with someone. Loren loved spending time at his Malibu house. _

_Eddie's voice suddenly turned angry, only his voice was no longer next to her but on the other end of the phone. Loren opened her eyes and found herself sitting on a metal chair with her hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth. She fought against the restraints, but the harder she fought them, the tighter they became around her wrists and ankles. She was in a room where the sun shone through a tiny window directly on the spot where her chair was. The room wasn't ventilated so perspiration rolled down her neck and back. There was someone standing behind her talking to Eddie and making demands . . . a ransom. She could hear Eddie yelling that her captor better not hurt her. Loren tried to scream and tell Eddie she was okay, but only muffled sounds came out. Her breath was quick and her throat was so dry it hurt to swallow. She started to fight her restraints harder, knowing it was futile, but having to do something. She tipped the chair and was falling backwards. She heard Eddie yell . . . "Loren! Loren!"_

"Loren," Eddie whispered as he gently shook her awake. "Loren, baby."

Loren sat up and screamed. She looked over at Eddie who was sitting on the edge of the bed and let out a sob before hugging him tightly. She was drenched in sweat and could still feel the pain on her wrists from being restrained.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked as he wrapped his arms around her. When she didn't answer immediately, he gently drew back from her and swept the hair from her face.

"You look frantic," Eddie softly said as he searched her eyes. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," Loren finally said. "Yeah, it was . . . bad."

"Was it about the performance tonight?" Eddie asked with a slight laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"No," Loren said trying to fight a sob. "Where were you?"

"It's a mess," Eddie said as he looked away. He quickly remembered Loren's frantic state and looked back at her. "Tell me what your dream was about."

"The dream's not important," Loren said getting up and walking to the living room. Eddie quickly followed her and saw that she was walking towards one of the number of flower bouquets that littered the living room. Loren picked up a card that sat on the table next to the laptop and gave it to Eddie.

"Last night I couldn't sleep, so I started reading some of these cards. This one isn't signed but there's a web site address on the back. It's password protected with my name and . . ." Loren's voice trailed off.

"And?" Eddie gently prodded.

"Just look for yourself," Loren said as she opened the laptop.

Eddie sat down and navigated through to the web site. As soon as the images of Loren started bombarding the screen he quickly snapped the screen shut.

"Dammit!" He cursed. He violently grabbed the bouquet of flowers, which had been in a glass vase, and threw it up against the wall sending petals and glass exploding into all directions. He quickly realized his mistake and rushed over to Loren, who was sitting on the couch with her feet tucked up under her. Her eyes were big and her bottom lip was trembling.

"Loren, I'm sorry," Eddie said as he sat next to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I am so, so sorry." Eddie let out a huge sigh as he pulled back and looked at Loren's face. She appeared a bit calmer now, but Eddie still cursed himself for getting so angry in front of her.

"I shouldn't have told you," Loren said.

"No, don't ever say that," Eddie emphatically urged. "We share everything, Loren. Everything. Okay?"

Loren nodded.

"It's just that," Eddie began, "Mel and Ian found Jake out on the Vegas strip last night, and he was in bad shape. We couldn't get him to come around before I left. Ian stayed over with him."

"Is he hurt?" Loren asked concerned.

"No, at least I don't think so," Eddie said. "He was drunk. I'm really starting to believe he is the leak of information." Eddie looked over at the shattered remains of the bouquet, "And the link to the stalker."

* * *

"Can we enjoy our brunch and talk about this marriage thing later?" Raymond asked as he dove into his plate of waffles.

"How can you be so casual about this?" Chloe asked. "We are married," she emphasized. "My mother is probably freaking out right now."

The set of Raymond's eyes reflected doubt, "Really? You're worried about what your mother thinks?"

Chloe looked down at her food trying to hide her face. She didn't want the truth to come out. Did Tyler know she was married now? A quick search of TMZ would reveal not only her marriage, but a picture of Raymond and her walking down the strip apparently after the wedding. Chloe didn't remember that picture being taken. All this information out on the internet, yet Tyler hadn't called. Chloe realized that her first thought wasn't about Eddie, but about Tyler.

"This is a mess," Chloe said as she threw down her fork.

"Okay, we'll immediately get an annulment," Raymond said without emotion as he continued to eat.

"That's it?" Chloe asked.

"Sure. You don't want to be married, so let's get it annulled."

"Then why even get married in the first place?" Chloe asked. "Explain to me how we ended up at a wedding chapel."

Before Raymond could answer, Chloe's phone beeped with a text message.

It wasn't from Tyler as she had hoped.

"_Call me immediately when you're alone. It's about Katy Duran's death."_

It was from Dylan.

"I have to make a phone call," Chloe said as she stood up from the table.

Raymond's eyebrow rose, but he didn't say anything. Chloe stepped out of the restaurant in a hallway before the casino. Her hands shook as she touched her phone's screen dialing Dylan's phone.

"Chloe . . ."

"Don't ever summon me again," Chloe said. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about. Unless you want me to go to the police and tell them you were the one who pushed me off the balcony."

"You won't do that," Dylan said calling her bluff.

"Try me."

"You won't do it because if anything happens to me, I have the proof the police need to show you were not only driving the vehicle that killed Katy Duran, but that it was no accident."

* * *

Eddie called Max to meet him at Jake's condo immediately while making sure Nora went to stay with Loren. Jake was still passed out in the bed as Ian, Max, and Eddie talked in the living room. Eddie filled them in on the flowers and web site.

"Here's the card that was with the bouquet," Eddie said as he handed it to Max.

"I'll call Joe right now and give him this information," Max said taking out his phone.

"Are you still performing tonight?" Ian asked Eddie.

"Of course," Eddie insisted. "This bastard is not going to stop us."

"Okay, but how does Loren feel about this?" Ian asked.

"I'm sure she agrees."

"Have you asked her?" Ian insisted. "She has to be freaked out right now, and then not to mention your reaction to all of this."

"I know," Eddie said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I screwed up. It's just that I'm so frustrated. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Joe is on it," Ian said trying to reassure him. "He'll find out who is behind that web site. Do you think it might be related to the 'I hate Eddie Duran' site?"

"Eddie raised an eyebrow. "We'll see."

As they were talking, Jake appeared at the doorway of the bedroom. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was holding his head in his hand. He stumbled on unsteady feet wearing only one sock. His trousers were unbuttoned and barely staying on his hips as his wrinkled buttoned-down shirt was half untucked.

"How are you feeling?" Eddie asked with little emotion.

"Like a train ran over me, backed up, and ran over me again," Jake groaned. "Do we have coffee?"

"Yeah, I brewed a pot knowing you'd need some," Ian said as he walked into the kitchen.

Eddie and Jake were left in the room where there was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Eddie asked breaking the silence.

"I wish I could," Jake moaned as he sat on the couch. "I just have bits and pieces."

Max walked into the living room and looked back and forth between Eddie and Jake. "What's going on here?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on with my manager, if I can still call him that," Eddie said.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

Eddie sighed, "I'm having a really hard time trusting you, Jake. You control the keys to my career, which is an important part of my life, yet you are out of control."

"It's not that bad," Jake started to say.

"Explain to me what happened last night, and I might reconsider my position," Eddie challenged.

Jake looked Eddie in the eyes, but didn't say a word. Ian walked in and handed Jake a cup of black coffee.

"You can't, can you?" Max asked.

Jake took a drink of coffee, but still didn't say anything.

"Who have you been . . . socializing with lately?' Eddie asked. "And don't you dare tell me it's none of my business. This concerns my life, so it is damn sure my business."

"What are you trying to get at?" Jake insisted.

"Someone is threatening me and using Loren to do it," Eddie yelled. "Someone sent her a bouquet with a web site with hundreds of pictures of her. She is terrified. No one hurts her. No one, Jake! I will do whatever is necessary to keep her safe. Even if that means –"

"Means what?" Jake asked.

"Even if it means," Eddie said in a softer voice, "Finding a new manager."

"After everything we've been through?"

"If you can't see how out of control this situation is, then yes," Eddie said.

Jake took another drink of coffee and looked around the room at everyone. He could tell that both Ian and Max were in agreement with Eddie by their silence. Perhaps things had spiraled too far. The mourning of his marriage had taken front and center for the last several weeks, and that wasn't fair to everyone else in his life. Jake couldn't believe that he was being taken for such a fool by his new . . . attachment, but the only way to prove them wrong was to give them what they wanted.

"Eddie, I would never purposefully do anything to hurt you or Loren," Jake said. "I'll give you the information on the girl I've been seeing. If it turns out that I've been played for a fool, then – "

"Let's not go there," Max interrupted. "We just want to see if she is a possible link to this psycho threatening Eddie and Loren."

"Okay," Jake said walking over to the desk. "I'll write down her information. Give it to your PI, and see what he can uncover."

* * *

Nora sat silently next to Loren after she handed her a cup of hot tea. A cleaning crew had come and removed all the evidence of Eddie's anger. Loren could hear the ticking of her watch as she stared down at the cup of tea.

"I know there is something else bothering you besides all of this," Nora said gesturing to the wall that held the indention of the vase.

Loren had always opened up to her mom, but for some reason her dreams were the hardest to talk about. Even discussing how she and Eddie had taken their relationship to a new level had been easier to talk about with Nora. Loren knew, however, that her nightmares were coming too often and were disturbing her to the point that it was affecting her everyday life.

"I've been having bad dreams," Loren started to say. She realized that she wasn't 10 and needed to be honest. "No, Mom, they aren't bad dreams; they're nightmares."

"What about, honey?"

"Different things, but they usually involve Eddie," Loren said.

"Does it have to do with him leaving you?" Nora asked.

"No, nothing like that," Loren said. "I think it has to do with the stalker, but the dreams usually revolve around Eddie . . . getting hurt, or like last night . . . "

"What happened last night?" Nora urged her to continue.

"I was kidnapped and being held for ransom," Loren said.

"Oh baby," Nora said as she took her daughter in her arms. Loren let out a big sigh and let a few tears spill down her cheeks.

"I can't stand the thought of him going through something like that."

"Nothing's going to happen," Nora said pulling back to look in her eyes. "Have faith that Max and his PI are going to take care of all this. And all of us are working to keep you safe." Nora hugged her again, "Eddie promised me that he would watch out for you, and I believe him."

"I do too, Mom," Loren said as she leaned back on the couch. "I guess I don't like not being in control of things in my life."

"That's probably what's causing your nightmares," Nora said. "For now, focus on tonight. All of your dreams are coming true. Enjoy this."

Loren smiled. Her mother was right. She wasn't seeing the forest for the trees.

"I need to focus on what I can control," Loren agreed. "Like tonight and my performance with Eddie." Loren's grin spread across her face. "Six months ago I never would have thought that I would be performing at the Billboard Music Awards with Eddie Duran. Only now, he's simply Eddie, and I love him." Loren fought the urge to squeal. "Thanks, Mom. I knew you would make me feel better."

"That's my job," Nora smiled.

"And you're the best at it," Loren added.

* * *

Chloe came back to the table, unsure what to do next. What could Dylan possible be up to? Worst of all, she no longer had Tyler in her corner. She had no one to lean on. Her mother would just tell her to leave Hollywood . . . again. That wasn't going to happen, especially not now.

She stood behind her chair watching Raymond refill his orange juice from the carafe on the table. He lifted his curious eyes to her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "Sit down and finish your brunch."

Chloe needed to make a decision, and fast. This could affect how she handled Dylan, and possibly her future. She pulled her chair out and sat back down, placing her napkin back on her lap.

"I need to tell you a story about something that happened a couple of years ago, but . . . "

"But?"

"I know this sounds ridiculous," Chloe said, "But I need you to keep it a secret."

"Okay," Raymond said sounding confused.

"No one can know this, especially the cops," Chloe said.

"The cops?" Raymond asked. "Does this have to do with your ex and his mother's death again?"

Chloe shushed him even though there was no one sitting anywhere close to them.

"It actually doesn't matter what you tell me," Raymond said as he continued to eat. "I would never be able to testify against you anyway."

"What?"

"Don't you watch Law & Order?" Raymond asked. "A husband and wife can't testify against each other, and we are very much married," he finished by holding up his left hand which had a gold band on the ring finger.

"Well, good then," Chloe said. "Because I need to know that I can count on you."

Raymond finished chewing his food and swallowed, making Chloe wait for his answer.

"That depends on you," Raymond said.

"How?"

"Are we staying married?" he asked.

The question hung between them as he put the last pieces of waffle in his mouth and chewed. There was a time when she couldn't imagine being married to anyone but Eddie. When that dream was ruined, she contented herself with spending the rest of her life with Tyler. There was still a possibility of that, but for now Tyler was being a jerk. Marriage didn't always have to be forever, especially in Hollywood. She could be married for now and use it to her best advantage.

"Yes," Chloe answered as she took a drink of water. After setting her glass down, she added, "I think I can be Mrs. Raymond Cruz."

"Oh, Cruz isn't my real last name; it's my middle name," Raymond said leaning forward on his elbows and grinning."

"Then what is your last name?" Chloe asked dreading the answer.

"Olazábal," he said.

"Oh-la . . . Oh-la-tha . . . How is that spelled?" She asked.

"You'll learn," he said as he looked at the dessert menu.

The karma showing its ugly face was not lost on her.

* * *

"What can I do to make this better?" Eddie asked as he and Loren sat on the couch alone. Eddie was rubbing her shoulders as she leaned back against him trying to ease her tension. Nora had left to get ready for tonight. The style team, led by Kelly and Mel, would be arriving any minute and the chaos of the day would soon be unavoidable.

"Just be you," Loren said.

"I can do that," Eddie said as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"And you do it so well," Loren said as she turned and kissed him. Tension eased from her body as Eddie cupped her face in his hands and continued to kiss her.

Eddie's phone rang interrupting them and causing Loren to moan in protest. Eddie peeked at the phone and saw that it was Max calling.

"It's Pop," Eddie said. Loren leaned back and let him take the call knowing it had to be something important.

Eddie stood up as he talked on the phone, "Pop, what's up?"

Loren furrowed her brows as she took in Eddie's reaction to the phone call. Something wasn't right. He threw his head back and released a frustrated sigh. He didn't say another word until he ended the call.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you in a bit."

Eddie hung up the phone and sat back down next to Loren. She placed her hand on his knee and gently rubbed it, showing him that she was supporting him.

"Jake gave us the name of the woman he's been seeing, and my dad gave it to Joe," Eddie said. "He was going to try and find her and see if maybe she could be a clue to finding this stalker."

"It's going to take time," Loren said. "If she even gave Jake her real name."

"Joe already found her," Eddie said grabbing Loren's hand.

"Wow, that was fast."

"It wasn't that hard," Eddie said. "Joe has connections with the Las Vegas Police Department. They told him that she was found dead last night in her hotel room. Whatever information she could have given us died with her."


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you everyone for being so patient. Not just for this chapter, but for getting to the performance too. It's just that when I start a chapter I'm never 100% sure where it will end because sometimes other characters pop up and want to be heard too. But, as you'll see at the end of this chapter, the performance will be upon us very soon. I promise chapter 30 will start with Loren's first big awards show performance. Thanks everyone for your reading and sending me your feedback. Follow me on twitter AT amd6841. Keep the feedback coming and enjoy!**

**AD  
**

Loren sat in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She always thought her nose was too big and her ears stuck out too much. Her hair lacked brilliancy, and she was way too short, but the girl staring back at her wasn't worried about any of that. The girl staring back at her was about to perform in front of an audience of possibly millions. She had no room for self doubts.

A little voice in her head also told her that she was in danger. The people whom she loved were in danger. A woman was dead. Loren tried to wrap her mind around that, but she couldn't come to terms with it. Who would kill over something like this? That was the only negativity she would allow to creep into her thoughts, and only so she could be prepared for anything tonight.

"Are you ready?" Eddie said as he came up behind her and leaned on the back of the chair.

Loren saw he was wearing black pants and a fitted jacket that was a bit more gray but could still be called black. His buttoned-down shirt was black and the look was completed with a black and gray tie. His charming smile was ever present and still made her stomach do somersaults.

"It took you about ten minutes to put that on, right?" Loren laughed as she stood up.

"Twelve," Eddie answered. He leaned in to kiss her, but Loren pulled back.

"This makeup took an hour and a half," Loren said. "Kelly would kill me."

"I can't kiss you at all tonight?" Eddie asked with a slight pout.

"After the red carpet," Loren said as she blew a kiss at him.

"Don't you dare!" Kelly screeched as she walked into the bedroom and saw Loren's puckered lips get close to Eddie.

Loren laughed and walked past both of them into the living room. While Mel, Ian, Nora, Max, and everyone on the style team gushed over how she looked, Loren caught her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her purple dress had a deep "V" down the front and cinched with a silver broche on the left side of her waist. The skirt fell a few inches above her knees showing her shapely legs. Her matching purple heels gave her an extra five inches of height, which was much higher than she was used to.

"Are you sure my shoes have to be this high?" Loren asked nervously.

"Yes," Mel and Kelly said in unison.

More words of encouragement and praise came from everyone in the room, but Loren turned her eyes to one person for her opinion.

"You look perfect," Nora said.

Loren rapidly blinked trying to keep her tears at bay.

"No, no, no," Kelly said. "Let's get going before you ruin your makeup."

"I'll see you at the label after party," Mel told Loren as she gave her a hug. "You look fantabulous."

"Okay, let's go," Kelly said ushering Eddie and Loren out of the room. Loren was in a fog as everyone hugged her and gave her well wishes. She only came back down to reality when she was in the limousine waiting in a long car line to make their entrance on the red carpet.

"Just like the last one," Kelly said as they sat in the limo. "I'll go first and then Eddie will get out, and he will help you step out. Your job is to smile, wave, and sign autographs. Let me control the flow."

"She knows," Eddie said squeezing her hand which was laced in his. "She's a pro at this now."

"This is going to be bigger than the last one," Kelly said. "More cameras, more interviews, more fans . . . "

"Yeah," Loren said with a smile, "I'm ready."

"That's my girl," Eddie said as he kissed the back of her hand. "Tonight's gonna go by fast. Try to enjoy it."

"I will," Loren said. "I'll enjoy it more with you next to me."

"We're up," Kelly said with her hand on the door. "Paste a smile on your face, don't drop a hint about you performing tonight, and enjoy this," Kelly finished with a smile.

Loren heard Kelly step out and took in the noise and chaos just outside the door.

"We got this," Eddie said with a smile.

Loren let out a long steady breath as Eddie stepped out of the limousine. A roar erupted, and Loren could hear Eddie's name being called from all directions. She looked up and saw his hand reach into the limo waiting for her. She placed her hand in his and stepped out, adjusting her dress as she balanced on her five inch heels.

"You look beautiful," Eddie said in her ear and then kissed her cheek. He lingered a second longer than usual so the cameras could get a shot of him kissing her. Flash bulbs went off at a frantic pace as his lips were on her cheek.

"Yeah, we got this," Loren whispered as Eddie led her, his hand laced in hers, to the throng of paparazzi, reporters, and fans.

* * *

"I need your advice about something," Max said as he and Nora sat on the couch in their condo.

"Okay," Nora said as she ran her hand through his hair. "But my services are not cheap."

Max leaned in and kissed her. "Consider that a down payment."

"Mmmmm, okay," Nora said. "Now what's up?"

"My PI found something out, and I'm not sure if I should tell Eddie about it," Max said.

"What is it?"

"This actor that Eddie knew was at the gala the other night. He and Eddie were very good friends a few years ago, but had some sort of falling out. I never knew what it was about, but Joe told me that this man's sister died right around the time he and Eddie stopped talking. It seems as if he blamed Eddie."

"How did she die?" Nora asked.

"Apparently she overdosed," Max said.

"Oh, that's so sad," Nora said. "Is that why they weren't on speaking terms?" Nora asked.

"I don't know to be honest," Max said. "There was a period after Katy died that Eddie was acting out and distanced himself from me."

"I never knew that, Max. I'm sorry," Nora said with genuine sympathy. She couldn't imagine being estranged from Loren. "What's your concern about this man now?" She asked.

"Don't you think it's strange that he's back in Eddie's life?"

"Maybe he wanted to reconnect with an old friend," Nora offered.

"Maybe, but Joe also told me that this guy, Mitchell is his name, had a PI look into Eddie's private life."

"Whoa, okay that's odd," Nora agreed. "What are you going to do?"

"That's my question," Max said. "Should I tell Eddie?"

"What do you have to tell him right now?" Nora asked. "Just a suspicion. Even so, it's a weak suspicion. You don't know what he was trying to find out. He could have wanted to know where Eddie was so he could look him up."

"So you don't think I should say anything?"

"It's a tough call, but I would wait until I knew more. I mean, Eddie is so busy with Loren right now, I don't see how this Mitchell will play a big role in his life."

"You think?"

"Yes," Nora said reassuring him. "Both of us are close to our kids. We would see if there was a bad influence there. Maybe he'll be at the after party tonight so I can meet him. I'll give you my gut feeling about him."

"Sounds like a plan," Max said. "We better get moving if we're gonna make the awards show. Don't you want to see your baby girl on a stage in front of millions?"

"I think I'm more nervous than she could possibly be," Nora said as she stood. She was wringing her hands as she walked into the bedroom.

"She'll be great," Max said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll see. Her career is really going to take off now."

"I agree," Nora said. "I guess it's inevitable."

Max let out a pent up sigh causing Nora to turn in his arms and look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked.

"I'm so thankful to have you in my life," Max said. "Back when Eddie was going through his Chloe drama, I sat up many nights wondering if I was doing the right thing, and I didn't have anyone to talk to. I thank God I have you."

Nora smiled and kissed him. Words couldn't express how thankful she was to have him too.

* * *

Loren worked the red carpet, smiling, nodding, posing, answering questions, and signing autographs. She was having fun. Every so often she would look over at Eddie who was a few feet over and see how comfortable he was. For a moment, he was Eddie Duran international pop star, and she was in awe of him. A few times he walked over to her, put his arm around her waist, and they would pose for pictures. Each time he would whisper something in her ear that made her smile and then he was off on his own working the crowd again.

"Loren," a reporter said as she vied for her attention. Kelly steered here over to the reporter.

"Loren, you look great," the reporter said.

"Thank you," Loren answered.

After a few benign questions about the upcoming tour and album, Eddie joined them.

"Now that I have you two together," the reporter started.

Loren fully expected the reporter to ask about tonight's performance since all the other reporters were trying to get her to dish about it.

"What is your reaction to the news that Chloe Carter got married?"

Loren looked over at Eddie with a confused stare. Eddie let out a chuckle then said, "I wish her and her new husband all the best."

Other reporters heard the question, and suddenly Chloe's name was being heard all around. Kelly quickly ushered them on through the rest of the red carpet mainly signing autographs and posing for pictures. Once they were inside the MGM Grand Arena, Loren let out a long sigh.

"All your wardrobe changes are backstage," Kelly said. "Producers will come get you when it's time to get ready for the performance."

"We're performing second, right?" Loren asked nervously.

"Yeah," Eddie said. "We won't be in our seats long."

Kelly grabbed Loren's hand and squeezed it before she walked off.

"I am already exhausted," Loren laughed. "And what was that all about on the red carpet?"

Eddie put a finger up to his lips as if to shush her while he grabbed Loren's hand and led her through the throngs of people. He nodded his head to a few people, some of whom were celebrities, as he led her to a quiet corner.

Eddie cupped her face with one hand as he kept their fingers interlaced and kissed her. It was a slow lingering kiss that turned more than a few heads.

"People are looking," Loren said as her lips still hovered close to his.

"I don't care," Eddie said as he closed the gap between them once again. He pulled back and said, "This may be my last moment alone with you the rest of the night. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you."

"Of course I do," Loren said. "I love you too."

"And whatever Chloe does with her life," Eddie said, "Has nothing to do with us. I know they were trying to get a reaction for the cameras, and you handled it like a pro."

"I have a great teacher," Loren smiled.

"I guess we better take our seats," Eddie said. "You doing okay?"

"Absolutely," Loren said. Eddie led her to their seats as Loren nervously awaited their cue to perform.

* * *

Ian sat on the couch waiting for the live telecast of the Billboard Music Awards to start. Mel walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and sat down next to him.

"I thought you had a photo gig tonight?" Mel asked.

"I did," Ian said. "But I wanted to watch my friend perform. If I was working that gig, I would already be out shooting the party."

"Oh," Mel said a bit disappointed. Part of her had hoped that Ian had given up his photo gig to be with her. It made sense that Ian would want to see Eddie perform.

"So what songs do you think they're going to do tonight?" Mel asked.

"I have an idea," Ian said, "but I want you to be surprised."

"That's not fair," Mel pouted.

"Who said life was fair?" Ian asked as he swiped the bowl of popcorn from her lap.

"Hey," Mel said as she reached for the bowl. Ian kept it out of reach causing Mel to cross his body to try and grab it. Mel stopped giggling when she realized she was spread across Ian's chest. Her face was inches from his. Her breath quickened and her heart beat a faster rhythm. She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself off of him inching a safe distance away.

"I'm sorry," Mel said.

"I'm not," Ian said. After a few seconds he said, "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Mel asked.

"I mean, you are unlike any girl I've known," Ian said. "You're spirited, fiercely loyal, beautiful, witty . . . shall I go on?"

"If you must," Mel smiled.

"You're all of that, yet I feel a hesitation from you," Ian said.

"I guess there is," Mel said as she looked down at her hands. "It's just that – "

As Mel was talking a news report came on about the murder of a woman in a hotel the night before. Mel turned to look at the story and recognized the name of the woman as the one Jake said he was with. She had been a local resident and former dancer at one of the hotels. Mel saw the picture of the woman on the screen and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait, that's not right," Mel said.

"What isn't?" Ian asked turning to the screen.

"That woman they're showing," Mel said, "She's not the one I saw with Jake last night."

"What?"

"Right before you walked up to him, I saw a woman walking with Jake, and that wasn't her. This woman was African-American, and the woman I saw him with last night was not."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Mel said. "And if she was local, why was she in a hotel room?"

"I don't know," Ian said. "But I'll call Max and have him relay your information to his PI."

"This is getting absolutely . . . " Mel stopped and looked over at Ian who was on the phone waiting for Max to answer when she finished with, "scary."

* * *

"I don't suppose you're drowning your sorrows."

Oz Silver had sat next to the open bar chair next to Tyler. Tyler was in no mood to speak to anyone. He had come to Las Vegas hoping . . . It didn't matter now. He was tired of getting trampled on. When would be ever learn?

"Why would I be doing that?" Tyler asked as she threw his head back and finished his glass.

"Give my friend another, and I'll take a scotch neat please," Oz said to the bartender. He turned back to Tyler, "You found out Chloe got married. Don't you think I know the look of a man who's heartbroken?"

"To be heartbroken implies having a heart," Tyler said.

"You don't have to pretend with me," Oz said. "I saw the two of you together. I know I pressured Chloe to stay with Eddie, but that was purely selfish. What you and she had was . . . "

"What?" Tyler asked.

"You two were like Rhett and Scarlett. Your problem wasn't love, it was timing, or mindset, or something else on the outside influencing you two."

"What does it matter now?" Tyler said as his drink arrived and he took a long swallow. "She's married."

"If you still care for her, she may need your help," Oz said.

"I'm done with her," Tyler said. "I have been for a while now."

"Then why are you here in Vegas?" Oz asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Tyler slowly turned his head to Oz, "Okay, why does she need my help?"

"I don't know exactly what's going on," Oz said, "But I think Dylan Boyd may be looking to cause her trouble.

* * *

Loren had endured her first backstage-major-awards-show-wardrobe change fairly well. Everything was chaotic and completely wild. She was wearing a black sequins dress that hugged her figure. She convinced Kelly to lower the height of her shoes; Loren didn't want to fall flat on her face in front of millions. The pins were out of her hair so her curled auburn locks would flow around her face as she performed.

Eddie was going to start the performance sitting at the piano, so he needed to be out on the stage before they began. This was the only negative about their medley; he couldn't stand next to her and encourage her out onto the stage.

Eddie was about to take his position when Loren grabbed his hand. "Don't walk out without a good luck kiss."

Loren gave him a chaste kiss and smiled when she pulled back. "I love you, Eddie Duran."

"Back at cha, Loren Tate," Eddie smiled. He turned and disappeared onto the dark stage.

Kelly waited with Loren on the side of the stage. Loren could hear mild rumblings in the crowd as everyone waited for the network to come back from commercial. She took a couple of calming breaths as she tried not to strangle the microphone in her hand.

"You'll be fine," Kelly said. "You've been waiting for this moment. You and Eddie will do this together, but trust me Loren, you could do this alone. You've done it alone. There's no reason to be nervous."

"I know," Loren said as she exhaled a long breath again. "This is just so huge."

"It is," Kelly said. "But you're ready."

Loren's head snapped when she heard the host begin to introduce the next performer, Eddie Duran, and a special guest. A huge applause erupted from the crowd.

"Oh my God, that's me," Loren said.

"Yes, it is," Kelly said. "Loren, focus."

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine," Loren said looking over at Kelly. "You think I'm gonna faint, don't you?"

"It's happened before," Kelly muttered.

Loren turned back to the stage when she heard Eddie begin to play the piano. His voice filled the arena, and Loren closed her eyes waiting for her cue.

Kelly quickly reached into her waistband and pulled out a flask. She poured a shot and tapped Loren on the shoulder, "Here, take this."

Loren turned, "What is it?"

"Just take it," Kelly said. "Trust me."

Loren took the shot and threw her head back and downed it. The liquid slid down her throat and instantly warmed up her insides.

All she had time for was one more deep breath because her cue was seconds away.

This was her time.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks everyone for being so patient. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. With Christmas right around the corner I've been super busy. Trust me on this journey though. I love #Leddie, but there has to be drama. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I love reading feedback. Follow me on twitter AT amd6841. Thanks for reading!**

**AD  
**

Loren stood on the side of the stage with her eyes closed and let Eddie's piano playing and voice reverberate through her body. She was mindful of the exact point where she was going to step in.

Eddie: _They say two wrongs are never right, but nothing's final_

_ A thousand thoughts a million fears, but still a smile_

_ When you run too fast you never see the colors of every memory_

_ Slow down the world live another day_

Loren brought the microphone up to her mouth, took a deep breath, and waited for the loud drum beat as she stepped out onto the stage.

Loren: _I remember how it used to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_ I told myself "Don't look back, this is your life."_

_ Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time._

_ I remember every piece of me, everything was perfect and complete._

_ So I'm gonna take it one day at a time, one day at a time_

Loren hadn't really looked out into the crowd until now. All she could see were the huge spotlights in her eyes. Maybe that was the trick to getting through these performances. She quickly looked over at the piano and saw that Eddie was walking in her direction with his microphone. She took a deep breath.

Eddie & Loren: _Ultraviolet record highs and lows_

_ It's easier to stop and let it go_

The spotlight focused on Loren alone while Eddie quietly stepped aside. The music faded.

Loren: _I remember how it used to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

Loren sang that line with her eyes closed. She opened them, and the enormity of the entire experience hit her. She was surprised that she was calm. The nerves had subsided and were manageable. Even standing here in the spotlight alone with Eddie in a darkened part of the stage waiting for his next cue, she felt comfortable. She was doing this. The music came back.

Loren: _I remember how it used to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_ I told myself "Don't look back, this is your life."_

_ Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time._

_ I remember every piece of me, everything was perfect and complete._

_ So I'm gonna take it one day at a time, one day at a time_

The spotlight faded on her as Eddie stood in the middle of the stage behind a microphone stand. Loren quickly went back to the drum set and picked up her guitar as Eddie began singing. Loren started playing as she joined Eddie at the microphone stand next to his.

Eddie: _They tell me it's nice this time of year down on Earth_

_ But my head's been in the clouds I'm acting weird_

_ And lost for words_

_ Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard_

_ For something out of reach_

Eddie&Loren _I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_ Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, Oh_

_ Why does it feel so far?_

_ Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_ In the same room a smile away_

_ Feels miles from where you are, might as well be Mars_

Eddie: _Might as well be a million galaxies_

_ Calling long distance from a star_

_ I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_ Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, Oh_

_ Why does it feel so far?_

Eddie&Loren: _Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_ In the same room a smile away_

_ Feels miles from where you are, might as well be Mars_

_ Might as well be Mars_

Eddie:_ Might as well be Mars_

The music immediately changed to a song that everyone would recognize. A stagehand came and took Loren's guitar from her.

Eddie: _We never would've met; we never would've had a chance_

_ If there was no music_

Loren: _(no music)_

Eddie: _I probably would've left and then we would've never danced_

_ If there was no music_

Loren: _If there was no music, If if there was no music,_

_ If there was no music, music, music_

_ If there was no music, If if there was no music,_

_ If there was no music, music, music_

Eddie: _ Listen up, listen up, okay_

_ You couldn't rock those beats by Dre_

_ How'd you know where the party's at_

_ The crowd can't react like (hey, hey)_

_ Listen up, listen up right here_

_ The soundtracks would disappear _

_ Bruno couldn't catch a_

Eddie&Loren: _Grenade_

Eddie: _Radio wouldn't know what to play_

_We never would've met; we never would've had a chance_

_ If there was no music_

Loren: _(no music)_

Eddie: _I probably would've left and then we would've never danced_

_ If there was no music_

Loren: _If there was no music, If if there was no music,_

_ If there was no music, music, music_

_ If there was no music, If if there was no music,_

_ If there was no music, music, music_

Eddie&Loren: _There'd be no na na na na na, na na na na na_

_ Oh-oo-Oh, Oh-oo-Oh, If there was no music._

The audience's applause was deafening to Loren. The last part of the medley had included choreography that they had come up with, so Loren was a bit out of breath. Her heart was racing and she could feel the sweat running down her neck. Eddie grabbed her by the waist and hugged her to him as he kissed her cheek. He led her off the stage where Kelly was waiting.

"That was phenomenal!" Kelly said. "Out of this world. You guys nailed it."

"Thanks, Kelly," Loren said. "It felt good."

"Babe, you rocked it," Eddie said as he hugged her and lifted her off the ground. "That couldn't have gone better."

"I know," Loren said when her feet were finally back on the ground. "The label's gonna have to let us record together now."

"Loren, let's get you change," Kelly said taking her by the hand.

As Loren walked through the maze backstage, she was given words of encouragement from all around. She did it. She made it through her first big awards show performance.

* * *

"Who was the woman you were with last night?" Mel said as soon as Jake opened the door to his condo.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked as he turned and walked into the living room letting Mel and Ian in.

"There was a news report about the woman you said you were with," Ian explained. "She was found dead last night."

"I know," Jake answered, "Her name was Alexis. Max told me she was found in her hotel room."

"But the picture of the woman they showed on the news is not the woman I saw you with last night," Mel said. "I saw you with a blonde Caucasian woman. She was talking to you and helping you walk. She disappeared before Ian got to you."

Jake sat down on the couch and held his head. The room was silent, but Mel continued to stare at Jake willing him to answer her.

"I don't remember a blonde," Jake finally said.

"That woman is still out there," Ian said. "We need to meet Eddie and Loren at the party and tell them."

"And tell Max," Mel said.

Jake looked at the clock. "They won't be at the after party for a couple of hours.

"But everyone knows they'll be there," Mel said. "We have to be waiting for them."

"Yes," Jake said shaking his head, "You're right. Maybe something will jar my memory before then. There's a blonde that would come around Alexis every now and then, but I don't remember seeing her last night."

"Do you know her name?" Ian asked.

"Something like Regina or Rebecca . . . " Jake said.

"That's a start," Mel said. "I'm gonna go get ready. I'll see you guys in an hour."

"An hour?" Ian said teasing. "I thought you wanted to get to the party soon."

"It's still a Hollywood party," Mel laughed. "I have to look party ready."

* * *

"This is getting out of hand," Trent said. "I have no reason to get back at Nora, not really."

"Is that why you called me over here to your office?" Daphne said. "Need I remind you that we have a deal?"

"But I don't want my part of it," Trent said as he poured himself a drink from the sidebar.

"That's not my problem," Daphne said. "You were supposed to help me."

Trent shrugged, "It doesn't interest me anymore." He took a long drink from his glass as Daphne continued to look at him incredulously. Trent looked over at Daphne and asked, "Why are you so determined to get Max back anyway? He seems like a dull, over the hill, former rock star."

"Don't call him that," Daphne said. "You don't know him. I have been in love with Max Duran," Daphne looked up to keep herself from crying, "For over 20 years. I knew I never had a chance while he was married to Katy, but then fate stepped in."

"You think fate killed Katy Duran so you could get Max?" Trent laughed. "How delusional can you be?"

"Things happen for a reason, Trent," Daphne said. "Just like if Loren found out the real reason why you're trying to reconnect with her."

Trent whipped his head around to her, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Daphne asked. "Marcus can get very chatty after a few glasses of Crown. He had some interesting things to say about you and your daughter. "

"Shut up," Trent said.

"How you're trying to sabotage the tour," Daphne continued.

"Shut up!" Trent yelled.

"Just so you can get Loren to – "

"That's enough! Just shut up," Trent said.

"Gladly," Daphne said, "If our plan continues."

"You really don't want to make me angry," Trent said.

"Don't give me reason to," Daphne said.

"Fine," Trent said. "I'll continue to help you break up Max and Nora."

"And I," Daphne said, "Will keep your little secret."

* * *

Tyler hated himself. He hated that he still cared. He hated that he kept scanning the crowd looking for her. He hated that any time he saw a tall model with long blonde hair, his heart did a flip, but then was disappointed when it wasn't her.

"You could try to enjoy yourself," Oz said next to him.

And he hated that he had to rely on Oz to get him into the after party.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to enjoy myself," Tyler muttered.

"That's only because you want to be miserable," Oz said.

Tyler didn't want to argue with Oz. He wanted to scream in frustration. He had tried to make a clean break of Chloe months ago, but somehow he got sucked back into her life. He had wanted to move on and forget about her, but if she was truly in trouble, he couldn't let her get hurt. All of this even after she had hurt him so terribly.

"And the newlyweds have arrived," Oz said.

Tyler turned his head and saw Chloe standing in a crowd with her new husband at her side. It hurt Tyler to say that even in his head.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Oz asked.

"Not right now," Tyler said. "I'm going to keep my eye out for Dylan Boyd. If he really wants to cause her trouble, he could try to do it out here in public."

* * *

Loren survived the live performance, muddled through the award presentation, and now finally was at the after party. Kelly had guided her through the wardrobe changes, hair restyles, shoe changes, and everything in between. Loren was exhausted, but apparently the night was not half over. Loren made a mental note to take a nap next time before an awards show. It didn't look like she would be getting home any earlier than 3 or 4 in the morning.

"Do you see Daniel from the record label?" Eddie asked when his lips brushed her ear.

"No, I haven't seen him yet. Are you sure he's supposed to be here?" Loren asked.

"Yeah, I mean, that's the whole point, right?" Eddie asked.

"I hope so," Loren said.

"No worries," Eddie said as he put his arms around her waist. "How you doing?" he asked.

"I'm tired," Loren laughed. "I've met more people tonight than I ever thought I would in a month."

"You'll start to see the same people over and over again," Eddie said. "There are so many people in the entertainment industry that work behind the scenes. They're just as important. It's nice when you know their names."

"I expected nothing less from you," Loren said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Honey," Nora said as she walked up to them, "You were amazing. You both were amazing," Nora finished as she hugged Eddie.

"Thank you, Nora," Eddie said.

"I've heard some good buzz," Max said. "I think the joint album might happen."

"That's what I like to hear," Eddie said as he hugged Loren's waist. "Oh look, here come Mel, Ian and Jake."

"Eddie, Max," Jake said, "We need to talk."

Jake took them to the side leaving the ladies to talk.

"What is that all about?" Nora asked.

"The same stuff," Mel said. "We might have another clue to the stalker."

"I hope so," Loren said in earnest. "I'm tired of this hovering over my head. I feel like I can't enjoy anything with that psycho out there."

"Mel," Max said as he came over with his phone up to his ear, "Joe wants to know if you'd be willing to sit down with a sketch artist tomorrow and get a drawing of that woman you saw."

"Absolutely," Mel said. "Anything to finally resolve this."

"Great," Max said as he went back to his conversation.

"A sketch of who?" Loren asked

"The women with Jake last night," Mel said. "It wasn't the one they found . . . you know."

Loren nodded her head, "This will be the clue we need to resolve this. I know it."

"I hope so, Honey," Nora said.

* * *

Adriana sat on the couch flipping through her tablet while the Billboard Music Awards was on in the background. She had seen Loren and Eddie perform, but wasn't sure what she thought of it. Old habits die hard. She wanted to hate Loren so badly, but there was a part of her that wanted to let go of that hate. Maybe it was her hormones going crazy, but she was tired of being mad at Loren for something she now realized Loren had no control over.

"How did Trent's daughter do on the show?" Vivian asked.

"She was good," Adriana conceded. "But it helped that she was performing with Eddie Duran."

"Yes, he would make anyone look good, wouldn't he?" Vivian purred.

Adriana looked at the television, which was showing some of the after parties, and started to get angry.

"How come I can't be in the Hollywood scene?" Adriana whined. "I am a fashion diva. I should be out there."

"You're pregnant," Vivian said. "They barely let pregnant celebrities be seen in public; you're a nobody."

Adriana flinched at her mother's words. The maternal gene definitely skipped her mother. Adriana was starting to believe that being here was a bad idea. Her main point for being here was to find out why her mother abandoned her. Here they were alone as they had been for days, yet she couldn't find the nerve to ask her. She picked a safer subject.

"Does it bother you that Trent is away so much?" Adriana asked.

"Why would it bother me?" Vivian asked.

"He's been gone for a few days, but he hasn't called," Adriana pointed out. "Shouldn't he at least tell you that he's okay?"

"Our relationship is not like that," Vivian said. "We're comfortable where we are. I don't need him next to me every minute of every day."

"But how – "

"Adriana, look around," Vivian said as she gestured around the room. "This is the life I was meant to live. I'm content. That's all that matters."

"But you could have had all of this with Dad," Adriana said. "If material things are all that were important, Daddy could have given you those."

Vivian sighed, "There are things you don't know about Don, things that you don't need to know."

"He was my dad," Adriana said. "I want to know."

"It's complicated," Vivian said.

"It's about me, isn't it?" Adriana asked. "You didn't want to be a mother, so you left both of us."

Before Vivian could answer, Adriana's phone rang.

"Kim, I said I would talk to you tomorrow," Adriana said.

"You have to look at Perez Hilton," Kim said. "Go there now."

Adriana sighed in frustration as she scrolled to the gossip site. There were a lot of pictures from tonight's awards show up, and even a few of Loren and Eddie.

"Is this why you –" Adriana stopped when she got to a series of pictures taken a few days ago.

"Oh my God," Adriana said. "I have to . . . I need to call Mel. Kim, I'll call you back."

* * *

"Can we go yet?" Loren asked knowing the answer.

"Not yet," Eddie said. "We need to wait for Daniel to get here so we can talk to him about 'our' album."

"I love the sound of that," Loren said as she kissed him. She looked around the party intending to try and spot Daniel, but she noticed a lot of curious eyes looking her way. "What's going on? I feel like everyone's staring at us."

"You're beautiful," Eddie said. "Of course they're staring."

Mel walked over to Loren as she held her phone up to her ear. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Loren could swear she saw tears in her eyes.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Loren asked.

"You . . . you need to come with me," Mel said seriously. "We need to go somewhere private."

"Mel," Eddie asked. "Is everything okay?"

Mel whipped her head around to Eddie and said, "No it's not," with more bite than Loren had ever heard Mel speak to Eddie.

"Loren, Loren," her name was being called from all around, but she still didn't know what was going on.

"Where's Kelly?" Mel asked.

"She'll be right back," Loren said.

Mel took Loren by the arm and led her to the ladies' room leaving a confused Eddie behind. Loren had never seen Mel be so rude to Eddie before.

"Why were you so rude?" Loren asked.

Mel didn't say a word, but kept her head down as they entered the bathroom and went into a stall.

"This is why," Mel said.

Mel handed Loren her phone which was on the Perez Hilton web site. Loren scrolled through the pictures, but at first didn't see what would make Mel so upset. Then she saw them. One picture was of Eddie and a blonde. He had his arm on her shoulder and a drink in the other hand and they were leaning in close talking. Loren didn't like that picture, but there was nothing wrong with it. The next picture showed Eddie and Mitchell talking with that same blonde in front of Eddie. She was leaning back against him and her head was resting on his shoulder. The fact that Mitchell was in the picture was proof that it was taken on Tuesday.

Another picture was of Eddie with his hand cupping the blonde's face. All the pictures looked like they were taken on the balcony of a hotel room. They weren't at a club, which is where Eddie had said he spent Tuesday with Mitchell. The next picture showed Eddie and the blonde, and it looked like they were leaning in for a kiss. The last picture showed the blonde with her button downed blouse open and Eddie's head was hidden behind her neck as if he was kissing it.

Loren couldn't take it anymore. She thrusted the phone back at Mel and leaned over the toilet and threw up. Realization had dawned on her that the girl in the pictures was the same girl she had seen in the bathroom at Tabu. What that girl had felt was guilt because she had been with Eddie Tuesday night.


	31. Chapter 31

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Thanks for your patience. I hope you will stay with me through this story line and not get too angry with me. :) Follow me on twitter AT amd6841. Thanks everyone for your feedback and words of encouragement. You guys are awesome!**

**AD**

"Where's Kelly?" Loren whispered to Mel. She didn't want to leave the stall much less the bathroom without a clear plan of where she was going. Her heart was shattering into a thousand pieces, and it hurt like nothing else she had ever experienced.

"I've already texted her," Mel said. "She's on her way."

"Oh God," Loren cried. "Tell me there's another explanation, Mel. Tell me why he never told me exactly what happened Tuesday night."

"I wish I could," Mel said with tears on her eyes.

"Loren?" Kelly called out.

Mel opened the stall and let Loren out. Loren took a bit of comfort in the look of determination on Kelly's face. There wasn't pity or sympathy, but confidence. That is what Loren needed right now.

"We'll get you out of here and back to the condo so you and Eddie can talk," Kelly said.

"No," Loren said shaking her head. "I need to . . . think. I can't talk to him right now."

"Loren," Kelly said matter of factly, "I don't think those pictures tell the whole truth. You have to let Eddie explain."

"Explain what? Why he has his arms around another girl? Why it looks like they are about to have sex? I'm not sure I want to hear his explanation."

"Loren," Kelly said grabbing her shoulders. "You know Eddie better than that. There has to be a logical explanation. He wouldn't lie to you."

Loren shook her head, "My heart wants to believe that, but . . ."

"And think about it, Loren. Eddie is a public figure and that means some people don't like him. Anyone could have taken those pictures and put them out there to hurt him."

"You think it could be the stalker?" Mel asked.

"Maybe," Kelly said. "That would be my guess. I bet there are about thirty more pictures that show nothing at all, and they only released the ones that looked the most damaging. But the point is," Kelly said as she turned back to Loren, "You won't know unless you talk to him."

Loren nodded. "I still need a few minutes alone. Will you get me to the condo? Tell Eddie to give me an hour, and he can meet me there."

"I can do that," Kelly said. "We'll go out back. I'll have a car brought around."

* * *

"Where did these come from?" Eddie asked Ian. He scrolled through the pictures on his phone as his stomach was getting queasy. He knew how the pictures looked, but every fiber in his being resisted the notion that he slept with another girl. Even smashed on gallons of alcohol, there was no way he would ever cheat on Loren.

"They were sent to Perez Hilton, apparently, and went viral after he posted them," Ian said.

Eddie looked up and scanned the crowd for Loren. He knew Mel would probably keep her out of sight, but he had to try and talk to her. Instead of Loren, he saw a familiar figure heading his way.

"Eddie," Mitchell said.

"What the hell?" Eddie said trying to keep his voice down. They were still in the middle of a party. Eddie knew it was just a matter of time before everyone saw the pictures. He had to act fast.

Eddie grabbed Mitchell by the arm and walked over to a corner with Ian following close behind.

"Where in the hell did these pictures come from?" Eddie demanded to know. "And who was that girl? I don't even remember her."

"Neither do I," Mitchell said. "Remember, I told you I blacked out too."

"But those pictures were taken on your balcony," Eddie said. "You must remember having strange people in your room."

"I don't," Mitchell insisted. "I wish I did. The only thing I remember is the next day when we woke up. I'm sorry."

"This is a nightmare," Eddie said. "There's no way that I . . . I mean, I would never betray Loren like that."

"We know that," Ian said. "But if you were slipped something – "

"Are you saying I could have slept with this girl?" Eddie asked. He looked at Mitchell, "That's not possible, right?"

Mitchell shrugged, "I can't say for sure. Believe me, I wish I could."

"How could both of you been slipped something?" Ian asked. He didn't hide the skepticism in his voice. It wasn't lost on Eddie.

"I wasn't watching my drink the whole time," Eddie said. "I guess it's possible."

"Both of you?" Ian emphasized. "Besides, if someone slipped you something it was obviously to get these pictures."

"Yeah, it's exactly what I was afraid of," Eddie said.

"Look, Eddie," Mitchell said, "If you want me to talk to Loren I'll tell her anything you want. I'll help you smooth things over."

"I'm not lying to her," Eddie said. "We'll have to find this girl and get the truth from her, whatever the truth is."

"Even if it means something happened between you two?" Ian asked.

"Nothing happened," Eddie said. "I would never do that to Loren."

"Of course not," Mitchell said. "And besides let's look at the plus side to this. You're about to release an album and start a tour. This is great publicity."

"Are you serious?" Eddie asked incredulously as Ian took a threatening step towards Mitchell.

"Whoa, sorry!" Mitchell exclaimed holding up his hands. "I guess I've been in Hollywood too long. I didn't mean to imply that you would actually cheat on Loren; I was just trying to put a positive spin on this. Look, I'll call the manager at the Foundation Room and see who the girls with us were. I'll get you a name."

Before Ian or Eddie could say anything, Mitchell walked off with his phone to his ear. Eddie continued to scan the crowd for Loren, but all he could see were more and more people turn in his direction and look at him up and down.

* * *

Chloe threw her head back and laughed as she scrolled through her phone. "This is priceless," she said. "Here Eddie is canoodling with a girl who looks exactly like me. And this was this week. I knew he missed me."

Raymond looked at Chloe's phone over her shoulder, "Why do you care what your ex thinks?"

Chloe turned to look at him, "Because, this is vindication that he should have never broken up with me. He can't be with me anymore because of that . . . stuff with his mom, but he still loves me. Why else would he cheat on that high schooler with a girl that could be my twin?"

"That still doesn't answer why you care," Raymond said as he leisurely took a drink.

"What do you want me to say?" Chloe asked. "I can't help it that this makes me happy. I have every reason to hate Loren, and now she's probably miserable. The best part is that I didn't have to do anything to make this happen. I knew that no one could be as lucky as that twit. The universe had to even things out at some point. Look around," Chloe continued gesturing around her with her drink, "Everyone is buzzing about something. It has to be about these pictures. This is the juiciest scandal in a while. Especially since it involves the 'perfect' Loren Tate."

Raymond's chuckle was humorless. He shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Chloe asked.

Raymond opened his mouth to speak, but something behind Chloe caught his attention.

"It looks like you're drawing some interest," Raymond said.

Chloe turned and saw Dylan walking her way.

"I _was_ having a good night," Chloe said.

"Perhaps it's the universe evening things out," Raymond said mimicking Chloe's triumphant speech from earlier.

Chloe stiffened at Raymond's words while a tiny voice in her head agreed with him. She quickly pushed it aside as she prepared to confront Dylan.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked Dylan as he approached them.

"A word, alone, if you don't mind," Dylan said with a smile.

"Why are you at a Hollywood party wanting to talk to my wife?" Raymond asked. "Surely this could wait until tomorrow."

"Your wife?" Dylan laughed. "You got hitched? No effing way!" Dylan narrowed his eyes, "What's in it for you Chloe?"

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked insulted.

"Don't act offended," Dylan said. "It means that you only do things if you get something out of it. Anyone who has known you for ten minutes would swear to that."

"I don't think I like your tone," Raymond said.

"Don't tell me you don't know who you married," Dylan said.

"Enough!" Chloe said. "Let me speak to Dylan alone," she said to Raymond.

"Are you sure?" Raymond asked looking down into Chloe's eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," Chloe answered. She motioned for Dylan to follow her as they walked to a secluded area. "You've got two minutes before I walk off," she said when she stopped and turned to him.

"I want to make sure we're clear on something," Dylan said.

"On what?" she asked.

"The truth about what happened when you had your . . . accident," he answered.

"Accident?" Chloe exclaimed. "You call me falling off of a balcony an accident?"

Dylan shrugged, "If you do, then the truth about Katy Duran's death never sees the light of day."

"You have no proof because there is no proof," Chloe assured him.

"If you can keep forgetting about what happened that night on the balcony, then I can forget the evidence that I have. See, I don't want a detective to come knocking on my door someday saying I'm under arrest because if what happened months or years before. I would be forced to tell what I know."

"You can't know anything," Chloe said. "I didn't even know you then. How could you possibly have evidence?"

"It's amazing what you can . . . create."

"You bastard – "

"Uh – uh, be careful. You wouldn't want to make me play my hand."

Chloe crossed her arms, "Well, if you run and tell your made up story then I'll just have to 'remember' what happened that night. I'll tell that you were the one who pushed me over the edge and left me."

"I honestly don't think the police will believe someone who not only lied once but who had a traumatic head injury."

"Then why all the threats?" Chloe asked.

"Call it insurance," Dylan said. "Like I told you earlier, I want to make sure we understand each other."

Chloe let out a frustrated breath, "Fine."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Dylan said. "Enjoy the rest of the party."

"I don't want to talk to you again," Chloe said.

"Well," Dylan said "I can't promise you that."

With a smile he walked off and blended into the crowd leaving a very angry Chloe in his wake.

* * *

"What did you do to my daughter?" Trent angrily asked of Eddie as he walked up to him. Many curious heads turned their way and more than a few cell phones started recording.

"I'm not doing this here," Eddie said.

"Are you insane?" Ian asked Trent. "Why are you causing a scene here in the middle of a party?"

"Fine then," Trent said. "Let's go somewhere we can talk in private, but I'm getting some answers."

"My first priority is to talk to Loren," Eddie said.

"Eddie," Max said as he walked up, "What is this about pictures? Nora told me Loren is upset."

"Pop, it's a long story. Is Loren okay?" Eddie asked.

"Nora went to check on her," Max said. He turned to Trent, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm demanding answers from your son," Trent said. "She may be in love with you, but she would be a fool to be involved with you musically anymore."

"Where do you get off deciding anything about a daughter you abandoned?" Max said.

"Pop, please," Eddie said as he looked around. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Nora," Max said as she walked up.

"How's Loren?" Eddie asked.

"She's upset," Nora said. Nora's tone clearly showed her annoyance with the entire situation. "She's headed back to the condo. She wants you to give her an hour, Eddie, and then you can meet her there. What are you doing here?" Nora asked Trent.

"I'm looking out for our daughter," Trent said. "I was telling him," he said motioning to Eddie, "That Loren would do well to stay away from him at least where her career is concerned."

"That's ridiculous," Max said. "Loren wouldn't be where she is without Eddie."

Nora turned to Max, "Eddie has helped Loren immensely, and we are both grateful, but to say she couldn't make it on her own – "

"That's not what he said," Eddie exclaimed.

"Look, why don't we go back to the condo building away from prying eyes," Ian said stepping in before the argument could get too out of control.

"That's a good idea," Max said letting out a long breath. "Eddie, you come with us and then you can go see Loren."

"I want to see my daughter," Trent said. "I want to make sure she's okay."

"She's gone this long without you caring," Max said.

"You can come with us," Nora said. Max looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows, but Nora ignored him.

"Whatever," Eddie said. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Eddie's leaving," Kelly said as she read her text message. Jake had pulled all the cars around to get the rest of the group back to the condos. "He's giving you time to get back to your condo, but he wants to talk."

"I don't know if I can talk to him right now," Loren said.

"He'll stop at nothing to talk to you," Kelly said.

"I know," Loren sighed.

Many women had walked into the bathroom simply poking their heads in to see Loren. The pictures had to be out all over the internet by now. Loren felt humiliated. Even if the pictures were not what they seemed, they would live on forever. People would think that Eddie cheated on her with a Chloe look-a-like. At this point, Loren wouldn't care what people thought as long as she can find out for sure that nothing happened between them.

Loren had begged Mel to go with the other group. She loved her best friend, but right now she didn't need to hear any Eddie bashing. Mel was furious with him and every other sentence out of her mouth was describing how pissed off she was that he hurt her. Loren had enough Eddie bashing going on in her own head as it was.

"I'm having the car brought around back," Kelly said. "I'll ride with you to the condos."

"Kel," Loren said. "I just need to be alone as soon as possible. Do you think I can ride by myself? I need the movement of the car and the solitude I can get there." At Kelly's hesitation Loren added, "The bodyguard can come with me in the front seat with the driver. Please Kelly, I need this."

"Eddie would kill me," Kelly said.

"Well, he's really not in the position to be demanding anything right now, don't you think?" Loren said dryly.

"Okay," Kelly said as her phone beeped. "The car is ready."

Loren lowered her head as Kelly walked in front of her out of the bathroom and led her to a back exit. Loren's name was being called from all directions, but she couldn't be sure if people wanted to talk about tonight's performance or the pictures. Either way, Loren didn't want to see anybody right now. Flash bulbs were going off all around her, and she tried not to make eye contact. She looked to the side and caught the eye of Daniel, the record label executive. She saw disappointment in his face. His lips were set in a grim line, and she could swear he shook his head slightly.

They made it back to a waiting Escalade and Kelly opened the door. "I'm a phone call away," Kelly said. "I'm going to try and do some damage control here before I go back to the condo."

"I saw Daniel – "

"I know," Kelly said. "I'm going to start there."

Kelly looked over at the bodyguard who opened the passenger door and entered the Escalade. She nodded acknowledgement to him as she closed Loren's door. Kelly motioned for Loren to lower the window.

"Take all the time you need," Kelly said. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will, Kelly," Loren said. "Kelly, it is possible that all of this is the work of the stalker to hurt Eddie, right?"

"Yes," Kelly agreed. "That would be my guess."

"So that means that Eddie didn't knowingly betray me."

"He loves you, Loren," Kelly said. "Of that, I am absolutely certain, and Eddie doesn't seem the type to love lightly."

Loren nodded as she raised the window and leaned back in her seat. She let tears fall down her cheeks unchecked. Now that she had quiet she realized Eddie would not cheat on her. Even if something happened with that girl, it would have been when he was drugged. Never would he do it on purpose.

Loren started to feel better about the situation, but still wondered how she was going to face Eddie. There was a lot they had to talk through, but she was willing to do it. His heart was as pure as the love he had for her. She thought back to the time they were separated by Chloe's false accusations, and remembered how much it hurt to be without him. She vowed she would never go through that again. This "scandal" was something they would work through together.

Loren looked out the window and saw that they were turning onto the street with the condo building. Loren knew they couldn't drive up to the front because the paparazzi were already camping out waiting for her to show up. They would want nothing more than to get a shot of her crying as she exited the car.

Instead they drove around to the side where there was a garage entrance. The door opened letting them inside. Loren closed her eyes and saw Eddie's face, wondering how they were going to talk through this. The Escalade stopped for a fraction of a second before it drove through the garage and out the other side.

Loren opened her eyes and looked over at the bodyguard who appeared just as surprised as she was.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Four rapid gun shots flashed in the front and the bodyguard slumped over with his head hitting the dashboard. Loren screamed but the only sound she could hear was a ringing in her ears.

"Let me out of here," Loren demanded. She pulled on the door handle multiple times, but nothing happened. The child safety lock was on.

"Not yet, sweet Loren," the driver said. "We're going on a road trip."

Minutes later, the driver stopped the car on a deserted street. Everything was dark; Loren couldn't even see any street lights. He leaned across the seat to the passenger side and opened the door. Unbuckling the now dead bodyguard's seat belt, the driver pushed him out of the car onto the side of the street. Closing the door, he didn't say another word, but put the car in drive and continued on their way.

While the door had been open, the interior dome light came on and Loren got a good look at the driver. She had seen him before. He wasn't wearing a hat or glasses, but she recognized him. He was the same man who grabbed her the day of the fake fire drill at school. The stalker now had her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoy chapter 32... things are getting more complicated. Please let me know what you think. Follow me on twitter AT amd6841. Thanks for reading and everyone be safe tonight!**

**AD  
**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said from the front seat.

Loren jumped as she quickly pulled her hand out of her purse. She had tried to get to her phone to send a text or at least call someone and leave the line open, but apparently the stalker was still watching her.

"Since we are going to be together for a while, I may as well introduce myself," he said. "You can call me Santos."

Loren didn't say anything. She was terrified, and a part of her was angry. She was angry that this person killed someone and was now holding her against her will. He most likely was behind the pictures taken of Eddie, and she fell right in line with his plan. She was so upset, that she wanted to be alone giving him the opportunity to kidnap her. What a fool she was! She looked out the window but all she knew was that they were on I-15.

"Where are we going?" Loren asked.

"Right now we're going to change cars," Santos said. He looked in the rear view mirror at Loren's expression and chuckled. "You didn't think I was going to stay in this Escalade, did you? I have about 45 minutes before there's an APB for it."

Santos pulled off the freeway and onto S Las Vegas Blvd. Loren no idea where they were other than south of Vegas. A storage facility was up on the right, and he pulled into it where they were met outside of a unit by a tall man with dark hair past his collar.

Santos pulled the Escalade up in front of a unit and backed it up enough to where it almost touched the unit behind them. Loren quickly scanned the area to see if anyone else was around or for a possible escape route.

"Two things you should know," Santos said. "One is that this is my boy Ethan. He won't help you, no matter what you tell him. Second, I have a gun, which you've seen me use already, in my coat pocket. If you try to run, I'll shoot you. I don't want to shoot you, my beautiful Loren, but I will. I have to fulfill my promise. Don't make me do it."

Loren couldn't believe how casual he was being about shooting her. Was he that psycho?

Santos stepped out of the car and greeted the dark-haired man. The man walked over to the unit in front of them and opened the door. While their backs were turned, Loren quickly reached into her purse and tried to get to her phone again, but the door to the Escalade jerked open before she could enter her password.

"I'll take that," Santos said as he grabbed the cell phone from her hand. "Please don't make me mad, Loren." He finished his statement with a strange grin. The smile did nothing to calm her, but rather further made her believe Santos was mentally unstable.

While Santos was talking, the other man backed a 4-door sedan out of the storage unit. It was an older model gray Honda Accord. Loren was surprised by this choice in cars. She looked at the license plate and repeated it in her head a dozen times trying to remember it. If she got the chance to make a phone call at some point, she wanted to be ready with as much information as possible.

"Let's get in the other car," Santos said. "No quick movements and don't try pleading your case with Ethan. I already told him you are an actress trying to get your big break. Seeing as he works for a well-known film producer, any theatrics about being kidnapped he's going to write off as you trying to get cast in one of his films, so don't even try it."

"Just as I promised," Ethan said. "Here's your car safe and sound."

"Thanks, bro," Santos said. He grabbed Loren's hand and led her out of the Escalade. Loren stepped on unsteady feet and continued to look around for anyone else. They were all alone. "And here are the keys to the Escalade. Don't mind the mess in the front seat. It can be cleaned up."

Ethan opened up the passenger door to the Escalade and took a step back when he saw the blood on the seat. "What the hell happened, man?"

"I was driving some movie extras to a location and some of their makeup got all over the seat. It'll come off; don't worry," Santos said.

Loren knew she should say something at this point. She should tell Ethan that the red on the front seat was real blood. That there was a dead body close to the condominium building. That Santos had a real gun in his pocket and it was aimed at her. She looked at Santos and then looked down at the bulge in his coat pocket. He wasn't lying about having gun there. Loren looked over at Ethan in desperation, but he just smiled at her.

"You do look familiar," Ethan told Loren. "Have I seen you in anything?"

"No," Santos quickly said as he led Loren to the passenger side of the Accord. "She's trying to get her start. We need to get back to LA. Loren has an audition on the morning. Thanks for all your help. The Escalade is yours."

"No problem," Ethan said waving the keys.

Santos walked over to the driver side and got in. "If you have any notions of running, opening the door while we're moving and jumping out, or stopping to go to the bathroom and trying to run then, you better lose them now. We aren't stopping. I don't care if your bladder bursts. And if you jump out of the car, I'll stop, pick you up, and we'll continue on our way. We are getting back to LA tonight. In return, I promise I will not hurt you. Do we understand each other?"

Loren looked over at Santos and nodded her head. He still had her cell phone in his hand as he started the car and pulled out of the storage lot. She looked back over at Ethan who was getting into the driver seat of the Escalade.

"You may not have realized it," Santos said as they got back onto I-15, "But you saved Ethan's life. Had you made one peep about who you really were, I would have killed him too."

* * *

"I want to go see her," Eddie said as he paced the living room in Max and Nora's condo.

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be seeing her for a while," Trent muttered.

"Well it's not up to you," Max countered.

"This isn't helping anything," Nora said. "Eddie, give Loren some space. I'll go check on her in a few minutes and see how she's doing. I promise if she wants to see you, I'll tell you."

"Does anybody want any coffee?" Mel asked desperate to leave the tension in the room. Regardless of the answers, Mel went to the kitchen with the idea to take a break from all the drama. Ian followed her.

"Something's been bothering me," Ian said as Mel worked on getting the coffee machine working.

"What?"

"There's something . . . not right about the timing of the pictures coming out," Ian said.

"What do you mean?"

"Those pictures were taken on Tuesday night, right? We know that because Eddie's pal Mitchell is in a few."

"Yeah."

"Well then why wait three days to release them?" Ian said. "There wasn't even any buzz about them." At Mel's confused expression, Ian explained. "Usually when there are some high priced paparazzi pictures available, they are shopped around, so that can cause a delay, but people will be talking about them. I asked around. There were no mentions of these pictures at all. That tells me that these pictures weren't sold."

"And why take these pictures unless you want to make money?" Mel concluded.

"Exactly. Big paydays are how paparazzi make their money. If these weren't sold . . ."

"Then why were they even taken?" Mel asked. "That's a good question. The only logical answer would be to cause problems between Loren and Eddie. And they happened to come out the day of their big performance. That can't be a coincidence."

"I don't think so either. They would have the most damage tonight rather than yesterday or Wednesday," Ian said.

"I see what you mean," Mel said as she peeked out the kitchen to the living room. She saw Eddie sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. He looked quiet and miserable as everyone around him talked and moved and erupted in utter chaos. Max and Trent were still going at it in a passive aggressive sort of way with Nora trying to run interference between them. "Do you honestly think Eddie is a victim here?" Mel asked Ian.

"I do," Ian said. "He loves that valley girl, even more than he claimed to love Chloe. Their love is special. He would never do anything to hurt her."

"I was so mad at him for hurting Loren," Mel said. "Maybe I was too hard on him."

Ian smiled, "I know how you can make it up to him." At Mel's quizzical expression, he said, "Go get your laptop."

Mel walked through the living room and out the door unnoticed as Max, Trent, and Nora continued talking.

"I'm going to go check on her," Nora said looking at Eddie.

"I'm going with you," Trent said. "Don't even try to stop me," he said in Max's direction. "I want to talk to her too."

"Fine," Nora said.

"Nora," Max said astonished.

"Max, please," Nora said. "Right now, it's about Loren." Nora couldn't help being a little angry at Max, as unreasonable as that sounded. Right now, she couldn't worry about that. All she wanted to know was that Loren was okay.

Nora walked out the door with Trent following behind.

As Nora got to the elevator, Trent stopped her, "Can we talk for a minute before we go see Loren?"

* * *

"What is all this about?" Loren asked breaking the silence. Santos didn't even have the radio on, so there was no sound but the hum of the car on the road. The silence was deafening. Loren felt that maybe if she could figure out what, or who, was behind this she might be able to convince Santos to let her go.

"For me?" Santos said with a smile. "I love you, Loren. Ever since I saw that video with you and . . . _him_, I've been in love with you. I've followed you, once I found out where you were. Oh, I'm sorry about what happened at your school. I didn't mean to scare you. I was told I had to."

"Who told you?" Loren asked.

Santos smiled, "I can't tell you that. He told me I couldn't."

"I promise I won't tell," Loren said. Maybe if she made him believe she liked him, she could get him to tell her something that would help Eddie find her.

"No, no, I can't," Santos said. "But this isn't about you. Not really. It's about . . . _him._"

"Eddie?"

"I hate his name," Santos said. "Do you really love him?" Before she could answer, Santos kept talking, "I told him that you were only with that douche bag so you could be a singer. Not in a bad way, but you knew he could help you. I told him there was no way you really loved someone like him."

"He has helped me," Loren said. She couldn't say that she didn't love him. The words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"See, I knew it, I knew it," Santos said. "How could someone as perfect as you love someone as horrible as . . . Eddie Duran?"

"Doesn't make sense, does it?" Loren agreed.

"Exactly," Santos said.

"But Eddie has such a great reputation in the press," Loren said. "How do you know the truth about him?" She had to get him talking. She had to figure out what he thought he knew.

"I have my source," Santos said.

"Oh," Loren said, "So then you must know about . . . '_that_.'"

Santos looked over at Loren, "I know everything. How he thinks he's so superior to everyone. How he can ruin people and never be held accountable. He came across his success because he's Max and Katy's son; no other reason. He doesn't deserve you, Loren. You can do so much better than him. You're a star without him."

He looked down at Loren's phone that was resting in his lap.

"They'll be calling for me soon," Loren said. "Maybe I could talk to them and say I'm okay?"

Santos shook his head, "I can't let you talk. But, yes, I expect a phone call when they realize you're missing, but I'll talk to them. That's the way he wants it."

Loren looked out the passenger window at the passing dark landscape. She kept wracking her brain thinking of something she could do to help herself. She wanted to cry in frustration because her mind was drawing a blank. She was at Santos' complete mercy, and she hated it. She had to find out who was behind this.

* * *

Mel entered the living room to find only Eddie and Ian sitting on the couch. She smiled at Ian and placed the laptop on the coffee table in front of Eddie.

"What's this?" Eddie asked.

"This is going to give you faith in you and the valley girl," Ian said. He nodded to Mel, and she started the video montage of Eddie and Loren. Eddie stared intently at the screen letting a small smile cross his weary features when flashes of Loren came on the screen. When the clip of Loren and Mel at his concert at the Avalon came on, he paused it.

"Oh my God! Is that . . . was that . . . ?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ian said. "Yeah, mate. It was her."

"I never knew," Eddie said. He looked over at Mel, "I know you won't believe this, but I had dreams about her."

"I know," Mel said. "Ian told me."

"How could I have not realized?" Eddie asked, more to himself. He shrugged, "I guess after a while she turned into more of a feeling than a person." He shook his head, "And then I met Loren, and she turned out to be 'love to love you' . . . I guess I should have figured out it was fate. How long have you known?" he asked Ian.

"Not long, but with everything going on, I knew this would help you see that you and Loren will always be able to overcome anything. You two are destined to be together," Ian said.

Eddie chuckled as he started the video again, "You, Ian? Talking about destiny? Wow, what's gotten into you?"

Ian smiled, "Sometimes you can't fight the truth when it's staring you in the face." Before Eddie could say anything else, Ian said, "Even a cynical bastard like me has to concede at some point."

When the video was over Eddie said, "Thank you, Mel. This does make me feel better." He rubbed his hands together and stood, "I wish I could go see her right now. I want to hear her say we can work through this."

"She will," Mel said. "She knows you would never hurt her . . . on purpose. Kelly was explaining that to her before we left."

"Where is Kelly? And Jake?" Eddie asked.

"Kelly left with Loren," Mel said.

"And Jake's probably schmoozing," Ian said.

"Yeah," Mel said. "I saw that record label guy at the party."

"Damn," Eddie said. "I forgot all about that."

"Thanks Joe," Max said as he walked out of the bedroom with his phone to his ear. "I'll ask him and get back to you."

"What's going on, Pop?" Eddie asked.

"Joe found out that the same person who did the "I hate Eddie Duran" web site also set up the web site that was sent to Loren with all of her pictures," Max said.

"Who's behind it?" Eddie asked.

"It's a company called 'draw deyor, inc.' Does that mean anything to you?" Max asked.

Eddie shook his head, "No it doesn't. I have no idea what that means. Does he have a person's name?"

"No," Max said. "But he's working on it. He was hoping the company name meant something to you."

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't sound familiar," Eddie said in frustration. "Where is Nora?"

"She'll be here," Mel said. "Look, I'm gonna break her rule and text her. Just to let her know that we're here."

Mel sent a text simply saying, "It's driving him crazy."

She stared at the phone and had a momentary concern when she wasn't immediately texted back. Loren always texted her back immediately. A heartbeat later the text, "good" came back. Mel bit her lip in confusion. Loren should have cooled off enough by now to at least say she wasn't ready to talk or something other than being glad Eddie was in hell. Mel was about to say something when Kelly walked in.

"Hey, Jake sent me over," Kelly said. "How you doing Eddie?"

Eddie looked at Kelly expressionless.

"How was Loren when you left her?" Mel asked.

"She was coming around when I talked to her at the party," Kelly said. "I think it'll be okay, Eddie. She's had time to cool off."

"No, I mean right now," Mel said. "How is she?"

"I don't know," Kelly said hesitating. "She wanted to be alone, so I sent her home with the driver and the bodyguard."

"She's been alone this whole time?" Eddie asked.

"But that's a good thing," Kelly said. "She said she needed time to think."

"I have to talk to her," Eddie said exiting the condo.

"Kelly," Mel said as soon as Eddie shut the door, "Does this sound like Loren to you?"

Kelly read the text message exchange and furrowed her eyebrows. "No, it doesn't. She wasn't that angry when I left her. I was getting her to understand that there was probably someone behind this trying to make Eddie look bad."

"Do you think something else leaked out?" Ian said going to Mel's laptop.

"It's possible," Kelly said. "But I didn't hear anything else at the party."

"I'm gonna look," Ian said.

* * *

Nora and Trent stepped off of the elevator on the top floor where Eddie and Loren's condo was. Trent motioned to a bench by the elevator and Nora sat down. She glanced at her watch and saw that an hour had passed, and she was anxious to get to Loren.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Nora said.

"It's about Eddie," Trent said. "I don't like him with Loren."

"It's her decision," Nora said.

"I realize that," Trent said. "But do you really approve of her being with someone who could get caught in a scandal like this?"

"I don't think this is Eddie's fault," Nora said. "Besides, the number one rule of parenting is don't be against something because that will be the one thing your child wants more than anything."

"But you have to have some kind of influence over her," Trent said. "She trusts you."

"We've had our ups and downs lately, especially where her career and . . . well, earlier when she first started dating Eddie."

"So you had reservations about him at first?" Trent asked.

"Yes I did, but not now," Nora said. "He's a good guy."

"Who got caught with another woman," Trent finished.

"We don't know the whole story, and I think he deserves the benefit of doubt."

The elevator doors opened and Eddie came rushing out. He stopped short when he saw Nora and Trent on the bench.

"Where's Loren?"

"Still in the condo," Nora said standing up.

"Why . . ." Eddie dismissed his question and shook his head. He walked down the hallway towards his condo with Nora following him. He had had enough. He was going to talk to Loren now. He wanted to hold her and tell her a thousand times he was sorry. He was sorry he ever went out with Mitchell. He was sorry he caused her an ounce of pain. He burned with the need to kiss her, feel her in his arms, whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay.

He opened the door and walked in. His first thought was that it was too quiet in the room. He heard nothing. His heart started to beat faster in his chest. He called her name as he walked into the bedroom. It was as he had left it earlier in the day. He looked in the bathroom . . . no Loren.

He walked back out to the living room where Nora and Trent were standing.

"Where is she? She should be here," Eddie said, his voice rising in panic.

"I don't know," Nora said taking her phone out of her purse. "I'll call her."

"No, I'll do it," Eddie said with the phone already to his ear.

The phone rang twice, and he heard it pick up. For an instant he felt contentment. He waited for her voice. He waited to judge her mood based on how she answered. Was she still angry? Would she give him a chance to explain? Did she see on her own that this was all an elaborate plan to get between them? His heart told him that she would.

"Hello, Eddie," a male voice answered.

Eddie looked down at his phone sure that he had dialed a wrong number. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw that he had indeed called Loren's phone, and the male voice continued to speak.

"Before you say anything, yes you dialed Loren's phone," the male voice said, "Yes, I have her, and . . . well . . . I don't know if you'll ever see her again."


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow, these chapters are getting harder and harder to write. I have to keep going back and looking at what I've written to make sure the there is continuity in the story. What sucks about doing chapters instead of a whole book is sometimes I get an idea but it's something that should have been mentioned earlier in the story. For example, I had the idea that Mitchell's character in "Senior Ditch Day" should be named "Eddie." That could have been a joke between Mitchell and Eddie. (And it would have something to do later in the story) Can we pretend that Mitchell and Eddie joked about that when they went to the Foundation Room in Las Vegas? Please? So Mitchell's characters name was "Eddie" in the movie they did together… Everyone okay with that? :)**

**Follow me on Twitter AT amd6841 .. Thanks everyone for your feedback and words of encouragement... Enjoy!  
**

**AD  
**

"Who is this?" Eddie asked through gritted teeth. His heart was pounding and it was taking all of his effort not to scream at the man on Loren's phone.

"Is that really the first question you want to ask, Eddie?" the voice said. "Wouldn't you rather want to know how Loren is? Or where we are? Or where we're going? Those seem more logical questions."

"Quit playing games and tell me what you want," Eddie said. He looked over at Nora who was standing in the living room with her hand over her heart. Her face was etched in worry.

"Nothing right now," the voice said. "I will tell you what you won't ask. Loren is fine; she's sitting right here next to me. I won't tell you where we are, but I'll tell you where we'll be . . . LA. So I suggest you get on your little private plane and hurry up."

"If you hurt her . . ." Eddie said.

"That's up to you," the voice said. "If I hear anything about Loren missing on the news, then I can't be responsible for what happens to her. It's up to you to keep her safe. Oh, and don't call this number again. I'll call you."

Before Eddie could get another word out, the line went dead. He wanted to scream. He wanted to reach through the phone and pummel the low life scum. All of his rage was building. He had to do something.

"Eddie," Nora said breaking through his fog, "What is it? Where's my daughter?"

"Nora," Eddie said shaking his head, "I don't know. I think the stalker has her."

"What?" Trent said from behind Nora.

Eddie had forgotten about him. He was a nuisance. Why was he here anyway?

"I don't have time for you," Eddie mumbled as he exited the condo and went to the elevator."I gotta get to Pop," he said more to himself as Nora and Trent trailed behind him.

"Eddie, what's going on?" Nora asked.

"You know as much as I do, Nora," Eddie said as the doors opened and he stepped in.

"This is all your fault," Trent insisted. "My daughter would be safe if it wasn't for you."

"Trent," Nora pleaded, "Not now."

"It's the truth, Nora," Trent said. "All this is because of him."

"Don't you think this is driving me crazy?" Eddie yelled. "I love her, and she's being used against me. This is killing me."

"Then do what's best for her and leave her alone," Trent said.

Eddie brushed him off as the doors opened. Every pleading question from Nora was tearing at his heart. The worry and fear on her face was exactly what he was feeling, but he couldn't give into it. He had to stay focused.

"Pop," he yelled as he walked in the door.

He looked at Ian, Mel, and Kelly still in the room. Nora was crying and ran into Max's arms as soon as he walked out of the bedroom. Trent stood with his arms crossed at the threshold of the condo.

"What's going on?" Max asked Eddie.

"The stalker has Loren," Eddie said. "You let her go alone," he yelled at Kelly as he pointed his finger at her.

"What?" Kelly answered shocked.

"You left her alone, and he had his chance. How could you?" Eddie screamed.

"Don't be throwing blame on someone else," Trent said. "This all rests squarely on your shoulders."

"Don't you start with me," Eddie warned Trent.

"Let's just wait a minute," Max said after he led Nora over to the couch. "We have to work together to get Loren back. I'll call Joe."

"Wait, Pop," Eddie said. "He can't go to the police. The stalker said if he sees anything about her missing on the news . . . you know. He told me to get to LA, and he would call me."

Mel went and sat next to Nora who gasped at what Eddie said.

"How did you hear from him?" Max asked.

"I called Loren's phone," Eddie said.

"Let's do the phone locator," Nora said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I got it put on our phones for emergencies."

Nora scrolled through her phone and found the app. Meanwhile Max was talking to Joe telling him what was going on.

"I'll call Jake and tell him to get the plane ready," Kelly said in a low tone.

"Kel," Eddie said. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just – "

"I know," Kelly said as she waited for Jake to pick up.

Eddie looked over at Trent who was leaning against the closed door. Trent had dug in his heels about him. He thought Eddie was the worst thing to ever happen to Loren. Eddie couldn't blame him too much. Perhaps this was all his fault. Even when those pictures were released, he shouldn't have let her out of his sight. He should have known that this was a ruse to get them separated.

None of that mattered right now, though. Eddie had one singular mission – to get Loren back.

* * *

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?" Loren demanded.

"There was no way I was gonna allow that," Santos said calmly. "Besides, he got the message he needed to get."

"He must be so worried," Loren said wringing her hands.

"He should be after what he did to you," Santos said.

"What do you mean? The pictures?" Loren asked.

"Yes," Santos said. "How can you even want to speak to him after seeing those pictures? He betrayed you. He was with another woman. But then he's a rock star, so that's to be expected, right?"

"Did you take those pictures of him?" Loren asked.

"Me? No, I didn't do it," Santos said. "But I knew they were coming out tonight. It gave me a chance to get close to you." He reached out his hand to her, but Loren instinctively leaned back away from him. The smile fell from Santos' face.

"You'll get used to me," Santos said. "I'll erase him from your memory."

Santos looked down at her phone and then used that hand to lower the window.

"What are you doing?" Loren shrieked when Santos threw her phone out the window.

"Knowing your mother like I do," he turned to her, "And I do know her, I'm sure she put a tracking device on your phone. It's no secret we're on our way to LA. That means we are on I-15. They know that."

Santos raised the window as his foot steadily increased its pressure on the accelerator. The car went over 70 causing Loren to get nervous.

"But they don't know what car we're in." He reached onto the dashboard and pushed a green button. Loren was thrown back against the seat as the car lurched forward and accelerated with a squeal of the tires. Loren grabbed on to the seat and felt her heart pound harder. She glanced at the speedometer and saw they were going over 100 miles per hour.

"Nitrous Oxide," Santos laughed.

"You're gonna kill us!" Loren yelled. Tears started to spill as she looked around at the dark landscape whizz by her.

"We have to go fast," Santos explained. "Otherwise they could figure out where we are. This way we'll constantly be ahead of them."

"You're crazy," Loren said her hands gripped the seat tighter.

"Crazy in love," Santos laughed.

* * *

"This party is getting lame," Chloe said to herself as she finished her glass of wine. Raymond had walked off to speak to someone leaving her by herself in a crowd. She didn't want to make eye contact with anyone so no one would come up and talk to her. Small talk wasn't her strongest skill, and she hated talking to dull people.

"So how drunk were you when you got married?" a voice said from behind her.

Chloe didn't have to turn to answer, "What makes you think I was drunk?"

"Because," Tyler said, "Unless you were to get an immediate gain out of the marriage, I don't see why you would do it."

Chloe turned around and looked into his eyes. She hated that her breath caught in her throat. She hated even more that her heart skipped a beat. What was it about Tyler that could still do that to her? Every night she thought about him. After she realized she had gotten married, she wondered if it bothered him. She would drop Raymond in a heartbeat if Tyler asked her too, and that made her angry.

"You think you know me so well," Chloe laughed. "Maybe I've changed."

"Doubtful," Tyler said as he took a drink. He leveled his glass and cocked his head. "Where is your _husband_ anyway?"

"Networking," Chloe said. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Hmph," Tyler said. "From what I've heard, that's all that matters to him."

"You don't know him."

"And you do?" Tyler laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked. "I thought you were doing a big movie with Oz."

"I am," Tyler said. "I'm not shooting this week, so I thought I would check out the scene in Las Vegas."

"Is that so?" Chloe said with a smirk. "It has nothing to do with me being here?"

"Those days are over, babe," Tyler said. "Oz asked me to come down here so we could put the buzz out about the movie."

"So which is it? Checking out the scene or promoting your movie?" Chloe asked. "You seem to be getting your lies confused."

"Never mind," Tyler said with a sigh. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Chloe, we need to go," Raymond said rushing up to them.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"I'll explain later," he insisted. "We need to head back to LA."

"You better listen to your husband," Tyler said as he walked off.

"What is so important that we have to leave right now?" Chloe asked tearing her gaze from Tyler and looking at him.

"Absolutely nothing," Raymond laughed said as he led her through the crowd. "I just didn't like him talking to you."

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked.

Raymond looked down at her, "I had hoped to have more time to torture your ex, but it hasn't worked out that way."

"Why would you want to torture Tyler?" Chloe asked, "I thought it was Eddie you hated."

"Him too, but there's a big difference between Eddie and Tyler," Raymond said as he stopped and faced her. "Eddie isn't still in love with you."

* * *

"You really are pathetic, dude," Dylan said as Tyler walked by.

They were surrounded by late night partiers. Tyler couldn't stand the way that idiot Raymond had stepped up to Chloe and staked his claim. He hated it because Tyler knew he could do nothing about it. Chloe had made her decision. She almost sounded like she wanted to be in that marriage, but Tyler knew better than that. There was something she was hoping to get out of it. Tyler just needed to figure out what that was.

"About as pathetic as your career," Tyler said intending to keep walking.

Dylan reached out and grabbed Tyler by the arm causing Tyler to jerk away from him.

"Get your hands off of me," Tyler said.

"The way you follow her around is truly sad," Dylan said. "Why don't you get a life of your own?"

"Spoken by a man who has nothing better to do than question me about mine," Tyler countered. "I would be very careful of I were you."

"Oh?" Dylan said. "Do you think you have something on me? I wouldn't be too sure. You may want to ask your girlfriend about that."

"She's not my girlfriend," Tyler said.

"And it's killing you, isn't it?" Dylan said. "Look, Chloe and I have an arrangement. Before you go running your mouth about things you know nothing about, I'd check with her."

"Stay away from Chloe," Tyler said.

"Why? Would it bother you if I didn't?" Dylan said with a humorless smile.

Tyler didn't answer; he turned and walked away. He was left wondering what type of arrangement Chloe could have made with Dylan. More importantly, he was wondering why he even cared.

* * *

"The phone isn't moving," Nora said. "I've checked it three times and it's been in the same place for the last hour."

"Maybe they've stopped," Mel suggested.

"We'll know soon," Joe said. "I have one of my men going out to look for it." He glanced over at Eddie who was sitting with a folder of paperwork before him. "Keep looking through that stuff and see if anything is familiar."

"I've read through everything a hundred times. I'm telling you, I don't see anything here," Eddie said.

The group was all gathered in Max and Nora's condo while they waited for word about the plane. Eddie was anxious to get back to LA. He didn't know what he would do after that. Tear apart the city? Go crazy? Those seemed like his only options. He jumped when his phone rang.

"Hey, Mitchell," Eddie said answering.

"Eddie, how's it going with Loren?"

Eddie's breath caught in his throat when he pictured Loren, probably terrified, in a car with some psycho.

"Eddie," Mitchell said, concern in his voice, "Let me help. I feel partially responsible."

"It's not that," Eddie said.

"Please, Eddie. Tell me what's going on," Mitchell insisted.

"We're going back to LA as soon as the plane can be readied," Eddie said. "Why don't you meet us at the airport in about an hour? I'll explain everything."

"I'll be there. I'm sure she'll forgive you, Eddie. She loves you."

"I know," Eddie said.

* * *

"Where do you live?" Loren asked.

"You mean where in LA?" Santos clarified.

"Yes."

"You're hoping to get as much information from me so in case you get to a phone you can tell him; am I right?' Santos asked. When Loren continued to look at him without answering, he said, "I'm not stupid."

"I never thought you were," Loren said. She looked over at the speedometer and saw they were going about 90. "Aren't you afraid we might get pulled over?"

"That's a risk I'll take," Santos said. "We have to get to LA soon."

"What happens when we get to LA?"

"I don't know," Santos said. "I'm waiting for a phone call to find out."

Loren didn't hide her confusion at Santos' statement. What would he have to wait for?

"You know, I really like your song . . . Mars," Santos said interrupting her thoughts.

"Thanks," Loren answered.

"Who is it about? An ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Loren said. There was no way she was going to share her private feelings with him.

"Give me his name," Santos said.

"Why would you want his name?"

"Anybody who would hurt you like that doesn't deserve to live," Santos said. "I'll get revenge for you."

"I don't like revenge," Loren said.

"But – "

"No, Santos. If you know anything about me, you would know that I don't seek revenge. It's wasted energy."

"That can't be true," Santos said.

"Really?" Loren continued realizing she may have made some progress with him, "Don't you think I would have sought revenge against Eddie's ex after all that she put me through? It was horrible. But she's not worth it. Most of the people who hurt you aren't worth it."

"Oh," Santos said thinking. "So that's why you write songs?"

"That's why," Loren said. "To get my emotions out."

After a pause he said, "I knew you were special. I knew you were the right one."

"The right one for what?" Loren asked.

"To fall in love with."

Loren turned her face to the window and cringed. He claimed to be in love with her. The thought made her skin crawl. She wondered what Eddie was doing right now. If only there was some way to get a message to him, or her mom, or Max. She wouldn't know what to say right now anyway. She didn't know where exactly they were and didn't know where they were going. She fought a sob that threatened to escape due to her mounting frustration. She had no choice but to ride this out for a while.

* * *

Eddie sat on the plane nervously tapping his fingers. Every negative emotion possible was running through him; fear, confusion, depression, anger, despair, the list went on. As soon as Joe arrived they were taking off. But what next? How do you find a needle in a haystack?

"I've never seen Eddie like this," Ian said to Mel as they sat together.

"It's scaring me," Mel said. "More than anything. Everyone looks scared."

Ian reached over and took Mel's hand in his. Mel was comforted the way his warm hand engulfed hers and spread a sense of calm through her body.

"We don't know what or who we're dealing with," Ian said. "The unknown is what makes it so bad."

"And I'm not crazy about _him_ being here," Mel whispered motioning to Mitchell.

"Eddie wants him here for some reason," Ian said. "I guess we should respect that."

"There's something not right about him, though," Mel said. "It seems like all the problems started when he came back into Eddie's life."

"Maybe," Ian said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get the name of the girl in the photo," Mitchell said to Eddie on the other side of the plane.

"That's the least of my worries right now," Eddie said.

"I know," Mitchell said. "Has he tried to make contact again?"

"No," Eddie said. "I have a feeling we won't hear anything until we're back in LA."

"Sorry for the delay," Joe said as he boarded the plane. "I had to stop by the police station and get the final version of the composite sketch."

"The one of the woman I saw with Jake?" Mel asked.

"Yes," Joe said.

"Joe," Eddie said, "The police cannot know anything about Loren right now."

"Eddie, I know," Joe said. "My contacts are solid. They can work under the radar. Jake, take a look at this and see if you recognize her."

As Jake looked over he sketch, Joe said, "Plus, I have good news. My colleague found the phone out on I-15. It looks like he may have thrown it out the window as they traveled to LA."

"We guessed that," Eddie said.

"Yes, but I'm having it dusted for fingerprints right now. With any luck, we'll get a print and a name."

"Does it look encouraging?" Max asked.

"It does," Joe said. He turned to Eddie, "Everything is being kept quiet, I promise."

Eddie only nodded.

Nora stood up and paced the plane. She walked to Jake and looked over his shoulder at the sketch he was contemplating.

"I'm sorry," Jake said handing the drawing back to Joe, "She doesn't look familiar."

"Mel, are you sure this is the woman you saw with Jake the other night?" Nora asked.

Mel stood up and walked over to them looking at the sketch, "Yes, I'm positive."

"Max, look at this. Doesn't she look like . . . "

Max walked over and glanced at the sketch. His eyes got huge as he grabbed the sketch out of Joe's hands and held it up.

"I know who this is," Max said. "Put dark hair on her, and this is Stefania."

"Who's Stefania?" Eddie asked.

"A friend of Daphne's," Max said. "And mine. She's from New York, but she came to stay with Daphne for a while."

"What possible reason would she have for wearing a wig and seeking out Jake?" Nora asked.

"She doesn't know anyone in LA but Daphne and us," Max said. He turned and looked at Trent who was seated by himself in a corner. He hadn't said anything since boarding the plane after insisting he wanted to fly back with them. "But maybe we should ask Daphne's friend Trent if he knows anything about this."


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you this week to my fabulous editor Nellie! I appreciate you taking the time to read through my chapter.**

**I also want to give a shout out to "A fan." You didn't leave your name, but I wanted to say thank you for your kind words; they really helped me. You suggested I go back and watch some episodes for inspiration, and I did.**

**I hope everyone enjoys chapter 34... keep your feedback coming; I love reading it. Follow me on twitter AT amd6841. Thanks!  
**

**AD  
**

"Are you serious?" Trent asked as all eyes turned to him.

The pilot announced over the speaker that they were cleared for takeoff so everyone chose a seat, but Max wouldn't let up.

"Are you denying that you know her?" he asked from his seat next to Nora.

"No," Trent said looking around the room. "I know Daphne's friend Stefania, but I've never seen her in a blonde wig and have no idea why she would go after you," he finished pointing at Jake.

"Aren't they still here in Vegas?" Joe asked.

"Daphne was," Trent said. "Stefania didn't come with her."

"Yes she did," Mel said chiming in. "That is the woman I saw with Jake."

"I'll get someone on it," Joe said making a phone call.

"How did I know that all of this would fall right at your feet?" Max said.

"All of what?" Trent countered. "I'm guilty of nothing but knowing Stefania and Daphne. If you want to throw blame around, why not start with your son? He's the one who's put my daughter in danger."

"Trent," Nora said, "Now is not the time. We will discuss this later. Right now the primary focus has to be getting Loren back."

"I won't have accusations thrown my way," Trent said.

Max rolled his eyes as the rest of the plane sat in silence waiting to taxi down the runway and take off.

"I wonder what she's doing right now," Mel whispered to Ian. He squeezed her hand which was still in his. Mel feared for her friend. She knew none of this was anyone's fault, but not knowing where Loren was hurt her. The fear and worry on everyone's face was thick, especially Eddie. He looked like a man possessed.

This was going to be the longest plane ride back to LA.

* * *

"_What do you think?" Eddie asked._

"_It's my dream home," Loren gasped._

_Eddie had made her cover her eyes as he drove her to an unknown destination. The wait was unbearable, but once the blindfold was removed, she realized it was worth it. A Spanish-style mansion was standing before her. The one she had always wanted. Only this house wasn't just hers . . . it belonged to her and Eddie._

"_How did you know?" Loren asked._

"_Your mom said that this is what you've always dreamed of," Eddie said. "And I told you I would make all your dreams come true. The whole world was going to open to you, and I was going to be there."_

_Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie and kissed him. It was a kiss that united their souls. She felt a new level of happiness that she never thought possible. She pulled back and smiled at him._

_Eddie dangled the keys in front of her, and she grabbed them and impatiently ran to the front door and opened it. Without a glance behind her, she threw herself through the threshold and squealed at the interior. In the corner she saw Eddie's piano from his penthouse. This was going to be their home._

"_Eddie," Loren said turning to him, "You gotta . . . Eddie?"_

_Loren walked back outside but couldn't find Eddie. His car was no longer parked in the driveway where he had left it when they arrived._

"_Eddie?" she called out as she walked back into the house and searched for him. She no longer took in the rooms, or the furniture, or the wall hangings. His guitars perched on their stands were ignored. She didn't notice that the furniture in the living room was the same furniture he had had at this penthouse. Her only thought was that she needed to find Eddie._

"_Eddie?" she called out, more frantic this time. She ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until she reached the top. Her heart was racing as she was trying to decide which room was their bedroom. Somehow she knew that the door at the end of the hallway led to it. Loren ran down the hall with the other rooms whizzing by without a glance. Stopping at the closed door, she hesitantly turned the knob, her palm sweaty, and poked her head into the room. It looked exactly like Eddie's bedroom at the penthouse, down to the wall hangings._

"_Eddie, are you here?" she timidly called out._

"_I told you," Santos said as he exited the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist, "I was going to erase him from your mind."_

Loren woke up with a start and looked over at the driver. Her heart dropped when she realized she was still with Santos. They were driving in LA, but she didn't know exactly where they were. All she was sure of was that they had exited the freeway.

"We're almost home," Santos said.

"Whose home?" Loren asked.

"Mine," Santos said looking over at her. "I'm taking you to my home. I want you to see the dedication I have to you. I've been working on it for a while now."

Loren didn't want to ask what he meant by that. She looked at the street names but she didn't recognize them. It was still dark, so she figured it was the early hours of the morning.

"Here it is," Santos said proudly.

Loren had no idea what part of LA they were in. Nothing looked familiar. They had pulled into an apartment complex that looked like it had seen its better days. She started to panic because she didn't know what Santos' plan was. Could she make a run for it? What direction should she try to go? She realized she was still wearing her five inch heels from the awards show that night, so she would have to take them off if to stand a chance. Everything around her was dark, and the street was deserted. Running didn't seem like an option.

"I don't want to have to tie you up," Santos said. "Please don't make me. Will you promise me that you'll walk to the front door and not cause any problems?"

Loren nodded. She started to open the door, but Santos stopped her.

"No. I'll come around and do it."

Loren knew that if she was going to run, that would have been her only chance. She sat and waited as Santos came around and opened the door. She stepped out and realized that her legs were sore from sitting down for so long. The heels seemed even higher than they were before. Running right now would have been a bad idea.

"This way," Santos said. He stayed right beside her, his chest rubbing up against her. She was uncomfortable and wanted to push him away, but he seemed to be the most calm when he thought she was going along with his plan, whatever it was.

"Have you gotten your phone call?" Loren asked as they climbed the stairs to the second story.

"Yes, while you were asleep," Santos said. "You're beautiful while you sleep."

Loren fought the urge to snap at him. Eddie told her once that she looked cute while she slept. He was the only one she wanted to hear that from. This kidnapper had no right to say those things to her.

"Thank you," was all she answered.

They stopped at a door and Santos took out his keys to unlock the door. The room inside was dark. Santos reached around her and turned on the light. As Loren's eyes adjusted, she was shocked at the tiny living room. One wall looked like a shrine dedicated to her. There was a shelf with framed pictures. On the wall, there was a corkboard that covered half the wall with hundreds of pictures pinned. Every picture was of her. She started to remember the pictures that flashed on the computer screen at that website from the delivered flowers. Loren closed her eyes and turned away.

"Is something wrong?" Santos asked.

"Those are a lot of pictures," Loren said.

"I love them," Santos said, his voice taking on a hint of awe. "They show all of your emotions." His face turned hard, "I had to cut _him_ out of a few of them of course. You were always with him."

Loren looked around desperate to change the subject.

"What do I do now?" Loren asked. "I mean, do I just sit here and wait?"

"Oh, right," Santos said. "First, please sit down."

He took out his phone and started to scroll through the screen. "By the way, I have no home phone and my neighbors don't like me." He looked up directly at her, "Don't try to ask them for help. It'll piss me off."

"Now, I call Eddie Duran and start to make his life hell," Santos said. "This is gonna be fun," he laughed.

* * *

Eddie paced the living room at Nora's house. They all agreed that was the best place to meet since it was away from Hollywood. Max had called Daphne, and although she was still in Las Vegas, she agreed to come back to LA on the next flight, especially since Max said he wanted to see her.

"I can't just sit here," Eddie said.

"You're not sitting," Max said dryly.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Eddie said. "I don't even know if Loren's . . . "

He stopped before he finished his sentence when he saw the look in Nora's eyes. He looked over at Ian and Mel who were sitting on the couch and realized he needed to get a grip. All of this pacing wasn't helping anything. Jake and Kelly had gone back to the office to try and do rumor control. No one could know what happened.

"This is driving me – " Eddie's phone rang interrupting his sentence. "It's a blocked number," he said.

"Answer it," Joe said. "It could be him."

"Hello," Eddie said.

"Eddie Duran," the voice said. "I'm so happy you picked up on the first ring. I would hate to play games."

"Where's Loren?" Eddie demanded.

"Uh, uh," the voice said. "First you need to show me a token of good faith. I want you to go to a location and wait for your next instructions."

"I'm not running around like a fool," Eddie insisted. "Tell me where Loren is."

"We do this my way, or I kill her, Eddie. It's as simple as that," the voice said.

At Eddie's lack of response, the voice spoke, "Good, now, you remember where your ex Chloe Carter lives, right?"

Again, Eddie didn't say anything.

"I'm sure you do, so I'll continue," the voice teased. "There is a pay phone at the building of her complex. I want you to go there now and wait for more instructions. If you are not there when I call, I kill her. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Eddie said.

"Don't wait in your car, don't wait around the corner. Stand at the phone," the voice said.

"I understand," Eddie yelled.

"Good, and you better come alone," the voice said. "Any sniff of cops, or anyone else with you, and I kill her. I'll be watching you."

With that the line went dead.

Eddie looked down at his phone and fought the urge to throw it. It was his only line to Loren right now.

"I'll get your phone records and trace the call," Joe said.

"He wants me to go to Chloe's apartment building and stand at the pay phone and wait," Eddie said.

"Why Chloe's?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Eddie said. "The only reason would be to run into Chloe."

"Do you think she has something to do with this?" Ian asked.

"Anything's possible right now," Eddie said.

Max came up behind him and squeezed his shoulder. "We'll find her, Eddie."

"Before or after my imagination drives me crazy with what could be happening to her right now?" Eddie said.

"Where's Mitchell?" Mel asked Ian.

"He told Eddie he went to change clothes," Ian said. "He said he would be here right after."

"Convenient," Mel mumbled.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"Nothing," Mel quickly answered.

"No, please," Max insisted. "I want to hear what you said."

"It's just that," Mel started cautiously looking at Eddie. "All this seemed to begin when Mitchell came around. And then he was with you when those pictures were taken and now he's not here when you get this phone call."

"But he was with us last night," Eddie said. "He can't have Loren."

"No, but he might be behind it," Max said. "Look, Eddie, there's something I need to tell you that Joe uncovered about Mitchell." Max looked into Eddie's face, waiting for the resistance he figured would be coming.

"No, Pop," Eddie said, "I won't doubt your motives ever again. Tell me."

* * *

"Would you really kill me?" Loren asked a couple of hours later. They had sat in silence for a long time while Santos had been on a laptop. He had offered her something to drink, but Loren turned it down. She wasn't sure that he wouldn't try to drug her.

"No, never," Santos said. "At least, as long as you do as I say. I need Eddie to think I will, though."

Santos disappeared into the bedroom, and Loren heard the water turn on in the bathroom. Assuming Santos was going to take a shower, she walked around and looked for his phone. It was nowhere in the living room or kitchen. True to his word, there was no landline either. Loren looked at the front door and wondered if she dared. She turned behind her to the wall with her pictures, and her skin crawled. She had to try something.

Loren heard the bathroom door open and close again. She knew this was her one and only chance. Her five inch heels were left by the couch as she opened the front door quietly and snuck out the door. She closed it with as much care and then turned to see the courtyard of the complex. She could hear cars on the left, so she assumed that's where the street was. She couldn't really see because of the tall trees. Her wobbly legs carried her down the stairs and she flinched as she stepped on a rock in her bare feet. From the ground level, it was harder to make out which direction she should go.

She walked along the sidewalk to her left. The sun was barely starting to light up the sky, but apparently the property manager didn't believe in exterior lights. Every noise around her seemed amplified. The old trees in the courtyard threw shadows everywhere. If she could just find someone outside. How was there no one out right now? She figured it had to be about 6 or 7 in the morning. Maybe the early risers were going for a run or to work. She looked around and noticed many of the apartment units were boarded up and had broken windows. This complex appeared to be close to being condemned. Loren now knew she had to get out of here.

Another apartment building in her path stopped her. She decided to go right and hoped she chose correctly. She looked up and saw a street light; that meant a street had to be close. Running, she headed in the direction of the street light dodging low hanging branches from the trees. The pain in her feet was ignored as she pushed herself to keep going. She ran past a pool that had been filled in with dirt and was now a patch of grass with only the bricks to show where it once was.

Her eyes stayed focused on the light, so she didn't see until it was too late that a chain linked fence kept her from getting to the street. It was ten feet away before she noticed and she grunted in frustration. There was someone walking across the street on the sidewalk, but she didn't chance yelling in case Santos heard. This wasn't going to deter her though. She ran along the fence line and knew she had to come to a gate soon.

She heard the shuffling of feet in leaves to her right. Someone was there. Loren had to make a choice. She could run towards the sound hoping it was a sympathetic person who would help her or . . . there was no or. She had no choice. She had to run towards that person.

Ducking behind a tree she listened for the footsteps again. She was sure whoever it was could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Slowly, she leaned forward to see the person who was walking. The street light illuminated a head with sandy blonde hair that was dripping wet from having just come out of the shower.

Loren gasped as she pushed off of the tree and ran in the opposite direction. She didn't care where she went; she had to get away from him. Her feet were burning, and she started to cry as she heard him behind her. She came to a courtyard, but couldn't find a way out. She didn't care. Her legs continued to carry her.

"No," Loren screamed as she felt Santos' arms wrap around her.

He violently took her to the ground and she hit her right shoulder on the pavement, causing her head to snap and hit the ground at her temple. The last thing she remembered was fighting to get a handkerchief off of her face. Slowly, sleep overtook her and everything went black.

* * *

Eddie pulled his hoodie further over his hat as he stood against the wall next to the phone. He prayed no paparazzi saw him. If they did, the rumors would fly about him and Chloe. What logical reason would he have for standing outside Chloe's building? Maybe he should think of something in case shots of him standing here leaked online. At least thinking of an excuse would keep his mind occupied.

He looked at his phone. The stalker didn't say if he was going to call the payphone or his cell phone. Eddie went to the pictures and scrolled through the shots of his beloved Loren. Some were taken just hours ago, and she had looked so happy. He wanted his girl back. He wanted this nightmare to be over.

"Eddie?" a female voice asked.

He didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Well if it isn't Eddie Duran," Raymond laughed. "What are you doing outside my wife's apartment?"

* * *

Loren felt like she had an elephant sitting on her head. Her eyes wouldn't open and felt like they weighed a ton. She tried to grab her head, but realized her hands were tied behind her back. She was lying on something soft and was thankful for that when she fell over trying to stand up. Her legs were tied at the ankles too.

"Good, you're awake," Santos said.

Loren forced her eyes open and saw that they were in some type of warehouse. The mattress was the only thing in the room. The only light came in through windows up by the ceiling.

"Where are we?" Loren asked.

"You made me mad," Santos sniffed. "You tried to leave me."

"I'm sorry – "

"No," Santos said. "I treated you good. All you had to do was sit there. I thought you liked me."

"Santos, I do – "

"No you don't," Santos said. "Or you would have sat there back at my apartment. My boss wanted me to bring you here first, but I said no. I fought for your comfort. I said you wouldn't try to run away, but apparently I was wrong."

"I don't know what to say," Loren said slowly sitting up. "I appreciate it. I didn't know."

"That's true," Santos said. "You didn't know. Well it's too late now. I was told we have to stay here." His phone dinged as he received a text message.

"Operation 'ruin Eddie Duran' has begun," Santos said as he showed Loren the picture on his phone. There was Eddie standing outside Chloe's apartment, as he had been told to do, talking with Chloe and Raymond. In the next picture, Eddie and Raymond looked like they were arguing, and Chloe had a smirk on her face.

"No," Loren said. "That picture can't get online. They'll think he's arguing over Chloe."

Santos squinted then looked at his phone and manipulated his screen.

"Too late," Santos said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to write a review. I read them all and they really do inspire me to keep going. "Fan girl," Mary Jean, "a fan," and "fieldhockey15" just to name a few.. thanks for the reviews...**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 35... Eddie is getting closer to Loren, but we're not there yet. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!  
**

**AD  
**

"How are you holding up?" Max asked Nora.

They were in her bedroom in the little house in Tarzana waiting for word. Nora had a photo album open on her lap as she sat propped up on pillows in bed. A discarded pile of tissues was getting bigger at the foot of the bed as Nora talked about the memories the pictures held.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to answer that," Nora said. "Some psycho who is after your son took my daughter to hurt him." Nora shook her head, "I'm not sure what to feel other than fear . . . maybe anger."

"We're gonna find her," Max said. "She's going to be okay. We'll end this."

Nora only nodded as she flipped the page in the photo album. Max's phone rang, and Nora jumped off the bed forgetting about the album tumbling to the floor.

"Yes, Joe, what have you got?" Max said.

Nora's heart hammered in her chest as she searched Max's face for any reaction good or bad. Her hands were clenched together as Max said, "I see." That could mean anything. Nora's heart fell as she realized this was not the call that said they had found Loren.

"Thank you, Joe," Max said as he hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Nora asked.

"They found a man who fits the description of the body guard Kelly left with Loren last night," Max explained. "He's dead."

Nora gasped as sob rose to the surface and consumed her body. A million thoughts flew through her head as she pictured her baby girl with this monster. What could he be doing to her? Was she scared? A mother's job was to comfort her child, and Nora couldn't do that right now. It was killing her not to be able to hold her little girl.

Max cradled Nora as she let hours of pent up tears flow. He whispered soothing words to her as he gently rocked her in his arms as they sat on the bed. Nora didn't know what to do next. Her baby needed to come home.

* * *

Eddie leaned back against the wall and refused to answer Raymond's questions.

"I thought you never wanted to see her again," Raymond taunted. "Yet here you are. Chloe was the worst thing that ever happened to you, right? Doesn't make sense that you're standing here outside her building."

Eddie turned angry eyes to him. It was killing him being here at Chloe's place, and listening to Raymond spew his dribble was making it worse. Was this the point the stalker was trying to make? Or did Chloe's new husband have something to do with it? Eddie knew he had to be open to any possibility.

He looked over at Chloe and thought for a minute that maybe she was involved. Could she be so cruel? He thought he knew her at one time, but it was all a lie. The truth was, he never knew her. Chloe had always wanted to hurt Loren, and scaring her with a stalker would definitely accomplish that.

"You're too late," Raymond said. "She's with me." He grabbed Chloe's left hand and showed Eddie the wedding band she wore. "And you're wrong about her. You're so narcissistic you couldn't see how wonderful she is."

"Me being here has nothing to do with her," Eddie spat. "Go inside and forget you saw me."

"Kinda hard to forget my wife's ex lurking around her apartment," Raymond said. "Do I need to call the police?"

"Raymond, that's enough," Chloe said. "Let's just go inside."

"No, Chloe. Don't you want some revenge?" Raymond said. "There's no proof you were responsible for his mother's accident, yet he tortured you for it. What kind of man does that?"

"Shut up!" Eddie yelled. "You know nothing. Just get the hell away from me."

"You're the one out here stalking us, man," Raymond taunted.

Eddie's phone rang. He welcomed the distraction as he answered it.

"Hello."

"Good boy," the voice said. "I like that you do as you're told. Now leave and await your next assignment."

"This is crap," Eddie yelled. "Tell me where Loren is."

"Eddie, what's wro – "

Raymond grabbed Chloe's arm and held his finger to his lips to shush her.

"Something's wrong," Chloe insisted.

"It's not your concern," Raymond said. "You are my wife. He dumped you. Why do you care?"

"We have a history," Chloe said. "Look at him, he's hurting."

"If you hurt her . . ." Eddie said. He slowly took the phone from his ear and put it in his back pocket as he released a scream of frustration.

"Eddie," Chloe said walking up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," Eddie said "If you ever cared about me at all, Chloe, forget you saw me here," he said as he walked away.

* * *

"Ian," Max said as he sat across from Ian and Mel on the couch. "Do you think Eddie listened to me about Mitchell?"

Ian glanced at Mel who was looking down at the floor fumbling with her shoes. Eddie had listened to what Max said earlier about Mitchell, but Mel could see that he wasn't fully convinced. She was never shy about voicing her opinion, but she also didn't want to cause any problems between the Duran boys. Where her friend's safety was concerned though, she was willing to step up. Max clearly was suspicious.

"It would be an awfully strange coincidence," Ian finally said. "Why is all this happening now?"

"Mitchell said he was coming over, but I don't know where he is or if he even plans to stay involved with this mess," Max said. "Mel, tell me what you think."

Mel's head popped up as she looked back and forth between Ian and Max. "Where there's smoke, there's fire," Mel said. "My best friend is in the hands of a lunatic, and if that jerk is involved, I'll go up one side of him and down the other."

Ian smiled, "Loren loves you, you know. The two of you have a special bond."

Mel smiled, "We do. I would do anything for her." Mel's voice got quiet as her eyes looked off into the distance. "Anything," she repeated.

"Max," Nora said excitedly coming into the living room, "Your phone is ringing. It's Joe."

"Yeah, Joe, what have you got?" Max said as he answered the phone.

Nora walked over to Mel, and Mel grabbed her hands in a gesture of support. Mel offered Nora a reassuring smile as she squeezed her hands. Nora was like a mother to her. Mel knew she was so lucky to have Nora in her life. As Max was on the phone, the doorbell rang. Mel was surprised when Ian opened the door and in walked Trent and not Mitchell.

"Trent, where have you been?" Nora asked.

"Working some leads of my own," Trent said. "I can be resourceful too, you know."

"What have you found out?" Nora asked stepping towards Trent.

"I went to see Daphne and Stefania myself and ask about Stefania's involvement," Trent said. "She said her father owed someone money, and he couldn't repay. They were going to hurt him, but she offered to work off his debt. She was supposed to get close to Jake and find out whatever she could about Eddie."

"Why?"

"She didn't know."

"Max had asked Daphne to come here," Nora said. "Why did you go over there?"

Trent was saved from answering by Max.

"I have to go," Max said.

"What is it? Where's Loren?" Nora asked pleadingly temporarily forgetting that her question to Trent had gone unanswered.

"We got a hit on the fingerprints, and Joe is meeting me at the suspect's last known address."

"I'm coming with you," Ian, Nora and Trent all said in unison.

"I don't care; let's go," Max said.

Nora turned to Mel, "Are you coming?"

"I'm going to stay here and man the command post," Mel said.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Call me when you find out anything, good or bad," Mel said.

Ian nodded as they rushed out the door.

Mel looked out the window and saw them all pile into Max's Mercedes and pull out of the driveway. She got her phone out of her back pocket and scrolled through her numbers. The decision had been made, and she was acting on it. She found the one she wanted and called.

"Kelly? It's Mel. I need your help with something."

* * *

"What was that about?" Chloe said as she threw her stuff down on the living room floor.

"What?" Raymond asked making himself comfortable on the couch. He took off his shoes and left them on the floor in a heap as he put his socked feet up on the table. Chloe stayed standing by the couch looking down at him. She realized she was married to this man and there was so much about him she didn't know. For Pete's sake she didn't even know where his house was, if he even had a house. Perhaps he had an apartment. Where were they going to live now? Were they going to live together?

Chloe's head kept spinning with questions, and it gave her a headache. Immediately thoughts of Eddie came to her mind. It was hard to change old habits. Eddie had been on her mind for years.

"Why were you so determined to make Eddie miserable?" Chloe asked.

"I told you," Raymond said and he laid his head back and closed his eyes. "He treated you badly. He deserves it."

"No, not really," Chloe said sitting down next to him. "I told you what happened with the accident, remember? Eddie actually has every right to hate me." She shocked herself that she could actually admit it. For so long she justified everything she had done to Eddie. All of it was to further her own career, but she thought that being with Eddie didn't really hurt anyone since he had been happy, at least for a time. In the end she really hurt him.

Chloe wouldn't let her mind travel down the line of thinking that reminded her why it had been so wrong to be with Eddie. She thought about what was said outside and something struck her as odd. "Why would he talk about someone hurting Loren or to tell him where she was? Do you think she's missing?"

"That would be his problem wouldn't it?" Raymond said. "Have you ever heard the term, 'reap what you sow?'" Raymond didn't wait for an answer. "Eddie Duran has sowed a lot of bad stuff. The golden child has had things easy. He deserves some back luck coming his way."

"His mother died," Chloe said.

"And he got the sympathy angle out of that," Raymond said as he leveled his gaze to her and opened his eyes. "He always ends up on the positive side of things. Maybe his girlfriend is mad at him, and she took off with some random guy. Check TMZ. See if there is anything about a fight or something last night. It's probably about those pictures of Eddie cheating on her."

"Eddie wouldn't cheat," Chloe said.

"You seem so sure," Raymond said raising an eyebrow.

"I did it to him," Chloe said, "And it devastated him. I can't see him doing it to her."

"People can do some amazing things when given the right motivation," Raymond said. He stood up off the couch and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "I have to make a phone call. Get on TMZ and check for any news, okay?"

Raymond walked outside and shut the door behind him. Chloe knew that something more was going on. She went to the door and leaned her ear against it feeling the hard wood against her cheek as she tried to listen. She could hear his feet shuffling as he stood a few feet away from talking on the phone. Her pulse quickened when she heard him say Loren's name to whomever he was talking to. Chloe fought the instinct to curl her lip at the mention of her name. That high school twit was living the life she was supposed to live. Chloe hated Loren and probably always would, but she had to find out what Raymond knew about the pictures, and Eddie and Loren.

* * *

"My wrists hurt," Loren said as she looked up at Santos. Her arms were sore from being tied behind her. Her legs were starting to hurt from sitting on a mattress for so long. She wanted to walk a bit and stretch, but doubted he would let her. One thing she had learned about Santos was that he was unpredictable. One minute he was pleasant and kind, and the next he would blow up about something that seemed minor.

He had been on the phone constantly. Every time he would call Eddie, he smashed the phone on the concrete floor and then stomp it with his foot. Loren assumed it was so it couldn't be traced. There was a bag that he went into every time he needed a new phone. Loren had to figure out a way to get to that bag.

"I can't untie you; you'll run again," Santos said not looking up from his phone.

"Am I going to be able to eat any time soon?" Loren asked. "We've been together for a while, and I haven't even had any water."

"We have been 'together,' haven't we?" Santos smiled. Loren smiled back trying to hide the revulsion she felt for him. "Can it wait?" Santos asked the smile leaving his face. "I have specific instructions."

"I guess," Loren said trying to sound like a pouty child. Despite the fact that he was holding her hostage, Loren learned that Santos had a need to please her.

"Are you very hungry?" Santos asked.

Loren only nodded but let a huge smile spread across her face.

Santos' phone rang, and he answered it, temporarily forgetting about Loren's request.

"Yes, sir," Santos said. Loren had never heard him mention a name, but she was sure that someone else was controlling this whole operation.

"Okay, wait, let me write this down," Santos said. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a notebook and pen. Every time the mysterious person called, Santos would write down his instructions. Unfortunately, nothing about what was going to happen in the future was in that notebook, only current instructions.

"Okay, I'll call right now," Santos said. "You want me to let her talk to him?" He asked as he looked over at Loren. "I can't allow that, sir," Santos finished. The voice on the other end of the phone got loud. "Okay, whatever you say," Santos conceded. "I'll let her say hello."

Santos hung up his phone and looked over at Loren, "I'm about to call Eddie again. I've been ordered to let you say hello. If you say anything else to him, I will hurt you. Please don't make me hurt you."

This speech was delivered in a flat tone with little emotion. Loren knew that he would hurt her if she said anything other than what she was allowed to say. She simply nodded her head. At least she would be able to assure Eddie that she was okay.

"This will all be over soon, my love," Santos said. "And we can be together forever."

* * *

"Mel," Mitchell said as he opened the door wider. Mel had asked Kelly to track down where Mitchell lived so she could go talk to him. Never once did Mel hesitate. Everyone had their role to play in getting Loren home where she belonged. This was hers.

"Please come in," Mitchell said.

Mel looked around the condo on Hollywood and Vine, and hid her awe. The décor was contemporary with its clean lines and black and white palette. A white "L" shaped couch took up the middle of the living room and was facing an entertainment center under a television that had to be over 60". Everything about the 2000 square foot condo screamed "bachelor pad."

"How long have you lived here?" Mel asked as if she walked into a Hollywood condo every day.

"About a year," Mitchell smiled. "It's just me, so I really don't need a big place. I have a house outside of Chicago close to my grandparents."

Mel only nodded.

"Can I offer you something?" Mitchell asked.

"No, I can't stay long. I wanted to talk to you about what was going on away from everyone else."

"Oh?" Mitchell said. "I was going to head over to Nora's house soon. I've been trying to get a lead on the woman in the pictures with Eddie, but I've come up empty."

"That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about," Mel said. Mitchell offered her a seat, and she accepted. He sat across from her on the white leather couch.

"I must say when they called me from downstairs and said you were here to see me, I was surprised," he said. "I got the feeling that you didn't like me very much."

Mel smiled. She pictured Ian's face as she spoke to him. Mel could tell that her face lit up when she was around Ian, so she channeled that to charm Mitchell.

"I don't know you," Mel said. "But I hope to change that. I think I figured out what you are doing. Perhaps we can work together on that goal even if it's for different reasons."

Mitchell smirked as he leaned in closer to her and said, "And what could we have in common?"

"You want to ruin Eddie Duran by taking away the one thing he loves above all else, my best friend Loren. I want to see that he never hurts her again."

* * *

Max and the others pulled up to the apartment complex in a car filled with painful silence. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts about this nightmare. The parking lot of the complex looked abandoned with only a few cars taking up spaces. Max jumped out of the car when he saw Joe walking up to the property through the parking lot. Everyone else soon followed.

"Joe, where's the apartment?" Max asked.

"Around the corner here," Joe said.

"Pop," Eddie said as he ran up to them. He had insisted on coming too when Max called him and told him where they were headed.

"What happened at Chloe's?" Ian asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Eddie said. "But the stalker called and told me to wait for further instructions," he finished in frustration.

"All the calls are coming from burner phones," Joe said as they walked through the complex. "There's no way to track them. He must be cutting them off after each call."

"Damn," Eddie said.

"We'll find her," Max said as they all stopped in front of a building.

"This complex looks abandoned."

"There are a few residents," Joe said. "His last known address is apartment 2228, up there on the right. Let me go knock on the door – "

"To hell with that," Eddie said as he ran up the stairs.

"Eddie," Max said running after him. He caught him by the arm before he got to the door. "You have to be smart about this."

"He has Loren," Eddie stated.

"We know that," Max said. "But I will not lose you. Let Joe handle this. This is what he does."

Eddie reluctantly nodded and stepped aside letting Joe pass him. He swore at the first sign of trouble, he was going to jump in. As much as Trent's insistence grinded on him, Loren's dad was right; this was his fault. She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him.

Eddie was glad Max had his arm as Joe stepped up to the door and knocked. There was nothing but silence in return, so Joe knocked again. Finding no answer, he tried the door knob, but it was locked. Joe looked at Max who gave a subtle nod. Joe took a gun out of his waistband, took a step back, and kicked in the door, the sound echoing through the abandoned court yard. The worn front door didn't offer much resistance as it flew open.

Eddie stepped forward and entered right after Joe. Max tried to stop him, but Eddie wouldn't be denied entry. Ian stayed outside with Nora as the others entered the apartment. Eddie's eyes were immediately drawn to a wall with hundreds of pictures of Loren on the wall. His stomach turned as he thought of all the times this psycho was watching her. Joe and Max walked around the apartment, but it was apparent no one was else was there.

"We were so close," Eddie said.

"We know he has an obsession with her," Joe said pointing to the wall. "I'll call my guys to come do a thorough search of this place and see what they can turn up."

"We're not even sure she was here," Max said. "All we know is that he lived here."

"She was here," Nora said from the doorway. She rushed inside and grabbed the five-inch heels off of the floor. "She was wearing these at the party last night."

"He must have moved her," Joe said.

Eddie was about to scream, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and knew he was in for another "assignment."

"Hello again," the voice said. "Have faith that Loren is safe."

"No," Eddie said. "I want to talk to her."

"First, let me give you your next assignment," the voice said. "You will go to Rumor, where there is a reservation in your name thirty minutes from now. You have a lunch date. Don't keep him waiting."

"Fine," Eddie said. "Now let me talk to Loren."

Eddie heard shuffling then silence.

"Eddie?"

It was Loren's voice. She sounded scared, like a little girl.

"Loren! Loren, where are you?"

"Uh, uh," the voice said coming back on the line. "Now you believe me that she's fine, I hope. Go do your next assignment, and then we'll talk again."

"Wait," Eddie said, desperate to keep him on the line even though past attempts to trace the call had failed. "Who am I meeting?"

There was a laugh on the phone. Then the voice said, "Tyler Rorke."


	36. Chapter 36

**Special SO to** **nathonyac135 for the great tweets. Also, ortongirl, cora_cece3, Breanne_Tharp, germain30647102, andsmagic, hwngrl25**, **and ElyseWorth .. you guys have been so great tweeting and retweeting my story link... thanks! I read everyone's tweets, and I love them!  
**

**Hey, if I were to write a book, my own characters but kinda in a "Hollywood Heights" style.. would y'all read it? I'm kicking around an idea.  
**

**I hope y'all enjoy chapter 36,,, don't shoot the messenger; sometimes these characters tell me what they want to do. I can't help it. :) Feedback appreciated and enjoyed... thanks for reading!  
**

**AD  
**

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Eddie asked before Tyler had even pulled back the chair to sit down. Eddie had gone over everything in his mind again and again. He couldn't see where Tyler may have been involved, but anything was possible. He owed it to Loren to follow all leads even if it meant sitting at the same table with the man who slept with his fiancée. Truth be told, he owed Tyler a debt of gratitude. If it wasn't for him, Eddie may have married Chloe, and that would have been a monumental disaster.

"What 'this' are you talking about?" Tyler asked suspiciously. "You called this lunch meeting, not me."

"What do you mean I 'called it?'"

"I got a call from my agent telling me that you wanted to meet me here to discuss a future project," Tyler said. "It took about twenty minutes for her to convince me that the call was legit."

"Who called your agent?" Eddie asked. Maybe this could be a lead. Whoever called Tyler's agent must have something to do with Loren's kidnapping.

"Jake did," Tyler said. "At least, that's what my agent told me."

"There's no way Jake called her," Eddie said pulling out his phone and dialing Jake's number.

"I figured," Tyler muttered.

"Eddie," Jake answered. "Have you found Loren?"

"No," Eddie said looking over at Tyler ordering a drink from the waiter. "But I need to confirm that you didn't call Tyler Rorke's agent and set up a lunch with him."

"Of course not," Jake said. "I know you can't stand that bottom feeder. But Eddie, as soon as all this is settled, there's something serious we need to talk about."

"Not now, Jake," Eddie said.

"Wait, what's this about?" Jake asked.

"I'll explain later," Eddie said. With that he laid his phone face up on the table and looked over at Tyler who had the same smug smile Eddie couldn't stand.

"So, what's this about?" Tyler asked. "I'm sure you have better things to do than sit here."

"Sitting here is the most important thing I can do," Eddie said.

"You've confused me," Tyler said.

Eddie sighed, "Maybe it's penance. Maybe someone's trying to punish me or get under my skin. Whatever it is, he's trying to push my buttons. There's no way I'm going to let him win a second time. I'm going to sit here until I'm told not to."

Tyler's drink had come, and he took a sip of it as he leveled a gaze at Eddie. Eddie didn't care. This kidnapping apparently had nothing to do with Tyler. Whoever was pulling the strings of this whole operation didn't know that Eddie couldn't care less about Tyler. Maybe the paparazzi would get a few pictures of them sitting together and spin some story involving Chloe, but it didn't matter. None of that mattered. The paparazzi, and TMZ, and all of the gossip rags could go to hell. Eddie just wanted Loren back.

"I think my time here is done then," Tyler said as he stood up. "Obviously someone is playing a joke on me, so I'll go."

Eddie looked at Tyler walking out of Rumor as his phone rang. He saw it was a blocked number and immediately he thought of Loren. Was she sitting next to him when he made his calls? Did she know what was going on outside? Was she okay?

"Hello," Eddie said.

"You better go get Tyler," the voice said. "I haven't told you he could leave."

Eddie looked around, "Where the hell are you, you bastard?"

"Really Eddie," the voice taunted, "You have bigger problems."

"How am I supposed to make him stay?" Eddie said.

"I don't give a damn," the voice said. "Get him back to your table."

With that the line went dead. Eddie jumped up and ran outside onto the sidewalk. He looked to his right and saw Tyler walker among a crowd of people. This block of Sunset was full of tourists and paparazzi all waiting to get a photo of a celebrity. Eddie ignored the screams and calls of his name as he ran Tyler down. People were grabbing his arm as he walked by, but he shrugged them off, focused on getting Tyler back to Rumor.

"Tyler," Eddie said.

Tyler stopped and turned. He stole a quick glance at the numerous flash bulbs going off around them, but kept his attention on Eddie.

"Let me buy you another drink," Eddie said with a smile. "We do have some business to discuss."

Eddie's heart caught in his throat as Tyler paused for a second considering the offer. He was either doing that or posing for the cameras. Regardless, Eddie had to have Tyler's help, even if Tyler didn't realize it.

Tyler only nodded as he walked side by side with Eddie back into Rumor. Their table was still waiting as they sat down in an uncomfortable silence. The waitress, surprised, returned and took Eddie's drink order. Eddie decided he needed some alcohol to calm him down.

"So what's the business?" Tyler asked.

"I can't tell you," Eddie said. "But someone is watching us, and they want us to sit at this table together."

"Does this have anything to do with you being at Chloe's earlier today?" Tyler asked.

"How do you . . . oh, let me guess," Eddie said. "There are pictures out already."

"Yeah," Tyler said. "Some free advice, man, stay the hell away from her."

"Ironic that you're giving me that advice," Eddie said. "I'm straight as far as Chloe's concerned." He paused before he asked, "Are you?"

Tyler took a long drink. Eddie knew instantly that Tyler was still in love with Chloe. He felt sorry for him. Chloe was like a cancer that attaches itself to a healthy organ then sucks the life out of it.

"You should take your own advice," Eddie said. "She'll do nothing but ruin her."

"We have history," Tyler said. "It's a history that I don't share with anyone else."

"So that makes it special?" Eddie asked. "Take a good look at your history and see if it is. I bet you can find holes in it. You don't have to know someone a long time to have a connection with them."

"Like you and that high school girl?" Tyler asked.

Eddie started to get angry, but Tyler said, "Sorry, I meant Loren. What's going on with you two anyway? Did you cheat on her?"

"Of course not," Eddie said.

"But she did leave you, right?"

"What do you know about that?'" Eddie demanded.

Tyler pulled out his phone and scrolled through it until he found a picture of Loren. He turned the phone to Eddie who read the TMZ headline, "Has Leddie broken up?"

"Oh," Eddie said as he calmed, "No, we haven't broken up."

"Really?" Tyler said. "Then what is this headline about?"

"What?" Eddie grabbed Tyler's phone out of his hand. There, on TMZ, was the headline that caused the cold hand of dread to squeeze his heart, "Is Loren Tate Missing?"

* * *

"Do you know where they went?" Mitchell asked as he and Mel walked into Nora's house in Tarzana.

"No," Mel said with a straight face. "They were here when I left." She didn't want to divulge too much to him.

Mitchell nodded as he asked, "Where did you tell them you were going?"

Mel turned towards the kitchen as if to make coffee. She had to hide her smile. Why was he asking specific questions?

"I told them I was going home to see my parents. Coffee?" Mel offered as she headed for the machine.

"I'll take some water," Mitchell said as he sat on the couch.

Mel reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water as she thought about her next move. The others should be back soon or should at least call if they found Loren.

"So what happens now?" Mel asked as she walked back to the couch and handed him the water bottle. "I mean, do we let this play out?"

Mitchell chuckled, "Let what play out?"

"This whole kidnapping thing," Mel said. "At what point is it gonna stop?"

Mitchell's smile held no humor, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I'm as concerned about Loren as anybody. I hope she comes back safely."

"Oh," Mel said as she sat on the arm of the couch next to him. "I understand."

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"That you can't actually admit that . . . well, you know," Mel said. "And you have absolutely no reason to trust me. But you should understand this," Mel leaned in closer and continued, "I would move heaven and earth for Loren. I will not rest until she's back safe."

"I believe you," Mitchell said. "It's actually quite touching that you love your friend that much." He leaned towards Mel and said, "I wish I had a friend like that."

Mel raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"So, what's going on with you and that Ian guy?" Mitchell asked.

Mel shrugged, "We've been thrown together because our best friends are dating."

"That's it?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah," Mel confirmed. "He sees me as nothing more than some high schooler . . . a hanger on to Loren."

"He's a fool then," Mitchell said.

The air between them suddenly carried an electric charge. Mel blinked just to remind herself to breathe. Mitchell reached up and gently placed his hand on the side of Mel's face. She knew that Mitchell Witten was a big Hollywood star. She remembered going to see Senior Ditch Day about a hundred times with Loren. Loren could recite every line Eddie had in the movie, while Mel had been zeroed in on Mitchell. He had Hollywood good looks and was charming.

His blue eyes held a basic question in them that Mel interpreted. Part of her wanted to indulge in the fantasy of kissing a Hollywood star. When would she ever get the chance again? His lips were chiseled perfection as were his boyish good looks. His tongue ran across his bottom lip in anticipation of a kiss. She leaned down and closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when their lips would touch. A small part of her brain screamed that she needed to remember he could be involved in her best friend's kidnapping. That was thrown by the wayside for now. She had to convince him that she was on his side.

His lips gently brushed hers, and she allowed her body to give in to the feeling. His hand moved from her cheek to run through her hair. He gently pulled her towards him, and she ended up sitting on his lap. The kiss deepened, and Mel didn't fight it. Instead she gave in to the feeling.

His lips gently pried hers open, and she was invaded by his tongue. Her body shivered as he tilted his head and deepened their kiss. Her mind didn't register anything around her except for her heartbeat which had sped up and was pounding a sharp rhythm in her chest. It wasn't until she heard keys in the front door that she jumped up and turned away from Mitchell. Her hands went to her cheeks as she tried to cool the heat that had crept through her body.

The front door opened, but Mel only heard voices and footsteps. She forced her hands to her side as her back was to the door.

"Mel," Nora said. "Oh, hi Mitchell."

"Nora," Mitchell said standing up. Mel turned and instantly became worried. Nora looked tired and sleep deprived. The stress of her only child missing was starting to fatigue Nora. This had to end soon. "What's the latest information?"

Mel locked eyes with Ian. She was hoping the guilt didn't show on her face. She kept repeating in her head over and over that everything she did was for Loren. A slight blush rose to her face when she thought about the fact that seconds ago her lips were locked with Mitchell's.

"Have you been here long?" Ian asked Mitchell.

"No, I just arrived," Mitchell said. "Mel's been entertaining me."

Mel gave a halfhearted smile and was about to turn when she noticed Nora's hands.

"Those are Loren's shoes," Mel cried. "Where did you find them?"

"At a rundown apartment," Nora said. She wiped a tear from her eye as Max rubbed her shoulders. "She had been there, but he must have moved her for some reason." Nora started to cry, "I'm sorry. I have to . . . " Nora walked back to her bedroom with Max following.

"Where's Trent?" Mel asked.

"He said he had to go home for a few and would be back," Ian said. He motioned to the bedroom, "I think this may be too much for her."

"I'll make her some tea," Mel said as she walked to the kitchen. She was glad for something to do. Her hands were still shaking as she grabbed a cup from the cupboard. She needed to rein in her emotions immediately. Anything to keep her mind off of the two men sitting in the Tate living room.

* * *

"Don't you think it's weird that Trent hasn't called you once since he's been in Vegas?" Adriana asked Vivian.

They had been sitting in the living room watching TV. Adriana's energy level had been zero lately. She was getting bigger and more uncomfortable. Being around her mother wasn't helping. Adriana didn't know what she expected when she asked to stay with her. She knew that the problems between them wouldn't be fixed in a day, but it seemed as if they were not getting anywhere. They had never had a real conversation.

"He has business there," Vivian said. "That's how we keep this roof over our heads."

"And you think it's worth it?" Adriana asked. "You put up with it?"

"I let you stay in my home," Vivian said, "And this is how you talk to me?"

"You don't know what I overheard the other day," Adriana said.

Vivian looked up from her magazine and turned her full attention to her daughter, "I'm sure whatever you saw or heard wouldn't shock me."

"So you know he cheats on you?" Adriana asked.

"He does what he needs to do," Vivian said. With that she gave her full attention back to her magazine.

Adriana grabbed a couch pillow and hugged it to her chest. She didn't know what to do next. Should she tell Loren that Trent was scheming against her mother? It was really none of her business, but it bothered her that Nora could get hurt. She had always been nice to Adriana.

Adriana got up and went to her room. She had a lot of things to think about. On top of everything, she knew she couldn't stay in this house much longer. The motherly affection was overwhelming her to the point of bitterness. But where could she go? She didn't want to go back to the Sanders' house. Adriana still wasn't sure what to do about Phil. Her life was a mess, and she saw no way to fix it.

* * *

"Who did you just call?" Chloe asked as Raymond came back inside.

"Are you spying on me?" Raymond asked.

"Classic transference," Chloe said. "You don't want to answer my question so you make it about me instead of about you. I'm the master of manipulation, Raymond, just ask my ex. It won't work on me. Tell me who you called."

Raymond sighed. "Do you really want to know? Be careful how you answer that question, because sometimes we may think we want an answer, but as soon as we get it, we're sorry we asked in the first place."

"Again, you're stalling," Chloe said. "This," she said as she motioned between them with her hand, "Is not going to work if we're not honest, and you can start by telling me who you were talking to."

"I was talking to a contact of mine," Raymond said. "I had something to sell to the tabloids."

Chloe thought for a second and then she shook her head, "No, you didn't tell them about Eddie out here, did you?"

"They already had a picture," Raymond said, "They would need a source to come up with a good story. I gave them one."

"How could you do that to him?" Chloe said. "He has never done anything to you."

Raymond turned and walked into the bedroom.

"Answer me," Chloe said. "What is it about Eddie Duran that angers you so much?"

"Drop it, Chloe," Raymond said.

Chloe took a step back at Raymond's strong tone. He had never spoken that forcefully before. A silent warning sounded in her head that something wasn't right. Even Raymond's demeanor changed. He didn't seem to be a model trying to get a big break anymore. There was something more . . . significant in what he was doing. Chloe couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that she had to do more research into her "husband."

"Fine," Chloe said. She picked up her suitcase, placed it on the bed, and started to unpack.

"So what are we going to do about our living situation?" Chloe said. "Are you moving in here? Am I moving to your place?"

"I'll leave some stuff here," Raymond said.

"Leave some stuff?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Raymond said. "I mean, you didn't think we were going to live together, did you?"

"I don't . . . I mean, I – " Chloe was interrupted by a knock on her door. She was hoping it wasn't a paparazzo. There had been enough of them today already.

Chloe opened the door and sighed, defeated. She knew this was coming.

"Hi, darlin'," Jackie said. "I heard a funny little rumor – "

Raymond came up behind Chloe and held out his hand to Jackie, "You must be my new mother in law."

* * *

Loren tried for the third time to hop across the room. Her legs were tied at the ankles and her hands were still tied behind her back. She kept falling over, but she was determined to do something. Santos had said that he needed to go, and Loren convinced him to get her some food too. He took his bag with him, but there was a desk and cabinet in the corner. Maybe there was something there that could help her.

Loren made it over to the desk, but she lost her balance and fell across it. The edge pierced her abdomen and slightly knocked the wind out of her. She took a few deep breaths, determined to continue. Turning, she used her hands to grab the handle of the desk and pulled out the drawers. She saw nothing but piles of papers. Tears of frustration rolled down her cheek.

She looked down at the papers and saw the name "draw deyor, inc." It was on several of the papers as if it was a company name. She angled her hands so she could shuffle through the papers even though this did nothing to help her escape. Maybe she could find something to use against Santos.

For some reason the name "draw deyor" looked familiar. As she continued to dig, she came across a logo with that name, but it was upside down. She stared at the logo for a few seconds when realization struck her.

"Oh my God," she cried. "'draw deyor' backwards is 'Roy Edward.' That was Mitchell Witten's character's name in Senior Ditch Day. His name was Eddie. Oh my God, he's behind all of this."

Loren frantically looked around. She needed a phone now more than ever. She had to warn Eddie. Mitchell had infiltrated Eddie's inner circle, and he knew every move they were making to recover her. Mitchell must be the one calling the shots and telling Santos what to do.

"Something's gotta be here to help me," Loren cried as she hopped around the desk. She lost her balance several times and ran into the desk, but she didn't care. She had to get back to Eddie.

"I have to tell him," Loren said. "He needs to know."

"What is that, sweetheart?" Santos asked from the doorway. He was holding a brown paper bag with food and had the backpack across his right shoulder. "What do you need to tell me?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you again for everyone's feedback. I really enjoy reading them. I promise this story has a conclusion and it will be coming in the next few chapters.**

**Follow me on twitter AT amd6841 and let me know what you think of my story or of anything else. Have a great weekend!  
**

**AD  
**

"I have to tell you that I'm miserable, Santos," Loren cried. She leaned back against the desk drawer and closed it hoping Santos didn't see that she had been rifling through it.

"I've brought you food – "

"Do you think that's enough?" Loren screamed. "I'm being held against my will. I'm tied up worse than a forgotten dog in a back yard. And you say you love me?" Loren asked with bitterness in her voice. "Is this the way you treat someone you love?"

"No," Santos pleaded walking up to her. He pulled out a knife and for an instant Loren's heart stopped. He reached behind her and cut the rope that was tying her wrists together. Loren couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her as her hands and arms were finally free.

"I'm sorry, Loren," Santos said. "I had to do it. If I lose you . . . I'm dead."

Loren rubbed her sore wrists as she said, "What do you mean?"

"I have to complete this. Revenge must be complete."

"Revenge," Loren said. She knew he must mean Mitchell's revenge, but she had to get him to admit it. "What kind of revenge is worth your life?"

"The only kind worth dying for," Santos said. He bent down and cut the rope tying her ankles together. "Here's your food," he said. "You can sit here and eat."

Loren wanted to reject the food but her stomach betrayed her and growled. She sat at the chair as Santos pulled out Styrofoam containers of food. He had picked up Chinese food and even remembered what she said she liked. She looked up at him as he was busy at his task and wondered what was going on in his head. There had to be more.

"What revenge is worth your life?" Loren asked as she took her plastic fork and stabbed a pieced of sweet and sour chicken.

Santos didn't look up as he said, "An eye for an eye."

"So it's true," Jackie said walking into Chloe's apartment.

"Yes, mother, it is," Chloe said shutting the door. "Go ahead and say it. I'm being foolish. This is all a publicity stunt, or your favorite, this is all about Eddie."

"Actually, I would think it was more about Tyler than Eddie," Jackie said. "I figured after the police investigation it had finally gotten through your head that Eddie was done with you. I thought Tyler was all you had left. Apparently I was wrong?" The last sentence was a question thrown at Raymond.

"Mrs. Kowalski - ," Raymond started to say.

"You can call me Jackie," Jackie said.

"Jackie, I do apologize for not being traditional in our marriage," Raymond said. "It's just that Chloe and I got carried away while in Vegas this week."

Jackie shook her head as she looked at the pair. "I never thought I'd see that day. Raymond," Jackie smiled, "Would you mind if I spoke with my daughter alone?"

"Of course," Raymond said. "I should probably go get some things from my place. I'll be back," he said. He leaned in and kissed Chloe on the cheek before he walked out.

Chloe realized that nothing had ever been physical between them. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. He seemed to make it clear earlier that their marriage was one of convenience, which she was fine with to a certain degree. Even as she thought that, her heart turned cold. Is this what her life had become? Had everything become a scheme or a plan? She guessed that she only had herself to blame. Her pursuit of Eddie, her rejection of Tyler, and even her date with Dylan, were all orchestrated for another, greater purpose. Again, the universe was catching up with her and putting her in her place.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked. "I had to read online that you got married. And in Vegas? Chloe, are you pregnant?"

"No," Chloe said walking over to the couch and sitting down. "I can promise you that. We haven't even . . . "

"What?" Jackie asked sitting next to her.

"Raymond and I haven't . . . you know," Chloe said.

"But you're married," Jackie said. "I assumed you dated before."

"Not long," Chloe said. "Everything happened so fast. I woke up the next morning with a ring on my finger."

Jackie shook her head, "I don't like this, Cynthia, not one bit."

"Mom, there you go seeing the bad in everything. Why can't you just accept what's happened? I'm married. Let me live this part of my life and see where it goes."

"How well do you know this Raymond Cruz?' Jackie asked.

"Well enough to know that 'Cruz' isn't his real last name," Chloe said triumphantly.

"Really?" Jackie asked. "And do you know where his place is when he says he's going home to get clothes?"

Chloe gave her mom a 'go to hell' look mainly because she had a point.

"No, no, no," Eddie kept saying as he stared at the phone. "This can't be happening."

He took out his own phone and dialed Max as he dropped Tyler's phone on the table.

"Pop, call Joe . . . call someone. We have to fix this," Eddie choked out as tears began to spill from his eyes. "This can't happen. He needs to find her now."

"Eddie, what is it?" Tyler asked. Eddie looked at his face and saw genuine concern, but he still couldn't tell him everything.

"TMZ is running a story that she's missing. They can't . . . they can't do that. Get it pulled down now!" Eddie continued. "I have to sit here until he calls again."

Tyler continued to sit in stunned silence as Eddie listened to what Max was saying. Eddie eventually hung up and dropped his face in his hands.

"Eddie, look, I know what happened between us before . . . "

Eddie laughed bitterly as he raised his head and looked at Tyler.

"I'm so passed what happened with us . . . and Chloe," Eddie said. "I've moved on. But right now someone is threatening my happiness and Loren's. I can't let that happen."

Tyler's phone dinged, and he looked down and was surprised by the picture sent to him.

"This is what you called being over Chloe?" Tyler asked.

He turned his phone, and Eddie saw a picture of himself arguing with Raymond with Chloe in the background. Eddie figured the stalker was trying to make him miserable by making him relive his history with Tyler and Chloe.

"No wonder she's mad at you," Tyler said. "I'm no relationship expert, but it seems like hanging out with your ex and having pictures taken with a random girl looking like you're about to sleep with her is no way to keep a girl."

"You know nothing," Eddie ground out.

Tyler cocked his head to the side pensively. "Has Loren asked for space or is she really missing?" Tyler asked.

Eddie looked at Tyler and thought about how to answer.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say," Eddie answered. "I just want her here with me. That's all I want. I'd give up everything for her right now. Ask me for anything, and it's yours. I only want her."

Tyler nodded his head. "If it was within my power, I would. I know what it's like to be in love. I'm not gonna lie; you're not my favorite person in the world, but I see you're in pain. If you're past what happened between us then I am too."

Eddie nodded and took a drink. He felt like a caged lion. He needed to be doing something else. His mind kept wandering to Loren and what she was doing now.

Eddie received a text from an unknown number. It was a picture of Loren. She was still wearing the dress from last night. Her head was bent over a plate of food contemplating what she was going to eat next. She didn't look scared or even tired. Eddie didn't know what to make of the picture. He had imagined her tied up and terrified. This picture sent to him looked like Loren was enjoying a casual lunch.

The text message said. "_We're having a great time. You can go home now._"

Eddie fought to hold it together. His emotions were going through a roller coaster of highs and lows. He wanted this to end. He wanted to call Loren and tell her to be ready in five minutes because they were going to the new pizza place she had been wanting to go to. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and kiss her until she whispered his name.

For a split second he pictured hurling his phone through a window to let out his frustration. He couldn't lose it here in public. Eddie knew that picture of Loren was made to look like she was having a good time. This was all part of the torture. Whoever was behind all of this was trying to attack him from all angles.

He had an idea of how to get the story down from TMZ. He stood up and threw down some money. "I have to go," he said to Tyler. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to the press. At least not right now."

Tyler only nodded.

"And watch out for Chloe," Eddie said. "I thought I loved her, but all I knew was Chloe Carter. You knew both Cynthia and Chloe, and you still loved her. Seems to me it would be a lot harder for you to get her out of your system. You loved her knowing how bad she could be."

"I'm meeting Eddie," Max announced walking out of the bedroom. Mel, Ian, and Mitchell had been sitting in awkward silence in the living room for a few minutes.

"Loren?" Mel asked.

"No," Max said. "We're trying to cut off a story TMZ is running. Listen, Nora is asleep. She needs her rest, so don't bother her unless we find Loren."

"Sure, Max," Mel said. "I've got it covered."

Max walked out the door leaving the trio back in their tension-filled room.

"So, Ian, when's your next gig?" Mel asked.

"Are you trying to push me out of LA?" he asked dryly.

"No, I just . . . I'm trying to make conversation," Mel said.

"I was actually going to shoot Eddie and Loren's tour," Ian said. "That was the plan anyway."

"Hmmmm, me too," Mel said.

"I thought you were doing that job you were offered?" Ian asked.

"You were offered a job doing movies?" Mitchell asked.

"Kinda," Mel said, "I did a video for Loren when Eddie was missing a few months ago, and it caught the attention of some movie making people and . . . I feel weird talking about it right now."

"I'd like to see your video," Mitchell said. "I bet it's great."

"Well I video everything," Mel said. "And when Eddie went missing . . . well, really when we thought Eddie was dead, I made this video as a tribute to him. Loren loved it."

"It was a very sweet thing for you to do," Ian said.

Mel smiled. "They have this connection that I don't think anyone understands. I saw it the first time she met him. I think he felt it too. It took them a while to get in sync, but once they did you could tell it was special."

"Really?" Mitchell said. "That's unique if you can find it."

"I'd like to find it someday," Mel said.

"Me too," Mitchell said.

The silence in the room was broken by a knock on the door. Mel got up thankful for the interruption and opened the door.

A tall blonde stood outside clutching a purse in her hands with her head held down. Mel recognized the girl from somewhere.

"Is this Loren Tate's house?" the blonde asked.

"Who wants to know," Mel asked with an edge to her voice.

"I need to talk to her," the girl said.

"She's not here," Mel said, "But I'm her best friend, so you can tell me, and I'll see that she gets your message."

"I need to apologize to her," the girl said.

"You're the girl from the photos," Ian said as he walked up to the door.

"Yeah," she said clutching her purse tighter.

"That was you," Mel said with ice dripping in her voice. "Do you know all the trouble you've caused?"

"I know," the girl said. "Look – "

"There's nothing you can say right now that can make this better," Mel said. "You broke my best friend's heart, and I don't take that lightly."

"Come in," Ian said as he opened the door wider.

Mel shot Ian a questioning look as the blonde walked in and stopped cold when she saw Mitchell.

"Mitchell, hi," the girl said.

Mel immediately looked at Mitchell's face. All she saw was shock there. He didn't seem to recognize her, but then again he was an actor. He could have been totally prepared for this.

"I'm sorry," Mitchell said, "I don't remember meeting you."

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed, "I'm Haley. We met at the Foundation Room. You invited me back to your hotel room. Well, you invited me, but I was with Eddie."

"No," Mel said. "You can't convince me that Eddie went along with this."

"That's what I came here to clear up with Loren," Haley said. "I feel horrible."

"Here," Ian said. "Have a seat. Maybe you can start from the beginning."

"Thank you," Haley said. "I guess you don't remember anything, Mitchell?"

Mitchell shook his head. Mel looked over at Haley and tried to keep a scowl off of her face. She looked like Chloe. Same body frame, long blonde hair, and blue eyes. Haley didn't have the same coldness in her eyes like Chloe did though. That's where they differed.

"That's probably a good thing," Haley said. "I've felt terrible. Especially after reading all of the rumors online about Eddie and Loren breaking up. I swear, I was told that Loren was bad for Eddie. I was told that he could do better than her and that breaking them up would be a good thing."

"Who told you that?" Mel asked.

"The night before, I was out and met this guy who started talking to me. He said he knew you," Haley said motioning to Mitchell. "He asked me if I knew Eddie or Loren, and I don't so I said 'no.' He kept saying that Loren was like Chloe, and I had to get Eddie away from her. I'm a huge Eddie Duran fan, so I felt I was doing something good."

"That's ridiculous," Mel said. "Loren is nothing like Chloe. In fact, she's the complete opposite."

"I know. I mean, I figured that out after I met you two in the bathroom of Tabu the other night."

"That's who you are," Mel said. "Yeah, you looked shocked when you met Loren."

"I was," Haley said. "She was so nice. I knew I had made a mistake."

Mel choked up on the next words. She knew no matter what the answer was she had to tell Loren. "Did you sleep with Eddie?"

Haley smiled and then shook her head. "No. Not from my lack of trying. I was told that was the only way to get him away from her, but he was having none of it. And boy did I try." She started to laugh but then realized no one else shared her humor, so she stopped.

"Did you know those photographs were going to be taken?" Ian asked.

Haley shook her head, "No, I swear I didn't know anything about that."

"I don't know if I believe you," Mel said. "You could have been in on this whole thing. Who was this guy you met that told you Loren was so horrible?"

"He told me his name was Rick, but I have a feeling that wasn't his real name," Haley said. "He wouldn't give me his number or his last name."

"And out of the blue he came up to you and started talking about Loren?" Mel asked skeptically.

"He said I looked like Chloe Carter. That's how we started talking," Haley said.

"One thing doesn't add up," Ian said. "I believe you and your part in this, but there is still something that I don't understand."

"What?" Haley asked.

"How did you happen to be at the same club where Eddie was at Tuesday night? There are dozens of clubs on the Vegas strip, so how did you know where Eddie would be?"

"Rick told me to be at the Foundation Room and Eddie would be there," Haley said.

"So someone had to get him there," Ian said. Mitchell had been looking down at his phone and looked up when Ian asked, "Care to explain, Mitchell?"

Loren sat across from Santos watching him use his phone. He had his personal phone on him constantly. He used burner phones to call Eddie. She saw where he snapped a picture of her eating and sent that to him. She wasn't tied up, or crying, or in any kind of distress in the photo he sent Eddie. Loren didn't know what Eddie must be thinking right now.

"What's the final goal, Santos?"

"What do you mean?"

"This can't go on much longer," Loren said. "We can't stay here forever. Even if Eddie and I don't end up together, we need to talk and get everything out in the open. I can't move on unless I do that."

"You want to see him?" Santos asked.

"Yes, I want to see what he has to say. That's only fair to him"

"Fair!" Santos yelled. "He broke your heart, and you talk of being fair. Ugh!" Santos said as he stood up and paced the room. Santos reached into his backpack and took out his gun. Loren's heart jumped, and she frantically looked around for something to hide behind. She made a split second decision to stay in her seat.

"I wish I could just shoot him right now," Santos yelled. "He hurt you; how could he do that? It's not the first time he's hurt someone who loves him. That's what he does, and he needs to be stopped."

"What are you talking about, Santos?" Loren asked. "Who else did he hurt?"

Santos shook his head, "I can't tell you. It's not important now anyway. I have to stay the course."

"What does that mean?" Loren cried frustrated. "How long are we gonna stay here? This makes no sense; this has to stop."

Santos still had the gun in his hand as he ran his other hand through his hair. Loren felt like she was getting through to him. Maybe he could see how futile this was. The key to breaking him would be to get him to admit Mitchell was behind everything. Then she could convince Santos that all of this was wrong.

"This is out of control," Santos said. "I have to – "

Santos phone beeped with a text message interrupting what he was going to say. Loren was bothered by the fact that she anticipated each message praying the next one told him to let her go. She doubted that would happen, but she could hope.

"No," Santos whispered. "This can't be happening."

"What is it, Santos?" Loren didn't like the dread in his voice. His demeanor had changed. His shoulders slumped, and he looked defeated. Something had happened.

"TMZ is running a story that you're missing and possibly kidnapped." He looked up at her, and a tear ran down his cheek. "I was told in no uncertain terms what must be done if word of you missing got out, and now it's happened." Santos looked Loren straight in the eye, his phone in one hand and his gun in the other, and said, "I've been given the order to kill you."


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you, everyone for your feedback. I really, really wish I could post more than one chapter a week. As it is, I was up late last night finishing this one. I don't get paid to do this; I do it as a hobby because I love these characters and really love HH. Plus, all the positive feedback really inspires me to keep going. Many have asked when Leddie is getting back together; I promise we are working towards the end of this storyline, but a few things have to get revealed. The fun of the journey isn't just the arrival but how you get there.**

**Follow me on twitter amd6841. Thanks everyone for reading!**

**AD**

"You . . . you can't do that," Loren cried in a whisper. "You say you love me; how can you kill me?"

"I was told . . . "

"So you follow this person no matter what?" Loren said. She had to keep him talking. She had to get through to him. Her life was not ending this way. She refused to believe that she would never see Eddie again, or her mom, or Mel.

"You don't understand the power he has over me," Santos said. His whole body shook and beads of sweat were coming off of his forehead. Loren wondered about his sanity. He seemed to be losing touch with reality.

"So break it," Loren said. "Break the power he has over you. Start by telling me who he is."

Santos shook his head, "I can't. He'll kill me for sure."

"Then let me go," Loren said. "Say I got away or you can even say you killed me. I'll hide until this person can be found and you're safe."

Santos let out a humorless chuckle, "Do you really think 'Loren Tate' can go into hiding? You're everywhere. Especially now with this story and the fact that Eddie Duran is looking frantically for you."

"We all thought Eddie was dead a few months ago; he went into hiding. It can be done."

"No!"

"Santos, you can't kill me," Loren pleaded. "You wouldn't do that. You couldn't kill somebody you say you love."

"It's beyond me," Santos said. "Actually, this is all _his_ fault anyway. You can thank your boyfriend. He couldn't follow simple instructions." He turned his face away as he started to cry, "I don't want to kill you."

"Then don't," Loren said standing up. She knew he still had a gun in his hand, but she needed a closer connection to him. She had to convince him to let her go.

Loren wanted to scream in frustration. How did Santos know what Eddie was doing? Were there pictures out? How was Santos getting his information? Her heart tightened at the thought of Eddie desperately looking for her. She wanted to be with him now more than anything. She missed him in a way worse than even when she thought he was dead. Now she knew that if she didn't make it back alive, he would be heartbroken. Her own pain she could handle; being the source of his pain she couldn't.

"Let's figure a way out of this together," Loren said as she walked up to him. She gently placed her hand on his arm. His head turned towards her. His eyes looked distant, but she continued anyway. "No one can have control over you unless you let them. We can get through anything."

"You don't know how badly I want to believe that," Santos said. "But he has a hold on me that can never be broken. I've tried everything. I must do what he says."

"I'll help you," Loren said. "I will do whatever it takes."

"I have to think," Santos said shaking her off and walking around the room. "The thought of killing you makes me sick."

"I don't want to die," Loren said.

"And I don't want to kill you," Santos said. "But I don't see a way out."

Santos walked across the room with his head hanging. The gun was still in one hand and his phone was in the other. His back was to Loren, and she looked over at the backpack he always kept with him. It was within her reach. There had to be phones in there. She needed to reach one. Slowly she walked over to where it lay on the ground. Santos was talking to himself and didn't seem to be paying attention to what she did.

The backpack was unzipped. Several phones were in the bag within her grasp. She bent her legs and grabbed one quickly hiding it behind her back. She padded in bare feet back over to the desk and gently opened the top drawer and dropped the phone in just as Santos turned.

"I'm sorry Loren," he said. "He'll kill me and you. All I can do is die on my terms."

He leveled the gun at her. Loren didn't have time to scream or cry. All she thought about was Eddie. He was going to be in pain, and she would be the cause of it. She held her breath and closed her eyes.

"I love you Eddie," she whispered.

Loren waited for the bang, but it never came. Instead she heard the beep of Santos' phone.

She opened her eyes, and he was looking at something that had come to his phone. A smile broke across his face.

"Perhaps I won't have to kill you right now after all," Santos said.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Mitchell asked.

"You know exactly what we're talking about," Ian spat out. "She confirms it," he added pointing to Haley. "She was told to go to the Foundation Room at the Hard Rock; you took Eddie there. Don't insult us and say it was a coincidence."

"Look, I don't know who she was talking to, but there's one thing that everyone knows about me," Mitchell said looking back and forth between Ian and Mel. "I always go to the Foundation Room when I'm in Vegas. My high school buddy works there. We've been best friends for years. I don't ever go anywhere else in Vegas."

Ian crossed his arms, and Mel turned away from Mitchell.

"Look it up," Mitchell said. "Any story about me in Vegas will be at the Foundation Room."

"So you want us to believe you had nothing to do with this?" Ian asked.

"I was drugged too, remember?" Mitchell said.

"So you say," Ian countered. He looked over at Mel who was looking out the window. "Mel, you've been quiet."

Mel turned, "It's hard to believe this is all a coincidence. I mean, if you hadn't have gone to the Foundation Room Tuesday, those pictures wouldn't have been taken and Loren wouldn't have been alone so the stalker could kidnap her."

Mitchell's eyebrows rose.

"I told you; Loren is important to me," Mel said.

Mel caught the hard glint in Mitchell's eyes. She had already shown her hand that she believed him behind the kidnapping, but maybe he thought something had changed when they kissed. Perhaps Mel had held out hope that he wasn't involved, but Haley's information made that hard to believe.

"I have been with you the whole time," Mitchell said.

"Not the whole time," Ian said.

"How could I have Loren somewhere? I flew back with you," Mitchell said.

"So you have someone working for you," Ian said. "With your money and connections it wouldn't be too hard."

"You have it all figured out don't you?" Mitchell said. He looked over at Mel, "I don't know anything about this."

"Ian," Mel said. "I asked Mitchell earlier if he was involved, and he said no. He sounded convincing."

"So he tells lies here on the couch and you're going to believe him?" Ian said.

"Actually, we were at his place," Mel said.

"What?" Ian asked as his head snapped around to her. He then turned back to Mitchell. Mel noticed the smirk on Mitchell's face and knew Ian was angry.

"Do you need me anymore?" Haley asked breaking the silence.

"Yes," Ian said. "I'm sure Max's detective will want to talk to you. Let me text Eddie."

Ian glanced at Mel. She knew he wanted for her to follow him into the kitchen, but she wanted to talk to Mitchell first. Ian gave her a look of disappointment before he turned and sent Eddie a text message. Mel wondered what he was thinking, but then thought it best that she didn't know.

Mitchell walked up to Mel who was still standing by the window looking out and said in a low voice, "So which is it? Do you think I'm involved or not?"

Mel knew all signs pointed to him. He had the means to hire someone to do his dirty work. His argument that he had been with them the whole time didn't hold water; however something nagged at her. Even if he had someone working for him, that would leave a loose end. This person could end up blackmailing him. Would someone so determined on revenge allow that?

"You were once best friends with Eddie," Mel said.

"Yes. We were best friends."

"So if he did something to hurt you, then it would have been hard to get over."

"It was," Mitchell agreed. "We went years without speaking. My sister was the only sibling I had. I mean, I have other family, but she was . . . my sister."

"See," Mel said. "That look right there."

"What about it?"

"That look in your eyes," Mel said. "The look of loss, of deep sadness . . . you can't fake it. I believe that you feel that."

"I think in a way I'll always feel it," Mitchell agreed.

"It's that look that makes me think you had something to do with this."

Mitchell pursed his lips as he thought about what she said. "But why would I hurt Loren? I don't even know her. And now that I know you, there's no way I could hurt someone that means so much to you."

"Yeah, except," Mel said as she leaned in closer, "You hadn't met me until a few days ago. Something elaborate like this would have been planned for weeks."

"This is true," Mitchell said taking his cue from Mel and leaning in also. "But having gone through such unimaginable pain, why would I want to cause anyone else who didn't deserve it to feel it?"

Mel shrugged, "Collateral damage?"

"Hmmm, that would be almost diabolical," Mitchell said.

"I agree," Mel said.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Ian said walking back into the living room. He was speaking to Haley but his eyes pierced into Mel's. His lips were stiff as he spoke. "Eddie and Max should be here in a few minutes, Haley, if you wouldn't mind waiting."

Haley cleared her throat, "No, that's fine. I want to set this right."

Mel needed to get away for a few minutes. Things were getting more and more complicated.

"I'm going to check on Nora," she announced. She didn't wait to see if anyone acknowledged her; she simply walked out.

* * *

Adriana couldn't stop herself from walking down to the kitchen for the fourth time today. This baby demanded food around the clock. Her mind was thinking about the pint of chocolate ice cream in the refrigerator, so she didn't notice anyone else was there.

"Funny how a pregnant woman changes in only a few day," Trent said.

Adriana jumped and let out a little squeak. "Whoa! I didn't know you were back."

"I came by to drop off my stuff, but I need to head back," Trent said.

"Back to Vegas?" Adriana asked.

"No," he said. "Something's happened to . . . "

Adriana saw the hesitation in Trent's face. There was actual worry in his eyes.

"Is it Loren?" Adriana asked.

Trent hesitated, but then finally said, "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Before Adriana could ask more questions, his phone rang. He let out a large sigh when he looked at his phone.

"I've gotta take this," Trent said. "Tell Vivian I may not be back tonight."

Trent walked out of the kitchen, but instinct told Adriana to follow and see what she could find out. Trent walked into the office, but didn't close the door all the way. All she could hear was Trent's end of the conversation.

"I'm a little busy right now, Daphne. What do you want?" he asked.

"I think he's a little busy with his son's girlfriend being missing right now. Maybe you should put your little 'plan' on winning Max back on hold for now."

"Don't you worry about me," he continued. "I'll get her to play at the MGM one way or another, but first we need to find her."

"Yes it's true," Trent said. "She's been kidnapped. But don't go opening your mouth about it. Look, hold off on everything until we get her back safely."

"Of course I'm worried about her," he insisted. "I am dead if I don't get a deal worked out for her to perform at the hotel. The investors won't fund the capital for the new arena without a musical act as part of the deal. I promised I could get Loren and Eddie. I have to at least deliver Loren or they're going to leave me out entirely."

Adriana backed away from the doorway and hurried up to her room. She couldn't believe Trent's only concern was what Loren could do for him. The thought rushed through her head that she didn't know which was worse; a parent who leaves you and doesn't want you back, or a parent who leaves you and only wants you back when he realizes he can profit from you.

* * *

Eddie gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. The negotiations at TMZ had worked, but Loren was still missing. The story was coming off the web site immediately for now in exchange for an exclusive sit-down interview with Loren and Eddie at a later date. Eddie didn't think anything would convince them to take down the story, but Max made it happen.

"Thanks, Joe," Max said. "We'll see you in a few. Joe's on his way to Nora's," Max said as he hung up the phone. "He'll talk to this girl and see what she knows."

"Thanks, Pop," Eddie said.

"No problem," Max said.

"I wish you would have let me drive by myself," Eddie said. "I've been doing it long enough."

"But not under these circumstances," Max said. "I wish you would let _me_ drive. You have enough to worry about right now."

"No, things are looking up," Eddie said. "And now with this woman showing up at Nora's explaining what happened Tuesday night, I think we'll find Loren soon."

"Yes," Max said. "We need to end this and bring those responsible to justice."

"Right now I can't think about that part," Eddie said. "I just want Loren back."

"So if Mitchell's involved – "

"Pop, I'll worry about that later," Eddie said as he pulled into Nora's driveway. "Right now we need to see about this latest lead."

"Okay, you're right," Max conceded.

Eddie's phone beeped with a text message. He pulled out his phone, and once he read the text, he pounded his fist on the steering wheel.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

"Eddie, what is it?" Max asked.

"This psycho says I have to be at MK for a press conference in two hours."

"What the hell?" Max said. He thought for a minute. "Let me call Grace and see if she's heard anything. What does this bastard want to do to you now?"

"Humiliate me, obviously," Eddie said. "We have two hours to come up with something."

* * *

"Daniel, I promise as soon as Eddie gets a break in his schedule, we'll set up a meeting," Jake said. He looked over at Kelly who was on the phone trying to put out another fire.

"I don't know when," Jake said. "But you are the first meeting he takes, Daniel. He's dying to get talking about the tour and the album." After a pause he said, "I know, I know, but if you fight for Eddie, he'll appreciate it. He would like to know you're in his corner."

Jake said goodbye and hung up the phone as he let out a big sigh. Kelly had finished her call and threw the phone down on the couch.

"How long can we keep this up?" Kelly asked in frustration. "Everyone knows there's something going on, but we can't say anything. The lies can only stretch so far."

"Then we have to make them stretch further," Jake said. "Eddie and Loren's careers depend on it. Eddie has enough to worry about right now; we need to make sure they still have a career to come back to."

"Jake, what do you mean by that?" Kelly asked.

Jake hesitated. He didn't know exactly how much he should reveal to Kelly. Daniel from the record label had been putting pressure on Jake, but he didn't want to let anyone know yet how dire the situation was turning.

He saw that Kelly was going to let this drop for now. It's funny how Jake had learned Kelly's moods. He spent so much time with her he had come to know her well. Jake didn't know what was going on between them, and he was sure Kelly didn't either. Now was not the time to start discussing it though.

"Have you heard anything about Loren?' Kelly asked confirming to Jake that she had dropped the previous topic.

"So," a voice said from the doorway, "There is truth behind the story TMZ had up then took down."

Kelly and Jake both looked to the doorway and saw Lily standing there with a smug smile on her face.

"Not now," Jake said.

"Look, I'm doing you a favor by trying to come to the source," Lily said. "There are hundreds of rumors swirling around twitter right now. Loren left Eddie; Loren and Eddie got married in Vegas and are trying to throw everyone off the story; Loren is in a hospital after getting into a fight with Eddie . . . shall I go on?"

"None of those are true," Kelly said.

"So then tell me the truth so I can get it out there and kill these rumors," Lily said.

"If I thought for one minute that you actually had Eddie and Loren's best interest in mind," Jake said, "I might consider it. Now please leave."

Lily's phone beeped and she looked down at it while Jake and Kelly impatiently waited for her to go back the way she came in. Jake was considering calling security. He really couldn't worry about anything else right now.

"This is unbelievable," Lily said. She looked up at Jake and laughed. "You just sent me a text."

"Lily," Jake said, "I've been standing here in front of you the whole time. How could I send you a text?"

"Well you did," Lily said. "This text is from your phone number telling me you've called a press conference at MK in two hours. Eddie will be there with a major announcement. Care to comment?"

"What?" Kelly said. She walked over to Lily and grabbed the phone out of her hand. "It's from your number, Jake," she said as she looked down at the screen.

"I didn't call a press conference," Jake said. "I'd be crazy to do that now."

"Text spoofing?" Kelly asked. "Like what happened to Loren a few months back."

"Looks like it," Lily said. "Which story do you want me to run with?" she asked. "The mystery texter sending out messages as you or the 'source' that tells me the press conference is a hoax?"

Jake looked over at Kelly who shrugged her shoulders. He knew that Lily was going to run with some type of story; he had to try and control it as best he could.

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

"Tell me what's going on." Lily held up her hand as Jake started to protest. "Let me finish. Tell me what's going on, and I won't report on it until you're ready. Do that, and I'll let everyone know that the press conference is a hoax."

"Jake," Kelly warned, "We can't say that the press conference is a hoax."

Jake knew Kelly was right. If Lily told everyone right now that the press conference wasn't going to happen, the stalker would know and could hurt Loren. He had to believe that the press conference was still going to happen.

"I'll tell you what I can right now," Jake said. "And you won't have to do anything other than keep the secret about the mystery texter. We need . . . everyone to think that the press conference is going on as scheduled, and it might."

"I don't understand," Lily said.

Jake looked over at Kelly who nodded her head. There was no other way out of this.

"You're about to."

* * *

Eddie and Max walked into the Tate house. Nora was in the kitchen making tea. Eddie noticed tension in the air between Mel and Ian that wasn't there before. Mitchell was leaning against the table, arms crossed with an unreadable expression on his face. Eddie looked over at the couch and saw a blonde sitting with her purse in her lap clutching it for dear life. This was the girl he was photographed with Tuesday night. He wanted to hate her. Because of her, all of the other things were set in motion including Loren's kidnapping.

"What do you know?" Eddie insisted walking up to Haley.

"I've told them," Haley said standing up. "I didn't know. I was told a lie."

"Who told you?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie," Max said. "Let's wait for Joe to get here. He'll know what to ask."

"We don't have a minute to waste," Eddie said. "Two hours and then who knows what's going to happen at MK."

"MK?" Nora asked.

"I'll explain later," Max said.

"Then tell me this," Eddie said, "Do you know Sawyer Huxley?"

"Wait; who?" Mitchell asked.

All eyes turned to Mitchell. He walked further into the living room and stole a quick glance at Mel before looking back at Eddie.

When Eddie didn't answer Mitchell asked, "What name did you say?"

"Sawyer Huxley," Eddie said.

"Who is he?" Mel asked.

"He's the name that the fingerprints came back to," Max explained. "It was his apartment where we found Loren's shoes."

Mitchell let out a big sigh as he shook his head. "I should have known."

"What do you know?" Eddie demanded.

"Sawyer Huxley is my cousin."


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you, everyone, for being so patient with me. It's been a very busy 2 weeks. If you ever want to know what's going on or ask me a question, hit me up on twitter amd6841.**

**We're getting closer to Loren! I wanted to check in with Chloe, but somehow it didn't seem right in this chapter. Maybe we'll see what she and Raymond are doing in Chapter 40. He's been keeping a low profile, hasn't he?**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave me feedback; I love to know what you think.**

**AD**

Eddie stared at his friend of many years as conflicting thoughts raced through his mind. Was he admitting to being involved in Loren's kidnapping? Were they truly that much closer to finding his love? Could someone who was a trusted friend once betray him like this?

"You're admitting involvement?" Ian asked.

"No, of course not," Mitchell said. He turned to Eddie, "Did I ever tell you about Sawyer?"

Eddie shook his head. He didn't trust his voice to speak.

"He wasn't a topic any in my family liked to talk about," Mitchell said as he sat on the couch. "Sawyer is a year younger than Sarah was. He was always . . . odd, but as a kid it was weird not dangerous. As he got older it grew scarier. Sarah was the only one who could get through to him."

"Oh," Eddie said, realization in his face, "I remember her mentioning her cousin, but for some reason the name didn't ring a bell."

"No, it probably wouldn't have," Mitchell said. "It was that big elephant in the room we never talked about. When Sawyer was about 14, we noticed that he would go into different personalities. He would be super nice, almost to the point of annoying, then mean, then act like a child; he would be all over the map. When he got that way, Sarah was the only one who could reach him."

Eddie had memories of Sarah talking to her cousin on the phone. She was always mentally and physically exhausted after talking to him, but she never told Eddie exactly what was going on. She had a special bond with him that was clear to Eddie. Sarah would sometimes spend hours on the phone talking to him trying to get him to take his medication or to eat. As important as he seemed to Sarah, Eddie never met him He didn't think at the time to ask why.

"It got so bad that my aunt and uncle had to put him in a group home," Mitchell said.

Eddie looked around the room and saw that everyone's face was riveted by the story. He still wasn't sure what to think.

"Where is he now?" Max asked.

Mitchell looked to Mel and then back at Eddie. "He ran away about six months ago. We've been looking for him, but it's like he disappeared."

"He can just walk out?" Ian asked.

"He wasn't a prisoner," Mitchell said. "He never hurt anybody, but after Sarah died, everything got worse."

"What do you mean worse?" Eddie asked.

"Most of his personalities were a little disturbing, but not dangerous," Mitchell said. "After Sarah died, we saw a personality that frankly scared the crap out of us. He was bossy, manipulative, and cold-hearted. He didn't care about anyone or anything. I think if Sarah had been alive, even she wouldn't have been able to get through to him."

"Was he ever violent?" Eddie asked.

Mitchell hesitated, but then said, "I think so. There were some animals that were mutilated. We could never prove that he did it, but," Mitchell nodded his head, "I think he did. That was one of the reasons my uncle wanted him in the group home with constant supervision."

"Do you think he would be capable of kidnap?" Max asked.

Mitchell looked at Max and said, "Absolutely. I wouldn't put anything past that personality."

"And Loren is alone with him," Eddie said, his panic starting to rise. Nora started to audibly breathe heavier. Max walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders trying to soothe her.

"So does each identity have a different name or do they all go by Sawyer?" Max asked.

"Oh no," Mitchell said, "Each one has a different name. They each talk differently, have different memories, likes and dislikes, triggers."

"What do you mean triggers?" Max asked.

"Each personality is created to serve a purpose," Mel said. Everyone turned to look at her. "I did some research about this for school," she explained.

"Yes," Mitchell said smiling at Mel, "That's true. Each personality seemed to be created after something traumatic. This last one was the nastiest of all. He started showing up more and more, especially if you tried to talk to him about Sarah. He is determined to make everyone's life miserable."

"How do we find him?" Eddie asked.

"I've had a PI looking for him since he ran away. He's been under the radar and elusive. The problem is that he could be using any alias. It's a lot of ground to cover," Mitchell said.

"Joe will be here soon," Max said. "Give your PI's information to Joe. Maybe they can combine resources and work to find him together."

* * *

"Have you talked to Tracy?"

Kelly and Jake had been steadily handling business since Lily had left. There were emails to answer and calls from curious reporters to field. All were asking about the mysterious press conference set to happen at MK soon. In reality, they didn't know what to tell them, but reporters could be insistent. Jake came up with the standard answer that for now the press conference was a go, and they would have to make an appearance to find out what it was about. Eddie had enough star power that just calling a press conference was enough to make the press come running. It was this star power that the stalker was apparently exploiting.

"Jake," Kelly said. Jake had been lost in thought and had not heard her the first time. "I asked if you had talked to Tracy."

"She's divorcing me, Kelly," Jake said. "Why would I talk to her?"

"Are you saying that the situation between you two is so bad that you're speaking through lawyers?" Kelly asked.

Jake sighed, "I mean I'm not contesting the divorce. Her lawyer is drawing up papers, and I'm gonna sign them."

"Jake, is that a good idea?" Kelly asked. "You have this business that you built from the ground up. This is your business. She could take it from you."

"She wouldn't do that," Jake said as he crossed the room to sit at his desk.

"Really? You honestly believe that?" Kelly said. "Are you willing to bet Eddie and Loren's careers on that?"

"I don't want to talk about this, especially with you," Jake spat out.

Kelly recoiled back from his words. Jake instantly regretted them when he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes. He had spent many hours alone in reflection, in between the time he was being played for a drunken fool. He realized that Kelly was not the reason for the breakup of his marriage. His marriage had already been falling apart. His life and his work, was difficult to live with, and Tracy couldn't seem to handle it.

"I shouldn't take out my problems on you," Jake said. "I'm sorry."

"Your life is in complete turmoil," Kelly said, "And I'm not completely blameless. I think you're entitled to some frustration."

"But not on you," Jake said. "You've kept my business going when I was acting like a selfish fool. I should be thanking you."

"I know how much this business means to you," Kelly said as she walked over to him. The room instantly jolted with electricity. Jake had been keeping Kelly at arm's length resisting her. He could see in her green eyes that she still harbored unresolved feelings for him. He wasn't sure what he felt, but he knew it was too soon to find out.

"Kel – "

A phone call interrupted what he was going to say. Jake stared at the phone on his desk and wasn't sure if he was thankful for the interruption or not. He knew that with the pending press conference, he had to answer it.

"Jake Madsen," he said as he looked at Kelly. His next thought was cut short by the child's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Are you Eddie Duran's manager?" the child's voice asked.

"Yes," Jake said getting frustrated. This wasn't the first time his office number had fallen into the hands of juvenile pranksters. He wished there was a way to stop it.

"I have information on where Loren Tate is," the child's voice continued.

"Where she is?" Jake said. "She's at home." Jake grabbed a piece a paper and a pen and wrote to Kelly that this caller claimed to know where Loren was. Kelly's eyes got big.

"No," the child's voice said. "She's being held against her will, and I know where."

Jake figured the child on the phone couldn't be older than 10 or 11. The story had been on TMZ for a short period of time that Loren was rumored to be missing. Jake felt that even though this was a long shot, he had to take the information and give it to Max's PI.

"Okay, kid," Jake said letting out a sigh, "Tell me where Loren is."

"He's doing you a favor," a gruff voice answered back. Jake figured the child's father picked up the phone. "Sir, I apologize," Jake said. "I get so many phone calls since I represent – "

"I don't give a damn who you represent," the voice said. Jake actually felt a chill go down his spine at the way this person was talking to him. "This conversation is over."

With that the line disconnected.

* * *

_Loren felt a kiss on her neck. She opened her eyes and saw Eddie smiling down at her. _

"_Where have you been?" Eddie asked with a smile._

"_Here waiting for you," Loren said. She stood up and struggled to get on her feet. She realized why as she looked down at her abdomen . . . she was pregnant._

"_Oh my God!" Loren gasped._

"_What's wrong," Eddie said, his face filled with worry. "Is it the baby?"_

"_I'm pregnant!" Loren squeaked. "I mean, really big and pregnant."_

"_Yeah," Eddie laughed. "That you are."_

"_But I mean, I was performing at the Billboard Awards yesterday and now I can barely move."_

_Eddie laughed again, "No, baby, that wasn't yesterday. Let's go, wife, and I'll make you some tea."_

"_Wife?" Loren gasped. "We . . . we're married?"_

"_Loren, are you okay?" Eddie asked. "You're not acting like yourself."_

"_I'm not myself," Loren said sitting down again. "I'm pregnant and married."_

"_Is that a bad thing?" Eddie asked._

_Loren looked down at her hand and indeed saw a beautiful diamond ring on her left ring finger. She struggled to remember her wedding, or the moment when she realized she was pregnant, but she couldn't find those memories in her mind. _

"_No," Loren finally said. "Of course it isn't."_

_Eddie leaned down and kissed Loren on the top of the head. "I'm going fix you some tea."_

_Loren continued to search her mind for any memory of her life recently. She kept picturing herself with her mom at her house in Tarzana getting ready for school. She couldn't look past that. Why were her memories gone from her mind?_

"_Tea will be ready in a few, love," a voice said from the direction of the kitchen._

_Loren turned and saw Santos walking towards her._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Loren asked._

"_Honey," Santos said. "Don't upset yourself. You're going to hurt our baby."_

"_No," Loren cried, "Get out!"_

"_How are you still alive?" Santos screamed. His demeanor completely changed. His eyes grew cold and his voice was an octave lower. "You should be dead. He should have killed you."_

"_No!" Loren cried._

Loren opened her eyes and heard screaming coming from outside the door. She looked around and her heart sank when she realized she was still with Santos. Immediately her thoughts flew to Eddie. She remembered how she felt when she knew Eddie was out there somewhere but couldn't get to her. That feeling of desperation was different when you were the one who was unable to reach your loved ones, but it still hurt.

Loren heard two people arguing. Santos must be fighting with the person who was behind all of this. Could Mitchell Witten be here?

Loren stood up when she realized she was still untied and was thankful for small favors. She cautiously walked up to the door and listened to the argument outside.

"She's still alive," she heard a deep voice say. It was the same voice she had heard in her dream. It didn't sound like Mitchell's.

"Your instructions said to kill her if news of her capture was leaked," she heard Santos plead. "It was taken down and said to be a false rumor. No one is the wiser besides Eddie. That's what we wanted, right?"

"I am in charge here," the deeper voice said. "I say what happens. You got that? Not you."

"I can't kill her!" Santos yelled.

There was silence. Loren didn't know what to think. She knew that her life was hanging in the balance. This mystery person was going to make the decision to kill her or let her live, and she was powerless to stop it. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she waited for the dark voice to say something.

"You better be ready," the voice said. "All will be ending soon."

"What do you mean ending?" Santos asked.

"Your life of suffering will be ending soon, Santos," the voice said. "That's what I want for you, and I thought that's what you wanted for yourself."

She heard Santos sob, "I'm tired of the pain. I'm tired of being alone. If you make me kill Loren I'll just be alone again."

"You will do as I say when I say it," the voice said without relenting. "For now, go back in there. When the time comes, you must be ready to act."

Loren didn't know what that meant. She closed her eyes as a shudder rocked her body. She knew Eddie had to be close to finding her. Even if he was close, even if he was down the street, Loren knew that the ominous voice wasn't going to let this end well. Loren had to be ready too. Could she make the ultimate sacrifice to save Eddie?

* * *

"Research for school?" Mel jumped. She had been sitting outside on Nora's porch alone. Joe had arrived a few minutes earlier and was interviewing Haley. The house had gotten way too crowded, and Mel had been looking for a place to escape the tension. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Mitchell come outside.

"Uh, kinda," Mel said as Mitchell sat next to her.

"Kinda?" he urged.

"Yeah," Mel said. She still wasn't sure how she felt about him. He could still be involved with Loren's kidnapping. It was convenient if the kidnapper was his cousin who happened to escape a few months ago. For now, she would play along.

"I have a long and complicated story about my mom," Mel said. She thought back to the woman her raised her and the woman who gave birth to her. With everything that had been happening with Loren and her career, Mel hadn't thought about all of that mess in a while. In quiet moments, sometimes flashes of Beth would enter her mind. Mel still had so many unanswered questions.

"Basically my aunt is my mom and my mom is my aunt," Mel said with a smile. She cautiously looked into Mitchell's eyes and saw nothing but curiosity there. He wasn't surprised or skeptical.

"That's funny," Mel said as she looked down at her hands. "You didn't look like that shocked you."

"Life is crazy," Mitchell said. "There is very little that can shock me."

Mel nodded and continued her story, "So, of course, I have some unresolved issues with my birth mom. Mainly, I want to know why she gave me up."

"That's understandable," Mitchell said validating her feelings.

"I thought of all the reasons why someone would give up their child . . . good and bad ones. Beth apparently had drug problems, so the obvious reason would be that she gave me up because she was so messed up."

Mitchell only nodded.

"But I started thinking of reasons that were beyond her control. One of my theories was split personality, so I did a lot of research on it."

"Ah," Mitchell said seeming to understand her reasoning.

"Maybe she wasn't herself, or an alter ego told her to do it," Mel offered.

"That way," Mitchell said gently, "You can say that she didn't actually give you up; she wasn't mentally stable."

"Yeah," Mel said. She hadn't realized until now how much she wanted to believe Beth hadn't given her up.

"It's a good theory," Mitchell said.

"But extremely far-fetched," Mel said. "It seems silly now when you talk about your cousin who really has this problem."

Mitchell nodded, "My family has lived with it for years. Somehow, it hasn't gotten out in the media, or I'm sure someone would try to exploit it."

"Why would someone try to exploit it?" Mel asked.

"There are enemies everywhere," Mitchell said. "When you taste a little bit of success, there's always someone there trying to pull the rug out from under you. It's just the way it is. You should always watch out for Loren. She'll need a true friend like you."

"I'll always look out for her," Mel said. "But when she goes out on tour next month I'm staying here." Mel knew there was no guarantee of anything right now, but she had to talk about Loren like this was all going to be resolved. That was the only way she was holding things together.

"Really?" Mitchell said. "I would have thought you would be a part of her entourage."

"I got offered a job," Mel said. "Doing films. It's all I've ever wanted to do."

"Nice," Mitchell said. "And while still in high school; that's really impressive."

"Thanks," Mel said. "Do you think I should go out with Loren and Eddie instead?" Why was she asking him that? He didn't know her. And why did she care about his opinion?

"Assuming Loren and Eddie will be big stars for the rest of their lives, I don't see the reason why you would have to go out with them now. You'll have plenty of opportunity," he answered. Then he said, "Of course, this is her first tour."

"It would make for some awesome footage," Mel finished. She had been thinking about it. Documenting the start of Eddie and Loren would be phenomenal. Mel shook her head. How could she be thinking about this now?

"This makes no sense to dream of plans that may not happen," Mel said. Her anxiety started to rise and her eyes burned from fresh tears. "Loren needs to come back."

"Hey," Mitchell said putting his arm around her shoulder. "She will."

Mel liked the way his hand rubbed her arm, as if he was trying to give her some of his strength.

"I'm sorry," Mel said brushing away her tears. "I want to go in her room and find her in front of that stupid keyboard writing a song that she's too embarrassed to let me hear like she used to do."

Mitchell chuckled. Mel couldn't resist resting her head on his shoulder. She let out a deep breath and let the sound of the wind through the trees relax her. As she was closing her eyes, the sound of the front door opening caused her to jump.

"Mel, Joe's got a . . . " Ian looked back and forth between Mitchell and Mel. His expression was emotionless. Mel felt guilt wash over her, but she wasn't sure what she should feel guilty about.

"Joe's got a lead," Ian said. "He wants to talk to you, Mitchell."

Mitchell nodded and stood. He glanced at Mel then walked in the open door. Ian stayed outside with Mel, who had stood and nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

"Don't you want to hear about the lead?" Ian asked.

"Of course I do," Mel said.

They both stood there in silence. Mel was unsure what to do.

"Look, Ian, you know that I'm talking to Mitchell so – "

"Yeah," Ian said. "You don't have to explain."

Mel looked in Ian's eyes, but didn't believe that Ian was fine with what was going on. What was she supposed to say? It wasn't as if she and Ian were dating, but they were getting closer.

"I think we should go inside," Ian said.

He turned and walked in leaving Mel no other option but to follow him.

Mel entered the Tate living room and immediately felt the buzz in the room.

"It's worth a shot," she heard Max's PI say on the phone. "We'll meet you there."

"Max," Joe said, "Mitchell's PI got a lead that Sawyer may be in an abandoned building in East Los Angeles. Someone matching his description has been seen going in and out. There's a gray Honda with Nevada plates that's been parked behind the building. It comes back registered to someone named Ethan. He has someone else tracking him down."

"Oh my God, that's wonderful news," Mel said as she went over to Nora and hugged her. She felt Nora's sigh of relief. This was sounding promising.

"Let's go," Max said as he grabbed Eddie's shoulder. "Nora, you and Mel stay here. Mitchell, you'll need to come with us. Maybe you'll be able to get through to him."

Mel saw Mitchell nod. His eyes turned to her, and he offered her a smile. She hated that knowing that the smile was solely for her made her happy.

Max then said, "Let's bring Loren home."


	40. Chapter 40

**Oh my! I hope everyone enjoys... some of the stuff that is happening I hadn't even planned ... these characters are telling me some crazy stories...**

**Big apology to those in So Cal... I know there is no building like the one I'm describing in the area I'm describing... I'm using a big of creative license... I hope you can forgive me... it's all make believe, right? Bear with me please!**

**Enjoy.. feedback read, appreciated, and welcomed. If you ever want to know what's up with me or my story... hit me up on twitter ... amd6841. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**AD**

"This could be the lead we've been waiting for," Mel said as Nora walked out of her bedroom. Nora had changed clothes and was busy gathering her purse and keys.

Everyone had left ten minutes earlier. Once the cars were out of the driveway, Nora disappeared into her bedroom leaving Mel in the living room. Mel had worn a hole in the floor pacing back and forth praying that this time they were going to return with Loren. Everything else running through her mind, Ian . . . Mitchell . . . had to take a back seat for now.

"You can come with me, or you can stay," Nora said to Mel. Nora checked her phone.

"Where are you going?" Mel asked.

"To get my daughter," Nora said. "Did you really think I was going to sit here while they went to find Loren?"

"Wait," Mel said, "Do you know where they're going?"

"Yes, I heard Joe give Max the address. C'mon we'll GPS it in the car."

Nora opened the front door to leave and almost ran into Trent.

"You're back," Nora said as she held her ground.

"Yeah, I came to see if there was any progress," Trent said. He peeked inside the house and saw it was empty except for Mel. "Where is everyone?"

"It's a long, long story, but there's a good lead, and they're tracking it down."

"Where are you going?" Trent asked.

"To get Loren," Nora said. "Mel, are you coming?"

"Yes," Mel said. She was hoping there was no drama between these two. The last thing Nora needed was more of it.

"Do you think it's a good idea – "

"Yes, Trent, I think it's a damn good idea," Nora said. "I didn't want to waste time arguing with Max, so I let them go thinking I would stay behind. But there is no way in hell I'm staying here while my baby could be coming home. What if she needs medical attention? I'm going to the hospital with her. No one is stopping me, Trent, especially not you."

Mel was unsure what to do. She stood in the middle of the living room and watched Trent search Nora's face. Mel knew that Nora wasn't relenting. The Tate women had a strong bond, ironically made stronger when Trent walked out on them.

"Give me the address, and I'll drive you," Trent finally said.

"No," Nora said. "You can ride in my car if you want, but I'm driving."

* * *

Loren had done a quick search of the room before Santos entered. She couldn't find the backpack with the phones and now she knew why; he had it on his back the whole time.

"Who were you talking to?" Loren asked.

"What?" Santos said. "I wasn't talking to anybody."

"Just right now. Outside. I heard you."

"I wasn't talking to anybody," Santos said. He took the backpack off of his shoulders and threw it on the ground in the corner of the room.

"Look, I know what it's like," Loren said. "Life sucks sometimes."

"Yeah," Santos said.

"I've lived my entire life waiting for the other shoe to drop," Loren said. "I still do, if you wanna know the truth."

"What do you mean?" Santos asked.

"When things start going good, I wait for them to turn bad because it seems like they always do." Loren looked down at her hands and wondered if she still believed that. Was she still always waiting for the crushing blow to come? Things were going well with her career and now here she was . . . kidnapped with an uncertain future. Was this further proof that she could never truly be content with her life?

"When my phone rings and I see who it is, I always imagine what the worst thing is that person can tell me. Has someone died? Is that person leaving me? Has there been a car wreck with someone I love?"

"Really?" Santos asked.

"Every single time," Loren murmured.

"Even with Eddie?" Santos asked.

"Even with him," Loren said. She kept repeating to herself that it wasn't true, but she wondered. Did she spend every day with Eddie thinking that it would all end? First, there was Eddie's "death." Loren figured the heartbreak she felt at him dying was payment for all the happiness she had found with him. Then, when the pictures initially came out of Eddie with another girl, her first thought was that it was over. The fairytale had come to its inevitable end. Would she always think this way? Would there be a time when her mind didn't immediately fill with negative images?

"The only person in my life who could make things make sense was taken from me," Santos said as he sat at the desk. "She was the only one who understood me. I thought I was as important to her, but then _he_ got in the way."

"I'm so sorry," Loren said.

"She seemed to forget about me," Santos said. "Without her, life was confusing." He turned his eyes to her. "Then I saw you. 'Mars' made so much sense to me. It's like a fog was lifted."

"I'm glad," Loren said.

"But there are still these forces dragging me to the darkness," Santos said. "I don't want to be there anymore, but I feel helpless to fight it."

"Santos," Loren said, tentatively playing the only hand she had, "This isn't a way to live. We can't stay here forever."

"I know, I know, I know," he said standing up and hitting his forehead with an open hand. "I'm supposed to wait and see what happens at the press conference." Santos' breath got shallow and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm tired of this. I want this to end. This can't go on. You're right, Loren."

"Santos, are you okay?" Loren asked.

"No, no, no," Santos yelled. He then stood quietly in the middle of the room. His eyes were still shut and his breathing slowed. Loren glanced in the corner where the backpack still was. Loren checked Santos again and made sure his eyes were closed before she tip toed quickly to the backpack. Her heartbeat sped up as she crouched to dig through it. With shaking hands she unzipped the bag and cursed its loud zipper. Loren didn't spend the time to look back at Santos and instead was focused on finding anything to help her.

The large compartment of the bag didn't have anything useful. Loren was sure there were phones. She unzipped the smaller compartment when she heard the slide of a gun rack behind her.

"Step away from the bag," the voice said. It wasn't Santos' voice, and it wasn't the voice she heard arguing with Santos earlier. A chill ran through Loren when the enormity of the situation hit her.

Loren stood up and took two steps back holding her hands out next to her. Her mouth went dry and her heart dropped to her stomach.

"I don't have anything," Loren said. "Santos, I'm sorry – "

"I'm not Santos," the voice said. "Turn around."

Loren slowly turned around and faced Santos, only it wasn't him. The body was still his, but everything about him was different. His eyes were hard as steel and his shoulders were thrown back with his head held high. The gun was leveled directly at her with his finger on the trigger. Loren didn't doubt that he would pull the trigger if given a reason. Even his hair, the sandy brown disheveled mop that Santos wore, was pushed off his head instead of covering his face.

"Don't even think of trying anything," he said. "You could push Santos around, but not me. We're gonna end this one way or another."

"What do I call you?" Loren asked.

"I ask the questions here, bitch," he said, his tone allowing no discussion. "If I want you to know something, I'll tell you." He walked over to the backpack and grabbed two zip ties from inside.

"Put your hands behind your back," he said.

Loren didn't hesitate. She knew he was going to tie her up again. This definitely wasn't Santos; he had another personality. Whoever this was, he had no mercy. There wasn't any softness in his eyes. All the progress she had made with Santos meant nothing now.

"You're who he loves," he said. "You're his Achilles." Even his laugh, a maniacal shrill, was one that she never heard Santos make.

He pulled the zip tie then motioned to the chair by the desk. "Go sit down."

Loren did as he said. She wouldn't dare ask him another question or defy him.

He tied her legs together by her ankles after she sat down. The ties were tight, but she didn't complain.

"Now let's hope that boyfriend of yours doesn't do anything stupid like not show up at MK," he said. "It wouldn't be any fun to kill you without him able to see it." Loren looked him in the eyes. She wanted to ask what would happen if he didn't show up. What was he planning for Eddie? Her body tensed, and her head pounded. There was nothing she could do.

Santos went out into the hallway and returned quickly with what looked like video camera bags. He put them on the desk and started taking out their contents. Soon there were cameras, lights and cables all over the table.

"This will be your debut acting performance," he said to Loren. "Too bad it'll be your last."

* * *

"You don't know your husband at all, do you?" Jackie asked Chloe.

"Mom, this really is none of your business," Chloe said. She felt the sting of Jackie's words because they were true. She was tired of defending what she did. She admitted that she needed to find out more about Raymond, but for now things were fine.

"I can't believe that I'm wishing for the days when Tyler was your biggest problem," Jackie said.

"Tyler's done with me," Chloe said. "You made sure of that."

"All I'm saying," Jackie said ignoring Chloe's comment, "Is that you need to be careful. I mean, have you even googled him?"

"Is that all it will take to quiet your worries?" Chloe said. "I'll do that right now if it will get you back to Fresno."

"Only a mother would take the abuse you dish out at me."

"Ever the martyr," Chloe said sarcastically.

Chloe sat on her couch and opened up her laptop. She was going to shut Jackie up once and for all. Raymond might have something up his sleeve, but it was most likely fame related. He had been open about that. Everybody had skeletons in their closets, Chloe included.

As she looked up Raymond her inner voice started chirping at her. What the hell was she doing? She was married to a stranger. Her pride would never let her admit that to Jackie. Chloe knew the marriage wasn't going to last long; they weren't in love.

She shook the word love out of her head as she continued her online search.

"I know he's a Ford model, so I'll start there."

Chloe went through a few of the links and felt dread creep through her body. One of the headlines read, "Raymond Cruz dropped from Ford."

"This can't be right," Chloe said. She saw that it was dated three weeks ago.

"Found your first land mine?"

"He was dropped by his agency," Chloe said. She grabbed her phone and immediately called Raymond. There had to be a logical explanation. She kept looking to see where he might have been re-signed. There were no headlines about it.

When his voicemail picked up Chloe hung up and threw her phone down on the couch in frustration.

"This doesn't mean anything," she said. "We've been busy; he didn't have a chance to tell me."

"It should be a red flag, honey," Jackie insisted.

"Why would he try to keep something like this from me?" Chloe asked. "It took me two seconds on google to find this out. He knew I could do that. It doesn't make sense. He would have told me eventually."

"Maybe," Jackie said. "But the reality is that he didn't."

* * *

"Wait, who are you calling?" Eddie asked Joe. Max wouldn't let Eddie drive, so Max and Joe sat up front while Eddie fidgeted in the back with Ian trying to keep him sane. Mitchell was following in his own car and was leading the way keeping an open line with his investigator. Eddie couldn't sit still as he fought the idea that this lead would turn out to be another disappointment.

"We're going to need backup," Joe said. "This guy has already killed one person. We know he's armed. It would be in our best interest to get trained professionals to help us."

"We can't go to the cops," Eddie said.

"No," Joe said reassuring them both, "This is a connection of mine. He's discreet and can be ready on a moment's notice."

"We're not waiting when we get there," Eddie said. "Loren has been alone with this psycho for too long. We have to get her out of there."

"We know," Max said as he drove through LA traffic, "But we have to be smart about this, Eddie. We can't go rushing in there. It could put her life in danger."

"I just . . . I just want to see her," Eddie said in a low voice. He was tired, hungry, and his heart hurt. What had been hours, felt like days. LA traffic always bothered him, but knowing that it was keeping him from Loren made him want to get out of the car and start running.

"Mate," Ian said. "We're gonna find her. She'll be with you soon."

"When we find her, I'm flying her out of here," Eddie said out loud. "She and I are traveling alone. And don't ask me where or for how long, because I'm not telling anybody. We're going . . . everything else be damned."

"I wouldn't dare ask you, son," Max said.

The car continued on in silence for another five minutes; everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Eddie pictured wrapping his arms around Loren and feeling her heartbeat. Right now he wasn't worried about who was behind this; right now, he wanted her back.

Eddie's phone rang. "It's Jake."

"Get him over to MK," Max said. "He can control things there."

Eddie answered, "Jake."

"Eddie," Jake said. "Anything?"

"We're working on it," Eddie said. "In the mean time, I need you and Kelly to handle things at MK."

"What do you want us to say?" Jake asked.

Eddie had a thought, "Bring a video camera. Take film of everyone there. We might be able to use it later."

"Okay, but as far as the presser itself . . . "

"Just stall," Eddie said. "We're gonna find her."

"Okay, Eddie. Good luck," Jake said.

"Something's not right," Joe said as soon as Eddie hung up.

"I know," Max said. "I've been thinking that for blocks now."

"There's nothing even close to what was described out here," Joe said.

"Pull into that chicken place," Eddie said. Eddie jumped out of the car and waited for Mitchell to get out. Eddie pounced on him before Mitchell even shut his door.

"What the hell?" Eddie said. "She isn't here. There's no abandoned building here."

"What?" Mitchell asked. "He thought it was East LA but then said West Olympic, so I headed this way. The address didn't match so I figured we would look at this one first."

"It's going to be East Olympic," Eddie yelled. We're nowhere near her. We're wasting time. If I don't show up at the press conference, he's going to kill her." Eddie grabbed Mitchell by the shirt, but then shook his head and let go. "No, I don't have time for this right now. My first priority is finding Loren; everything else can wait."

"Eddie, this is only the first place we're looking," Mitchell said trying to calm him down. "She's not here, so now we try the next address."

"We're running out of time!" Eddie yelled.

"Eddie," Max said walking up to them. "Don't draw attention. Let's go to East Olympic. That has to be the right address."

"I'm riding with Mitchell," Eddie said. "I want to hear everything this investigator is telling you."

"Fine," Mitchell said. "Eddie, I want to find her as badly as you do especially if Sawyer is involved. I'll be able to help."

"Let's go," Eddie said. "We've wasted enough time.

* * *

"Is this it?" Mel asked.

Mel, Nora, and Trent pulled up to an abandoned building in East Los Angeles. Mel felt her stomach tighten as she took in the dilapidated structure. It appeared to be a warehouse with windows only up at the top of a two-story structure. There were no cars parked anywhere nearby, and a broken chain-link fence surrounded the property. They parked a few buildings away and walked towards the address on East Olympic.

"I think so," Nora said checking her GPS. "I guess it makes sense to keep her somewhere hidden in plain sight."

"Didn't Joe say that a car had been spotted with Nevada plates?" Mel asked. "I don't see that car here."

"Yeah, you're right," Nora said opening the car door to exit. "Maybe we could walk around outside and see what's going on."

"How did we get here before the guys?" Mel asked.

Nora shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm not waiting."

"Maybe we should wait – " Trent started to say.

"You can wait if you want," Nora said. "I'm looking for my daughter."

Trent simply nodded his head and the three walked up to the building. The entry looked as if no one had used the door in a while. Nora leaned her head forward, but couldn't hear anything. Trent put both hands on the wooden door and it gave way with little effort.

They walked down a dark hallway littered with trash and no light other than what was allowed to come in through the high windows.

"This is scary," Mel whispered.

"Listen, do you hear that?" Nora asked. A male voice was talking and faint shuffling could be heard.

"It's coming from that back room," Trent said. He stepped quickly over to the door and put his ear against it. He nodded his head as he motioned for them to go into another room that had a door open. Nora grabbed Mel and they entered a vacant room just as the door was yanked open catching Trent by surprise.

"What do we have here?" a menacing voice asked.

Santos grabbed Trent by the shoulder and jerked him inside while his other hand leveled a gun at the back of his head. Once in the threshold, Santos slammed the door shut as Trent looked around the room.

"Trent?" Loren said from her chair at the desk.

"Loren, are you okay?" Trent asked.

Santos elbowed Trent in the gut causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Trent doubled over bracing himself on the floor with his hand.

"How the hell did you find me?" Santos asked.

"He can't talk. You hurt him," Loren yelled.

Santos pointed the gun in Loren's direction and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Look, there's Nora and Mel," Max said as they pulled up to 6000 East Olympic. "Oh God, they look panicked."

Eddie jumped out of Mitchell's still moving car and ran up to Mel, "What is it?"

"Trent's inside," Mel said between breaths. They had ran so fast out of the building she couldn't catch her breath. "As we were running out we heard a gunshot."

"Is Loren in there?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know for sure," Nora said as she was being held by Max. "This guy grabbed Trent and pulled him into a room."

"No one should be in this building," Joe said. "Look, we're gonna start getting attention if we stand here much longer. Let's pull into that parking lot and wait for our backup. They're only a few minutes off. Then we'll decide what's best to do. Nora, you and Mel tell me all you can about what's inside."

Mel nodded as hands grabbed her shoulders. She looked up and saw Ian's concerned face looking down on her. "Are you okay?"

"No," Mel said shaking her head. "And I won't be until my best friend is home."

Ian nodded and hugged Mel. Over his shoulder she saw Mitchell's worried face.

Everyone moved to a parking lot half a block over. As Mel and Nora talked to Joe, more cars drove in. Mel figured this was the back up. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon.

"We have no time to waste," Joe said. "Let's form an attack plan and execute."

"You're gonna need me," Eddie said.

"No," Max insisted. "Eddie, you're gonna get hurt and that helps no one."

"Pop," Eddie said, "This is all about me. Loren's in danger because of me. She's being held hostage because of me. I have to be the one to finish this. If I go in there, he might let her go."

"I won't lose you," Max said grabbed Eddie's face. "I've lost you once. I know what that feels like, and I won't do it again."

"I love her," Eddie said. "I'd give my life for her. If that's what it takes to keep her safe, I'm gonna do it. I love you, Pop, but I have to do this."

"Joe?" Max asked.

"He does seem to be the main focus," Joe said. "He might provide us with enough of a distraction to find a weakness and exploit it."

Max grabbed Eddie in a tight hug. "I love you."

"Me too, Pop. It's time to end this," Eddie said.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ahhhhhh... this chapter was challenging... I hope you like it. I may take a week off to see what happens to the characters now... I'm not sure what's gonna happen next.**

**Everyone with twitter... tweet #HHS2 and #HollywoodHeights today and tomorrow. Do it now! We're trying to get it trending. Wouldn't you love a real season 2 of Hollywood Heights? I know I would.**

**Follow me on twitter AT amd6841. Thanks everyone for reading. Feedback is read and appreciated.**

**AD**

"You're gonna need me too," Mitchell said to Eddie.

Joe had spoken to Mel and Nora about what they saw inside the building and he was now planning what was going to happen with his men. The others stood in a group quietly until Mitchell spoke.

When no one said anything to his statement, Mitchell continued, "It depends which alter he is now. Sawyer wouldn't use a gun . . . I don't think. Any other alter I can communicate with except for . . . "

"Except?" Eddie asked.

"The last one I know about and the one who would kill without remorse. He calls himself Coop," Mitchell said. "He's ruthless. It would make sense if Coop was behind all of this."

"Why do you say that?" Max asked.

"Because," he looked at Eddie and hesitated before he said, "He hates you, Eddie. He hates what happened between you and Sarah. I think all the anger and pain he felt about Sarah's death was channeled into that alter."

Eddie only nodded. He hated himself for what happened with Sarah. Somehow, he needed to find a way to put all of that behind him. Loren had been right; he couldn't keep torturing himself about it. It was a time of his life he had learned from.

"Whatever it takes to get Loren back," Eddie said.

* * *

Loren opened her eyes and wasn't sure what to expect. She didn't remember the "bang" of the gun. The flash of the muzzle, the sound of the bullet as it zipped by her left ear, the smell of the gunpowder, all of that she remembered, but not the bang.

"Next time," Coop said, "I won't aim for the wall."

"You almost shot her," Trent said from his crouched position on the floor.

"I'm an excellent shot. I know what I'm doing. We're playing by my rules here," Coop insisted. He walked over to the backpack and pulled out more zip ties. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back. If you even think of fighting me know this, I have a bomb somewhere in this room and the trigger is close. I can push it, and we all die."

Trent looked up at Coop, "You're lying."

"Are you willing to bet her life on it?" Coop asked. "Why is she so important to you anyway?"

When Trent didn't answer, Coop continued talking, "You came looking for her. I can bet you're not gonna do anything stupid to get her killed, so who is she to you?"

Trent still didn't say anything. Coop kicked Trent in the ribs causing him to grunt and go down in the fetal position. Loren choked back a scream as she saw Trent writhing in pain.

"Answer me," Coop insisted.

"She's my daughter," Trent said.

"What?" Coop laughed. "You let your daughter call you by your first name? What is that, some cool teenage thing?"

"It's a long story," Trent said.

"Well," Coop said as he knelt to tie Trent's hands together, "We don't have that much time." He pulled the zip tie tightly causing Trent to wince. With his face close to Trent's he said, "So give me the short version."

"What makes you think we don't have much time?" Trent asked.

"Because you found me, and I doubt you did it alone. There's probably someone coming after you two, and I sincerely hope it's your boyfriend," he said pointing the gun at Loren. "So, 'Trent' why does she call you by your first name?"

"Because I left her and her mother when Loren was only 4."

"Classic," Coop said dryly. He stood up and pointed his gun at the back of Trent's head, "You want me to kill him, right?"

"No!" Loren screamed.

Loren locked eyes with Trent. She saw worry in his face. He had recently reached out to her; would he be taken from her this quickly? Loren looked up at Santos . . . no, whoever this now was . . . She had to find a way to get Santos to return. That was their only hope.

"Really?" Coop said raising his gun away from Trent. "I wish we had time to explore this, but we don't."

Coop reached down and picked Trent up by the arm. Trent was still doubled over as Coop walked him over to the other side of the room. Coop pushed Trent into the wall.

"I'm afraid I'm out of chairs, so it'll have to be the floor," Coop said as Trent slid down the wall onto the floor.

"How many people are out there?" Coop asked Trent.

When Trent didn't immediately answer, Coop sighed in frustration. "Don't make me shoot her to prove a point. I'm not gonna ask you again."

"I came here with her mother and best friend," Trent said.

"Oh," Coop said raising an eyebrow, "Eddie isn't here?"

"Not with me," Trent answered.

"Hmmm," Coop said. He walked over to Trent and kicked him again in the ribs causing Trent to scream. "Don't fuck with me. Is Eddie here?"

"Probably by now," Trent choked out.

"I see," Coop said looking over at Loren. "I didn't know if he'd be a good boy and go to MK or try to be your knight in shining armor and come here to rescue you from the dragon. It looks like I won't need that camera after all."

"How do you expect this to end?" Loren asked. In her mind, there wasn't a scenario where they could get out alive. She was sure Eddie would come with help to take this psycho down. He seemed determined to make Eddie suffer, so that meant hurting her. All the different outcomes in her head were grim.

"I know I'm about to die, and I'm okay with that," Coop said. "As long as I take Eddie with me either physically or emotionally."

* * *

Eddie shifted his shoulders, trying to adjust to the bulletproof vest he had on under his shirt. Mitchell had been fitted with one too since they were both going into the line of fire without weapons. Nothing was guaranteed.

Their operation in the parking lot had drawn some curious glances. Eddie had his baseball hat and sunglasses on hoping to avoid detection. Mitchell didn't think to have a disguise, and his name had been uttered a few times from the sidewalk.

"We need to get inside and out of prying eyes," Eddie insisted to Joe. "The longer we stand out here, the more we risk discovery."

"We're about ready," Joe said. "Eddie, you need to get your emotions in check."

"I know," Eddie said brushing him off.

"No," Joe said grabbing his shoulders, "Listen to me. This is important. You can't let this guy get the best of you. You are obviously the one he's after. He knows how to push your buttons. He has the most important thing in your life under his control. He knows you would do anything for Loren, and he will use it against you. Don't let him. No matter what he does, control yourself."

Eddie nodded, "I know what you're saying." Eddie looked over at Max who was hugging Nora and trying to comfort her. "But I'll give up my life for hers."

Joe only nodded. Eddie was glad that Joe wasn't going to argue with him over this, because there was nothing to argue about.

Joe called over Mitchell and told them both, "We have some guys positioned to go in when needed. Somehow, we will always have eyes on you. Just trust me on that."

"Let's do this," Eddie said. "We know it's me he wants."

After a final word to some of the other men, the group walked toward the building.

* * *

"So obviously," Coop said to Loren, "Eddie is going to do his whole, 'take me instead; I love her' crap with me. Right?"

Loren didn't answer. She shot him a cold glance.

"If that's the case," Coop said walking over to Loren as he opened a knife. "We need to give him a good show."

Loren cringed as Coop reached towards her. He brought the knife down between her ankles and cut the zip ties.

"It makes for more drama if you can move around and squirm. Get up," he ordered.

Loren stood up on sore legs. She was still barefoot, her shoes having been left behind at Santos' apartment. Trent was still on the floor lying on his side, but he managed to look Loren in the eyes and briefly nod his head as if to say everything was going to be okay. Loren wished she could believe him.

"I know you're not Santos," Loren said. "So what can I call you?"

Coop sighed, "You can call me Coop if you must. Damn you're persistent. How does Eddie put up with you?"

Loren ignored him and said, "Santos told me that Eddie hurt him. Is that what this is all about?"

"It's between me and Eddie now," Coop said. "Santos doesn't have the guts to do what needs to be done. I'm gonna finish this."

"Kill me," Loren begged.

"Loren, no!" Trent screamed.

"Kill me," Loren repeated ignoring Trent. "Don't kill Eddie. You'll hurt him more by letting him live knowing I'm dead."

"That's so noble," Coop laughed. "I'm really not sure how this is gonna end up. I guess it all depends on him. I might try to leave here with you and blow everyone else up, or we could all go down in a hail of bullets. Either way would be fine with me."

Shuffles and murmured voices were coming from somewhere in the room. Coop turned his head to the desk where he had left the camera equipment from earlier. The sounds were coming from one of the bags.

"Sounds like the cavalry is here," Coop said. He turned his gun to Trent, "You are an added complication. I have no problem shooting you now and being done with it. Shut up, or I'll do it."

Trent only nodded. Loren looked down at Trent and wished she could do something. Coop quickly grabbed Loren by the arm and held her in front of him.

"It's show time."

* * *

Eddie channeled all the ways he knew to stay calm and tried to slow his frantic heart. The biggest awards show and the fullest arenas couldn't compare to the nerves he was feeling walking into this building. He didn't know what to expect. There could be death with each step he took . . . his or Loren's. He wouldn't let the thought rest in his head. There had to be a way out of this.

Joe had told him to go in first. Sawyer seemed intent on causing Eddie pain, so he wouldn't shoot him immediately. That was the theory. Eddie didn't care; he needed to get in and see Loren.

With each step he fought nerves and tried to quell his anticipation. The building was oddly quiet. Abandoned rooms lined a long hallway with some doors opened and some closed. Armed men walked along side Eddie and Mitchell as they took steps closer to the back room where Nora and Mel said a man opened a door and yanked Trent in.

All communication was non-verbal; although, nothing could quiet the sound of their footsteps. As they slowly inched towards back door, Eddie began to hear muffled voices. There was a deeper, male voice, and one voice that sounded like a female's. He knew it had to be Loren's.

Eddie made a gesture to Mitchell and Joe indicating that he heard voices. Their nods told Eddie that they heard them too. Joe gave them the signal to stop. He had someone climb up a ladder outside the building and try to see inside the second-story windows. Joe put his hand to his ear, listening through his ear piece at someone on the other end. He indicated to everyone else that there were three people in the room, as they suspected.

Joe motioned for Eddie to open the door, but before he could even reach for the door knob, a voice from inside yelled, "Hello, Eddie . . . and friends. If you don't want me to put a bullet through your girlfriend's head then you'll come in alone."

Eddie's froze at the words, and his mouth went dry. Joe had mentioned that Sawyer would try to get Eddie alone, so while it was no surprise, it still shook Eddie. He twisted the knob, the click echoing in the hallway. When he saw his first glimpses inside the room, his eyes had to adjust to the light that was streaming in from the second story window. He quickly scanned the room and saw Trent on the floor breathing heavily and wincing. Before he could see anything else, a voice called to him from his left side.

"Eddie, welcome to the party," the voice said.

Eddie took a step in and his heart stilled. A man had one arm around Loren's waist. The other hand had a gun up against her temple. Loren's hands were tied behind her back. She was still wearing the dress from the party last night that now seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Eddie," Loren whispered, her voice weak.

"Loren, are you okay?" Eddie asked taking a step towards them.

"Stay there," the man ordered. "Of course she's okay. She's been with me."

"Sawyer, I know who you are – " Eddie started to say.

"There is no 'Sawyer' here," he snapped. "My name is Coop, and you will refer to me that way."

"You're still Mitchell's cousin," Eddie said, trying to get a connection with him as Joe told him to do. "I know what this is all about."

"You're what?" Loren gasped.

"You should know," Coop said ignoring Loren. "This is all your fault. Anything that happens from this point on is all your fault."

"I know," Eddie said. "Everything. You're right. Let me pay for it, not her. This is between you and me. Let her go."

"Can't do that," Coop said shaking his head. "Can't. You took someone important from me. Eye for an eye."

"You said yourself, this is all me," Eddie said. "Don't make Loren pay for my mistake."

"Sarah paid," Coop said.

Eddie locked eyes with Loren. He saw the realization in her eyes. She now knew what this was all about. His past sins were coming out.

"Coop," Mitchell said entering the room for the first time, "Where's Santos?"

Coop turned questioning eyes at Mitchell. He took a few steps back pulling Loren with him.

"What are you doing here?" Coop asked.

"I'm here to help you do the right thing," Mitchell said.

In an instant, Coop turned the gun on Mitchell and fired a shot. Mitchell collapsed as he grabbed his shoulder. Loren screamed and Eddie started to make a move towards Coop and Loren.

"No closer!" Coop screamed as he put the gun back to Loren's head. "Next one goes through her brain, I swear."

"Where's my cousin Sawyer?" Mitchell screamed from his position on the floor. Blood started to soak Mitchell's shirt.

"It's because you're his cousin I didn't aim closer to your heart," Coop said. "That's a through and through shoulder wound. You'll survive," he added in disgust.

"Stop this madness now," Eddie said. "We can work something out."

"I know there are guns trained at my head up above. But glass changes the trajectory of bullets, so they won't shoot and risk hitting Loren. I know you have a SWAT team in the hallway waiting for me, so it seems there is only one way out. Maybe two; I'll let you decide," Coop said. "Option 'A' I push the button and blow us all up. Or option 'B' I kill Loren, the SWAT team storms in here and kills me. What's it gonna be?"

Eddie shook his head, "No, take me." Eddie looked over at Trent who sat forgotten on the floor. He was fidgeting behind his back drawing Eddie's curiosity. He motioned for Eddie to continue talking with Coop. "Take me. In both of your options you die. Make the second option that you kill me too. I can't live without her."

"And yet in option 'B' you would live without her. So does that mean you're picking 'A?'" Coop asked.

"Stop this now," Mitchell said. "I wanna talk to Sawyer."

"No!" Coop screamed.

"Yes. Sawyer can make this right. I want to talk to him now," Mitchell insisted.

"No," Coop said, this time weaker. "You corrupted Sawyer, Mitchell. You were supposed to look after him after Sarah died, but instead you made all of this worse. He can't handle this. He can't do what needs to be done."

"Then let me make it better now," Mitchell said. "Let me talk to him."

Eddie noticed Trent get to his knees while Mitchell and Coop were talking. His hands were still behind his back but he was moving easier. Coop's back was to Trent and he seemed to have forgotten about him. Eddie looked back at Coop whose eyes were glossing over. His grip on Loren was still tight, but he kept backing up towards the center of the room.

"Sawyer, get out of here," Coop screamed. Eddie looked over at Mitchell confused. Mitchell only nodded as he continued to talk to Coop.

"Let Sawyer talk to me, Coop," Mitchell said.

"No!" Coop yelled. "He'll ruin it all. He loves Loren. He could never kill her. He should have already killed her."

"Sarah wouldn't want this," Mitchell said. He sat on the ground still holding his shoulder. "She wouldn't want revenge for her death. You know that."

"This goes way beyond that now – No!" Coop screamed. The room then got silent. Coop looked Mitchell and Eddie, "This ends now."

A shot rang out and Loren fell. Eddie didn't have time to think; he ran to Loren and held her while she lay on the ground. Coop collapsed next to them, blood streaking from his mouth.

Joe and a team of men stormed into the room and quickly assessed the scene. Some went over to Mitchell while others went to Trent. A few did a quick search for a bomb, but found nothing. Eddie saw that Trent had a gun in his hands which were no longer restrained by the zip ties.

Eddie quickly checked Loren but didn't find any blood. He looked over at Coop and saw that his breath was labored as his eyes looked over at Loren. One of the Joe's men started to turn Coop over to handcuff him, but Loren stopped them.

"No," Loren said. "He's trying to say something."

"I would have never hurt you," he whispered.

Eddie noticed the change in Coop's voice. It didn't have the hard edge to it.

"Santos?" Loren asked.

He nodded as coughs wracked his body.

"He made me do it. He made me crazy with grief."

"Don't talk," Loren said.

"Where's Mitchell?" Santos asked.

"I'm here," Mitchell said walking up to him.

"We need to get you to a doctor," Joe said to Mitchell.

Mitchell shrugged him off as he knelt next to his cousin.

"I'm sorry," Santos said. "I'm sorry it didn't – " His voice trailed off.

"Shhhh," Mitchell said. "We need to get him some help," he yelled.

Eddie looked at Santos and saw that the life had left his eyes. Loren gasped as he picked her up in his arms and walked over to the desk sitting himself on the chair and Loren in his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked unable to keep the tears from spilling. His hands cupped her cheeks as his eyes drank in the sight of her.

Loren nodded, "I am now," she said. "He's – "

"Yeah," Eddie confirmed. "He's dead."

The sob that tore out of Loren broke Eddie's last restraint, and he started crying as he hugged Loren to him tightly. He vowed never to let her go again. He pulled back and kissed her lips reveling in the feel of her warm and safe in his arms.

"We need to get you outside," Joe said walking up to Eddie and Loren.

"Where's Mitchell?" Eddie said turning to look for his friend.

"I'm here," Mitchell said walking up to Loren and Eddie. He was pressing gauze up against his shoulder. "It's not too bad," Mitchell said nodding towards his shoulder. "I think it is exactly what Sawyer said it was. His other alter was a great shot. Now we need to get out of here without drawing attention."

"No press," Eddie said. "How are we doing this?"

"We'll pull the car up," Joe said. "We're going to my house. I'll have a doctor come check everyone out."

Eddie nodded and stood with Loren in his arms.

"I can walk," Loren said.

"No way," Eddie said. "I'm not letting you go for at least a week." He turned to Joe, "Where are my dad and – " Before he could finish, Nora burst into the room with Max trailing behind.

"Loren," Nora exclaimed. "My baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine," Loren said as she was sandwiched between her mom and Eddie. Nora's eyes were spilling with tears of relief. Max came up and hugged them all, placing a kiss on Loren's forehead.

"Thank God this is all over," Max said.

"Actually we should thank Trent," Loren said.

Everyone turned and saw Trent gingerly touching his ribs as he talked to one of the other men.

"What happened?" Nora asked.

"Trent shot Coop," Eddie said. "How did you get the zip ties loose?" he asked Trent.

Trent looked over at the group, "He never gave me a second glance. He was so focused on you two," he said gesturing to Eddie and Loren. "When he tied the zip ties, he didn't notice that I kept my wrists as far apart as possible without him getting suspicious."

"Used to getting tied up with zip ties?" Max snapped.

Trent paused briefly and shot Max a look then continued, "Plus, I came in here with a gun. He never searched me. It took a little maneuvering, but I got my hands free. Then it was a matter of finding the right time."

"Trent," Nora said, "I will never be able to say how thankful I am that you saved my baby."

"She's my daughter too, Nora," Trent said.

"Let's get moving," Joe said. "We need to start the cleanup process."

"How are you gonna – " Nora started to ask.

"Joe and his men will take care of it," Max said.

"Mitchell's willing to provide a cover story for his cousin's death," Joe said. "We have all angles covered."

The group walked back down the hallway; Eddie insisted on carrying Loren all the way to the car. Eddie and Loren were ushered into a waiting car, and once the doors were closed, the vehicle moved through LA traffic.

Eddie wouldn't let Loren sit in a seat with her seatbelt on. "No," he said pulling her onto his lap. "I told you I'm not letting you go for a week and I meant it."

"Trust me," Loren said. "I'm perfectly okay with that."

Eddie kissed Loren and slowly ran his hands up into her hair. The ends of his fingertips tingled as they brushed over her warm skin. He was memorizing her again. Her scent, the weight of her on his lap, the way she sighed when they kissed all made him feel like a lost man in the desert taking his first drink of water.

"Never again," Eddie murmured.

"No," Loren agreed shaking her head. "Never again."


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey all! Thank you so much for the fabulous feedback; I love reading it. I know the stalker story has come to a close (or has it?) but there are still some things going on. I hope you enjoy where the story is going. I love hearing from you. Follow me on twitter AT amd6841. You can always find out what's going on with the story by tweeting me. **

**Thanks again for reading. Enjoy!**

**AD**

Loren ran her hands through Eddie's hair as the SUV made its way through LA traffic. He was still holding her solidly on his lap refusing to release his grip on her waist. They were headed back to Joe's house on his insistence. Loren didn't care. She would go to the moon right now as long as Eddie was going with her.

"Are you okay?" Loren asked Eddie breaking the silence in the back of the vehicle.

"Me?" Eddie asked pulling back and looking into her eyes. "I'm fine. The world could end right now and I wouldn't care because I have you."

"Hmmmmmmm, yes I remember you saying something like that once," Loren said. She was remembering their conversation the day of their collaboration on "Mars." Eddie had described his view of love as being "all in" and not caring about anything else around him. It was this all-consuming view of love that made her fear for him. He loved her, of that she was certain. She couldn't stand the thought of being the reason to cause him any pain should something have happened to her at Santos' hands.

Eddie gently nuzzled her neck while she closed her eyes and let the sensations overwhelm her. His skin was warm beneath her fingers. His scent was gently reminding her that she was here . . . safe. His soft murmurs of love caused her body to tingle as she fought the flashes of memory from the last 16 hours.

Her wrists were still sore where they had been tied behind her back. Even her shoulders were sore from being kept in that awkward position for so long. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep. Her adrenaline had been running so fast for so long that she was now coming down off of the tension-filled high. The lull of the car, the feeling of safety, Eddie's strong presence, all made her want to close her eyes and let sweet slumber invade her.

Her last though before she was enveloped by the sleepy fog was that she hoped she could sleep without seeing Santos' dying face.

* * *

Max and Nora driving back to Joe's when Max's phone rang. Nora had reluctantly let Loren leave with Eddie, realizing they needed to be alone but aching to be with her daughter. Max convinced her to give them some time.

"Jake," Max said answering his phone. "What's going on?"

"Max," Jake said on the other end of the line. "It's almost go time for this presser, and I haven't heard anything from you guys. I tried calling Eddie, but he's not picking up."

"I doubt that he will for a while," Max said. "Everything is fine. We have Loren."

"How did – "

"We'll explain it to you later," Max said. "Tell the press that there will be no announcement. It was a mistake."

"Okay, Max, I will if that's what you want," Jake said. "But they're circling like sharks. They know something is up with Eddie and Loren. If we don't give them something, they're going to start making up their own news. I'd like to control this if possible."

"What is it?" Nora asked.

"The press conference," Max said.

"Now that Loren is safe," Jake continued, "We have to think about spin control."

"Spin control," Max said hating those words. He knew this was the world they lived in now. The news cycle was constant, and one tiny misstep was remembered for weeks if not years. He was saddened that his son lived in this version of the public eye.

"Hold the press there," Max said begrudgingly making a decision. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Are you willing to back me up, Jake?"

"Sure," Jake said. "Especially if it helps Eddie and Loren."

"Oh, it will," Max said. "It'll take the focus off of them . . . at least for a while."

"What do you have planned?" Jake asked.

"You'll see," Max said as he smiled to himself.

Max hung up the phone and turned the car, determined to continue the course of action he had decided upon.

"Max, where are we going?" Nora asked.

"You and I are a lot alike when it comes to our children," Max said. "We would do anything for them. You believe that right?"

"Of course," Nora said. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Loren, and I know you feel the same way about Eddie. I would have gone into that room with her kidnapper and gladly given my life for hers."

"It's a curse really when it comes down to it," Max grumbled. "I'm not doing anything quite so drastic, although I may think it is after it's out in the open."

"Max," Nora asked this time with a bit of a laugh, "What's going on?"

"I'm about to do something completely crazy, all in an effort to save our children's reputations."

* * *

Chloe sat on her couch and continued to fume as the seconds ticked away on her clock. She sent Jackie on an errand to get some food, but eating was the last thing on her mind. She was pissed.

With her arms crossed she came to the conclusion that Raymond had a lot of explaining to do. He never told her that he had been let go by his modeling agency. That did explain, though, why he was so determined to be in the spotlight. He must be looking for a way to get signed on somewhere else.

She wished he would have told her. Being blindsided by that information, especially in front of Jackie, had been mortifying. One thing she wanted to prove to her mother was that she had a grip on her life post Eddie. Marrying a virtual stranger and not knowing an important piece of information, like her husband's unemployment status, did little to help that cause.

The door knob turned but the door didn't open because Chloe had locked it when Jackie left. There was a knock on the door that she wasn't going to acknowledge until it became more insistent. Two knocks later, she heard curses from the outside.

"Dammit, Chloe, let me in," Raymond said.

"Why should I?" Chloe said standing up and yelling at the door. "You've been lying to me. I don't want to talk to you right now."

After a brief pause, where Chloe guessed Raymond was trying to figure out exactly where he lied, he said, "Let me in, and I know I can explain everything."

"No," Chloe yelled.

The door knob turned again and this time the door rattled from his efforts to open it, "Open the door."

"Go away."

Chloe heard Raymond sigh. She thought for a second that he had given up and was going to leave. Part of her was getting angrier that he didn't make a harder effort to get in.

"You found out I got fired," Raymond said.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and didn't know what to say. Was he finally going to come clean?

"Chloe, let me in, and I'll explain," Raymond said.

Her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know what excuse he would come up with for getting fired. She unlocked the door and opened it, seeing Raymond standing there with suitcases all around him. Apparently he thought he was going to be moving some things into her place.

"That's a lot of stuff," Chloe said.

"I know you're angry – "

"Yes, I am," Chloe agreed.

"And you have every right to be," Raymond said. "But getting fired wasn't my fault."

"Really?"

"Can we talk about this inside?" Raymond asked.

Chloe stepped to the side as Raymond brushed by her with his bags. She shut the door and sat on the couch without looking at him.

"I won't give you all the sordid details," Raymond said as he sat next to her, "But lies were told to make me look bad, and I was fired."

"Would these 'details' make you look even worse?" Chloe asked.

"They were exaggerated truths," Raymond said choosing his words carefully. "I certainly didn't deserve to be fired."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me," Chloe stated.

"I was afraid you were going to think the worst of me if you knew the whole truth."

"What whole truth?"

"The whole truth about why I had to get – wait, you don't know?"

Chloe started getting nervous. "Don't know what?"

Raymond stood up and faced away from her. Chloe was now livid. She searched her mind for all the facts as she knew them trying to piece together what he was talking about. He got fired from his job, he's been seeking publicity like crazy trying to get another one, and he married her hastily in Vegas. Realization struck her cold.

Chloe looked up at his back and sneered, "You had to get married, didn't you?"

Raymond turned and said nothing confirming her suspicions.

"Tell me the truth," Chloe insisted.

"My work visa wasn't valid without an employer," Raymond said. "If I didn't get another job I would have to go back to Spain. My only other option was – "

"To get married," Chloe said. "And I was the idiot who fell for it."

* * *

Nora walked into MK behind Max and had to shield her eyes from the bright lights. There was a large contingency of media squeezed into the main area of the club. Cameras were set up, and bright lights were shining towards the stage where a makeshift podium was erected with several microphones and recorders were resting. She looked over at Max who sighed as he scanned the crowd.

"Do you see Jake?" he asked Nora.

She looked around and saw him and Kelly to the right of the podium.

"Over there," she pointed. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Are you sure about this?"

Max laughed, "You don't even know what 'this' is."

"No," Nora said, "But I know you would move heaven and earth for Eddie."

"It's not that dramatic," Max said. "But it may change our tranquil life a bit. Are you okay with that?"

"Do I still get to be with you?"

Max nodded, "Definitely."

"Do we still live together in Tarzana?" Nora asked breathlessly.

"Absolutely," Max affirmed.

Nora shrugged her shoulders, "Then I'm fine with it."

Max leaned in and kissed Nora causing her stomach to do a somersault. The look of love in his eyes never ceased to overwhelm her. He was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve and didn't care who saw.

Max led Nora through the crowd up to where Jake and Kelly stood. She could tell by the look of worry on Jake's face that he was nervous about what was about to happen. Kelly gave Nora a hug.

"Do you know what this is about?" Kelly asked Nora in a whisper.

Nora simply shook her head.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked.

Max nodded, "Yes. This is something that I should have done a while ago."

Nora tilted her head and looked at him wondering where he was going with this. She knew he wasn't going to propose especially in this public way. She was lost as to what this was all about.

Max told Jake to introduce him and to explain that there had been a mix up about the press conference. He wanted everyone to know that he, and not Eddie, had called the press together.

As Jake stood up to the podium and the crowd of press quieted with anticipation, Max leaned over to Nora and said, "You'll always have a backstage pass."

It was then that Nora knew what he was going to do. She had had a suspicion, but she couldn't believe he was actually going through with it. For weeks now Max had been working on new material sometimes up early in the morning strumming his guitar and writing lyrics. He would play new songs for Nora and ask her opinion. She thought everything sounded beautiful especially the way he sang them. When she would ask what the new songs were for, he always would shrug and say that they were rolling around in his head and needed to come out. Nora didn't think that Max would ever take it to this level.

Max walked up to the microphone, and his gorgeous smile lit up the room. Nora thought he looked the most relaxed that he had been in . . . since she knew him really. Max Duran, 80s pop icon, was at the podium.

"Thank you everyone for being here," Max said. "I'm sorry about the confusion. With Eddie's career being front and center right now, it's easy to see how there was a mix up. I'm afraid I won't be able to answer any questions today, but I will give you all the information I can. I actually called you all here because I want to share some exciting information. Next week, I will be kicking off a series of performances with the first being here at MK. This will be the first time I perform in two years. As you know, I have not released any new songs since the death of my wife Katy, but, unbeknownst to many, I have continued writing especially lately. I'll release a new CD of material as soon as I confirm it with the label. Jake Madsen has agreed to be my manager, so he'll be handling both me and Eddie along with Loren Tate. I hope you're as receptive to my first performance next week as you are to this press conference. Any more news or information will come from Jake's office. Thank you, everyone, for being here."

Max was really going to do this. He was stepping back into the spotlight. It was a huge decision and one that she fully supported him on. As he stepped down, ignoring the press as they shouted questions at him, and looked in her eyes, she saw contentment and excitement.

"Surprised?" Max asked.

"Kinda, but not really," Nora said. "I knew you were up to something when you started writing all that beautiful new music."

Max only nodded as Jake and Kelly ushered them through the club. When they were upstairs in Max's old apartment, Jake let loose.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked no longer able to contain his questions.

"I was drawing the attention away from Eddie and Loren and focusing it on me. I thought you would be happy."

"I am," Jake said. "But handling Eddie and Loren's careers already have us spread pretty thin."

"You said you would back me," Max said with a mischievous grin.

"We'd be fools not to," Kelly said as she put her hand on Max's shoulders. "I think this is a fabulous idea. I can't wait to get started."

* * *

Loren tried to contain herself as the doctor checked her vital signs and asked all kinds of inane questions. No, she wasn't dizzy. No, she hadn't hit her head hard. No, she didn't think she had any internal injuries. The whole time she would glance over at Eddie who was intently looking at her, his concern all over his face.

As the doctor removed the blood pressure cuff off of her arm and announced that she was fine, Loren sighed. She was still in her clothes from last night and without shoes. She wanted to take a hot bath and get into her comfy sweats and do nothing more energetic than adjust the covers over her feet.

"Can we go now?" Loren asked no one in particular.

"Not quite," Joe said. "We still need to get to the bottom of what exactly happened."

"We know what happened," Eddie said. "Sawyer was mentally unstable. He wanted revenge against me, and figured the best way to do it would be to attack Loren."

"We still aren't sure if he was working alone," Joe said. "It was a pretty elaborate operation."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"Where did he get the money for that expensive camera equipment we saw on the desk?" Joe asked. "How did he have money to travel back and forth between Las Vegas and LA? Where was he getting all of his intel about you? I don't believe he was doing this alone."

"It isn't too hard to believe that someone helped him, at least to get the information he needed, but he might have duped someone into helping him," Loren said. "That second alter was . . . cunning."

"Perhaps," Joe said looking over at Eddie. "But your dad wants me to find out exactly what happened."

Loren looked around the living room, "Where's Mitchell?"

"He's getting his shoulder looked at," Joe said. "He'll need to keep it still, but it does look like a through and through shot. Another thing that alter was good at was shooting."

At the mention of Mitchell's name, Eddie looked over at Loren with a questioning expression. She knew what he was asking. Did she think that Mitchell could be involved in the kidnapping? Loren honestly didn't know what to think. Since she spent the most time with Sawyer . . . it was still odd calling him that and not Santos . . . she would be the one with the information to determine that.

"Loren," Joe said, "I'd like to interview you right now while everything is still fresh."

"Yeah, sure," Loren said. She walked over to Eddie and gave him a sound kiss. She leaned her forehead against his as she sighed. "Please take me away from here soon."

"I promise," Eddie said.

Loren nodded and walked back with Joe. She stopped short as she remembered something.

"Eddie, the press conference," Loren said.

"Right," he said taking out his phone. "Let me see how it went."

Eddie quickly called Jake as Loren came up next to him to find out how Jake handled that situation.

Jake answered on the first ring, "Eduardo, finally. Man, where you been?"

"We're fine," Eddie said putting the phone on speaker so Loren could hear. "I'm wondering how things are at MK."

"Well, apparently your father will be releasing a new album soon and will do a mini tour starting next week here."

"What?" Eddie said.

Loren let out her own surprised gasp at what she heard.

"Listen, that's something we'll handle," Jake said. "I need to talk to you and Loren right away."

"Jake, when we're done here Loren and I are taking off for a few days."

"But Eddie – "

"No buts," Eddie said grabbing Loren's hand, "We need to get away."

"Eddie," Jake said his tone turning serious, "You know that I always back you 100%, but you can't leave, at least not right away."

"Why not?" Eddie said. Loren started to worry too.

"I've been arguing with the record label since those pictures came out," Jake said. Loren had almost completely forgotten about the pictures. They seemed so insignificant after everything else that had happened.

"Handle it," Eddie said.

"Eddie," Jake said forcefully, "The label is refusing to let you and Loren record together. They even want to stop the two of you from touring."

"What?" Loren said.

"They can't do that," Eddie said. "What reason do they have?"

"They're worried about all the drama. They think if something like those pictures happens again and you and Loren fight or break up, the tour could be ruined and they would be out a ton of money."

"That won't happen," Loren said.

"That's why we need to talk, Eddie," Jake said. "If we don't convince them otherwise, then forget about recording together; that'll be the least of our worries. They're not gonna let you two tour together either."


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi all. Enjoy chapter 43. I can't promise a new chapter next Saturday.. I am traveling next week and don't know how much computer time I'll have.**

**Please let me know what you think. Follow me on twitter AT amd6841. I love hearing from you guys! Thanks again for reading!**

**AD**

Loren let the hot water roll off her head and down her body in the shower in Eddie's penthouse. She knew she should turn off the water soon and go downstairs. She had been in here a while, but it felt like she was washing away weeks of filth. Eddie promised to order food from Rumor for everyone; Nora and Max were due any minute, and Ian and Mel were coming later. Mel's mom had been repeatedly calling wanting to know if she was back from Las Vegas yet; Mel felt she had to make an appearance at home.

Finally turning off the water, Loren stepped out of the shower and put on the robe that Eddie had delivered from Nieman's. It still amazed Loren how Eddie's star power could get things done. Eddie had Jake call over to Nieman Marcus and ordered new clothes and pajamas for both of them, and the robe for her; insisting on it being delivered within the hour to Eddie's penthouse. Sure enough, everything was waiting on them when they got home.

Eddie had told her that they wouldn't be able to leave right away on a vacation. Jake insisted that the meeting with the record label couldn't wait. He also hinted at big news from Max. He wouldn't share it, but Jake said that Max was on his way over to tell them personally.

Max and her mom would have to live with the fact that she wanted to wear her new pajamas. They were a pretty shade of dark pink and were made of the softest cotton. With her hair damp and her feet in the new house shoes that came with the pajamas, Loren shuffled downstairs and heard voices talking animatedly. Loren couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face as she walked in on the scene of Eddie hugging his dad.

"Pop, I can't believe it," Eddie gushed. "This is wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Oh my God!" Loren exclaimed as she ran the rest of the way down the stairs. She threw herself into Nora's arms. "Mom, I'm so excited. We have to start planning now!"

"Loren," Nora said as she tried to untangle herself.

"Have you two picked out a date? Can I be a bridesmaid? Can Mel?"

"Loren – " Nora said, this time more serious.

"Mom, if Mel isn't a bridesmaid she'll be devastated."

"Loren," Max said loudly. All eyes turned to him. His eyes turned to Nora, "I think there's been a misunderstanding," he chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda," Nora said her face beet red.

Loren wondered what was going on.

"Loren, honey, Max is going to release a new album," Nora said. "And do some shows around town."

"Maybe a mini tour," Max added.

"Oh . . . oh," Loren said feeling completely embarrassed.

"Yeah," Max said, "It's the only thing I could think of that would move attention away from you and Eddie at the 'press conference' at MK. Although, your idea – "

"Let's stick with the tour," Nora said interrupting him.

"That makes perfect sense," Loren said with her face now hot with mortification ignoring the last exchange between Max and Nora. "Well, I'm still happy for you," she added as she gave Max a hug. "I think it's a great idea. And thank you for doing that to get the press off of us," Loren added motioned to herself and Eddie.

"It was something I had been thinking about," Max said. "This forced me to actually make a decision and do it."

"Let's celebrate," Eddie said. He went to the kitchen as there was a knock on the door.

"That must be the food from Rumor," Max said answering the door.

Nora walked up to Loren and put her arm around her shoulder. "Oh Loren."

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Loren whispered. "I hope I didn't embarrass you too much."

Nora only laughed as she leaned her head and rested it on her daughter's.

Eddie walked back out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and four glasses just as Max walked over to the coffee table with two bags of food. Eddie opened the bottle and poured four glasses causing Nora to raise an eyebrow. Max opened the bags and started taking out containers of food.

"Four of us are drinking?" Nora asked.

"Mom, seriously?" Loren said. "After what I went through you're going to deny me a glass of wine?"

"Loren, I don't know . . ." Nora said.

"Mom," Loren said facing her mother. "No one will truly know what I went through. I close my eyes, and I see his face."

"I understand that – " Nora started to say.

"Mom, I love you," Loren said. "You may understand, but there's no way you will _know_."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Nora finally nodded with a half-hearted smile. Loren readily took the glass from Eddie and took a drink of the white wine. The fragrance was sweet and it felt pleasant as it went across her palate and down her throat. She let out a sigh as the aroma of the delicious food from Rumor hit her. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was until now.

"Please tell me you ordered my favorite dish?" Loren asked Eddie as she sat on the couch.

"Of course," Eddie said.

Loren took another drink of wine surprised that her glass was now empty. She gave a small smile to Eddie as he grabbed the bottle and filled her glass again. Loren was just now beginning to relax.

After dinner everyone sat around talking lively about Max's upcoming performances. Loren was relieved that life seemed to be getting back to normal.

"What does your school schedule look like for next week?" Nora asked Loren.

"Oh my God," Loren exclaimed. "With all this chaos I totally forgot about that. Graduation is in two weeks."

Loren got up and went to her backpack sitting on the floor. She dug through it until she found her finals schedule.

"I've got two left," Loren said. "Maybe I can take them both on Monday."

"Are you sure?" Nora asked walking over to where Loren sat on the floor. "I can talk to Ms. Nolan about giving you some time."

"Nah," Loren said. "One is Brit Lit, and I am more than ready for that one. The other is History. I have a high enough average that it really won't matter."

Nora hesitated, "I don't like the idea of you putting yourself under such stress."

"I'll be fine, Mom," Loren said standing up. "I promise. Maybe you can ask Ms. Nolan if I can take both of them on Monday. That way I'll be done." She didn't add the last part of what she was thinking. She wanted to get away with Eddie after this mess with the record label was settled.

"Okay, I'll call her tonight," Nora said, "Well, honey, I know you're probably tired."

"Yeah," Loren agreed.

"Okay. Do you want to get your stuff so we can go?" Nora asked.

"Wait, what?" Loren said. She looked over at Eddie who also had a confused look on his face.

"Weren't you staying here because of the stalker?" Nora asked. When no one answered right away, she continued. "That's over, so you should come back home."

"But Mom," Loren started to say.

Max stepped in, "Perhaps we can discuss this later? I think Loren should rest now, and since all of her stuff is here it would be easier for her to stay here."

"Max," Nora said. "I thought the agreement was that Loren was here because of the stalker."

"It was," Max said. He stood and walked over to Nora. "You're tired. We all are. Let's leave the kids to relax. We'll talk about everything tomorrow."

Nora looked over at Loren and sighed. She took Max's hand seeming to give in at least for now. Loren knew when her Mom was mad, and right now she was. Loren was determined to stand her ground. Before all of this craziness happened, Eddie had asked her to move in. She hadn't answered him, but going through a nightmare like she did last night made her see what was truly important.

"Tomorrow we talk," Nora said pointedly at Loren.

Loren only nodded as she hugged her mom goodbye. Nora maintained eye contact with her as she left. Loren knew this discussion was not over.

"You okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," Loren said letting the effects of the wine take over her. "She'll be fine." She chuckled, "Max will make her relax."

Eddie laughed and shook his head.

* * *

"What was that about?" Max asked as he and Nora were driving back to Tarzana.

"What? I was being a parent," Nora said. "And I didn't appreciate – "

"Wait, wait," Max said trying to keep his tone light. "I was trying to avoid a huge fight. I thought it best that we all get a good night's sleep and then we could talk about it."

Nora hated that he was right. Right now wasn't the best time to discuss where Loren was going to live. Nora was not going to back down, however.

"Besides," Max added, "They'll be on tour soon. They'll be traveling together. You really won't be able to watch over her the whole time."

"I hadn't thought about that," Nora said.

"And we'll have our own tour and travel plans to worry about."

"Am I going on tour with you?" Nora asked surprised.

"I'd like you to travel with me," Max said looking at her with a smile.

"Just how much of a tour are you planning?" Nora asked.

"I don't know yet," Max answered as he looked out at the road. "But don't forget we also have that trip to Tuscany we're going to go on this summer."

"Oh, right," Nora said. "Okay, Max. You've made me feel better. But I'm still a mom worried about her daughter."

"I know," Max said. "I'm just as worried about my son."

There was a stretched silence in the car before Max said, "What about the other thing?"

Nora knew exactly what he was talking about. "Oh, I was hoping we could move right past that without discussing."

"You don't want to discuss it?" Max asked.

How did you tell someone you were dating that you were unsure you ever wanted to get married again? Nora looked at the sincerity on Max's eyes and her heart started to fill with love. Love wasn't the problem.

"Not right now," Nora finally said.

"Okay," Max said grabbing Nora's hand and kissing the back of it. "We'll table it for now."

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you," Chloe shrieked. "You used me. Were you ever going to tell me? Were you just going to keep up this lie?"

"Let me explain," Raymond said.

"Explain what? What could you possibly say? There's nothing you could say?" Chloe said speaking quickly. "I don't want to hear anything from you," she said put her hands up and held them out. "Don't even come near me." She looked down at her hand and took off the ring on her finger that had been put there when she got married. "Take this piece of junk." Chloe threw the ring at Raymond as her breathing quickened. She didn't know what to do next. Jackie would be back soon, but she didn't want to think about that.

"Don't you see how this could be beneficial for both of us?" Raymond said.

"No," Chloe said shaking her head. "I don't want to listen to this. You're just gonna tell me more lies."

"Look," he said as he grabbed her shoulders, "You want to break into films. I have a very good lead. I can help you with that."

"Let go of me," Chloe said.

Raymond opened his mouth to say something else, but shook her head again. She was done listening to him. He dropped his hands from her shoulders, and Chloe took a step back.

"Get your stuff and go," Chloe said.

Raymond nodded his head as he grabbed his bags. He walked to the door where Chloe met him and opened it. He started to say something, but she stopped him.

"No, just to," Chloe said. After a brief pause, she added, "I'll call you tomorrow."

Raymond turned and walked out the door, and Chloe slammed it behind him. She stood staring at the door for a full minute, not believing where her life was now. Chloe refused to cry. Crying was weakness, and she was done being weak. But being strong was hard. Being strong was lonely. Right now, she didn't want to be alone. Chloe took her phone from her purse and scrolled through her contacts. There was always that one person who would be there for her.

She held the phone up to her ear as it rang. Her heart started to beat faster as she wondered what the person on the other end would say.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Tyler?"

* * *

"My mom can be so unreasonable sometimes," Loren said after Nora and Max left. "How could she bring that up at a time like this?"

"She's being a mom," Eddie said. "That's kinda her job."

"I guess," Loren said. She then thought about another problem they were having, "And the record label can't do that?" Loren said as she sat next to Eddie on his couch. "Can they?"

Loren was into her fourth glass of wine as she and Eddie sat on the couch talking about what was going to happen in the next few days. She knew she was probably going to regret drinking this much, but the feeling of relaxation now was wonderful.

Eddie sat back against the couch and dropped his head back. "It's complicated."

"What do you mean 'complicated?'" Loren asked. "They were all for us touring together. You said after our performance last night . . . Geez, was it really just last night?" Loren's head was swimming, and it felt great. She felt light and effortless. All of her problems seemed far away, yet manageable. It was a great feeling.

"Yeah," Eddie said grabbed her hand and kissing the back of it. "Seems like years ago."

Loren shook her head still reveling in the feel of her hand in Eddie's. "We showed that we could be great on tour together. How can they not see that?"

"It's more than that, babe," Eddie said looking her in the eyes. "Remember we wanted to record together, and they're not gonna want to let us do that either."

Loren looked down at her hand in Eddie's. He was such a source of strength for her. She stood up and walked over to the window where she had a view for miles. Something was nagging at her. Her experience with Santos had been frightening, overwhelming, and . . . there was something else. Maybe it was the wine talking right now, but she felt an inner strength growing within her.

"Loren?" Eddie asked walking up behind her. "Is everything okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt him kiss her temple, and she smiled. His warmth, his presence, his eyes were things she looked to for strength when she went through a difficult situation. The first time she tried to sing on stage, she was saved by Eddie. He told her to look into his eyes and sing to him. That's the only way she got through that first live performance.

During the hours she spent with Santos, she didn't have Eddie there. There were moments when she didn't think she could handle everything that was happening to her. She was beyond scared and didn't know if she was going to come out of the situation alive. She didn't know if she was ever going to see Eddie, or her mom, or Mel again. Somehow, she got through it. She found strength in herself. It was the first time that she had faced a very difficult situation and was able to find inner strength to survive. Yes, thoughts of Eddie helped, but in the end, she made the decision to try and run from his apartment. Even though she was not successful, it felt good making and a decision and doing it. It gave her a sense of empowerment. It also awoke a part of her that she didn't know was there dormant.

Loren turned in Eddie's arms and kissed him soundly. She rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, Eddie," Loren said.

"I love you too," he answered.

"I want to tour with you, and I will go to that meeting with the record company and argue that they should let us tour together."

"Good," Eddie said with a smile.

"But, the more I've thought about it, the more I think that I want to do my own album."

"You what?" Eddie froze and leaned back so he could look her in the eyes.

"It's not anything about you," Loren said quickly. She held his face in her hands. "I want to record a solo album. I want to be Loren Tate."

Eddie continued staring at her without saying anything, so she continued. "I still want to do a duet, and I want it to be on my album."

"Uh, huh," Eddie said.

He turned and headed back to the couch. Loren followed him.

"Eddie, you're not mad, are you?"

"No," Eddie quickly said with a smile. Loren thought the smile looked forced. "I just thought . . . " He hesitated.

"You thought what?"

Eddie shrugged, "I guess I let my imagination run away with me, that's all."

Before Loren could ask what he meant by that, there was a knock at the door. Eddie went to answer it, leaving Loren wondering what Eddie was imagining.

"Yo, yo, yo," Mel said as she walked in. "I had to do some fast talking to get out of the house again. I swear, Lisa doesn't know whether she wants to ground me like she used to or feel really guilty about the whole 'your aunt is your mom' thing and give me whatever I want."

Loren heard Mel talking, but was still thinking about what Eddie wouldn't say. She had to be honest with him. She needed to tell him how she felt. She looked over at Eddie as he talked to Ian, but couldn't see anything strange. He was always supportive of her, so maybe he was truly okay with what she said.

"Got any food left?" Mel asked bringing Loren's attention back.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi all! Thank you so much for reading and loving my story. I enjoy writing it so much!**

**I know several of you have asked/requested/suggested for a story line where Loren gets pregnant. I can honestly say this... if Loren gets pregnant, then it's end game for me... What do I mean by that? Just that Loren getting pregnant would be the end of my story. It wouldn't be as much fun unless I fast forward in the time line... Plus, guys, she's 18 and embarking on a new career. Would it cause conflict if she got pregnant? yep, but it would seriously impact her career. I don't want to go there. **

**I will be fast forwarding a little here soon.. not too far, but I'm anxious to get them on the road because they're gonna have a surprise waiting for them that is sure to cause major issues. It's a soap opera, everyone.. there has to be conflict.. The only time everything stays perfect is at the end... and I'm not ready for it to end... are you? :)**

**Follow me on twitter AT amd6841.. I love to get reviews and comments here... hit me up on twitter too.. thanks again for reading!**

**AD**

"Mate, I love food from Rumor," Ian said as he sat back on the couch rubbing his stomach.

"I could eat there every day," Eddie said agreeing with his friend.

"Or at my mom's," Loren said as she sat on the floor.

Eddie finally convinced her to stop drinking wine, but the effects of the four glasses were obvious. Loren was sitting on the floor alternating between resting her head on Eddie's lap and raising it to loudly profess her opinions. Eddie had never seen her this way, and was a bit intrigued. She was funny, adorable, and completely carefree. After what she went through last night . . . really since those pictures of him came out earlier in the week, she deserved it.

"Yes," Eddie agreed kissing the top of her head, "Your mom is an awesome cook."

"But a pain in the ass sometimes," Loren said emphatically.

"Uh, no, no, no," Mel said waving her finger. "I get the pain-in-the-ass mother award."

"Technically, she's your aunt, so . . . " Loren laughed.

"Oh, lost on a technicality," Ian laughed.

Mel shot Ian a mean look, but it was quickly erased with a smile.

"I just wish she would lighten up," Loren said. "I mean, my life is going crazy right now and I don't need her being all 'mom' about everything."

"That's all she knows how to be," Eddie said. "I told you before; this is all new to her too."

"It's annoying," Loren said standing up. "I'm meeting with a record label tomorrow. I'm going to tour with 'Eddie freakin' Duran.' Who would have guessed I would be here? I love my life."

"Loren," Eddie said standing up.

"Oh, I love you," Loren said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. She pulled back as she ran her hands through his hair. Her glazed eyes took in his face. He saw tears threaten to spill down her cheeks.

"The only thing that scared me while Santos had me," Loren said, "Was the thought that you would be sad if anything happened to me."

"Loren – "

"No, let me say this," Loren insisted. "I don't ever want to be the cause of your sadness." She frantically shook her head, "I want us to be about love and happiness. I don't want anything to come between us."

"It won't," Eddie said shaking his head. "We won't let it."

"Mmmmmm," Loren said resting her head on his shoulder. "I like the way that sounds."

Eddie looked over at Ian who raised his eyebrows. Mel caught Eddie's look and tried to corral her friend.

"Hey, Loren you want to go upstairs for a bit?" Mel said as she stood and grabbed Loren's elbow.

"Hmmmm, what?" Loren asked.

"Exactly," Mel said as she helped her friend upstairs. Loren stumbled on a stair and giggled and then loudly said, "Shhhhh" as her giggles got louder.

Eddie stayed looking at the stairs long after Mel and Loren had walked up to his bedroom.

"How are you doing, Mate?" Ian asked.

Eddie turned around and looked at Ian. His friend was always a source of wisdom in his own crazy way. Ian understood the business almost as good as anyone. Most importantly, Ian wasn't afraid to tell him the truth when he needed to hear it.

"I honestly don't know," Eddie said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked back at the stairs. "Loren said something that floored me tonight," Eddie said.

"Well, she is pretty hammered," Ian laughed. "Maybe you should take anything she says tonight with a grain of salt . . . or a glass of wine."

Eddie was tempted to leave their conversation at that. It would be easy to ignore what Loren had said, but something was nagging at him.

"I think she meant it, even if she is drunk," Eddie said. "She said that she wanted to record her own album . . . alone. We had talked about recording together, maybe becoming a duo, but she pretty much said she didn't want to do that."

"Ever?" Ian asked.

Eddie shrugged, "I don't know. We didn't get that far in the conversation."

"What is it that worries you?" Ian asked.

Eddie thought about that question. What was worrying him? Was he worried that Loren didn't love him? No, that wasn't even a blip on his radar. He knew their love was strong. Was it her newfound independence that concerned him? Possibly. But why should it? Loren was a beautiful, talented person; it makes sense that she would want to record an album that she called her own.

"Maybe she's worried that if we recorded together that people would think her success would be solely because of me?" Eddie asked.

Ian looked at his friend thoughtfully, "Maybe. Or, I have another scenario for you," he said. "Are you afraid that if things don't go well, like the latest reaction to your new songs, that she may blame you?"

Eddie let out a long breath. Ian voiced something that had been floating around in Eddie's head ever since the night of their performance at MK back in March. It was clear that Eddie's career was going down a scary and unfamiliar path. Was he afraid that Loren may resent him if he dragged her down with him?

"I guess she should be able to make her own music . . . create her own songs."

"Mate," Ian said standing up and putting a hand on Eddie's shoulder, "Even if you never spoke to her again after right now, you would still have an impact on what she creates. You two are a part of each other like it or not. She probably has a vision of how she wants her album to be, and she wants to stay true to that vision. It's inevitable though," Ian said with a wicked grin, "You two will end up together. Both musically and . . . otherwise."

Eddie pushed Ian's hand away as he laughed. Ian was right. He and Loren were bound together. They understood each other both musically and personally. Loren needed her chance to shine.

"Speaking of ending up together," Eddie said as he motioned with his eyebrows upstairs, "What's going on there?"

"I know not what you mean," Ian said.

"Yeah, I spill about what's happening to me, but you clam up," Eddie teased. "C'mon, tell me; is anything going on there?"

Ian opened his mouth to answer, but Eddie's phone range. Digging it out of his pocket, he frowned a bit when he looked at the caller.

"It's Mitchell," Eddie said. "I gotta take this."

Ian nodded as Eddie answered. "Mitch, hey. How you doing?"

"Eddie, I need to see you," Mitchell said not answering Eddie's question. "It won't take long, but there are a few loose ends I need to discuss with you."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, please. I can come over –"

"No," Eddie said looking up at the stairs, "I'll come to you. I'll be right there." After hanging up the phone he said, "Would you and Mel mind hanging out here with Loren while I take care of this?"

"No, do what you have to do," Ian said going back to his seat on the couch.

Eddie thanked his friend and grabbed his keys to leave. He wondered what Mitch could want and was a bit cautious. Their relationship was even stranger now. He wondered if they would ever truly be friends again.

* * *

Loren lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her head was spinning, but that was okay because that meant she couldn't focus on any one thing. Right now, she didn't want to think about last night, or Santos, or anything having to do with the last twenty four hours. She wanted to just be.

"So what's going on with you and Ian?" Loren asked Mel who was flipping through the television channels.

"Nothing," Mel said not turning towards Loren.

Loren sat up and looked at her friend. She saw the beginnings of a smirk on Mel's face and knew there was more to the story.

"Really?" Loren asked. "He takes every opportunity he can to look at you or touch you. I'd say he's got it pretty bad."

"Hmph," Mel said. "He hasn't even tried to kiss me or anything, so it can't be that bad." Mel put the remote down and picked at the comforter, "Mitchell on the other hand . . ."

Loren allowed the words to muddle through her foggy haze. Did Mel just imply that she kissed Mitchell?

"Wait," Loren said grabbing her forehead, "You kissed Mitchell?"

Mel nodded then said, "Well, we kissed each other," Mel said.

"Oh my God, when?" Loren asked.

"This is going to sound totally awful, but it was while we were looking for you." Mel had a sheepish look on her face making Loren unable to get mad at her.

"Okay, okay, so wait," Loren said trying to still her swirling head. "Are you two dating now? What's going on?"

"I don't know," Mel said. "It's such a long story," she muttered. "I thought he might be involved in your disappearance, so I was trying to get information from him."

"You pimped yourself out?" Loren giggled.

"No," Mel said swatting at her. "Not like that. It wouldn't be a hard thing to do, though. He is gorgeous."

"Crazy gorgeous," Loren agreed. "But get to the kiss."

"We were talking at your house. No one else was there and things . . . just . . . happened."

"Was it good?" Loren asked with a big smile.

Mel only nodded.

"So, where does this leave you and Ian? Or Adam?"

"Saying I'm confused right now is a total understatement," Mel said. "Who knew being involved with three guys could cause so many problems."

Loren started laughed and fell back on the bed. Her drunken state heightened everything she felt and right now Mel's statement was bordering on the ridiculous.

"Three hot guys," Loren said. "Yeah, what could be the problem with that?" Loren kept laughing as Mel threw a pillow at her.

Loren closed her eyes to try and stop the spinning, but all that did was make her brain feel like it was spinning too. Did Mel really say that she had kissed Mitchell? Wow, wait until Eddie hears that; he's going to be shocked.

Eddie . . . where was he? Why wasn't he up here tucking her in? They wouldn't have too many more nights together if her mother had her way. Oh wait, they were going on tour; they'd be spending every night together . . . alone.

This was the last thought Loren had before a drunken slumber overtook her.

* * *

Trent walked in the door of his house and leaned his back against it after it was shut. He let out a huge sigh. He had spent a few hours being questioned by . . . was it the police? He really wasn't sure and frankly didn't care. Max's guys were going to take care of the situation. Trent vaguely remembered one of them saying he was a detective, so he was most likely the one who would file the official report. Robbery gone bad they're going to say.

Trent wasn't sure how he felt about the entire situation being covered up. It would have been great publicity for his daughter. Her name would have been splashed everywhere giving her instant buzz, and he would be her savior. It could not have worked out better. They probably would never know if that psycho Santos worked alone or if he had someone pulling his strings, but his "stunt" couldn't have come at a better time.

Trent was thinking what his next move would be as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink. He was met by Vivian looking through the refrigerator.

"You're back," she said without looking at him. "How'd everything go?"

"Loren was kidnapped. I engaged the kidnapper and shot him dead," he finished without emotion.

Vivian backed from the refrigerator to look him in the eye. "You killed someone today?"

"I saved my daughter," Trent said brushing past her to get a beer out of the refrigerator. He twisted the cap off and took a deep drink while he continued to think about the situation at hand. He exhaled finally letting the finality of the situation penetrate his thoughts. He was responsible for the death of another human being. He hadn't planned for that to happen, but was proud of himself that he did what he had to do when the situation called for it.

"How come I haven't seen anything about it on the news?" Vivian asked.

"Well," Trent said as he walked over to the counter and took a seat on a stool, "Eddie Duran's people think it would be best to keep it hidden since the kidnapper was the cousin of a famous actor."

Vivian's face displayed her shock. "Really?"

"Yes," Trent said after taking another long drink. "He had it out for Eddie and took Loren to get back at him. That put everything else I'd been trying to do on hold. Everyone's main concern was to get Loren back."

"I see," Vivian answered. "So your idea of having her play at the MGM . . .?"

Trent shook his head, "I don't know. Part of me thinks there's a chance now. She'll be so grateful that I saved her, maybe I can ask for a favor. On the other hand, she might be more energized than ever to go out on tour with that boyfriend of hers."

"You do realize that you have to follow through on your end of the deal with the investors, right?" Vivian said pointedly as she walked closer to Trent. "They have threatened to take everything; the house, the cars, our money. There's no way I will live like that."

Trent sighed, "I fully understand, Vivian. I also see what concerns you most."

"What concerns me is survival," Vivian said. She softened her face and put a hand to his cheek. "And us," she added.

Trent took another drink without responding to her. He pulled away and walked across the kitchen. "I need to figure out a way to get that tour to come to the MGM."

"Do you mean Max Duran?" Adriana said as she walked into the kitchen. Both Vivian and Trent followed her with their eyes as she opened the refrigerator to grab some juice.

"What about Max Duran?" Trent asked.

"He announced this afternoon that he's going out on tour and releasing a new album," Adriana said as she drank her juice. "He held a press conference at MK this afternoon."

"That," Trent said as he looked over at Vivian, "Is fabulous news."

"It is?" Vivian asked.

"Of course," Trent said. "Max Duran fans will travel to come see him in Vegas. That will fill the arena six shows a week. This is great." He walked around the kitchen as he thought some more. "Plus, he could have 'special guest' appearances by Eddie and Loren. Yes," Trent said as the idea continued to form in his head, "This could work out very nicely indeed."

"Except for one problem," Vivian said. "Max can't stand you. How will you convince him to play at your casino?"

"I won't have to," Trent said smugly, "Nora will. I just saved her daughter's life. She owes me."

"You mean 'your' daughter's life, right Trent?" Adriana asked. "And what do you mean 'saved?'" Adriana had overheard about the kidnapping plot, but Trent didn't know she knew. She had to act as if she was learning this information for the first time.

"Things are complicated, Adriana," Trent said. "All you need to know is that Loren is safe. It's true, she was in danger, but I figured out a way to save her and in the end everything worked out."

Adriana nodded and left the kitchen with her juice. She had overheard the first part of the conversation before she stepped in, so she knew that everything Trent was doing was with an ulterior motive. Sometimes it was good to be an afterthought in a house. Now she had to decide what to do with this information. Was Loren in any danger? And what about Nora? She was always nice to Adriana; should she warn her that Trent was going to try and manipulate her for his own cause? She thought about these questions as she went back up to her room.

* * *

Mel walked back downstairs and found Ian sitting alone staring at the wall. She looked around but couldn't find Eddie.

"Where's Eddie?" Mel asked.

"He got a call from Mitchell," Ian said. "He asked us to stay with Loren until he gets back."

"Oh," Mel said. She finished descending the stairs and came over to sit next to him on the couch. "She won't be any trouble," Mel laughed. "She's passed out cold."

"I thought as much," Ian chuckled. "She had quite a bit of wine."

"Yeah, and she doesn't drink much," Mel said. "Actually, she never drinks so this was very strange behavior for her."

Ian thought about that for a second before saying, "She's been through hell; I guess we can forgive her."

"Yeah," Mel said.

The room was thick with the tension on the room. Mel knew they should talk about what was going on between them . . . if anything.

"Look," Ian said turning towards her, "Before all this craziness started, I thought I felt a connection between us."

Mel smiled and looked down at her hands. It was strange to talk with a guy who was so direct. Maybe it was because he was older, or maybe that's simply how he was. Either way, she liked it.

"I thought so," Mel said. "But the last several days haven't exactly been . . . normal."

"True," Ian agreed. "Do you think maybe we can try again under 'normal' circumstances?"

"What do you consider 'normal' circumstances?" Mel asked with a smile.

"A date?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Mel said.

"Tomorrow night, dinner and then whatever you want to do," Ian said.

Mel's smile faded, "Oh, this is gonna sound so dorky, but I got school Monday morning. My mom would never let me out tomorrow evening."

"That's not dorky," Ian said. "It's adorable." He smiled and said, "Okay then. Lunch tomorrow then something after, and I'll have you home early. Sound like a plan?"

Mel nodded. There was an awkward silence between them that was broken by the sound of a text message on her phone. She looked down at it fully expecting her mother to be asking her where she was or when she was coming home she was taken back by the message.

"_Can I see you later?"_

It was from Mitchell.


	45. Chapter 45

**I wanted to get to more about Max and Nora, but this chapter got away from me... to be honest, I'm bored with Chloe now... she might pop up later, but I'm not sure.**

**Please don't kill me if there's no chapter next week. I can't promise anything. I have a tough week ahead of me, and I need to get my manuscript ready for conference. We'll see how this week goes. I feel bad when I don't post a chapter, but my eventual goal is to be a published author, and I need to work on that too.**

**Enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Follow me on twitter AT amd6841. Thanks for reading!**

**AD**

"Hey," Eddie said after Mitchell opened the door. He stepped through the threshold of Mitchell's Hollywood apartment nervous about seeing his friend. Conflicting emotions coursed through his body. Primary on his mind was that Loren was safe. He didn't forget that the suspect, now dead, was his friend's cousin. Eddie's stomach turned as he pictured Santos lying motionless on the floor. No one should have to see a family member like that.

"Thanks for coming," Mitchell said shutting the door. "Listen," he said as he turned to his friend, "Well, first, how's Loren?"

"Oh, she's great," Eddie said with a smile. "She had a bit too much wine tonight, so she's probably sleeping it off right now." After a pause, Eddie said, "How are you?"

Mitchell shrugged, "I don't know. I'm glad this is all over but I feel . . . confused . . . guilty . . . relieved."

"Yeah," Eddie said as he sat on the couch. Eddie completely understood having all of those emotions running through your head at one time because he was there too and had been many times before.

"How is . . . I mean, how are they gonna . . ." Eddie wasn't sure how to ask the question. Was it a cover up? Everyone agreed that Trent was justified in shooting Santos . . . Sawyer, but wasn't there still a legal process to go through? And how is that kept private?

"I know," Mitchell said sitting down across from Eddie, "I don't like the words 'cover up' either, but that's essentially what it's gonna be. According to Joe, there will be a story about a robbery gone bad. As Trent was being robbed he killed his attacker. He still has to go to a grand jury, but there shouldn't be any charges against him." Mitchell gave a humorous laugh, "He said because Trent has a different last name than Loren, it's easier to keep the connection a secret."

"I guess that's one good thing Trent has done for her," Eddie said. "I bet Loren would argue that was the only thing."

Mitchell looked down at his hands clasped in front of him and sighed, "I wanted to tell you I was sorry."

Eddie was surprised by this. "Why? You didn't do anything."

Mitchell shrugged, "I feel responsible, at least partially. Had I been on top of what Sawyer was doing, or at least made sure he was getting the help he needed maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"I appreciate that," Eddie said. "But I still don't think it was your sole responsibility."

Mitchell sighed, "Look, Eddie. It's more than that. In fact, after what I have to say, if you never want to speak to me again, I'll understand."

Eddie's curiosity was piqued. What could Mitchell have done?

"You have to understand how . . . pissed off I was at you after what happened with my sister. "

Eddie only nodded. He knew how angry at himself he was so he could only imagine Mitchell's anger.

"When I would go visit Sawyer after Sarah died, I had to explain her death to him. Because of her own inner demons, she hadn't really been to see him in a long time, so he knew something was wrong. Once when I was there, he was coherent, probably the most coherent I had seen him in a while. He was himself for the first time, and he wanted to know exactly what happened to Sarah."

Mitchell hesitated before he continued.

"I guess I talked bad about you. I mean really bad about you. I told him Sarah's death was your fault."

Eddie looked over at Mitchell. Now it made sense.

"He was fueled by your anger," Eddie said his emotions starting to simmer.

Mitchell nodded. "I had just come from Sarah's grave before I went to see him and feeling overly emotional. I probably said some things I shouldn't have to a mentally unstable person."

"You didn't think that maybe he would act on what you said? Try to right a wrong?" Eddie asked.

"I tried to fix it, Eddie," Mitchell said. "I would go see him and try to explain I had exaggerated, but I never could get to the coherent Sawyer again. Shortly after is when he ran away from the facility."

"It was as if you put a loaded gun in his hand and gave him a target," Eddie said no longer able to contain his anger.

"I know," Mitchell said. "I'm so, so sorry, Eddie. I never thought he would take it this far."

"You said it yourself that his one personality was violent after Sarah died," Eddie said standing up. "How could you –"

Eddie rubbed his temples as realization struck him.

"That violent personality didn't come out until after your tirade about me, did it?"

Mitchell stood and faced his friend; his guilt was all over his face.

"Tell me the truth, Mitchell," Eddie demanded.

"I never thought –"

"Save it," Eddie said. "You are responsible for everything. You didn't even have the decency to warn me that this could happen. You knew I was in danger . . . hell that my family and Loren were in danger, yet you said nothing."

"Eddie –" Mitchell called after his friend as Eddie stormed towards the door.

"I . . . I just can't right now," Eddie said raising his hands.

He grabbed the door handle ready to leave when his own guilt stopped him. He knew his hands weren't clean when it came to Sarah. Mitchell had been hurt, and in a way Eddie didn't blame entirely for his anger.

"I will forever have to live with my role in Sarah's death," Eddie said turning to his friend and looking him in the eyes. "I can't do anything to change that, and now you'll have to know that Sawyer's blood is on your hands."

Eddie opened the door and left. He needed to get his emotions under control. He needed to be somewhere that meant calm and peace for him. He needed Loren.

* * *

Mel sat in her car and drummed her thumbs on the steering wheel. She hated lying, and right now she was lying to everyone. Okay, she hated having to tell so many lies to different people about the same thing. She looked at her watch and frowned because she had about 45 minutes before she had to be home. Lisa was already super suspicious about her having to go back out again, so Mel didn't want to push it.

Tarzana Park was practically deserted right now with only a few people walking in the twilight. She realized she didn't know exactly what car to look for. She agreed to this meeting on a whim, not really knowing what to expect. She had an afternoon date with Ian tomorrow; what the hell was she doing here? Her nerves were causing her to fidget in her seat as she looked around her for anything.

A car pulled up next to her causing her to jump. It was darker outside now, but she could still make out the driver. Mel took a deep breath and exited the vehicle at the same time as the other driver.

"Hey," Mel said unable to contain her smile.

"Hey," Mitchell said. He looked over to the swings. "You wanna join me?" he asked nodding his head in their direction.

"Sure," Mel said as she shut her door and walked towards the swings. "Although I have to warn you that once I start swinging I don't like to stop."

Mitchell chuckled, "Works for me."

Mel walked ahead of Mitchell and sat on a swing immediately rocking through the air. She didn't trust herself to look over at him yet. The anxiety of Loren's kidnapping was gone. She wasn't sure what they were going to talk about now.

She noticed that Mitchell wasn't swinging, but rather just sitting on the swing with his shoulders slumped. He was looking straight ahead with a glum look on his face.

Mel slowed to a stop. Her breathing was coming quickly from the exertion. She wondered, other than the obvious, what was bothering him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mel asked hoping she wasn't overstepping any bounds.

"I don't mean to be a drag," Mitchell said. "I had a fight with Eddie. I told him the truth about Sawyer."

"You told him that Sawyer was mentally ill," Mel said. "That wasn't your fault."

"No, but . . . " Mitchell hesitated. He looked over at Mel and gave her a small smile. "You have good instincts about people. You were right when you thought there was something more about me and the 'kidnapper.' You were a bit off on what it was, but you saw it."

Mel felt a sense of dread come over her. What was Mitchell going to confess to? He said he already told Eddie, so it couldn't be that he set the plan in motion could it?

"We've just met," Mitchell said. "I hate to tell you something like this, but I want you to know."

"I'm sure you have a reason for what you did," Mel said tentatively. "It's probably not as bad as you think."

"I pretty much created the last, mean alter ego of Sawyer's," Mitchell said. "I went off on Eddie in front of him the last time he was coherent. That's when he started acting so mean. Shortly after, he ran away."

"He was sick," Mel said. "That wasn't your fault."

"No, but Eddie's pretty pissed at me. He thinks I should have warned him."

Mel could understand that to a certain degree. Then she realized where Eddie's anger was coming from.

"Loren means everything to him," Mel said. "She's his world. He'd do anything for her. When she was missing, it was the worst hell he could have imagined. Once he realizes that Loren is safe and sound, he'll ease up. Give him time."

"Maybe you're right," Mitchell said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Mel wasn't sure what they could talk about now. Part of her began to realize that she was sitting next to Mitchell Witten, movie star. That was kinda lost while the entire kidnapping saga was going on, but it was now forefront in her mind. Also, she thought about Ian, and she couldn't forget about Adam. Her mind drifted back to a simpler time when she and Adam were trying to figure out how they were going to make things work. Now everything was . . . complicated.

"So what's next for you?" Mitchell asked.

Mel was surprised by this question.

"After finals and graduation," Mel shrugged, "I don't know. I have a job offer but I guess it matters on what Loren's gonna do."

"Why does it depend on Loren?" Mitchell asked. "What is it that you want to do?"

Mel thought about that question and realized that an answer didn't come right away. It had been a while since she had thought about what she really wanted, and it was about time she did.

* * *

_Loren stood on the side of the stage listening to the roar of the crowd. Her microphone threatened to slip out of her sweaty palm causing her to grip it even tighter. Her head pounded, matching the rhythm of her heart in her chest. This is what she was born to do; this was her destiny._

_She looked behind her and saw Eddie with his eyes closed, lips moving as he did his pre-show ritual. The tour had gone well so far; they were in sync both musically and personally. Loren could not be happier._

_Loren turned and a spotlight was pointed directly at her, blinding her, yet giving her the cue that it was time to walk out on stage. She took a deep breath as she heard the music start to play. She needed one last look in Eddie's eyes. It would be one intense secret moment between them that told her they were in this together, and he would always be by her side. _

_She turned to smile at Eddie, but couldn't see him. She finally spotted him with his back against a wall, foot leaning against a chair, casually talking with someone. Not just any someone, but a woman. Loren could only see the back of her head, but Eddie appeared intrigued with her. He reached out his hand and brushed a strand of the blonde's hair behind her ear in the gentle way he used to calm her. Loren's jealousy instinctively rose to the surface as she wondered who this interloper was. _

"_Loren, you're on," Kelly said from where she stood beside her. _

"_Kelly, who's – "_

"_Loren," Kelly said more urgently, "They're waiting for you. You have to go out now."_

"_But Eddie – "_

"_No," Kelly said shaking her head as she nudged Loren out onto the stage, "Eddie isn't performing with you anymore, remember? You wanted to be a solo artist. He's moved on."_

"_Wait, what?" Loren said her panic starting to rise. Her heart sped up as she searched her brain for that conversation. _

"_When did all that happen?"_

"_Loren," Kelly said, "The crowd."_

_Loren could hear them calling her name and urging her out onto the stage. The band was playing a song she didn't recognize, but she knew she was supposed to sing. No lyrics came to her mind; she had no idea what she was supposed to do._

_As Kelly tried to push her out, she fought to look back where Eddie was. She couldn't see him. All that she could remember were songs where she sang with him, and choreography they worked on together; nothing else came to mind. _

"_Eddie," Loren cried._

"_Loren, now," a voice said. _

_Only it wasn't Kelly by her side anymore . . . it was Santos._

"_Go, Loren," Santos said. "This is what you wanted."_

_Loren shook uncontrollably and tried to throw the microphone at him but it suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. She opened her mouth to scream, but she was drowned out by the roar of the crowd waiting for her. _

"_Eddie," she tried to scream, but no sound came out._

"_Eddie . . . Eddie . . . Eddie!"_

"Loren? Loren, baby?"

Loren sat up in bed and immediately noticed it was dark; there was no spotlight blinding her. She tried to look behind her for Eddie but was pulled into a tight hug.

"Shhh, you were dreaming, baby," Loren heard a soothing voice say.

She let out a sob and buried her head further into Eddie's shoulder. She fought to control her breathing, waiting impatiently as her heartbeat slowed. She let Eddie's scent and warmth calm her before she finally started to pull away. Eddie used his thumb to wipe a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"What were you dreaming about?" Eddie gently asked.

Loren shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk about it. All her fears about doing a solo album and establishing herself as a singer were just doubts. She was her own worst enemy, and she didn't want to give in to it.

"I don't remember," Loren said. "I'm sure it was about last night." Loren winced as she grabbed her head. "My head hurts."

"Yeah," Eddie said. He leaned against the headboard and pulled her back to lean against his chest. "I'm sure it does. You finished a whole bottle of wine by yourself."

"Never again," Loren moaned. "What time did you get home?"

"Early," Eddie said. "You were asleep, so I stayed up and wrote a while. I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Loren asked.

Eddie kissed the top of her head and sighed before he spoke. "Mitchell knew what Sawyer was dangerous and looking to get back at me, yet he never warned me."

"How could he have known?" Loren asked.

"He knew," Eddie said. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about that. I mean, you're safe." He hugged her tightly against his chest. "That's all that matters in the end, but to think that all of this could have been avoided had he just told me."

Loren knew Eddie would have to come to terms with Mitchell in his own way. Knowing Eddie like she did, he was too good of a soul to be angry for long; they would eventually work things out. Loren wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"There's something that has bothered me about Sawyer ever since we discovered everything," Eddie said. Loren raised her head to look Eddie in the eyes. "How did he have the money for the things he had?"

"What do you mean?" Loren asked.

"He had a car, an apartment, camera equipment, he traveled to Las Vegas . . . how did he have the money for all this if he was living in a home for the mentally ill? He wasn't working; I don't know if he had any type of bank account. I'm wondering how he pulled everything off by himself."

Eddie rubbed Loren's back as he stared off at the wall. Loren hadn't thought about all of that. Now that they did know the truth about Sawyer, it did seem like they had more questions than answers.

"I guess that's for another day," Eddie said. He kissed Loren's neck sending a tingle through her body. "I haven't had any decent time alone with you since . . . well, I guess I should say 'indecent' time," Eddie said with a wicked grin.

Loren forgot about her headache as Eddie continued to nuzzle her neck.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi all! Thank you for your patience. I hope you like chapter 46. Life's been busy and I haven't had much time to write. I appreciate everyone's tweets. Thank you so much! **

**AD**

Eddie smiled sitting at the bar at Rumor. Loren wanted her favorite pasta dish for lunch, and of course he had to come get it for her. She tried to hide it, but he knew she was nervous about the meeting later with the record label. There wasn't much about Loren that she could hide from him. Her eyes told him how she was feeling. Her smile told him when something made her happy. When she ran her hands through her hair it meant that she was nervous, and in her kiss he felt her love for him.

Eddie was absentmindedly scrolling through his phone when he felt someone staring at him. Normally this wouldn't bother him especially when he was at Rumor because most people knew this was his favorite restaurant, but something made him cautious. He casually glanced toward the entrance and fell upon a familiar pair of eyes.

"Hi, Eddie," she said.

"Lia," Eddie said through a tight smile. He hadn't seen her since he took her car from the motel to meet Loren. Everything about that time on the run, although not forgotten, had been buried deep in his memory. Seeing Lia pushed it back up to the surface with the force of a hurricane. He again felt the pain of his injuries, the loneliness in the barn, and the longing for Loren. It wasn't something he wanted to dwell on.

"I heard this was one of your favorite restaurants," Lia said. "I figured I would see you here soon."

"Yeah," Eddie said. "How have you been?"

"Great," Lia said sitting next to Eddie at the bar. "The recording studio is right around the block so I've been coming here to eat on our breaks. We're almost done with the album."

"I'm real happy for you guys," Eddie said. He saw that she no longer wore the plaid shirts and jeans that were a staple of her wardrobe. Her hair was styled in messy beach waves and her makeup looked like it had been done by a professional. Her jeans were now designer and her top had a bit too much sparkle. This was not the same person he spent time with on the farm. "It's a great feeling to finish an album," he added.

"Yeah," Lia agreed. "Jake was right."

"About what?" Eddie asked his curiosity piqued.

"He told us to dig deep into our past to write the songs," Lia said. "Our parents died, leaving us the farm to run and try to stay afloat. We've been able to channel that into some good songs."

"It's true," Eddie said. "Sometimes our darkest places can open up awesome song ideas."

"Plus it's gonna be a great story to publicize."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"You know, with the right spin and publicity this makes a great background story. We'll be the hard-luck kids who came from the humble beginnings. And once word gets out about what we did for you – "

"Wait, what?" Eddie said. "I thought we agreed no one could know about that."

"Eddie," Lia said with hooded eyes, "It's gonna come out. Wouldn't you rather we controlled it than being blindsided by someone like Lily Parks finding out?"

"No one ever has to find out," Eddie said.

Lia sighed, "I'll let you argue that with Jake," Lia said. Before Eddie could say anything else she said, "I saw your performance Friday night. It was epic."

Eddie made a mental note to talk to Jake about Lia. "You mean 'our' performance," Eddie corrected.

"Oh, right. You and . . . what's her name?" Lia asked.

Eddie fought the urge to sigh. "Loren," he simply said.

"Loren," Lia repeated. "Is she coming out with an album any time soon?" she asked with a saccharin smile.

"Yes," Eddie said. He was about to say "we are," but he realized that wasn't entirely right. Loren was determined to finish her own album and release it alone. Before he could think about how he felt about it he said, "The albums are coming out and we'll be on tour this summer."

"Hmmmm, I figured that," Lia said. "Look, Eddie, you don't have to worry about me. Even if it comes out about me and Jeremy," she moved a little closer and said, "And you at the farm, I will never breathe a word about what really happened between us."

Eddie furrowed his brows. "Us?"

"Yeah," Lia purred. "You know . . . the kiss."

"Alright," Eddie said. He had let her go on long enough. He knew what she was implying, and he had to stop it before it got too far. "There is not now, nor was there ever an 'us.'"

"Exactly," Lia said. "That's what I'll say too. I wouldn't want to cause a problem between you and what's her name."

"Loren," Eddie said. "Her name is Loren.

"Mr. Duran," the bartender said, "Your order is ready."

Eddie was glad for the interruption. He certainly didn't need to make a scene at Rumor; there had been too many before already.

"Thanks," Eddie said grabbing his bag. He turned to Lia, "Good to see you. Good luck." Eddie dismissed her before she could say anything else. He would always be grateful for what she did for him, but her current intentions were coming from a darker place and he didn't want any part of it.

* * *

Loren couldn't help being nervous sitting in the conference room at the record company. She should probably get used to this. Meetings, appearances, schedules, these were all part of her life now. She looked over at Eddie and realized she wouldn't have it any other way.

Eddie was leaning over talking to Jake in hushed tones. Kelly sat next to Loren furiously scrolling through her iPad. They were waiting on Daniel to arrive with the rest of his entourage to start the meeting. Eddie told her to expect them to be at least 15 minutes late. They had called this meeting and wanted to show that they were in charge. Head games, Eddie had said.

"What's your schedule like this week?" Kelly asked Loren. "You know, at school."

"Oh," Loren said. "I think just tomorrow and I should be done. Graduation is next week."

"Thank God," Kelly said with a big sigh. "I'll be so glad when we don't have to schedule around that anymore."

Loren shrugged, "I'm a little sad to be finishing. I have some friends that I may never see again."

"Yeah, but think about what you're doing," Kelly said. "Your life is about to enter another stratosphere. And," Kelly added, "I'm sure there are some people you can't wait to get away from."

Loren thought about Adriana and Kim, and the rest of their entourage. Loren wasn't sure what she thought of Adriana anymore, and Kim wasn't always nasty to her. Loren went from being invisible at school to being in the spotlight over the course of spring break. Now it seemed that everyone at school wanted to say 'hi' to her. It made her uncomfortable. Her mind quickly multiplied her life at school and pictured what had happened at the Billboard Music Awards . . . before the whole Santos thing. Without warning, Santos' face flashed through her mind. She could hear his voice, see his face, and feel the fear. Her pulse started to quicken, and she fought the urge to run out of the room to the safety of Eddie's penthouse. She looked at the doorway. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and frantically looked around.

"Loren?" Kelly asked. "Are you okay?'

"I . . . I have to leave," Loren said. She started to get up, but Eddie grabbed her hand.

"Loren," Eddie said kissing the back of it. "What's wrong?"

Loren looked into Eddie's eyes and realized she wasn't about to be taken away from him. There was no dark figure coming to lock her up. She sat back down and offered him a wobbly grin.

"I guess I'm just nervous," Loren said running her other hand through her hair.

"Don't be. These record executives are all alike," Eddie said misinterpreting her nervousness. "Offer them a little ego and they'll come around. Think about this," he said leaning into her, "Once you're dine with school and we're on tour . . . you'll be all mine."

"Oh, because I wasn't before?" Loren smiled.

"Ha, we can discuss that later," Eddie teased with a twinkle in his eyes. "And after your last final Monday, I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?" Loren said.

"Uh-uh," he said shaking his head. "It's a surprise."

Loren wanted to lean in and kiss him, but not a peck on the lips, a real soul-melting kiss. When she had decided to do just that, Daniel and his team walked into the conference room.

"Eddie, Loren," Daniel said extending his hand to shake. Introductions were made all around, then Daniel took charge of the meeting.

"So, we are here to discuss the albums and the tour." Daniel opened his binder and took out a pen.

"What's there to discuss?" Jake asked. "The album will drop –"

"Albums," Daniel corrected. "I think we agreed there were going to be two albums."

Eddie looked over at Loren who offered him a shy smile. That's still what she wanted. She knew the risks and the limitations, but this was something she had to do. She had to prove that she could make it as an artist, not only as Eddie's protégé. It was scary and her stomach was doing somersaults, but Loren needed this.

"Yes," Eddie said still holding Loren's stare.

"Great," Daniel said. "That's what we want too. Two albums, double the sales."

Daniel paused while Eddie and Loren broke contact and looked at him.

"We would like one song on Loren's debut album to be a duet with you, Eddie."

"Sure," Eddie answered.

"And we were thinking we could put a live version of the song on your album," Daniel continued. "Our research shows that the public loves the two of you singing together so we want to give them a taste of it. This way they'll have two versions of your song."

"But the albums are coming out before the tour," Loren said.

"So we schedule a concert, maybe at MK, and record the song there," Daniel said.

"I don't know," Jake said.

"Or," Daniel continued, "We can get the duet you guys did Friday night at the award's show. We are in negotiations to get the audio. That would sound great. You have some old stuff and new stuff. It was a great performance."

Loren immediately stiffened when Daniel mentioned Friday night. The night should have been her big debut to the world. The internet was still buzzing about her performance, but would she ever be able to remember that night without thinking of Santos? Or at least, function without being frightened about what happened that night?

"No," Eddie said.

"Eddie – " Daniel said.

"We need to discuss it," Jake interrupted. "We'll have a decision for you by tomorrow."

"No," Loren said. Loren loved that Eddie was trying to protect her, but there was no way she could be sheltered from everything. Besides, Eddie wouldn't always be there. She had to control things on her own.

"We can use that performance," Loren said.

"Loren, are you sure?" Eddie asked.

Loren nodded, "You heard Daniel; it was epic. We have to use it."

"I like the way you think, Loren," Daniel said pointing his pen at her. "And Eddie we need you to record 'Mars.' We're going to play up the contest angle with that one. There will be the two versions yours and Loren's."

"Sure," Eddie said.

"So, that's settled," Daniel said clapping his hands together, "Now the tour."

"What about it?" Eddie asked. "We're going out on tour. What more is there to discuss?"

Daniel sighed, "How do I put this? Some of the investors are a bit . . . worried."

"About what?" Jake asked.

"Look," Daniel said sitting forward, "There's no easy way to say this. After the blow up with Chloe, and the investigation into who pushed her off of the balcony – "

"I was cleared of that by Chloe," Eddie stated.

"We know," Daniel said putting his hands up. "Then there was the investigation into her involvement in your mother's death."

"Where are you going with all this?" Jake asked.

Daniel sighed, "Then last week those pictures of Eddie came out with that girl when he's supposed to be with Loren."

Loren shifted uncomfortably in her chair. They really did live in a fish bowl. Some people were posting online that she was a fool to be with Eddie after those pictures were posted. They didn't know the truth. They didn't know that Eddie was a fantastic person and that those pictures were taken out of context. Most importantly, they didn't know the hell she went through Friday night.

"What does that have to do with our tour?" Eddie asked.

"I'm gonna tell you straight," Daniel said. "With the big public break up and mess caused by Chloe, they're worried that if something went wrong with you guys it could get just as messy. But now there's so much more at stake, and they're worried a break up could cause the cancellation of the tour."

"That's not gonna happen," Eddie said shaking his head.

"No," Jake said. "You can't do this. You can't put these pressures on them. This is their private life we're talking about."

"And this is hundreds of millions of dollars the investors are worried about," Daniel said. "Trust me, Eddie. I've tried to reason with them, but they are holding a firm line."

"Wait, so obviously they have something in mind," Eddie said. "What would ease their fears?"

"Here's the deal," Daniel said. "They want a contract that states in no uncertain terms that the two of you are going to finish out the tour. If you don't then there's gonna be huge penalties."

Eddie smiled, "That's it?" He looked at Loren and laughed. "That's not a problem."

"There's more," Daniel said. "They want a third act on the tour."

"We don't need a third act," Jake said. "We've said from the beginning it was gonna be Eddie and Loren."

"These are their terms," Daniel said. "Otherwise, they're pulling their funding."

"They can't throw their orders around and expect us to follow them no matter what," Jake said standing up. "Eddie has a solid reputation – "

"Are you sure about that?" one of Daniel's cronies said.

Loren felt Eddie tense. She wasn't sure what she should do. Everything that had happened recently with Chloe when seen all together did look bad, but how was this any different from typical celebrity behavior? Eddie shouldn't be punished for Chloe's lies and deceits. She was still interfering in their lives.

"Clearly they have someone in mind," Jake said.

"They do," Daniel confirmed.

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"Lia and Jeremy," Daniel said.

* * *

"You've hardly touched your burger." Ian's voiced caused her to jump. Mel realized she hadn't said much during their lunch . . . date? Yes, this was definitely a date. He had asked her out, he picked the spot, and they were enjoying lunch. Well, she should be enjoying lunch. She had so much on her mind she couldn't even sleep last night.

She had a great time with Mitchell at the park. He was funny and seemed to like her. He was a gorgeous Hollywood star; it was flattering. And now here she was with Ian. He was funny, quirky, and had an accent that was sexy. There was definitely something between them too.

Lately her thoughts had been shifting to Adam too. There was a time when she thought he was the only guy she could ever be with. She was so sure of it just a few short months ago. What had changed? Now it feels like she hadn't spoken to him in forever. She snuck a peek at her phone and realized it had not lit up with his name in a really long time. She thought that after everything they had been through together she should have felt sadness or a sense of loss. Mel was almost mad at herself that she didn't.

"I have a big final tomorrow," Mel said. "I haven't studied."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Ian smiled.

"I guess part of it also has to do with the end of high school," Mel said with a sheepish grin. "Corny, I know."

"No," Ian said as he put down his burger. "Not at all. You're moving on. It's a big deal."

Mel smiled, "Thanks for understanding." She looked him in the eyes and said, "So what are you doing next?"

"Eddie asked me to come on tour with him," Ian said. "I'm gonna photograph it and maybe have a show."

"Wow," Mel said. "So you'll be on tour with Eddie and Loren?"

"Not the whole time, but yeah," Ian said. "It would be nice if you came along too."

Ian was about to say something else when Mel's phone rang. She looked down and saw it was Mitchell. She made a quick decision and silenced her phone and tossed it back in her purse.

"Have they decided where they're kicking off the tour?" Mel asked wanting at least one afternoon where she just enjoyed the moment. She knew she had to make a decision soon about what she was doing this summer, but she had no clue what she was feeling.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for being so patient. Life has gotten crazy and my free time, which I usually spend writing, has become less and less lately. Also, my conference is in a month and I need to get ready for it. That's why I am in hiatus at least for 5 weeks. What little writing time I have I need to get my manuscript ready. Some of you have been very understanding and supportive of me and I want you to know that I truly appreciate it. I love this story and I love writing it for you, but I need a little extra time to devote to my novel. I am NOT done with this story at all. I will try to write when I can, but I feel like I'm letting everyone down when I don't post every other Saturday like I had been doing. I'm sorry for that, but I only have so many hours in a day and I have a family and a job and a lot of other things that take up my time. I hope you all will understand. Trust me, I know where I'm going with this story; I just wish I had more hours in my day to write it. Thank you again for understanding.**

**AD**

Loren peeled the pictures off of her locker door careful not to tear them. They were of Eddie. The girl who put them up was so different from the girl who was taking them down. She had already turned in all of her books, so everything left to pack up was personal. Her last final had been a breeze, which was good because she definitely had not had time to study. Now all that was left was to put all the last remnants of her high school persona into a box.

Her favorite picture of Eddie was the last one she took down. It was creased and well worn, but the smile he had in it was so soft and sweet. She gently picked up the corners and pulled the paper away from the locker door. Her fingers slowly inched along and the paper crinkled as the tape gave way. She had almost successfully pulled off the picture without any damage but she jerked the bottom too hard and the corner tore.

"Oh no!" she cried as she held the frayed picture in her hands. "I can't believe I did that."

Her eyes started to well up and she quickly realized it wasn't just the damaged picture that was making her sad. As excited as she was to move on to a new chapter in her life, there was a part of her that missed the innocent girl she was just a few short months ago. Her life was going to be a whirlwind and there was no way she could stop it. Not that she wanted to, but sometimes things felt out of her control. Maybe that was why she was so adamant about recording her own album.

Like this thing with Lia and Jeremy. Loren had given Eddie space when it came to them. She knew they played a huge role during the time he was in hiding, but he still had not opened up to her. Loren felt that he would in his own time, but now that they were going to be forced to go on tour with them, she hoped he would tell her sooner rather than later. What was he waiting for anyway? She kept telling herself that the time they were apart was so painful, maybe Eddie didn't want to talk about it. Even if this were true, it still happened. If anything, it made their love stronger, so why was he not opening up to her about it? She looked down at his smiling face in her torn picture and whispered, "Why?"

"Getting really emotional over a stupid picture, aren't you?"

Loren quickly wiped her eyes and turned to see Kim standing behind her with her books in her hand.

"I mean, especially when you get to kiss the real thing," Kim added.

"It's not the . . . never mind," Loren said as she turned back to her locker.

"Hey, look," Kim said putting her hand up, "I come in peace."

"Fine," Loren said as she packed the last of her stuff.

Loren heard Kim sigh and then say, "My parents are throwing me a graduation party Saturday night after we walk. I was hoping you could come."

Loren stopped her arm in midair and turned to face Kim, "Seriously?"

Kim smiled, "Yeah. I know, I probably was pretty nasty to you sometimes, but it seems so . . . high school. Aren't we over that? And look, Adriana won't be there; I mean, being preggo and all."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Adriana," Loren said as she put the last of her things in a box. She realized how true that statement was. Adriana had a whole new set of issues she was dealing with. She couldn't remember if Mel said if Adriana and Phil were still together. Either way, Loren was sure she could use a friend.

"Oh, well, she might be there. It's gonna be at my house. It's a pool party. I'll email you the address," Kim said.

Loren saw sincerity in Kim's face. This was the last part of her high school life; perhaps she should enjoy it.

"Okay," Loren said.

"Great," Kim smiled. "Hey, do you think Eddie will come with you?"

Loren was about to answer when she saw the hope in Kim's eyes. Was that what this was about? Did she just want to be able to say that "Eddie Duran" came to her party? Loren sighed. Maybe she was making too much out of it.

"Maybe," Loren said noncommittally.

"Either way, I hope you and Mel can come."

Kim walked away leaving Loren wondering what her true motives were. Is this what her life was going to be like now? Is this how Eddie lived his life? Always wondering if someone wanted something else other than just to be nice. Loren refused to live that way.

"I remember," Mel said as she came up behind Lorena and gave her a hug, "You stressing over which pictures of Eddie you were going to use in your locker this year. Wow that seems like a long time ago."

"It was," Loren agreed shutting her locker for the last time, "I am officially done with high school."

"Yay you," Mel said. "I still have to be here this week for all the end-of-year BS. But hey, nothing like more drama."

"Drama?" Loren asked. "What now?"

Mel sighed, "We seriously need a girls' night full of high carb foods, rom coms, and no men."

Loren raised an eyebrow, "Is that the problem?"

"Ugh, it's just that," Loren saw Mel's eyes dart over her shoulder. Loren started to turn and look to see what caught her friend's attention, but Mel quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"No, he's coming."

"Who?" Loren whispered.

"Hey," Adam said as he walked up to them.

"Adam," Loren said shooting Mel a look, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Adam said shifting uncomfortable from one foot to the other. "Are you all done?"

"Yeah," Loren said. "I'm waiting on Eddie."

"Eddie's picking you up?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, he says he has a surprise for me," Loren shrugged.

"Any idea what it might be?" Adam asked.

Loren hated talking about it to too many other people, but she was excited at the same time. After everything that happened this weekend she and Eddie needed some time alone. There were some things they still had to work out.

"I think he's taking me somewhere," Loren said. "I have no idea where though."

"It's kinda cool that he could take you literally anywhere in the world on a moment's notice," Mel said.

Loren was wondering what was going through Mel's mind when her phone beeped. She looked at the text message and couldn't keep the smile from spreading when she saw that Eddie was waiting outside.

"I'll call you tonight and tell you where I am," Loren said as she hugged Mel. "Bye Adam," she said as she hugged him.

"Are you going to Kim's party?" Adam asked.

Loren pulled back and looked Adam in the eyes, "I think so. You?"

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun," he said. He was talking to Loren but was looking over at Mel. Loren knew that he wanted to talk to Mel, so she quickly made her excuse.

"Eddie's here," Loren smiled. "I guess I'll see you Saturday, Adam." Loren waved leaving her best friend hoping Mel would tell her soon how she's juggling so many guys.

Loren saw Eddie's car and ran across the grounds to get to it. The only thing slowing her down was a box in her hands carrying her precious high school memories.

"Okay, okay, okay, now tell me," Loren said as she sat down and slammed the door. She threw the box in the back seat and was reaching for her seatbelt when a pair of strong familiar hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward the driver seat. Loren giggled as Eddie nibbled on her neck.

"As much fun as this is," Loren said pushing him away, "Do you really want to make out in a high school parking lot?"

"I don't care where we make out," Eddie teased as he dove in again.

"Eddie!" Loren said exasperated.

"Alright," Eddie sighed releasing her and letting her sit in her seat. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Loren said buckling her seat belt.

"What's all that?" Eddie asked as he motioned to the back seat.

"That's my high school life," Loren said. "All four years in one little box."

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," Loren shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I'm surprised this day is here. I'm just a little sad, that's all."

"I know," Eddie said as he squeezed her knee. "You should be sad. This is a big change for you."

"Yeah," Loren said. "But I look at that box and all the memories inside and I think how I would be so different if I hadn't have gone through it all."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"It's the stuff we go through that makes us who we are," Loren said. She looked at Eddie who was concentrating on the road. She was hoping her point would get across to him. "We can't ignore it; we can't dwell on it. We just have to accept it."

"I agree," Eddie said smiling at her.

There was a silence in the car that Loren would almost describe as tense. Eddie wouldn't look over at her but kept his eyes fixed on the road. Maybe she was imagining things. Eddie had always been so open and honest with her; surely there was a reason why he had not opened up about those days he was on the run.

"Don't worry about packing," Eddie said changing the subject. "I have everything you need. We are heading straight to the airport right now."

"Wait, what?" Loren asked. "But what about – "

"My dad will keep your mom busy," Eddie said. "It's just you and me for the next few days."

"Did you pack my bikini?" Loren asked as she leaned over and put her arms around his neck.

"Well, we could go swimming where we're going," Eddie said, "But I promise there are other things you'll want to do."

* * *

"Thanks for walking me to my car," Mel said. There had been an uncomfortable silence between them ever since Loren left. Adam walked with his hands in his pockets, which Mel noticed he did when he was nervous.

"So, you going Saturday night?" Adam asked.

"Probably," Mel said. "I mean, if Loren does I probably will too."

"Do you wanna date?" Adam asked.

Mel was shocked by his words. They hadn't spoken since they decided to take things "day by day," so Mel had assumed they were not together. This took her completely by surprise.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that," Mel answered honestly.

"I figured you needed some space," Adam said. "And with your trip with Loren to Vegas and all . . . " Adam shrugged.

Mentioning Vegas caused all of Mel's memories of the trip to race through her mind. Part of it was Ian. She hadn't heard from him, and was curious what was going on with them. Life was just too complicated.

"How about I meet you there?" Mel suggested. "I'm not sure what else my mom has planned for me that day."

"Fair enough," Adam said. "Have you figured out what you're doing next year?"

"Ugh, don't," Mel laughed to hide her frustration. "I have no idea what I'm doing. Part of me kinda wishes all I had to worry about was high school next year. I have a feeling life is going to continue to get more complicated."

Adam let out a nervous laugh and nodded. "Maybe. Well, okay, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye," Mel said.

Mel waited for the sadness to set in. She waited for the guilt, but it never came. There was a bittersweet feeling. Adam represented her high school life, but it was over. She would walk across the graduation stage Saturday, and then her new life would begin. Mel realized by the smile that spread across her face that she was completely fine with that.

* * *

Nora looked down at her phone again to check the time. Trent said he would be over at three. She explained to him that she was busy at MK working on the books, but he insisted on seeing her. Max was at the recording studio . . . again. He had so much written material that he hadn't recorded. Now he was laying down the tracks to release a new album. She was so happy for him and the excitement she saw in his eyes. He seemed reborn.

They had talked about MK and what would happen now that he was going to be touring. They both acknowledged that Max's career could take off again. With Loren having a career of her own, there was really no reason for Nora to stay in Tarzana full time, but there was still MK to consider. Grace would continue to handle the day to day, with Nora stepping in.

This is what was running through Nora's head as Trent walked in.

"Were you this beautiful when we were married?" Trent asked.

"It didn't seem to matter to you," Nora shot back.

"I deserved that," Trent said. "How's Loren?"

"She's fine," Nora said. "Eddie is taking her away for a few days before graduation. They're starting their tour soon."

"That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, you and Max. Is he here?"

"No, but he might be taking a break soon," Nora said. At Trent's puzzled expression he said, "He's recording right now."

"Oh, wow, that's great," Trent said as he sat on the stool next to her. "I guess he's really going through with this."

"Yeah, he's excited," Nora said. "And I'm excited for him." After a pause, Nora said, "Trent I can't thank you enough for what you did. I don't know if Loren would have . . . I mean, you saved her."

"I know this makes no sense and I have no right to say it, but I do care about her," Trent said. "I would do anything for her."

Nora raised her eyebrows and was about to say something when Trent cut her off, "I know. Except spend the last 14 years with her."

"Yeah, it's gonna take a while for her to get over that."

"You too apparently."

Nora sighed, "I'm sure this is not why you are here right now."

"No," Trent said. "I actually had a proposition for Max, so I wish he was here."

"I am," Max said walking in. Nora saw the smile on his face as his eyes met hers. He walked over to her and soundly kissed her in front of her ex-husband. It gave her satisfaction that she was so happy and with a wonderful man.

"You're here," Nora said breathlessly.

"Yes," Max said. "I have to go back, but things are going great so far. Trent," he said finally acknowledging him, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hello, Max," Trent said. "I'm here to offer you a great opportunity to showcase your music and to promote your new album."

"Okay," Max said as he wrapped his arm around Nora's shoulder. "I'm listening."

"Come perform at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas."

There was silence in the room. Nora had heard this pitch before.

"What is your insistence that one of us play for you?" Max finally asked.

Trent let out a small laugh, "I'm just trying to be helpful. Look, a lot of . . . well-established acts do great performing in Vegas; Cher, Elton John, Garth Brooks to name a few. Your fan base is older and they can travel. Let them come to you. You can have a standing gig at the MGM. You choose the date; you choose your vacations."

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet," Max said.

"Do you really want to live the road life again?" Trent asked. "Not know what city you're in; a different hotel room every night. It's madness."

"It was fun," Max said with a wistful smile on his face.

"Maybe at 25," Nora said. "But do you want to do that now?"

Nora liked Trent's points. Secretly she knew if Max went on the road, things between them would be rough. He could leave MK to Grace, but then what would Nora do on the road besides be an over-forty groupie? Nora admitted to herself that she liked to be useful. Taking care of MK had been great. It allowed her and Max to work together. What would her role be if he went out on tour?

"So you don't want me to tour?" Max asked Nora.

"I want you to be happy," Nora said. "Do you think you'll be happy on the road for six months?"

"Maybe you're right," Max said after a pause. "It would be hard to coordinate my schedule and Eddie's." He looked over at Trent, "I still want to do a mini tour; maybe the East Coast, but I have to admit I like your idea."

"Great," Trent said clapping his hands together. "I'll have my people call Jake, and we'll work this out."

Trent got up to leave but stopped, turned around, and said, "Would there be a chance that Eddie and Loren could perform with you?"

"I think Eddie told you that their tour is coming through Vegas," Max said. "They'll be performing at the arena."

"Yeah but an intimate setting would be great too," Trent said. "Maybe we could do a charity fundraiser. High-priced tickets and all."

"It would be up to them," Max said.

"Of course," Trent said. "Just a thought to keep in mind. I look forward to working with you," he finished as he left.

Max let out a big sigh as he hugged Nora tighter.

"What is it?" Nora asked. She could sense there was something on Max's mind.

"There's something else going on," he said. "There are still too many unanswered questions about his relationship to Daphne and everything else that went down in Las Vegas."

"Like what?" Nora asked.

"It was just too convenient," Max said.

"What was?" Nora asked.

"Everything," Max said as he looked down at Nora and gave her a kiss. "Something is not right, and working in Vegas so close to him will give me the best opportunity to find out."


End file.
